Simplemente Pecaminoso
by D-Draxo
Summary: Rosalie es obligada a casarse muy joven y anhela sucumbir a los deliciosos placeres que sólo ha leído.Emmet está acostumbrado a las inusuales peticiones sexuales,pero pocas cosas le excitan.Muxos ntinuación de Esclavos del Placer.RxE
1. Prólogo

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Prólogo**

_Una Indecente Proposición..._

Obligada a casarse a una edad temprana, Rosalie Beecham está cansada de vivir en un matrimonio sin sexo. Anhela sucumbir a los deliciosos placeres de la pura lujuria carnal que sólo ha leído. Y si su marido no puede satisfacer sus eróticas necesidades; está preparada para encontrar un hombre que pueda...

_Un Desenfrenado Pasado..._

Emmet McCarthy está acostumbrado a las inusuales peticiones sexuales. Sus diez años como esclavo en un burdel turco le hicieron un experto en los placeres sensuales. Pero pocas cosas en realidad le excitan… hasta que conoce a Rosalie. Ahora él desea provocarla y atormentarla hasta que ella grite de placer. Quizás entonces finalmente experimentará ese exquisito sentimiento de felicidad que desea tan desesperadamente...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 1**

_Salón de Beecham, Henham, Essex_

_16 de abril 1817_

_Mi querido Royce,_

_Gracias por las flores de invernadero y las hermosas frutas que enviaste desde Londres para celebrar nuestro aniversario de boda. Fue muy amable de tu parte._

_Te preguntas si hay algo más que puedes hacer por mí. Me siento indecisa en escribir esto, pero como te veo tan raramente es la única forma que puedo estar segura de que vas a responderme. Hay algo que puedes hacer. Quiero que vuelvas a casa y me des un hijo._

_Con el más tierno amor,_

_Rosalie_

_Señora de Royce Beecham_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

― ¿Soy realmente tan patético? ― murmuró Emmet McCarthy.

Se volvió hacia su acompañante y descubrió que ella estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Él simuló un entrecejo fruncido mientras se volvía para llenar su copa de champagne de la botella que estaba ubicada entre ellos.

― Yo no creo que seas patético, mi amigo. ― Madame Helene brindó con su copa y luego se inclinó para besar la mejilla del joven desnudo que descansaba a sus pies. ― ¿Por qué dices tal cosa?

Emmet hizo un gesto hacia la multitud de juerguistas en el gran salón atestado detrás de ellos. La decoración en oro y escarlata proporcionaba un complemento ideal para los miembros más audaces de la alta sociedad, muchos de los cuales estaban en un estado de desnudez y participaban de desenfrenadas actividades sexuales que no eran vistas en público a menudo. La Exclusiva Casa de Placer de Madame Helene ofrecía todas las experiencias eróticas que un hombre o una mujer podría soñar.

― Tú diriges un excelente establecimiento, Helene, pero ya no hay nada aquí que me excite.

Helene dejó su copa y comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello negro del joven

— ¿Qué es lo que anhelas, entonces? Si puedes imaginarlo, estoy segura de que puedo ofrecerlo.

― No estoy seguro de saber qué es lo que quiero. ― Emmet notó una perturbación en el otro extremo del salón donde Lord Royce "Roy" Beecham y sus deshonrosos compañeros estaban sentados. ― Quizás es porque todos mis antiguos compañeros de copas están sentando cabeza. Los gemelos Harcourt están casados y también Edward.

Por supuesto, él todavía era bienvenido en la cama de Bella y Edward pero de alguna manera ya no parecía suficiente. Frunció el ceño cuando el ruido en el salón se incrementó y miró por encima de su hombro. Roy Beecham se encontraba sobre la mesa ahora, sus manos ahuecando los senos de una semidesnuda duquesa ebria. Sus compinches gritaban obscenas sugerencias mientras él hábilmente le quitaba el corsé a la dama.

Cuando Emmet se volvió, Joseph, la última conquista de Helene, estaba intentado arrastrarse en el diván entre ellos. Incluso la visión de las musculosas nalgas y el pene erecto de Joseph no despertaba el interés de Emmet.

― Tal vez me estoy haciendo viejo, ― dijo Emmet, mientras Helene pasaba la punta de su dedo índice alrededor de la corona de la erección de Joseph. Su rubio cabello caía en suaves rizos alrededor de su cara. Su vestido era tan transparente que su joven y agraciado cuerpo parecía desnudo a la luz de las velas. Emmet no tenía idea de su verdadera edad, y no era tan tonto como para preguntar.

Joseph gimió cuando la larga uña de Helene rozó suavemente sobre su excitada carne.

― No estás poniéndote viejo, mi amigo.

― Hastiado, entonces.

Emmet bebió más champaña. En sus treinta y cinco años probablemente había tenido más parejas sexuales que nadie en la Casa de Madame Helene. No todas ellas por decisión propia. Ser esclavizado en un burdel turco durante siete largos años había asegurado que su experiencia sexual no tuviera límites y que nunca quisiera ser poseído o forzado por nadie más.

Helene inclinó su cabeza para lamer la polla de Joseph, la pequeña punta de su lengua tan delicada como la de un gatito. Cuando se enderezó, sus labios brillaban con pre-semen.

― ¿Hastiado, tú? ― Ella evaluó a Emmet con atención, una mano perezosamente trabajando sobre la polla de Joseph. ―Tal vez sólo quieres cosas diferentes.

Emmet hizo una mueca.

―¿Como una esposa y una familia? ¿Quién me querría? Soy un comerciante y no tengo sangre aristocrática como para hacerme aceptable. La única razón de que tenga una entrada en la alta sociedad se debe a las amplias y poderosas conexiones de Edward.

Lord Edward Masen no era sólo el heredero de un marqués, era el mejor amigo de Emmet y su ocasional amante. Ellos habían estado esclavizados juntos hasta su liberación a los dieciocho años. Su fuerte vínculo había ayudado a Emmet a sobrevivir el brutal y sádico mundo del burdel y le proporcionó apoyo durante los difíciles años de su regreso a la casi olvidada tierra de su nacimiento.

Edward había encontrado a una mujer que amaba y que les aceptaba a él y a su pasado lleno de cicatrices. Emmet no tenía ninguna razón para creer que él iba a encontrar algo similar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si eso era lo que realmente quería. Siempre había disfrutado del sexo en todas sus formas, ansiándolo incluso, pero ahora le resultaba imposible decidir lo que necesitaba.

Helene empujó a Joseph cuando él intentó succionar su pecho. Cayó al suelo en un montón desordenado e hizo un mohín. Ella se inclinó hacia delante para tocar el brazo de Emmet.

―¿Quieres hablar conmigo en privado?

Emmet miró hacia abajo a Joseph, que había envuelto una mano alrededor de su polla y estaba ocupado bombeándola él mismo para culminar. Joseph pagaría por ese acto de desobediencia. Helene prefería tener el control de las efusiones sexuales de los amantes que elegía.

―No, creo que me iré a casa y ahogaré mis penas en una botella de brandy. Estoy seguro de que me sentiré mejor mañana.

Helene se levantó y agarró su muñeca.

―Emmet…

Él estudió los estrechos dedos que rodeaban su muñeca como una delicada esposa.

―Helene, déjame ir.

Su agarre se apretó, y él luchaba contra una ahora familiar sensación de asfixia.

―¿Por qué? ¿A qué le temes?

―A que me he convertido en nada más que en una lamentable follada para mis amigos y a que eso sea todo lo que siempre tendré en mi vida.

Maldición. No había tenido la intención de decir la verdad. Resultaba extraño que después de todo este tiempo su compostura pudiera ser sacudida con tanta facilidad. Helene soltó su muñeca y dio un paso atrás.

Él respiró profundamente para calmarse y forzó una sonrisa.

―Por favor acepta mis disculpas. Debo estar más borracho de lo que pensé.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su expresión tan cuidadosamente en blanco como la de él. ―Por supuesto. Te acompañaré abajo hasta el hall de entrada. Tengo que hacerme ver alrededor de los salones de nuevo esta noche para asegurarme de que todo está funcionando correctamente.

Joseph gruñó mientras su semen brotaba entre sus dedos. Helena pasó junto a él sin una mirada con un remolino de su diáfano vestido. Ella chasqueó los dedos y uno de los criados apareció. Ella señaló a Joseph.

―Por favor, asegúrate de que este "caballero" sea enviado a casa. Y asegúrate de que su nombre se agregue a la lista de los que ya no son bienvenidos aquí.

―Eso fue demasiado duro, Helene. ―Emmet paseaba a su lado cuando ella comenzó su recorrido por el grande y ruidoso salón. ―Él parecía muy joven. ―Se detuvieron ante el magnífico buffet. Helene recogió una gorda uva negra y se la metió en la boca.

―Joseph es un tonto ignorante. Está demasiado absorto en obtener su propio placer por lo que no tiene ninguna consideración por el mío. ―Suspiró. ―Su resistencia es notable. Pensé en entrenarle, pero parece que es simplemente demasiado egoísta como para aprender.

Emmet se dio cuenta que él estaba casi sonriendo de nuevo. Helene tenía un don para la comprensión de los hombres y sus menos que complicadas naturalezas.

―¿Crees que esa es tu función? ¿Enseñarles a los jóvenes hombres de la alta sociedad cómo complacer a una mujer?

Ella levantó una ceja.

―No es mi objetivo primordial. Pero es útil, ¿no? La sociedad debería estarme agradecida en lugar de fingir que no existo afuera de estas puertas.

La mirada de él deambuló por la sala excesivamente adornada, los costosos muebles y accesorios, el suntuoso buffet.

―¿Esto es suficiente para ti, Helene? ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba mal con él esta noche? ¿Cuándo alguna vez se había ocupado de pensar en el futuro? Como un esclavo él simplemente lo había soportado. Pero desde el matrimonio de Edward dos años atrás, había comenzado a cambiar, había empezado a querer algo más.

Helene se encogió de hombros, un gesto francés y totalmente femenino.

―He construido este lugar con mis propias manos. Es suficiente por ahora.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaron alrededor del perímetro de la habitación. Como reconociendo eso. En su pasado había secretos que se identificaban con Emmet. Él podía entender su profunda necesidad de hacerse financieramente segura. Ella nunca hablaba de su juventud, sin embargo, él sabía que había sufrido tanto como él y Edward. Ella tocó su mejilla.

―Sabes que eres bienvenido para compartir mi cama esta noche, si prefieres no ir a casa.

Él osciló alrededor de su rostro, su buen humor evaporándose.

―¿Has oído lo que dije antes? Me niego a terminar en la cama de nadie sólo porque sienten lástima por mí.

Ella frunció los labios, sus ojos azules llenos de diversión.

―En realidad, yo estaba sintiendo lástima de mí misma. Con Joseph ido, no tengo a nadie para follar.

Se echó a reír. Ella tenía la reputación de ser una amante voraz. Él nunca había tenido el deseo de averiguar si el rumor de que podía agotar a tres hombres fuertes en una noche y aún arreglárselas con un cuarto para el desayuno, era cierto. La besó la mano.

―Es una oferta interesante, pero debo reclinarla. Tengo pocos amigos en este mundo y tú eres una de ellos. Odiaría perder años de amistad por una noche de pasión imprudente.

Ella miró alrededor del repleto salón.

― Bueno, supongo que tendré que encontrar a alguien más. Joseph tenía el pelo negro, así que intentaré con un rubio o un pelirrojo.

― ¿Coleccionas sus cueros cabelludos también?

Helene golpeó los nudillos con su abanico y se dirigió hacia la esquina más ruidosa de la habitación.

―Por supuesto que no. No tendría espacio para mostrarlos a todos. ―Presionó el brazo de Emmet y señaló al hombre que estaba en la mesa delante de ellos. ―¿Qué sabes de él?

―¿Roy Beecham? Estoy sorprendido de que no le hayas tenido ya. Parece haberse follado a todas las demás mujeres de la ciudad.

Emmet estudió la alta y autoritaria figura de Lord Royce Beecham, el presunto heredero del sin descendencia Duque de Hertford. Llevaba un abrigo de color marrón oscuro que casi hacía juego con sus ojos y su grueso cabello rizado. Un chaleco negro, pantalones de piel de ante y brillantes botas altas completaban su inmaculada vestimenta.

Helene miró a Emmet.

―¿No te gusta él?

―Apenas le conozco. Pero tiene reputación de ser un vividor y un jugador.

―Mon Dieu, es verdaderamente un diablo.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que no es peor que cualquier otro pimpollo mimado de la nobleza.

―Pero aún así, no te gusta.

―Trata a las mujeres despreciablemente y sin embargo se agrupan a su alrededor como estúpidas papanatas. ―Él refunfuñó. ―Maldita sea, estoy empezando a sonar como un predicador de la iglesia Metodista.

―No sueles juzgar a un hombre con tanta rapidez, Emmet, ―murmuró Helene. ―Conozco su reputación también, en verdad, él rara vez se entretiene con una mujer aquí.

Lord Beecham saltó de la mesa y se acercó a ellos, una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

―Madame Helene, es un placer. ¿Y puedo decirle que usted luce particularmente hermosa esta noche?

Emmet fingió un bostezo detrás de su mano antes de sacar su reloj de bolsillo y estudiarlo. Algo sobre Lord Beecham siempre le ponía al borde de apretar los dientes. No, Dios no lo permita, que él estuviera celoso de este hombre, su reacción era mucho más instintiva que eso.

―Y Sr. McCarthy, ¿cómo está usted en esta hermosa noche?

―Estoy bien, milord. ―Emmet deliberadamente tomó la mano de Helene y la besó. ―No te preocupes por mostrarme las escaleras. Puedo encontrar mi propio camino. ¿Por qué no te quedas a averiguar si a Lord Beecham puede llegar a ocurrírsele algo más original para decirte?

Para su sorpresa, Lord Beecham se echó a reír.

―Me temo que he bebido demasiado vino para ser original. Seguiré adelante con el cumplido suficientemente comprobado por si acaso para evitar parecer un tonto aún más grande de lo que soy.

Helene sonrió a los dos.

―¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos y compartimos una botella de vino?

Emmet trató de llamarle la atención mientras ella le arrastraba inexorablemente hacia un sillón vacío. Se sentó con una exagerada mala gana. ¿Helene esperaba que él actuase como su chaperón mientras ella decidía si tenía la intención de ofrecerle al insufrible Lord Beecham un lugar en su cama? ¿O esto simplemente era alguna absurda determinación femenina de que él y Lord Beecham deberían hacerse amigos? Comenzó a levantarse.

―Madame, tengo que irme.

Él hizo una mueca cuando ella le asestó una fuerte patada en el tobillo.

―Estoy segura de que puedes dedicarme algunos minutos más de tu valioso tiempo, Emmet.

Él sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

―A diferencia de la mayoría de tus invitados, querida Helene, tengo que estar en mi trabajo en la mañana y ya es pasada la medianoche.

―Ah, eso es. Usted es socio de Edward Masen, ¿verdad? ―Lord Beecham se inclinó hacia adelante. Anticipándose a la habitual aversión aristócrata ante la idea de que un hombre se dedicara al comercio, Emmet descubrió que no podía hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

―Edward me pidió que viniera a hablar con usted acerca de invertir en una de sus próximas cargas.

Emmet fingió una sonrisa.

―Desafortunadamente, Lord Masen está fuera en Southampton en este momento. Estoy seguro de que estará encantado de atenderlo a su regreso. ―Helene le pateó de nuevo. ―Por supuesto, si usted no está dispuesto a esperar, yo estaré en nuestras oficinas en los próximos días.

Él entregó su tarjeta de presentación. Lord Beecham la estudió y luego la colocó cuidadosamente en su bolsillo.

―Tal vez se pregunte por qué estoy particularmente interesado en vuestra empresa cuando hay tantas otras empresas para elegir.

Su repentina recuperación de la sobriedad intrigó a Emmet. Lord Beecham recuperaba su sobriedad más rápido que cualquier otro hombre que Emmet había visto en su vida o él deliberadamente había fingido estar más borracho de lo que estaba.

―Deseo investigar las rutas comerciales a las Indias Occidentales. Estoy particularmente interesado en las compañías que no incurren en el tráfico de la vida humana.

Por primera vez, Emmet miró directamente a los oscuros ojos del otro hombre. Buen Dios, Lord Beecham parecía sincero. Emmet y Edward nunca habían promovido el comercio de esclavos. Sus propias experiencias nunca les permitirían que tal miseria se asentase bien en sus conciencias.

Él respondió de forma automática, su mirada seguía bloqueada con la del otro hombre.

―Usted tiene razón. No es nuestra política tratar con los traficantes de esclavos o con sus asociados.

Lord Beecham asintió con la cabeza mientras le ofrecía un cigarrillo a Emmet.

―¿Sería inconveniente para usted si le visito mañana con mi asesor de negocios?

―No, en absoluto. ―Emmet aceptó el cigarrillo y permitió a Lord Beecham encenderlo por él con el suyo. ―Voy a estar disponible desde el mediodía en adelante. ―Cuando Lord Beecham se inclinó hacia él, Emmet inhaló su colonia con aroma a canela picante y un agradable olor masculino. Sopló una nube de humo mientras el otro hombre seguía observándole.

―¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, milord?

Lord Beecham se inclinó hacia atrás, su sonrisa inalterable ante el tono menos-que-entusiasta de Emmet.

―¿Un juego de cartas, tal vez?

Emmet miró por encima de su hombro a los compañeros de Lord Beecham, quienes continuaban ocupados follando a la apasionada duquesa. ¿No echará de menos tomar su turno?

Él quería volver a casa. Quería escapar del ruido, del puro olor a sexo y de la risa de borrachos. A veces, si cerraba sus ojos, casi podía imaginar que estaba de vuelta en el burdel. Era difícil recordar que todo el mundo pagaba a Madame Helene una exorbitante cuota para que se le permitiera comportarse de esta manera.

Lord Beecham continuaba estudiándole.

―No tengo ningún deseo de follarla. En verdad, preferiría jugar con usted.

―¿Por qué? ―Emmet estaba más allá de la cortesía ahora.

―Porque he oído que tiene la suerte del diablo en el juego de los cientos y me gustaría ver si puede ganarle. ―Se encogió de hombros. ―Por supuesto, si está muy cansado…

Helene aplaudió.

―Emmet, debes ganarle a Lord Beecham para mí. ―Ella le sopló un beso a Lord Beecham. ―Si Emmet tiene éxito en derrotarte, voy a esperar verte esta noche en mi cama.

Para sorpresa de Emmet, Lord Beecham no se veía tan contento como Helene podría haber esperado. Tal vez él también había oído los rumores sobre lo que ella hacía a sus amantes. Emmet metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una moneda de oro.

―Voy a jugar para ti, Helene. Lord Beecham parece como que podría beneficiarse de tu instrucción erótica.

Escondió una sonrisa. Tal vez él podría hacer feliz a Helene y poner otra condición como ganador para que Lord Beecham prometiera nunca acercarse a él de nuevo.

Helene hizo una seña a un lacayo, quien trajo un nuevo paquete de cartas. Lord Beecham rompió el sello y empezó a dividir el paquete.

―Tengo que seguir y circular, pero por favor, háganme saber lo que pasa. ―Helene besó la mejilla de Emmet y le dejó frente a su adversario. ―También me aseguraré de que tus amigos no te molesten de nuevo, Lord Beecham.

Emmet esperaba que ella hubiera visto la promesa de retribución en sus ojos. Su precipitada salida indicaba que sí. Lord Beecham miró detrás de ella.

―Es una mujer fascinante.

―Lo es, en verdad.

Lord Beecham barajó el paquete, su atención fija en el movimiento de las cartas a través de sus largos dedos.

―¿Se ha acostado con ella?

―No he tenido ese placer.

―He oído que es una compañera de cama exigente.

Emmet levantó una ceja.

―Como he dicho, no lo sabría. Pero estoy seguro de que pronto tendrá sus respuestas, si sobrevive a la noche, es decir.

Lord Beecham se lo quedó mirando, un desafío en sus ojos oscuros.

―¿Está tan seguro de que va a ganar entonces?

―Muy rara vez pierdo.

―Pero si pierde, ¿usted ocupará mi lugar en la cama de la señora?

―No. Tendrá que pensar en otra cosa para reclamar como su premio. ―Emmet levantó una soberana y arrojó la moneda al aire. ―Canto.

Lord Beecham eligió cantos y ganó, lo que le daba una pequeña ventaja y el derecho a barajar. Emmet acogió las cartas que el otro hombre repartía y se reclinó para estudiar su mano.

En el momento en que la primera mano se estaba jugando, descubrió que Lord Beecham era un oponente muy capaz e inteligente. No tan bueno como él, pero ciertamente no era aficionado.

Mientras continuaban jugando, esa parte del salón quedó vacío y un lacayo extinguió la mayoría de las velas, dejándoles en un estrecho charco de luz. El brandy apareció al lado del codo de Emmet, y él mantuvo un camino constante a través de la botella. Un reloj dio las tres en el pasillo y gimió. Tenía que estar en su escritorio a las ocho en punto para una reunión importante.

Sus restantes cartas se veían borrosas delante de sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Y por qué le había parecido tan importante vencer a este hombre en particular? Su atención se desplazó a la silenciosa, absorta figura frente a él. Lord Beecham se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y jugaba sus cartas con la desesperada habilidad y atención de un hombre arriesgando toda su fortuna. ¿Estaba realmente tan ansioso de evitar la cama de Helene?

―Es su turno, Sr. McCarthy.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos, Emmet arrojó una carta al azar. No podía perderse el destello de triunfo en la cara de su oponente.

―Señor McCarthy, creo que le he vencido.

Mientras Lord Beecham contaba los puntos, Emmet resistió un infantil deseo de agarrar el pergamino y comprobar los números por sí mismo. Sabía que tenía que estar cerca, pero todavía no podía comprender por qué había perdido.

No había ni rastro de Madame Helene. Emmet sospechaba que había encontrado otro amante dispuesto y ya se había retirado a su suite. Echó su pelo rubio hacia atrás de su rostro.

―Tal vez debería haber preguntado exactamente lo que quería de mí antes de empezar el juego.

Por primera vez desde que empezaron a jugar, Lord Beecham sonrió.

―Es bastante simple. Quiero más de su tiempo.

―¿Y qué significa exactamente eso?

―Hay otra propuesta que quiero discutir con usted en privado. Necesito una hora de su tiempo mañana por la noche y la garantía de que me escuchará.

Emmet se levantó e hizo un gesto hacia el salón desierto.

―Estamos solos. Dígame ahora y terminemos con esto.

Lord Beecham permaneció echado en su silla, sus largas piernas musculosas estiradas al frente de él. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que pudo ver el rostro de Emmet. Su sonrisa era suave y satisfecha.

―Preferiría hablar con usted mañana, cuando los dos estemos sobrios.

Emmet asintió con la cabeza abruptamente. A pesar de sus preocupaciones estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.

―Voy a estar aquí a las diez.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 2**

―¡Buenos días, Emmet!

Emmet gimió al reconocer el alegre tono del medio hermano más joven de Edward, Jasper Masen. Se apresuró a cubrirse los ojos cuando Jasper abrió los postigos de madera que cubrían la ventana hacia la sucia calle.

―Vete ya, mocoso. ¿No ves que estoy trabajando?

La silla frente al escritorio de roble de Emmet crujió cuando Jasper se sentó.

―No me parece como si estuvieras trabajando.

Emmet inhaló la aromática esencia del café y ciegamente le tendió la mano. Jasper deslizó la taza de loza gruesa en el escritorio. Emmet se abalanzó sobre ella con gratitud.

―Te ves como si le hubieras disparado al gato anoche, ―dijo Jasper.

Emmet abrió un ojo.

―Si con eso quieres decir que me he excedido, entonces estás en lo correcto.

Trató de recordar exactamente por qué había sido necesario beber todo ese brandy y jugar a las cartas con un hombre que no le gustaba cuando había tenido la intención de tener una noche tranquila. Una imagen del confiado rostro de Lord Beecham se formó en su cerebro. Esto en cuanto a su plan de darles una lección a los insolentes fanfarrones. En lugar de eso había terminado adeudándole a Lord Beecham un favor, que el honor exigía que pagara.

Terminó el café y se estremeció cuando el amargo sedimento se deslizó por su garganta. Su primera reunión había transcurrido en un borrón. Sólo Dios sabía lo que el banco debería haber pensado. Por lo menos no le habían negado la oportunidad de reestructurar sus préstamos. A Edward no le habría hecho gracia si al volver se encontrara con las finanzas de la compañía desordenadas.

―El señor Taggart dijo que debía venir y preguntarte si tienes algún tipo de comisión para mí hoy.

Emmet se echó hacia atrás y contempló a Jasper Masen. En principios de los veinte, a los veintiún años, había sido enviado de vuelta desde Oxford. Su padre, el marqués de Stratham, le había enviado a trabajar para Edward con la esperanza de que haciéndole ganar su asignación lo haría añorar sus estudios y su vida de ocio.

Esto no había ayudado mucho a las intenciones del marqués. A Jasper le encantaba trabajar en la compañía naviera y hasta el momento se había negado a volver a la universidad. En secreto, Emmet encontraba agudamente divertido que dos de los Masens prefieran trabajar por su dinero en lugar de disfrutar de una vida de privilegio. Al parecer, el marqués no les hacía gracia a todos.

―¿Qué hora es?

Jasper sacó su reloj de bolsillo.

―Es casi mediodía. ¿Tienes intención de ir al muelle y verificar el inventario de ese último lote de mercancías con destino a Jamaica?

―¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir?

Jasper asintió con la cabeza. Su entusiasmo por la más mundana de las tareas seguía sorprendiendo a Emmet.

―Tal vez podría ir contigo. ―Emmet luchaba para despejarse. ―Un soplo de aire fresco podría aclarar mi mente.

Jasper sonrió.

―Y si te sientes desmayar, estaré ahí para agarrarte.

―No estoy tan viejo. ―Emmet suspiró al ver la dudosa expresión de Jasper. Sólo podía suponer que treinta y cinco años parecía verdaderamente un viejo para un muchacho a principio de los veinte. Giró para tomar su sombrero y su abrigo mientras Jasper esperaba impacientemente con la puerta abierta.

La campana adjunta a la puerta exterior sonó dos veces mientras alguien entraba a la oficina general. Fuera de su ventana, la luz estaba ensombrecida por un carruaje tirado por caballos pura sangre que había estacionado. Jasper retrocedió para mirar a los recién llegados.

―¿Estás esperando a alguien, Emmet?

Emmet se quedó inmóvil, con los dedos en la hebilla de su capa. Allí, hablando con su secretario, estaba Lord Beecham. Acompañado por otro hombre vestido de sobrio marrón. Emmet no había esperado que Roy Beecham prosiguiera con su súbita curiosidad por los asuntos de su negocio.

Antes de que Emmet pudiera retirarse, Lord Beecham se volvió y se encontró con su mirada, una sonrisa de placer en los labios. Él no se parecía a un hombre que había estado toda la noche jugando cartas y bebiendo aguardiente. Tal vez eso era lo que el resplandor de la victoria hacía, pensó Emmet con acritud.

Jasper se enderezó y comenzó a moverse hacia fuera del camino mientras Lord Beecham se dirigía hacia él.

―Debes ser el hermano de Masen. Tienes la misma mirada de él. ―Lord Beecham le tendió la mano y Jasper la sacudió. ―No me había dado cuenta de que esto se había convertido en un negocio familiar.

Emmet se aclaró la garganta.

―El señor Masen está aquí sólo temporalmente hasta que vuelva a Oxford.

Lord Beecham sonrió a Jasper.

―Castigado, ¿no? ¿Qué hiciste?

Jasper tuvo la airosidad de ruborizarse.

―Está relacionado con las enaguas de la esposa del decano y un mástil, señor. Más que eso, no estoy en libertad de revelar.

Emmet frunció el ceño mientras los dos hombres se reían juntos. A veces las clases altas y sus travesuras infantiles no le divertían. A su regreso de Turquía, cuando el padre de Edward había tratado de obligarle a asistir a Oxford, Val se había revelado y comenzado el negocio con Emmet en su lugar. Por lo que Emmet sabía, Val nunca se había arrepentido de su decisión de no asistir a la universidad, y tampoco él.

La mirada de Lord Beecham se posó en la capa de Emmet y frunció el ceño.

―¿Está usted saliendo? Creo que teníamos una cita.

Emmet se puso el sombrero.

―Desafortunadamente, uno de nuestros barcos está listo para zarpar mañana del puerto y tenemos que ir y comprobar la última carga declarada. Lo invitamos a unirse a nosotros si lo desea.

Miró por la ventana. Ah bueno, estaba empezando a llover. Emmet esperaba que fuera suficiente para empañar el entusiasmo de Lord Beecham.

―Me encantaría. —Lord Beecham hizo un gesto hacia atrás, abarcando la oficina. ―Si es aceptable, voy a dejar a mi asesor comercial, el Sr. Forbes, aquí para discutir algunos detalles con su Secretario principal. Podemos usar mi coche si lo desea.

La expresión de Jasper se iluminó. Emmet negó con la cabeza.

―No es muy lejos para ir caminando. ―Su mirada examinando ligeramente las muy lustradas botas de Lord Beecham y el perfectamente acondicionado abrigo verde oliva. ―¿A menos que prefiera conducir?

―Caminar está bien. ―Lord Beecham se puso el sombrero de nuevo. ―Después de los excesos de anoche, podría venir bien un poco de ejercicio.

Emmet se resignó a la compañía de Lord Beecham y acompañó a Jasper a la puerta. Los desiguales adoquines brillaban con un gris metálico, mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba sobre ellos. Trataba de no respirar el hedor de los peces muertos y basura que se levantaba de los canales desbordados. Sus oficinas en Aldgate estaban situadas mucho más cerca de los muelles que del mundo de la educada alta sociedad. Jasper siguió adelante, con su pelo oscuro y su capa ondeando al viento.

Lord Beecham caminaba junto a Emmet acoplándose paso por paso. Eran de la misma altura y, probablemente, de la misma edad. Y, o bien Lord Beecham tenía un excelente sastre, o Emmet no era tan amplio de hombros y pecho.

―¿Cuál es el nombre del barco que estamos visitando?

Emmet sacudió las gotas de lluvia de su cara. Lord Beecham, obviamente, esperaba que sea entretenido mientras caminaban.

―En realidad, vamos a visitar uno de nuestros barcos más pequeños, que tomará la última porción de la carga en la costa en Southampton para ser cargado dentro del _Princesa Bella_.

―¿Nombrado así en honor a la bella esposa de Edward, supongo?

―Creo que sí. ―Se movió a un lado para evitar un bache en el camino lo suficientemente ancho y profundo como para ahogar a un caballo. Lord Beecham le siguió.

―Qué idea encantadora. ¿Alguno de los barcos tiene el nombre de sus seres queridos?

Emmet sonrió a medias.

―No tengo seres queridos. Soy huérfano.

Esto sí que debería mantener a Lord Beecham en silencio, a menos que fuera lo suficientemente insensible como para perseguir un tema tan delicado.

―A veces desearía no tener familia.

Emmet le disparó una mirada incrédula.

―No se lo recomendaría.

Lord Beecham se encogió de hombros.

―Usted no conoce a mi familia. La obligación de guardar la compostura en beneficio de mi antiquísimo nombre puede ser extremadamente agotador.

Maldición, ¿qué estaba mal con el hombre? ¿Esperaba que Emmet se compadeciera de él? Difícilmente estarían destinados a ser amigos. Emmet señaló la parte inferior de la calle donde una franja vertical de color gris oscuro había aparecido entre los edificios de ladrillos manchados de hollín.

―Allí enfrente está el muelle. El _Princesa Bella_ tiene destino a Jamaica. Me imagino que estaría interesado en la carga que se envía al exterior, nosotros comerciamos con ron, azúcar y especias.

Para su alivio, Lord Beecham aceptó su brusco cambio de tema y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Hay comerciantes en Jamaica que no comercian con los esclavos? Me cuesta creer.

―Ha estado allí, ¿entonces? ―Emmet no trató de ocultar su escepticismo cuando se detuvo y se enfrentó a Lord Beecham.

―De hecho, sí. Pasé varios años en la plantación de azúcar de mi tío. ―Una expresión de repugnancia recorrió la cara de Lord Beecham. ―Espero por Dios nunca tener que experimentar ese sufrimiento otra vez.

Emmet luchó ante el impulso de inclinar la cabeza como señal de simpatía. Se recordó a sí mismo que no tenía ningún interés en las sorprendentemente compasivas opiniones de Lord Beecham, sólo en su dinero.

―Hay algunas compañías más pequeñas. ―Emmet se aclaró la garganta. ―En su mayoría de propiedad de los antiguos esclavos. Admito, el retorno de nuestra inversión podría ser ligeramente más bajo que el de algunos de nuestros competidores, pero al menos podemos dormir por la noche.

―Gracias a Dios por eso.

Emmet se encontró con la mirada de Lord Beecham y descubrió que no podía apartar la vista. ¿Qué otras sorpresas se escondían bajo ese exquisitamente vanguardista exterior? Se tensó cuando Lord Beecham resopló una inestable respiración.

―Señor Howard, yo…

―Emmet, ¿vienes?

Emmet se volvió bruscamente y centró su atención en Jasper, quien se había detenido al final del pasillo. Jasper agitó las manos, su rostro con animado entusiasmo.

―El barco está justo aquí. Voy a ver si el capitán está a bordo.

Mientras Emmet se preparaba a sí mismo para su cita con Lord Beecham en lo de Madame Helene esa noche, pensaba en la visita del hombre a su oficina. Después de que Emmet había rechazado su intento de dirigir la conversación hacia una inclinación más personal, Lord Beecham volvió a hablar exclusivamente sobre el negocio. Obviamente, tenía una cabeza tan buena para el comercio como había hecho con las cartas.

Emmet frunció el ceño mientras ataba la corbata y la fijaba en su lugar con un broche de cabeza de perlas. ¿Qué quería Lord Beecham de él? A pesar de los esfuerzos del hombre para entablar amistad, Emmet había aprendido a desconfiar. Por un momento consideró no presentarse en lo de Madame y aceptar las consecuencias. Pero el gusano de la curiosidad refunfuñó y él supo que iría.

No había forma de negarlo. Lord Beecham le intrigaba. La honestidad le obligaba a Emmet a admitir que tal personificación de belleza masculina le excitaba. ¿Por eso no le gustaba Beecham a la vista? ¿Simplemente porque él parecía satisfecho en su propia piel y Emmet no lo estaba? Era algo sobre lo que pensar y no daba una buena imagen de él.

Dio un corto paseo en coche por las oscuras calles de Mayfair y se dirigió a su destino aún sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando entró en el vestíbulo de mármol de la casa de Madame, uno de los criados le entregó una nota sellada. En ella estaba escrito el número doce. Emmet arrugó el papel y la empujó en el bolsillo. Lord Beecham había elegido encontrarse con él en uno de los cuartos íntimos del tercer piso de la Casa de Placer.

A medida que subía las escaleras, mil preguntas se formaron y fueron descartadas de su cerebro. ¿Qué quería Lord Beecham? Se encontró vacilante delante de la puerta marcada con el número doce y entró sin llamar.

Lord Beecham se levantó de su asiento junto al fuego e hizo una reverencia.

―Gracias por venir. Se lo agradezco.

Emmet permaneció de pie junto a la puerta y sacó su reloj de bolsillo.

—Creo que ha solicitado una hora de mi tiempo. No la desperdicie.

Lord Beecham sonrió y caminó hacia él. Llevaba un abrigo negro y un chaleco color café, que realzaban su buena apariencia. Un diamante brillaba en los precisos dobleces blancos de su elaboradamente plegada corbata.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa de brandy, o mejor aún, persuadirlo a sentarse?

—No, prefiero estar de pie. —Interiormente, Emmet hizo una mueca por su elección de palabras. Sonaba como un mal actor en un melodrama. —¿Qué desea de mí?

Lord Beecham se detuvo frente a él, sus marrones ojos nivelados con los de Emmet.

—¿No lo sabes?

Emmet apretó los dientes.

—Parece que usted encuentra la situación muy divertida, pero le pregunto una vez más. Usted ganó su apuesta. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Roy Beecham sonrió.

—Quiero tu polla en mi boca.

Antes de poder detenerse, Emmet giró y estampó al otro hombre contra la puerta. Envolvió una mano alrededor de la garganta de Lord Beecham.

—¿Cree que soy una especie de prostituta masculina para ser comprado para su pervertido placer?

Lord Beecham tosió y trató de aclararse la garganta.

—No.

Emmet apretó más fuerte.

—No me convertiré en una diversión para usted y sus odiosos compinches. Si es así como usted prefiere ganar una apuesta, me dice lo mucho que puede perder y yo de buena gana le pagaría hasta el último centavo.

Lord Beecham le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos castaños fijos.

—No hay ninguna apuesta. Sólo la que perdiste. Si eres un caballero, aceptarás mi petición. Quiero mi boca alrededor de tu polla. Quiero chuparla hasta que te corras.

Emmet le miró atentamente otra vez, ya era consiente por su proximidad que la polla de Lord Beecham estaba erecta y frotándose contra la suya, que estaba rápidamente creciendo también. Un aumento de inconveniente lujuria se enrolló en sus caderas acompañado de una serie de imágenes lascivas.

Aumentó la presión sobre la garganta del otro hombre.

—Voy a cumplir con su solicitud. Pero si oigo una sola palabra sobre esto en los clubes, si mi reputación se ve perjudicada por su chismosa lengua, le encontraré y le haré lamentarse de haber vivido alguna vez.

Dio un paso atrás contra la pared y arrancó los botones de sus pantalones. Lord Beecham exhaló y cayó de rodillas. Buen Dios, el hombre estaba ansioso. Emmet miró la húmeda gruesa corona de su polla, que ya traspasaba los confines de su ropa interior. Se tensó cuando Lord Beecham empujó el fino lino fuera para exponerlo en toda su gloria.

Con agonizante lentitud, Lord Beecham simplemente se le quedó mirando. Emmet se estremeció cuando la lengua de Lord Beecham surgió y le lamió una gota de líquido pre-seminal de la corona.

—Sigue con ella, maldita sea.

Gimió cuando Lord Beecham lo succionó dentro de su boca, una mano sujetando las bolas de Emmet, y la otra apoyada en la pared a su lado. A medida que arrastraba la longitud más abajo en su garganta, Emmet cerró los ojos e intentó mover sus caderas. Lord Beecham utilizó su hombro para mantenerle inmovilizado contra la pared y le chupó duro, utilizando sus dientes para rozar la tierna carne. Utilizaba todas las técnicas que Emmet había aprendido en Turquía para darle a un hombre un duro, rápido y contundente clímax.

Sus puños se apretaron a sus costados con un concentrado esfuerzo de no tocar a Lord Beecham, de no acariciar su grueso cabello negro, para no ofrecerse a cambio. Su semen viajó hasta su eje y apretó los dientes.

Lord Beecham liberó su polla y se reclinó hacia atrás.

Emmet abrió los ojos y se escuchó a sí mismo jadeando como un animal atrapado. Había sido tomado por un tonto. Lord Beecham, obviamente, tenía la intención de dejarlo excitado e insatisfecho. Trató de componer sus rasgos en su habitual serena expresión pero se dio cuenta que no podía. Se tensó cuando Lord Beecham le rozó al ponerse de pie; sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que todo el marrón había desaparecido. Emmet le propinó una burla.

—¿Está usted satisfecho ahora, Lord Beecham?

—Todavía no, y mi nombre es Royce. Aún me debes cincuenta minutos de tu tiempo.

Sosteniendo la mirada de Emmet, lentamente, desató su corbata. Su chaqueta y chaleco le siguieron y luego su camisa, exponiendo su ancho pecho y su plano estómago velludo. Emmet se mantuvo rígido, su polla palpitando dura al ritmo de los crecientes latidos del corazón. Lord Beecham se inclinó para quitarse las botas y sus apretados pantalones, mostrando la elegante larga línea de su espalda. A Emmet se le secó la boca.

Cuando Lord Beecham estuvo desnudo, se dirigió hacia la alta cama de cuatro postes y se subió a ella en cuatro patas. A la luz de las velas le ofrecía a Emmet una magnífica vista de sus musculosos muslos y apretadas nalgas. Miró por encima del hombro. La tentación en su mirada y su invitadora postura era inconfundible.

Emmet pasó la mano sobre su palpitante polla. Sin hablar caminó hasta la parte inferior de la cama. Encontró el perfumado aceite que Madame convenientemente dejaba sobre la mesita de noche y utilizó su rodilla para deliberadamente ampliar las piernas de Lord Beecham. Guió a su húmeda y brillante polla hacia el culo del otro hombre. Deteniéndose sólo para agarrar las caderas de Lord Beecham, Emmet se lanzó hacia adelante y le penetró.

Lord Beecham se quejó.

—Dios...

Emmet fue poco sutil. Si Lord Beecham pensó que podría coaccionarlo para tener relaciones sexuales él obtendría la más básica follada disponible. El tipo que Emmet había sido forzado a dar y recibir del más violento de los hombres que había comprado su tiempo en el burdel. El tipo de sexo que no tenía nada que ver con el amor y la ternura, sólo primaria, básica necesidad.

Mantuvo su agarre sobre las caderas de Lord Beecham y se retiró otra vez, conduciendo luego su longitud profundamente. Lord Beecham gruñía en el momento de cada duro empuje, ampliando su posición para invitar a Emmet más profundo, apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos extendidos.

Automáticamente, Emmet continuó follando. Consciente de la polla del otro hombre clavándose en la seda negra de la colcha, chorreando pre-semen, tan grande y dura como Emmet había anticipado. Sintió su propio clímax acercándose, aumentando la velocidad de sus empujes hasta que el golpe de su carne contra la de Lord Beecham sonaba casi tan fuerte como sus combinados gemidos.

Su semen viajó hacia arriba de su eje y se hundió más profundo. Le gustaba la idea de que el otro hombre se llenara con su semen, sintiéndolo durante varios días. Un constante recordatorio del burdo acto que había consumado con Emmet.

Después de recuperar el aliento, Emmet se retiró y abotonó sus pantalones. Apenas dispuso un vistazo a la desnuda figura tirada en la cama. Con dedos temblorosos, sacó su bolsa de cuero y la abrió. Lanzó dos monedas de oro sobre la colcha.

—Esto es por el resto de tu tiempo. No puedo decir que haya sido un placer.

Los largos dedos de Lord Beecham se cerraron alrededor de las monedas, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Emmet.

—Maldito seas, señor Howard.

Emmet hizo una reverencia.

—Y maldito tú también, señor, por hacerme comportar como un animal.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió. Se las arregló para encontrar el camino hacia los cuartos privados de la señora Helene, antes de que su estómago amenazara con revelarse. Afortunadamente Helene no estaba allí. No tenía ninguna intención de compartir sus pensamientos del inesperado encuentro de esta noche con nadie.

Después de dejar salir el contenido de su estómago, Emmet se sirvió una gran copa de coñac y se sentó junto al fuego. Con un sonido inarticulado hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando? Había utilizado a Lord Beecham como a una puta, y lo peor de todo era que lo había disfrutado. Retomó el brandy y lo apuró de un trago.

Después de sus experiencias en el burdel, había prometido no utilizar a nadie sexualmente otra vez. Sus recientes encuentros con ambos sexos habían sido por elección y consentimiento mutuo. Había disfrutado de cada uno de ellos. ¿Por qué había ido en contra de todo lo que creía?

Estudió el intrincado corte de la copa de brandy. Porque algo de Lord Beecham provocaba lo peor de él. El encantador rostro del hombre y su legendaria reputación con las mujeres le irritaban. ¿Estaba simplemente celoso y haber ejercido esta noche el poder le hacía sentir como un hombre mejor?

Se levantó y recuperó la botella de coñac. Su pene no tenía conciencia y palpitaba con satisfacción mientras se imaginaba a Lord Beecham vestirse y tener que caminar por los salones, con la marca de la manipulación de Emmet en sus caderas y en su culo. ¿Podría Lord Beecham haberse arrepentido de su elección? Su cuerpo había estado más que dispuesto a aceptar la dominación de Emmet.

La polla de Emmet se agitó aún más ante los libidinosos pensamientos. Una cosa era cierta. No era la primera vez que Lord Beecham había estado con un hombre. ¿Helene los había reunido por una razón? Ella había sugerido que Royce Beecham no era todo lo que parecía.

Emmet apoyó la botella de coñac y dejó escapar un asqueado aliento. Aún así, no estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Se sentía miserable. No había manera de evitarlo. Tendría que enfrentar a Lord Beecham.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 3**

¿Cómo un ocioso, titulado hombre como Lord Beecham pasaría su día? Emmet se apresuraba hacia su trabajo mientras contemplaba su próximo movimiento. El tiempo había dado un giro para mejorar, y los finos rayos de sol estampaban su escritorio cubierto de papeles. Con Edward lejos, le parecía que todos los problemas cotidianos terminaban amontonándose a su alrededor. Tocó el timbre y apareció Taggart.

—¿Podría usted enviar al señor Masen, por favor?

Taggart lustró sus gafas colgando en el borde de su flácida corbata.

—¿Va a llevarle con usted, señor?

Emmet sonrió.

—¿Quiere que lo haga?

—Él ha estado revoloteando alrededor de la oficina principal toda la mañana, como un demente abejorro buscando algo que hacer. Estaría muy agradecido si pudiera mantenerlo ocupado durante unas horas.

Emmet firmó la última página de su carta semanal a Edward y la selló.

—¿Está convirtiéndose en una molestia?

Taggart parecía ofendido. Para diversión de Emmet todo el personal de la oficina parecía mimar a Jasper.

—En absoluto, señor. Sólo que está tan ansioso de aprender que no podemos mantener el ritmo con él.

Emmet dobló la carta y escribió la dirección de Edward en él antes de sellarlo con cera roja y con el sello de la empresa.

—Voy a sacarle de su camino, no se preocupe.

Colocó la carta sobre la parte superior de la pila de trabajos terminados.

—¿Puede ocuparse de esto por mí? Yo podría no regresar hoy.

Por supuesto, si Lord Beecham resultara problemático y exigiera satisfacción, Emmet podría no volver nunca. Empujó ese desagradable pensamiento atrás, junto con la pila de documentos.

Jasper demostró ser la persona perfecta para mostrarle a Emmet cómo un aburrido aristócrata podría pasar su tiempo. A diferencia de Edward, quien habría percibido al instante la perturbación de Emmet, él era indiferente a las razones por las que Emmet quería encontrar a Lord Beecham. Parecía asumir que estaba relacionado con la discusión de negocios del día anterior.

El coche de alquiler los dejó frente a la tercera elección de Jasper del lugar donde podría encontrarlo, las dos primeras habían sido infructuosas. Jasper estudió la corriente de modernos caballeros entrando en la academia de boxeo Gentleman Jackson en Bond Street.

―Sé que Edd es miembro aquí, y por el aspecto de Lord Beecham me imagino que él también.

Una sensual imagen del tenso, plano estómago y de los musculosos bíceps de Lord Beecham, se formó en el cerebro de Emmet. Su polla se movió cuando se recordó empujando contra el fuerte e inclinado cuerpo de Lord Beecham.

―Me imagino que sí.

Adentro, el olor a transpiración masculina, el humo y el ego le provocaba mareos a Emmet. Las habitaciones conectadas estaban atestadas de hombres de todas las edades, aunque pocos de ellos estaban realmente entrenando. Las discusiones y los argumentos deportivos abundaban junto con los gritos de los ocasionales comentarios dirigidos a uno de los boxeadores en el ring. Jasper iba por delante de Emmet, moviéndose con facilidad a través de sus compañeros, aceptando sus saludos con aplomo.

Emmet se quedó atrás y se apoyó contra la pared. Reconoció a Lord Beecham con el torso desnudo en el centro del ring de boxeo cubierto de aserrín.

Le resultaba difícil respirar mientras observaba a su némesis enfrentándose de un lado para otro con un alto y bien construido hombre, Emmet sólo podía asumir que era el propio Gentleman Jackson. Lord Beecham se movía bien, bloqueando golpes, usando su musculoso cuerpo y velocidad para burlar a su oponente.

Emmet se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando un brillo de sudor cubrió la bronceada piel de Lord Beecham. Quería follarle de nuevo. Quería ese magnífico cuerpo debajo suyo, gritando y corriéndose por él.

Después de otro intercambio rápido de golpes que hicieron estremecer a Emmet, Lord Beecham estrechó las manos con Gentleman Jackson y caminó hasta el borde del ring. Su mirada se clavó en Emmet y se inclinó. Emmet se encontró caminando por entre la multitud de personas hasta que se paró frente a Lord Beecham.

―Señor McCarthy, es un placer. Pásame una toalla, ¿quieres?

Emmet le dio una y esperó mientras él se secaba la cara.

―Quería hablar contigo en privado.

Lord Beecham enarcó una ceja.

―Entonces este no es el lugar correcto. Ven y espérame mientras me cambio y luego podemos ir a mi club.

Tras cerciorarse de que Jasper estaba ocupado con sus amigos, Emmet siguió a Lord Beecham hacia la parte posterior del edificio. El vestuario estaba desierto. Cuando pasó por la puerta, Lord Beecham se dio la vuelta y le empujó contra la pared. Emmet respiró el olor a sudor y excitación masculina.

Levantó las manos.

―Si quieres una disculpa por mi espantoso trato contigo, estoy más que dispuesto a ofrecerte una.

―Me has insultado por dejarme dinero, no por follarme. ―Lord Beecham le sostuvo la mirada, una lenta ira ardía profundo en sus ojos oscuros. ―Pero tal vez yo también soy culpable. Estaba demasiado ansioso por ti. Tenía la intención de explicarte mi situación primero. Tal vez mis acciones nos tomaron a ambos por sorpresa.

Dio un paso atrás. Emmet inmediatamente echó de menos la caliente y dura presión de su cuerpo.

―Discúlpame por las monedas, entonces. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. ―Una gota de sudor corría por la mejilla de Lord Beecham. Emmet la detuvo con su dedo índice. ―Mi experiencia del pasado a veces interfiere con mi juicio.

Lord Beecham volvió la cabeza, jaló el dedo de Emmet en la caliente caverna de su boca y lo chupó suavemente. La polla de Emmet se endureció con singular velocidad. Lord Beecham lo liberó con un suspiro.

―Señor McCarthy… Emmet, si me permites. Realmente me gustaría hablar contigo. Tal vez mi club no sería el lugar adecuado para encontrarnos después de todo. ¿Nos vemos en lo de Madame Helene?

Emmet asintió, su la mirada fija en el bulto de la polla de Lord Beecham.

―Voy a estar en la habitación doce.

Emmet se paseaba por la alfombra roja y negra frente a la vacía chimenea mientras esperaba que Lord Beecham apareciera. Había enviado a Jasper de vuelta a la oficina con un mensaje diciendo que no regresaría. Su tarde estaba libre.

Se detuvo y miró a la puerta. ¿De dónde venía este entusiasmo aterrador y este arrebato de deseo? No estaba en su naturaleza perseguir a otra persona. Sobre todo a un hombre como Lord Beecham. ¿Estaba tan desesperado por la emoción que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su reputación y su vida por un hombre que no tenía idea ni si siquiera si se podía confiar?

La puerta se abrió y entró Lord Beecham. Llevaba una chaqueta azul y un chaleco a juego, su cara todavía estaba enrojecida por el esfuerzo. Emmet contuvo el aliento cuando un torrente de emociones le inundó. Quería a este hombre de una manera que nunca había querido a nadie ni a nada antes.

Con una maldición, caminó hacia Lord Beecham. Extendió la mano y rozó el dedo pulgar sobre el lleno labio inferior de Lord Beecham. El aroma de jabón de sándalo y de la piel recientemente lavada atormentaba a sus sentidos.

―Compláceme, no quiero hablar todavía.

En cuestión de segundos estaban luchando para quitarse las prendas de vestir. Fuerza luchando con fuerza, músculos trabajando sobre músculos hasta que estuvieron ambos desnudos y entrelazados en la cama.

Mucho más tarde, se volvió a estudiar al hombre tendido a su lado. Royce yacía de espaldas, una larga pierna doblada por la rodilla, un brazo curvado para apoyar su cabeza. Emmet le sonrió.

―¿Todavía quieres hablar conmigo?

Royce parpadeó lentamente.

―En realidad sí. El asunto que quiero discutir contigo es sumamente personal. Si decides no ayudarme, debes prometerme que nunca revelarás esta información a nadie.

Emmet se incorporó.

―Suenas muy formal.

Royce se pasó una mano sobre su pecho desnudo.

―Difícilmente sea eso. ―Él se sentó, también, las sábanas enredadas alrededor de sus caderas. ―No estoy seguro de por dónde empezar.

Emmet se recostó contra el cabecero.

―¿Por el principio?

―Ah, sí, el principio. Cuando tenía dieciocho años, mi padre me descubrió en la cama con un amigo mío de la escuela. Él me golpeó casi hasta la muerte y decidió que la mejor manera de enmendarme era casarme con una prima lejana que se había criado en nuestra casa.

―¿Supongo que tu amante era un hombre?

Royce se encogió de hombros.

―Sí. Yo era entonces menos discreto. La boda se realizó al día siguiente con una licencia especial. Ninguno de los dos estábamos en condiciones de discutir. Rosalie tenía apenas dieciséis años y dependía de mi familia para su sustento, y yo estaba casi inconsciente después de la paliza que sufrí.

Emmet frunció el ceño.

―No creo haber conocido nunca a tu esposa.

―Rosalie decidió no venir a la ciudad. Creo que todavía se siente socialmente fuera de lugar, y para mi vergüenza, no he hecho ningún esfuerzo para animarla a reunirse conmigo.

―Déjame adivinar. Ella no te entiende.

Royce levantó la barbilla, un desafío en su mirada.

―Ella me entiende perfectamente. Conoce lo que me gusta y me ha permitido encontrar la felicidad donde pueda.

―¿Y tú le permites la misma libertad?

―Se lo he ofrecido, pero que yo sepa, nunca ha tenido un amante.

Emmet comenzó a sentir pena por la desconocida Lady Beecham.

―Si ella no viene nunca a la ciudad, ¿con quién esperas que folle? ¿Con el lacayo o con el campesino?

―Puede follar con quien ella quiera si la hace feliz.

Por alguna razón, Emmet le creyó.

―¿Puedo saber dónde se dirige esta historia? ¿Qué ha pasado para alterar un arreglo tan interesante y amistoso? ¿La bonachona Lady Beecham ha pedido el divorcio?

Royce dejó escapar un suspiro, su expresión sombría.

―No, ella quiere tener un hijo.

―¿Contigo?

―Sí.

―¿Alguna vez has compartido su cama?

Royce tiró de la sábana y la plegó entre sus dedos.

―En los primeros años, mi padre nos mantuvo separados. A mí me enviaron el extranjero y Rosalie se quedó en casa con mi madre. Cuando volví, compartíamos la cama… pero era difícil para los dos. En los últimos años, limitamos nuestros acoplamientos al mínimo absoluto.

―¿No puedes funcionar con una mujer?

―Por supuesto que puedo, ¿tú no?

Emmet sonrió ante el tono arrogante de Royce.

―Puedo hacer el amor con cualquier persona. Yo simplemente disfruto del sexo, no tengo ninguna preferencia en particular.

―Sospecho que yo prefiero a los hombres, pero puedo satisfacer a la mayoría de las mujeres. ―Royce se aclaró la garganta. ―Rosalie es diferente. Al principio pensé en ella casi como una hermana. Crecimos juntos. Éramos los mejores amigos. Cuando tuve que acostarme con ella, tenía poca experiencia con las mujeres y sospecho que cometí un serio error descomunal. Ha encontrado dificultades para relajarse conmigo desde entonces.

Emmet cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

―¿Y qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?

Royce sostuvo su mirada.

―Porque creo que puedes ayudarnos a ambos.

―¿Te imaginas que soy el tipo de hombre que se interpone entre un esposo y una esposa?

―Todo lo contrario. Espero que nos enseñes cómo unirnos y ocuparnos mejor de cada uno. ―Royce apretó la rodilla de Emmet. ―Me preocupo por Rosalie. Ella me ha dado todo lo que quiero. Sería justo que yo le diera algo a cambio.

―¿Por qué yo, Royce?

―Porque a principios del año pasado te vi aquí con Edward Masen y su esposa.

―¿Qué viste exactamente?

Royce tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por su raudamente emergente polla.

―Antes de que Madame Helene apareciera, yo me encontraba usando una de las más exclusivas mirillas de la planta superior. Tú estabas en la cama con Edward y su esposa suministrándoos placer mutuamente. En el corto tiempo antes de que Madame Helene me echara me corrí observándoos.

Tomó una entrecortada respiración, como si el recuerdo todavía lo excitara. Emmet frunció el ceño. ¿Esto era por lo que Helene le había presentado a Royce? ¿Ella se había dado cuenta dónde se asentaban realmente sus gustos sexuales?

―Si Edward Masen te permite en su cama, yo pensé que podría ser capaz de persuadirte para que entres en la mía.

Emmet miró a Royce. La idea de educar sexualmente a un hombre y a una mujer atraía a sus hastiados sentidos. En verdad, esta era la proposición sexual más interesante que alguna vez le habían hecho. Siempre disfrutaba de sus visitas a la cama de Edward y Bella, pero esta dinámica era diferente. Allí, él era el que tomaba. En este caso, quizá fuera el que diera.

―¿Tu esposa estuvo de acuerdo con esto?

Royce le miró avergonzado.

―No se lo he pedido aún. He estado demasiado ocupado encontrando el valor para hablar contigo.

―Tal vez deberías hablar con ella. Podría no estar tan desesperada por concebir un hijo como tú piensas.

Royce se inclinó hacia delante y mordió el pezón de Emmet.

―Rosalie no es una tímida encogida ratoncita. Ella te sorprenderá. Si ha puesto su corazón en algo, sospecho que va a hacer lo que sea necesario para lograr su objetivo.

Emmet trató de imaginar a Rosalie Beecham y fracasó. ¿Conocía realmente Royce a su esposa tan bien como él pensaba? ¿Era probable que siguiera su extravagante plan o lanzaría sus objeciones a los cielos? Suspiró cuando la cálida boca de Royce se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su endurecida polla. Su último pensamiento antes de sucumbir al toque de Royce fue que no podía esperar para conocerla.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 4**

Rosalie Beecham sonrió cálidamente cuando John, el nuevo criado, apareció con la bandeja del té. Cuando se inclinó para colocar la bandeja delante de ella, se encontró admirando el tramo de los pantalones sobre sus nalgas. Para su secreto deleite, era por lo menos veinte años más joven que cualquier otro miembro del personal masculino de Beecham Hall.

Miembro del personal masculino... Cogió la tetera y casi la deja caer, mientras consideraba todas las interesantes definiciones del diccionario para esas simples palabras. El caliente brebaje marrón se escurrió por un lado de la taza de porcelana con dibujos azules y blancos mientras la tetera se sacudía en su mano.

Esto era culpa de Royce. La carta que se había visto obligada a escribirle acerca de tener juntos un hijo, había dirigido sus pensamientos cada vez más hacia el tema del sexo.

―¿Está bien, milady? ―John se detuvo en la puerta y la miró con ansiedad. ―¿Debo conseguirle algún otro té?

―No, este está perfectamente bien. ―Se las arregló para apoyar la tetera sin quemarse y le indicó que se retirase.

Añadió distintos terrones de azúcar a la taza y mucha leche antes de finalmente verter más té. Ya era hora de superar su timidez. Si Royce no respondía a su carta pronto tendría que empezar a buscar un potencial compañero de cama. Su mirada se levantó hacia la pared con los retratos de la familia que su suegra había insistido en que se colgaran en su salón privado.

Cada vez que se sentaba aquí, sentía la considerable expectativa y la silenciosa condena de ellos. Si la madre de Royce mencionaba una vez más que Rosalie sostenía las esperanzas de la familia Beecham en sus manos, o más importante aún, en su vientre, gritaría hasta quedarse sin aliento. ¿Cómo había terminado esto siendo su culpa?

Si Royce la encontraba demasiado repugnante en la cama, ¿qué era lo que se suponía que ella tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo iba a esperar poder concebir un hijo cuando su marido pasaba menos de una cuarta parte del año en el campo con ella? Recogió el libro que había ubicado al lado de la silla y se puso sus gafas. El Diario del Doctor Frederick sobre los íntimos misterios femeninos no había superado del todo a sus expectativas. De hecho, la suposición del doctor Frederick, de que las mujeres no fueron concebidas para disfrutar de la relación, comenzaba a molestarla.

Rosalie terminó su té y examinó las páginas restantes del libro. En su búsqueda para entender la noción de amor y el mecanismo de la reproducción, había rastreado la biblioteca. Por desgracia, allí parecía haber poca información disponible que no hubiera sido escrita por hombres para los hombres. Con seguridad no había nada en el último libro que modificara su opinión original sobre que el doctor Frederick y la mayoría de los hombres eran tontos.

A pesar de que nunca había disfrutado del acoplamiento con Royce, había experimentado el placer por sí misma. No podía ser cierto que todas las mujeres simplemente soportaran, o si no el matrimonio como una institución seguramente habría naufragado mucho tiempo atrás.

Colocó el libro sobre su escritorio y fue a buscar su chal. Fuera del arco de la ventana, el césped enrollado de Beecham Hall bajaba hacia el lago ornamental. Las plantaciones de campánulas azules y narcisos añadían sus estridentes colores para ostentar una imagen de perfección pastoral. La primavera estaba en el aire, e incluso Rosalie sentía la savia subiendo por sus venas.

Sería un hermoso lugar para criar a un hijo. Royce le había contado muchas historias de su juventud antes de que ella llegara a la casa a los once años. Ella se imaginaba caminando hasta el lago, un niño con cara regordeta aferrado a su mano.

Con un suspiro, dio media vuelta de la atractiva vista. Si Royce no se comunicaba con ella pronto, tendría que idear otro plan para darle un heredero, así él lo quiera o no.

Cuando abrió la puerta y caminó por el estrecho pasillo hacia la sala principal, oyó ladrar a un perro. Su corazón dio un salto entusiasmado y apresuró sus pasos. En el momento en que entró en la sala medieval, su esposo estaba allí, entregando su capa y sombrero al sonriente mayordomo. Sus perros se arremolinaban alrededor de sus botas pulidas, ladrando con entusiasmo.

Ella se detuvo y se limitó a mirar a su elegante figura. De todas las cosas, no había esperado verle en persona. Se había anticipado para su rechazo mediante una carta y se había preparado para desilusionarse. Si él había decidido abandonar los placeres de la temporada sólo para volver y hablar con ella, algo debería haber cambiado.

Cuando dio la vuelta y la vio, sonrió y abrió los brazos.

―Gatita Rosalie.

Corrió hacia él y cerró los ojos cuando él la encerró en un apretado abrazo. Su familiar aroma a canela la envolvió, y se inclinó hacia él. A pesar de todo, era bueno tenerlo en casa.

En el instante en que Emmet entró en el edificio, supo que Edward había regresado. La oficina zumbaba con propósito. Incluso Jasper estaba sentado en su escritorio asignado y parecía estar trabajando. Emmet hizo un saludo con la cabeza a Taggart y se apresuró hacia su despacho para colgar la capa y el sombrero.

Para su sorpresa, Edward ya estaba instalado en su silla. Emmet hizo una mueca mientras espiaba a su viejo amigo.

―Lo sé. Llego tarde. Pasé una noche bastante alborotada.

Había dejado la casa de Madame Helene a las seis de la mañana después de su larga noche con Royce. Habían pasado horas hablando intercaladamente sobre los encuentros sexuales más intensos de sus vidas. Algo sobre la honestidad de Royce le atraía a Emmet. Era raro encontrar un hombre que estuviera tan cómodo con su sexualidad, un hombre que había tenido el coraje de hablar con su esposa sobre sus necesidades y seguir siendo su amigo.

Edward apagó su cigarro.

―Yo no soy tu padre. No necesitas darme explicaciones.

Emmet se detuvo mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

―Entonces, ¿por qué me siento como si tuviera que hacerlo? ¿Y por qué estás sentado en mi escritorio con los pies encima de él? ¿Hay algo mal con tu propia oficina?

Edward se rió entre dientes.

―¿Ahora quién suena como un padre? ¿Qué pregunta te gustaría que responda primero?

Emmet estudió a su amigo. A pesar de las sombras debajo de los extraordinarios ojos violetas de Edward, él lucía su habitual arrogancia. Su largo y oscuro cabello estaba atado cuidadosamente en la nuca de su cuello con un lazo negro, y su chaqueta azul parecía que acababa de salir de las manos de su sastre.

―¿Hay algo mal? ―Emmet repitió la pregunta, la mirada fija en el rostro de Edward. ―Cuando salí de la oficina ayer, todo parecía estar bien.

Edward hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

―El negocio está funcionando perfectamente. Taggart me dio tu última carta esta mañana. Entiendo que el banco se ha demostrado asequible respecto a las peticiones de nuestro préstamo y que financieramente estamos estables para el futuro previsible.

Emmet se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escritorio.

―¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? No esperaba verte por lo menos por otras dos semanas.

Las cejas de Edward se levantaron.

―¿No soy bienvenido, entonces?

Por un breve segundo, Emmet cerró los ojos. A veces hablar con Edward era como perderse en un laberinto.

―Edd...

―Esto no es sobre el negocio. Es algo más personal. ―Edward se levantó y empezó a pasearse sobre las gastadas tablas del piso.

¿Edd ya habría oído rumores acerca de Emmet y Lord Beecham? Le parecía poco probable, pero Emmet sabía que Edward tenía excelentes fuentes. La súbita duda le asaltó. ¿Y si Royce Beecham había estado mintiendo después de todo y había pasado la mañana mientras Emmet dormía chismorreando al mundo acerca de la sexualidad de Emmet?

Edward le lanzó una mirada especulativa.

―¿Qué te pasa, Emmet? Te ves culpable. ¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras yo estaba afuera? ―Él dejó de pasearse y se llevó las manos a la espalda.

Emmet se concentró en parecer relajado y mantener la boca cerrada. Era muy difícil engañar a Edward, quien lo había visto en cada extremidad, pero estaba decidido a hacer el esfuerzo. Edward giró hacia atrás y volvió para mirarlo a la cara.

―Es sobre Bella.

Emmet se sentó con la espalda recta.

―¿Algo va mal con Bella? ―No era de extrañar que Edward estuviera agitado. Su mujer era el centro de su mundo.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Edward era tramposa.

―No hay nada malo con ella, pero ella está en un "estado interesante".

―¿Bella está embarazada?

Emmet se puso de pie y arrastró a Edward en un estrecho abrazo. Por una vez su amigo no se resistió. Cuando Emmet se apartó estudió el rostro de Edward.

―¿No estás contento?

―Por supuesto que estoy contento. ―La expresión arrogante de Edward se suavizó. ―En verdad, estoy eufórico. Bella no se siente tan emocionada en este momento. Ella está indispuesta.

―He oído que es frecuente en los primeros meses.

Edward lo miró burlón.

―¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Emmet volvió a sentarse.

―Las mujeres hablan conmigo de todo. Al parecer tengo una cara simpática.

Edward resopló mientras se apoyaba contra el escritorio, su preocupada mirada todavía fija en Emmet.

―¿Qué pasa, Edd? ―Emmet se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó la rodilla de Edward. Fingió no darse cuenta que su amigo se alejaba. ―Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

―Se trata de nosotros.

Emmet se reclinó hacia atrás y cruzó las piernas.

―¿Cuando dices "nosotros" supongo que te refieres a ti, a Bella y a mí?

―No he hablado con Bella sobre esto todavía, así que por favor no la culpes. Esto es puramente mi decisión.

―Quieres que me quede lejos de tu cama.

Edward le sostuvo la mirada.

―Sí.

―¿Crees que podría lastimar a Bella o al bebé?

―Cristo, ¡no!

Las tripas de Emmet se apretaron como si Edward lo hubiera golpeado físicamente. Hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Después de su noche con Royce, y la voluntaria recepción de Royce a su amor, la repentina hipocresía de Edward le daba ganas de vomitar.

―Fuera de mi oficina, Edward. Y haré todo lo que pueda por Bella.

―Si sólo escucharas...

―No lo creo. Tú siempre has sido reticente a permitirme dentro de tu cama. Y esto te da la oportunidad perfecta para cortar esa conexión de forma permanente. ―Abrió la puerta. ―He decidido irme un par de semanas. Sugiero que dejes a Jasper a cargo si no puedes estar aquí tú mismo. Él muestra todos los signos de convertirse tan implacable para los negocios como lo eres tú.

Edward se movió frente a él, su voz baja y dura.

―No hagas esto. No transformes esto en algo que no es.

Emmet sonrió.

―Pero así soy yo en todo ¿no es cierto, Edward? Llegué a creer que me amabas sólo a mí una vez y mira en el desastre en que nos metí. Tal vez esto es lo mejor.

―Emmet, por el amor de Dios, yo...

Emmet empujó a Edward por encima del umbral, dio un paso atrás y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta en las narices de su mejor amigo. Giró la llave y se quedó apoyado contra ella hasta que los pasos de Edward se desvanecieron en la distancia. Por último, permitió a sus piernas doblarse y se dejó caer al suelo.

Infierno y condenación. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Había intentado aceptar plenamente el rechazo de Edward con su habitual gracia y buen humor, pero no había sido capaz de congregar una respuesta tan positiva. Edward estaba perfectamente en su derecho de pedirle a Emmet que dejara de visitar su cama. En realidad, Emmet se hubiera ofrecido a hacerlo.

Así que ¿por qué se sentía tan traicionado? Todo volvía a su antigua dependencia de Edward. Habían sido amantes hasta que Emmet se dio cuenta que Edward sólo estaba consintiéndolo y que prefería más a las mujeres. Edward nunca había admitido que necesitaba a Emmet. Emmet había sospechado por mucho tiempo que la invitación de Edward a reunirse con él y Bella en la cama, se había originado en el deseo de complacer a su esposa, más que en un verdadero reconocimiento de su naturaleza real.

¿Era hora de romper el círculo íntimo y seguir adelante? Emmet pensó en Royce Beecham y en la inesperada fortaleza de sus sentimientos hacia este hombre desconocido. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su escritorio. Le debía su vida a Edward y haría cualquier cosa por su amigo. Quizás era el momento de hacer el último sacrificio y dejar que su mejor amigo se aleje.

Rosalie esperó hasta que el ayuda de cámara de Royce se retirase antes de aventurarse a su dormitorio. Él la saludó con una sonrisa y un beso en la mano. Ella se acomodó en uno de los sillones de orejas al lado del fuego y aceptó una copa de oporto.

Royce se veía bien. El raso verde oscuro de su bata acentuaba la oscuridad de su cabello y de sus ojos. Se sentó frente a ella y calentó sus grandes y hábiles manos, a la luz del fuego. Ella dobló sus pies desnudos debajo de ella mientras el oporto se instalaba en su estómago.

—No esperaba verte.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Después de la carta que me escribiste?

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el remolino de color rojo rubí de su oporto.

—Me siento tonta por incluso haberla escrito, ahora.

—No te preocupes. Siempre he admirado tu habilidad para ir directa al grano. —Estudió su rostro. —¿A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión?

Para ganar tiempo, Rosalie tomó un sorbo de su oporto.

—No, todavía quiero un niño, pero fue estúpido de mi parte tratar de forzar tu decisión.

Él la sonrió, mostrando el hoyuelo en su barbilla.

—Estoy seguro de que no era mi decisión lo que estabas tratando de forzar. ¿Mi polla, tal vez?

Ella farfulló mientras acercaba el oporto a su nariz.

—¡Royce!

Su expresión se templó y él se acercó para acariciarla el pie descalzo.

—Rosalie, pensé en seguir el ejemplo de tu carta y ser lo más directo y honesto que pueda. Vine aquí específicamente para discutir esto contigo. ¿Me escucharás hasta el final?

Volvió a llenar los vasos y agregó otro leño al fuego. Algo le estaba preocupando. La joven Rosalie hubiera temido la conversación por venir, mientras que la nueva y determinada Rosalie acogía con beneplácito la oportunidad de expresar su opinión. A veces, Royce todavía la trataba como a una niña. Después de quince años de matrimonio tal vez era hora de que se diera cuenta de que ella había crecido.

—En primer lugar, quiero estar seguro de que esto es lo que quieres y no es algo a lo que mi madre te ha empujado.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—Tu madre está desesperada porque yo conciba, pero no lo hago por ella. Lo estoy haciendo por mí misma.

Él asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera satisfecho.

—Quiero que seas feliz, gatita Rosalie. Has renunciado a mucho por mí, y estoy agradecido.

Ella se movió incómoda en su asiento. A pesar de haber estado casados durante tanto tiempo, era más difícil de lo que imaginaba tener tal conversación íntima con su marido. Él tomó una sonora respiración antes de enfrentarse a ella de nuevo.

—He conocido a un hombre.

El estómago de Rosalie dio un incómodo tirón.

—¿Eso quiere decir ya no deseas estar conmigo?

—Todo lo contrario. Creo que este hombre puede ser la solución para nuestros problemas. —Él se inclinó hacia delante. —Tiene experiencia dando placer a ambos sexos. Espero que nos enseñe cómo manejarnos mejor entre nosotros en la cama.

Rosalie se estremeció al recordar sus últimos desesperados intentos para acoplarse. Sin duda, cualquier cosa sería mejor que eso. Apoyó la copa sobre la mesita a su lado.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que comparta nuestra cama?

—Sé que suena ridículo, pero sí.

—¿Ya ha compartido la tuya?

Encontró a su pregunta de frente, sin vergüenza en sus ojos.

—Sí, pero no se inclina por los hombres. Duerme con mujeres también.

—¿Y qué tenemos que pagarle para que se una a nosotros?

Royce frunció el ceño.

—No es una prostituta. Es un respetable hombre de negocios. —Se bebió el resto de su bebida de un trago. —Tuve que trabajar condenadamente duro incluso para conseguir que hablara conmigo. Él no va por ahí anunciando su inusual sexualidad más de lo que lo hago yo.

Rosalie ya conocía los peligros a los que Royce se enfrentaba cada vez que se embarcaba en una relación con otro hombre. Si le descubrían, los sodomitas aún podrían ser condenados a muerte de la manera más horrible.

Se quedó mirando al fuego. La sugerencia de Royce sonaba descabezada. ¿Permitirle a un completo extraño entrar en su cama y compartir de buena gana la incompetencia de sus relaciones sexuales? Pero si ella realmente quería tener un hijo...

Royce cayó sobre una rodilla delante de ella y agarró sus manos.

—Mira, Rosalie, esto no se trata sólo de tener un hijo. Si Emmet puede ayudarte a disfrutar del sexo, lo voy a aceptar, incluso si esto significa que tú no puedes aceptarme a mí. Al menos, entonces serás libre de elegir otro amante, sin mis desatinos como esposo obstaculizándote.

Le tocó su mejilla sin afeitar. Él realmente la amaba a su manera. Ella tuvo más suerte que muchas de sus iguales. La curiosidad insaciable que su madre siempre le había reclamado sería su perdición emergiendo por sus venas.

—Pregúntale a tu Emmet si desea visitarnos este fin de semana. Y luego ya veremos.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 5**

—Jasper, no hay nada malo. Simplemente estoy tomándome unos días libres. Edward es tan capaz de manejar el negocio como yo.

Emmet siguió garabateando notas a Taggart mientras Jasper recorría su oficina. Su expresión era angustiada, lo que acentuaba su parecido con su hermanastro. Cogió un libro de contabilidad y luego lo dejó con un golpe seco.

—¿Es algo que he hecho? ¿Simplemente estás cansado de verme?

Emmet levantó la vista.

—Por el contrario, le he recomendado a Edward que te permita manejar la empresa en Londres.

Jasper se ruborizó.

—¿En serio?

Emmet trató de no sonreír ante la reacción de su joven protegido. Debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos años, su relación con Jasper era casi tan compleja como su relación con Edward.

—Lo hice. Tengo plena confianza en ti.

Miró el reloj. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Había tenido la intención de limpiar su escritorio y salir antes de que Edward se presentara. Sabía que Edward volvería, y estaba curiosamente reacio a enfrentarse a su amigo y socio. Las cicatrices que Edward le había infligido estaban todavía demasiado frescas.

Sacó su pluma y escribió otra serie de instrucciones. Una sombra oscureció su escritorio y le tendió un fajo de papeles.

—Ah, Taggart, casi he terminado. Toma esto, ¿quieres?

Cuando miró hacia arriba descubrió a Edward mirándole fijamente.

—¿Apurado, Emmet?

Se enderezó y colocó cuidadosamente su pluma en el tintero. Edward tenía esa expresión exasperantemente insípida en su cara, la que hacía a Emmet desear darle un puñetazo. Se sentó en la esquina del escritorio y cruzó sus largas piernas por los tobillos. Emmet se aclaró la garganta.

—Me voy de la ciudad a las seis de la tarde y todavía no he empacado.

Recogió el resto de los papeles dispersos por su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Como si ya hubiera sido invocado, apareció Taggart y bloqueó su salida.

—¿Estos son para mí, señor? Gracias, y debo decir que espero que disfrute de su viaje. No puedo recordar la última vez que se tomó unas vacaciones.

Emmet le sonrió y se volvió de mala gana a su oficina, donde los hermanos Masen lo esperaban.

—Taggart tiene razón, ya sabes. —Edward dirigió su comentario a su medio hermano. —Emmet se merece un tiempo libre. Parece como si su cerebro se hubiera podrido.

Emmet se recostó en el marco de la puerta, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Tal vez, simplemente necesito alejarme de las malsanas influencias de la vida de ciudad.

Jasper estudió las caras de ambos y retrocedió hacia la puerta.

—Tal vez debería irme.

Emmet se mantuvo al frente de la única salida.

—No hay razón para ello. Eres parte de la familia de Edward, y todos sabemos que para él, la familia es lo primero. Estoy seguro de que deseará solicitar tu ayuda durante mi ausencia. —Excavó en su bolsillo y sacó su juego de llaves. —De hecho, ¿por qué no te quedas con las llaves y usas mi oficina mientras estoy fuera?

La expresión de Jasper se volvió más incrédula.

—No estoy seguro...

Emmet tiró las llaves. Aterrizaron sobre la mesa con un estruendo, justo encontrando los dedos de Edward.

—¿Dónde exactamente te estás yendo? —Edward recogió las llaves y las estudió.

Emmet le obsequió una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Oh, aquí y allá. No quiero aburriros con los detalles de mi vida personal.

Edward se puso de pie.

—¿Qué pasa si necesitamos contactar contigo acerca de un asunto de negocios? Está el pequeño detalle de la compañía naviera en bancarrota que estamos tratando de adquirir.

Emmet le sostuvo la mirada.

—Me aseguraré de que los mensajes dejados en mi casa sean recogidos regularmente.

—Tú no eres así. —Edward caminó acercándose, hasta llegar a la puerta.

—La gente cambia, Edward. Incluso yo soy capaz de ello. —Emmet se enderezó y fue a abrir la puerta. —¿Tal vez podrías permitir que siguiera adelante? Tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

Edward estampó su mano contra el panel de la puerta, impidiendo la salida de Emmet.

—Aún no hemos terminado esta conversación.

—Yo sí.

Emmet tironeó fuerte de la puerta, empujando y pasando por la mano extendida de Edward y se dirigió a la oficina principal. Cómo se atrevía Edward a tratar de detenerle. Él había dejado clara su posición y casi nunca cambiaba de opinión, ¿así que estaba allí para hablar sobre qué? Sin duda, era mejor si tenían un corte limpio.

Con una maldición entre dientes, Emmet se dio cuenta que había dejado su sombrero y la capa en su oficina. Desde luego, no iba a volver a recogerlos. Tal vez una caminata a casa mejoraría su temperamento. Después de decir adiós a Taggart y al resto del personal de la oficina, salió por la puerta principal.

Hizo una pausa para permitir que un carro de cerveza que retumbaba pasara junto a él y luego subió una pronunciada inclinación de la carretera, evitando el goteo de inmundicia que corría hacia abajo por el centro.

—¡Emmet! ¡Emmet, espera!

Titubeó cuando oyó a Jasper gritar su nombre y se detuvo de mala gana. Para su alivio, Jasper estaba solo. Sostenía el sombrero y la capa de Emmet y respiraba con dificultad.

—Se te olvidó esto.

—Gracias. No quise arruinar mi digna salida regresando arrastrado para recuperar mis pertenencias.

Jasper le sonrió.

—Lo sé. Edward nunca te permitiría darte cuenta de eso. —Vaciló y tocó el brazo de Emmet. —No entiendo por qué está tan enojado contigo, pero estoy seguro de que saldrá bien.

Emmet luchó para encontrar una sonrisa de respuesta.

—Estoy seguro que sí, Jasper. Edward y yo hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo.

Jasper dio un paso atrás.

—Vuelve pronto o probablemente arruinaré el negocio.

—Tú no vas a hacer eso. Tengo gran confianza en ti.

—Como tú me has enseñado todo lo que sé, eso espero.

Emmet vaciló y luego arrastró a Jasper en un apretado abrazo.

—Cuida a Edd por mí, ¿sí?

—Como si me lo permitiera.

—Inténtalo de todos modos. —Emmet liberó a Jasper y se alejó, decidido a no mirar hacia atrás. ¿Alguna vez podría ser capaz de enfrentar a cualquiera de los hermanos Masen de nuevo con la misma facilidad? No estaba seguro.

Si terminara quedándose con los Beechams y compartiendo su cama, esto le daría la oportunidad perfecta para decidir si él y Edward podían continuar siendo socios, o si él debería renunciar y seguir adelante.

Caminó por el laberinto de calles irregulares, ignorando a los vendedores ambulantes y mendigos, hasta que llegó a una de las calles más atestadas y paró un taxi. Había acordado ir a Beecham Hall en Essex este fin de semana para conocer a la esposa de Royce. Si ella demostraba ser tan tímida y retraída como sospechaba, se imaginaba que su visita sería fugaz.

¿Podría Royce Beecham estar tan ansioso de continuar su enlace con su esposa dándole un disgusto a Emmet? A pesar de que Royce era excepcional, Emmet no estaba seguro de querer justamente otro amante masculino. Necesitaba un desafío para hacerle olvidar a Edward y veinticuatro años de amistad duramente trabajada que parecía haberse convertido en cenizas.

En el burdel turco, Edward se había negado a comprometerse. Luchó con cada amante masculino que le impusieron. A veces, Emmet hubiese estado dispuesto a ocupar su lugar o a tomar su castigo, porque sabía que Edward hubiese preferido morir antes que rendirse. Emmet también sabía que él no sobreviviría si no tenía a Edward.

Habían demostrado ser un gran negocio para el propietario del burdel. Dos extranjeros de piel blanca, un morocho y un rubio. Las mujeres pagaban ridículas cantidades de dinero para tener a ambos en sus camas. Edward seguía luchando contra los hombres y follando a las mujeres. Emmet se apoyaba en el opio y en la creciente dependencia de Edward tras verle cada día.

Con un sobresalto, Emmet se dio cuenta que había llegado a su modesta casa en la calle Half Moon. Le entregó unas monedas al alegre conductor y se bajó. Estudió el cielo gris plomizo. Si Lady Beecham no le gustaba, seguiría hacia el norte. Tenía una vaga idea de dónde provenía originalmente, a pesar de que sus recuerdos de la época antes de conocer a Edward a bordo del buque con destino a Rusia, eran pocos en el mejor de los casos.

Gracias a los esfuerzos de la esposa de Edward, Bella, su pequeña casa estaba decorada con sencillo gusto y elegancia. Emmet se quedó mirando las cortinas de damasco dorado que ella riéndose lo había persuadido para que las colocara en su sala de arriba. ¿Ella se sentía secretamente aliviada de no tener que enfrentarlo otra vez? Él había creído que eran amigos. ¿Toda su confianza en él había desaparecido simplemente porque estaba embarazada? Su abandono fue casi tan doloroso como el golpe de Edward.

Vagó por la habitación y estudió la pintura de paisaje por encima de la chimenea. Bella había tenido cuidado de no elegir cualquier retrato, como si supiera que Emmet odiaría que le preguntaran si ellos eran de su familia. Quizás Edward fue más astuto de lo que Emmet se había dado cuenta. Tal vez había sentido el anhelo de Emmet de una relación y una familia propia, incluso antes de que Emmet se diera cuenta de eso y sólo estaba obligándole a seguir adelante.

Para alivio de Emmet, Adams, su ayuda de cámara, ya había comenzado a empacar por él. Tenía suerte de tener a Adams. Su discreción y calma habían impresionado a Emmet desde el principio. Nada parecía perturbar su ecuanimidad, incluso la perspectiva de su empleador de partir hacia lugares desconocidos y no llevar un criado con él.

Emmet estudió la colección de prendas de vestir que Adams parecía pensar que necesitaría para su viaje.

—¿Estás seguro que voy a necesitar todo esto?

—Es mejor estar preparado, señor, ¿no le parece?

Adams comprobó el equipo de afeitado de Emmet y luego lo empacó en su estuche de viaje.

—Estoy seguro que ellos encontrarán a un hombre para ayudarle a dondequiera que vaya. Asegúrese de que él no arruine el brillo de sus botas o queme sus corbatas cuando las planche.

Emmet sonrió.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? ¿Siguiendo al infeliz por la cocina?

Adams se volvió hacia él, una docena de largas, almidonadas corbatas colgaban de su brazo.

—Usted es un caballero, señor. Sabrá si él es capaz simplemente por la manera en que maneje sus botas y su ropa.

Emmet se preguntó si estaba capacitado para juzgar. No tenía ni idea de si podía reclamar el título de "caballero" en su sentido más puro. Su posición en la vida antes de conocer a Edward era desconocida. Fue la amistad de Edward la que abrió las sagradas filas de la alta sociedad para él. Adams sólo veía la refinada apariencia que Emmet había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años y escuchaba el acento de clase alta que él había tomado de Edward en el burdel.

¿Podría Lady Beecham querer saber con exactitud a qué familia pertenecía? Era típico de las clases altas inglesas interrogar en cuanto a los antecedentes. Dios sabía lo que había soportado durante años. No estaba seguro de que McCarthy fuera su apellido. En verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de llamarse Emmet.

Miró a su inmaculado reflejo en el espejo y vio a un extraño refinado, un camaleón. Tal vez tanto él como Edward tenían razón. Su cerebro estaba podrido y sin duda necesitaba salir de la ciudad y pensar.

Beecham Hall resultó una agradable sorpresa. Altas chimeneas amontonadas y angostos ladrillos rojos cubiertos de hiedra revelaban la casa de raíces isabelinas. Estructuralmente tenía la clásica forma de una E. Tres alas paralelas que sobresalían en ángulos rectos del cuerpo principal de la casa.

Royce se había ofrecido a llevarle en su carruaje, pero Emmet había preferido utilizar su propio transporte. Esto hacía más fácil conseguir marcharse si la situación era aún más condenadamente difícil de lo que temía. Los olmos que bordeaban el amplio camino de entrada a lo largo revelaban sugerentes vislumbres de un lago y una serie de jardines bien cuidados establecidos en el frente de la casa.

A diferencia de muchos aristócratas, Royce Beecham no parecía carente de dinero. La casa mantenía una suave dulzura y encanto que desafiaba cualquier intento de definirla como moderna. Emmet se sintió relajarse cuando su coche se detuvo en los escalones de la entrada. Un lacayo elegantemente vestido inmediatamente abrió la puerta y le permitió bajar las escaleras.

—Buenas tardes, señor McCarthy. Mi nombre es Thomas. Su señoría nos informó que iba a llegar esta noche.

Su coche y el conductor traqueteaban afuera ruidosamente en una aspersión de grava alrededor del lado de la casa. Emmet permitió ser escoltado a través de la maciza puerta de roble del frente hacia la sala. El aroma de cera de abejas y flores secas flotó traspasando su nariz. No podía dejar de mirar la escalera de madera tallada y las antiguas banderas que colgaban de los altos techos.

Atrapadas por el remolino de aire cuando Thomas cerró la puerta de entrada, las banderas ondularon en fantasmal bienvenida.

—¿Señor McCarthy? ¿Desea retirarse a su habitación antes de cenar?

Sonrió al hombre.

—Eso sería una excelente idea si tengo tiempo. Pero no desearía retrasar la cena.

—Oh, no, señor. Lady Beecham dijo que la comida no será servida hasta que usted esté listo para comer.

—Entonces muéstreme mi habitación y me daré prisa para unirme a mis anfitriones. —Hizo una pausa en el primer superficial escalón raído. —¿Usted les informará de mi llegada, por supuesto?

—Ya lo hemos hecho, señor. —Thomas continúo subiendo la escalera. —Voy a estar desempeñándome como su ayuda de cámara durante su estancia si eso es aceptable, señor.

Emmet sonrió ante la avidez del joven.

—Perfectamente aceptable.

Emmet calculaba que había pasado menos de media hora antes de que él estuviera dispuesto para volver a bajar. Estudió su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Era la indumentaria adecuada? Había elegido un abrigo azul oscuro y un chaleco gris con botones de plata. Blancos pantalones de satén hasta la rodilla completaban su más bien formal atuendo. ¿Qué pensará Lady Beecham cuando le viera por primera vez? ¿Vería a un hombre elegante o a un advenedizo inconsciente que tenía que aprender cuál era su lugar?

No tenía sentido preocuparse por lo que no podía ser cambiado, y él había sobrevivido a circunstancias mucho peores que ésta en su pintoresca vida. La cena incluso podría resultar interesante. E incluso si lady Beecham no se mostrara susceptible al plan de su marido, él podía llegar a pasar una noche con Royce antes de dirigirse hacia el norte.

Ellos le esperaban en lo que era, obviamente, la pequeña sala de estar de la familia. Royce estaba parado frente a la chimenea, las manos en su espalda, los perros de caza a sus pies. Emmet sospechaba vehementemente que en algún lugar dentro de las profundidades de la casa había un retrato de Royce de pie justo como este, el terrateniente rural a sus anchas. En verdad, probablemente había innumerables semejantes retratos de todos los Beechams a través de los tiempos.

La cara de Royce se iluminó cuando Emmet fue anunciado, y caminó hacia él extendiendo su mano.

—Estoy tan contento de que hayas podido venir. —Deslizó un brazo sobre los hombros de Emmet y volvió hacia la chimenea. En uno de los sillones de orejas, Emmet sólo podía ver una zapatilla de color azul y un pliegue de la encogida falda de satén.

—Esta es mi esposa, Rosalie, Lady Royce Beecham.

Hubo una explosión de movimiento cuando Lady Beecham luchó para ponerse de pie. Royce la estabilizó el codo mientras ella quitaba sus gafas de la nariz y se alisaba un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja. Emmet estudió la primera impresión de la mujer de su amante.

Era por lo menos quince centímetros más baja que el metro y ochenta y cinco centímetros de su marido y la mitad de su anchura. Su vestido azul de talle alto parecía demasiado recargado y grande para su delicado cuerpo. Ella levantó la barbilla ante su prolongado silencio y él se admiró de su rostro en forma de corazón y sus profundos ojos grises.

—Señor McCarthy.

Esta no era una ingenua sonrisa afectada. Él sonrió lentamente, cuidando en sostener su mirada.

—Es un placer conocerla, Lady Beecham. Gracias por invitarme a su casa.

Ella le tendió la mano y él besó sus dedos. Notó la ausencia de cualquier tipo de joyas, aparte de su anillo de boda y las uñas seriamente mordidas.

—¿Está un poco hambriento, señor McCarthy? ¿Vamos a comer?

Emmet le ubicó la mano sobre su manga.

—Pido disculpas por llegar tan tarde. Tenía negocios de los que ocuparme que no podía dejar de atender.

—Sé que usted tiene una empresa de transporte marítimo. Le debe consumir mucho de su tiempo.

Su voz tenía una leve ronquera, lo que desmentía su aspecto inocente. La escoltó hasta el comedor, le retiró la silla y esperó a que ella se sentara. Ella le indicó el lugar establecido a su derecha.

—Realmente puede ser. Aunque, lo confieso, me gusta estar ocupado.

—A diferencia de mí. —La risa de Royce sonó cuando entraba en la habitación detrás de ellos y ocupaba el asiento al otro lado de Emmet.

—Siento discrepar, —dijo Emmet. —Dirigir una finca de este tipo debe ocupar una considerable cantidad de tu tiempo.

—Rosalie la dirige, no yo.

Emmet estudió a su anfitriona, quien había comenzado a sonrojarse y a morderse el lleno labio inferior. Su piel era tan fina como la porcelana, su conducta la de una mujer desacostumbrada a recibir un cumplido.

—¿Es eso cierto, lady Beecham? Tal vez debamos sentarnos y conversar sobre los problemas de mantener un personal completo y las iniquidades de las políticas fiscales de nuestro gobierno.

Ella le miró fijamente durante un largo momento. Él la sostuvo la mirada, dispuesto a aceptar su escrutinio si esto le daba alguna noción de su predisposición para agradarle. Él inclinó la cabeza cuando un lacayo le ofreció un poco de sopa de guisantes.

—Señor McCarthy, usted casi suena sincero.

—Lo soy.

Ella parpadeó.

—No muchos hombres creen que una mujer es capaz de hacer algo más que finos bordados y chismorrear.

—Entonces ellos son tontos. Algunos de los mejores administradores que he conocido son mujeres. —Él la sonrió. —¿Por qué usted no debería utilizar los dones que Dios le dio?

—¿Por qué en realidad?, —Respondió Royce por ella, una copa en la mano mientras brindaba con su huésped. —Ya te dije que Emmet te entendería, Rosalie. —Hizo un guiño a su esposa. —En el fondo ella es una verdadera mujer de negocios. Fue ella quien me recomendó hablar con tu socio, Edward Masen, para invertir en una de vuestras cargas.

Emmet levantó las cejas.

—¿En serio? Entonces, tal vez podríamos discutir eso de acuerdo a nuestras conveniencias, también, _ma'am_.

Volvió su atención a la excelente sopa y rápidamente la terminó. El comedor era pequeño e íntimo. La descolorida seda verde daba una imagen similar a una escena de bosque cubriendo la parte superior de las paredes. Un complejo entramado de paneles de roble rodeaba la parte inferior.

Para su sorpresa, sintió una pequeña tensión entre sus anfitriones. Mientras los escuchaba hablar, apresuradamente revisó su opinión sobre lo que ellos estaban en desacuerdo. En verdad, parecían ser buenos amigos como Royce había jurado que eran. Su facilidad entre sí demostraba una relación de afecto de largo tiempo.

Tal vez Royce tenía razón. Con un poco de ayuda de Emmet, podrían ser capaces de ser verdaderos compañeros de cama también. Lady Beecham le intrigaba. Detrás de ese exterior tímido había una inteligente y sencilla mujer. Casi estaba deseando verla a ella y a Royce en la cama con él.

—¿Le gusta el campo, señor McCarthy?

Se volvió para enfrentar a su anfitriona.

—Tengo poca experiencia con él, milady. He vivido y trabajado principalmente en la ciudad. ¿Usted lo prefiere?

Su barbilla subió varias muescas.

—¿Alguna vez me encontró en la ciudad?

—Touché, madame. Por supuesto que no o seguramente la recordaría. Supongo que prefiere vivir aquí tranquilamente durante todo el año.

Ella suspiró.

—Eso no habla muy bien de mí, ¿verdad? Debería aprender a ser más atenta. Tal vez esa es otra razón por la que no encajo bien en el corazón de la alta sociedad.

—¿Por qué es usted honesta? —Él capturó su mirada. —Puede que tenga razón, pero ciertamente es refrescante. Y siempre puede ser honesta conmigo. Prefiero tener una conversación con alguien que dice la verdad en mi cara que con alguien que me sonríe y luego me apuñala por la espalda. Tal vez debería venir a vivir al campo por un tiempo y aprender a ser tan directo.

Ella se salvó de responderle por la llegada del plato principal. Emmet seleccionó varios platos incluyendo un poco de cerdo en una suculenta salsa de menta, y luego, los sirvientes se retiraron, dejándolos servirse por sí mismos. Algo dio un empujoncito a su pie. Se dio cuenta de que la punta de la bota de Royce estaba frotando el interior de su pierna.

Se concentró en su comida, consciente de que su polla estaba medio erecta y que Royce estaba acercándose a ella con cada movimiento de su pie. Lady Beecham comía su cena, al parecer inconsciente de la intensa tensión sexual alrededor de la pequeña mesa del comedor. La punta de la bota de Royce dio un empellón a las bolas de Emmet.

—¿Le gusta esto?

Emmet se enderezó con un sobresalto al darse cuenta de que su anfitriona señalaba un humeante pudín de melaza y no se refería a lo que su marido le estaba haciendo bajo la mesa.

—Siempre he sido parcial a un buen pudín, _ma'am_. —Empujó la silla hacia atrás una pulgada y el pie de Royce cayó al suelo con un golpe audible. —Fue una de las cosas que más extrañé durante mi estancia en el extranjero.

Rosalie miró a Royce. ¿Qué estaba haciendo para hacer que su huésped esté tan inquieto? El señor McCarthy parecía estar sonrojado. Ella clavó su mirada en la mesa. ¿Seguramente Royce no sería tan indignante como para provocar a su huésped justo en frente de ella? Parecía que el señor McCarthy sentía lo mismo que ella. Había un lugar y un tiempo para todo.

Se había preguntado a menudo exactamente qué hacía Royce en la cama con otro hombre. Había tratado de imaginar qué podría ser diferente y qué igual. ¿Acaso un hombre disfrutaba de la fuerza y el poder de Royce presionándole sobre el colchón? Ella siempre se sintió impotente y asfixiada. Echó una mirada al señor McCarthy. No parecía un hombre fácil de intimidar. Tal vez otro hombre podría controlar más fácilmente a Royce.

McCarthy no era lo que ella esperaba en absoluto. Era rubio, con soñadores ojos azules. Su piel estaba bronceada, lo que acentuaba las numerosas pequeñas líneas en la cara, haciéndole aún más misterioso y atractivo. También era uno de los hombres más tranquilos que había conocido nunca. Y sin embargo, ella sentía que debajo de esa quietud un carácter precavido que hablaba de la dura experiencia ganada y las lecciones aprendidas.

Su interés por ella no era fingido tampoco. Verdaderamente escuchaba cuando ella hablaba y le respondía de la misma manera como lo hacía con su marido. Su curiosidad se despertó hasta el punto de contemplar cómo podría ser compartir la cama con este glorioso hombre rubio y elocuente.

Después de la cena, ella correctamente dejó a los hombres con sus oportos y escapó arriba a su dormitorio. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la habitación estaba caliente y segura. Nada podía hacerle daño aquí. Sabía que Royce había puesto a Emmet en el dormitorio más allá del suyo propio, lo que significaba que si ella no escogía verlo, no tenía que hacerlo.

La pregunta era, ¿ella quería?

La idea absurda de permitir que otro hombre les mostrara a ella y a Royce cómo lidiar mejor entre ellos en la cama de repente le pareció posible. Ella sabía instintivamente que Emmet McCarthy no era la clase de hombre que chismorreaba o que buscaba un escándalo. Él la había dicho que podía ser honesta con él. Si ella era leal a sus deseos, sabía que quería saber más de él.

Su sencillo camisón blanco yacía en la cama, y ella se metió en él. Su cuerpo se sentía diferente, más vivo, la piel caliente y sensible. ¿Era lo suficientemente valiente como para dirigirse al dormitorio de Royce y decirle que quería seguir adelante? Se puso su bata bordada y estableció una lista con todos los argumentos en su cabeza.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 6**

Emmet aceptó el candelabro que Royce le dio y siguió a su anfitrión hasta el piso de arriba. Mientras subían, sus enormes sombras jugaban a las escondidas con los retratos y las descoloridas cortinas. La casa crujía a su alrededor como un anciano ubicando sus huesos en la cama. Royce se detuvo en la última puerta del largo pasillo y la abrió.

—Este es tu cuarto.

Emmet le sonrió.

—Lo sé. He venido aquí a cambiarme.

Royce le devolvió la sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de los dos. Se inclinó hacia delante para presionar un beso en la boca de Emmet. Señaló una puerta situada en medio de la pared de enfrente.

—Pero lo más importante, esa es la puerta de mi habitación. Mi padre mantenía a su amante, Susan, aquí y a mi madre en el otro lado en las habitaciones de la condesa.

—Qué conveniente para él. ¿Y qué pensaba tu madre de eso?

Royce se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que después de engendrar seis hijos eso fue un gran alivio. En todos sus años juntos, nunca la vi intercambiando con Susan más que unas palabras.

Emmet se estremeció cuando Royce deslizó la mano hacia abajo sobre su vientre plano y hacia su pene erecto para ahuecar sus cojones.

—¿Me has extrañado, entonces, Emmet?

—Sí, ¿no te lo he dicho?

Royce apretó con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

—Déjame que te chupe con rapidez antes de irme y encontrar a mi ayuda de cámara.

—No duraré mucho tiempo. He estado duro desde que llegué aquí. —Emmet suspiró cuando Royce tragó su eje entero en un repentino movimiento. —¡Ah, Dios, esto se siente... —Él llegó rápido, bombeando su semilla en la garganta de Royce.

Royce se puso de pie y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Tal vez me devuelvas el favor más tarde?

—Si me prometes que eso no molestará a tu esposa.

Royce apartó su mirada del ahora flácido pene de Emmet.

—Si me permites entrar en tu cama y somos razonablemente discretos, no hay razón para que lo sepa nunca. —Él frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué el pensamiento de follarme aquí te hace sentir incómodo?

—Me gusta tu esposa. No quiero hacerla daño, sobre todo en su propia casa.

Royce hizo una mueca.

—Gracias por recordarme eso. Ella se merece un hombre mejor que yo. —Miró hacia la cama de Emmet. —Es cierto que nunca he traído a casa a un hombre. Le preguntaré a Rosalie si a ella la importa.

Emmet trató de no mostrar su diversión ante los sinceros comentarios de Royce. Él realmente tenía un matrimonio extraordinario si podía hablar tan abiertamente de esos asuntos con su esposa.

—¿Tu esposa ocupa las habitaciones de la condesa?

—Sí. —Royce miró el reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea. —De hecho, por lo general viene a mi habitación para charlar después de que yo despido a mi ayuda de cámara. ¿Por qué no nos encontraremos allí en media hora?

Emmet se detuvo cuando estaba quitándose la corbata.

—¿Estás seguro, Royce? ¿No crees que mi aparición en tu dormitorio pueda parecer un poco prematura?

Royce se rió mientras abría la puerta vinculante.

—Si Rosalie no te quiere allí, te lo dirá ella misma. Pero creo que la conozco lo suficiente como para decir que su curiosidad se despertó definitivamente.

Emmet contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo. El sentido común le decía que era demasiado pronto y que debería tomarse un tiempo para averiguar exactamente lo que quería Lady Beecham antes de aparecerse en el dormitorio de su marido, vestido con su ropa de dormir. El instinto le dijo que Royce tenía razón y que bien podría saber ahora si él tenía alguna oportunidad de éxito.

Se deslizó hacia abajo los pantalones y se acarició su polla mientras se quitaba la ropa interior. Lady Beecham le intrigaba: su aguda inteligencia era una atracción instantánea en una mujer que parecía no tener la vanidad o la capacidad para coquetear. Si realmente era tan sencilla como parecía, él debería ser capaz de decidir exactamente qué quería de él en los próximos días.

Se quitó el resto de su ropa y se lavó, concentrándose en su polla. La rápida, áspera boca de Royce le había excitado y quería más. Le gustaba la sensación resbaladiza del jabón sobre su eje, que estaba más que listo para follar de nuevo. Quería tirar a Royce debajo de él y hacerle rogar para que le permitiera correrse...

Emmet se estremeció cuando cubrió su excitado cuerpo en su larga y negra bata. En la habitación de Royce distinguía la suavidad de la voz de una mujer. Apretó el cinturón de su bata y miró el reloj. Pronto tendría tiempo para saber si era realmente bienvenido.

—¿Te importa si me acuesto con él?

La abierta pregunta de Royce hizo a Rosalie querer sonreír. Él descansaba contra la puerta del dormitorio mirando tan ansioso como un colegial que esperaba ser castigado. Ella caminó pasando junto a él dentro de su dormitorio.

—¿Aquí?

Indicó la imponente cama ducal, complementada con las cortinas bordadas con el escudo de la familia y el lema. La tácita conjetura del dormitorio de que ella estaba lista y dispuesta a producir el próximo heredero siempre la hizo estremecer.

—¿Estás seguro de que los fantasmas ancestrales lo aprobarán?

—No me importan los fantasmas. Me importa lo que piensas tú. —Él la siguió y cerró la puerta. —Y no, no le follaría aquí. Yo iría a su cama para no molestarte.

Rosalie se quedó mirando la puerta de enfrente que conducía a la habitación de Emmet McCarthy. Follar era una palabra tan evocadora y una que Royce nunca había utilizado frente a ella antes. Le miró. ¿Cómo se sentiría sabiendo que su legítimo esposo estaba realizando actos indecentes con otro hombre dos puertas más allá de su cama?

Royce cambió su postura.

—Rosalie, yo sería discreto. Ninguno de los empleados lo sabría, te lo prometo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que saben. Ellos ya saben el poco tiempo que pasas en mi cama. Estoy segura de que les dará una gran satisfacción informarle eso de nuevo a tu madre. —El toque de amargura en su voz la sorprendió.

—Eso nunca sucederá. —Él fue a servir un brandy para cada uno. —Lo último que quiero es empeorar las cosas aquí para ti. Puedo esperar.

Ella suspiró mientras él le dio el vaso y se sentó. —Sueno como una arpía, por favor perdóname.

Él tomó la otra mano y la besó en la muñeca.

—Eso no es necesario. Me estoy comportando abominablemente como de costumbre. Emmet me dijo que estaba siendo desconsiderado.

Rosalie ocultó una sonrisa. ¿El amante de su marido le recordaba sus modales? Tal vez debería darle las gracias después.

—¿Te gusta? —Royce se sentó frente a ella, la copa de coñac suspendida en su mano.

—Sí. Es un hombre muy interesante.

Royce le sonrió.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Él es diferente a cualquiera con quien me haya topado antes en el estrecho mundo de la alta sociedad.

—Creo que es un hombre en el que se puede confiar.

—Yo también lo creo.

Ella levantó la vista cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Royce se encontró con su mirada.

—¿Estás lista para verle, Rosalie, o debo decirle que se vaya?

Ella tomó una profunda respiración.

—Quiero hablar con él.

Aún sosteniendo su mirada, él volvió su cabeza.

—¿Emmet? La puerta está abierta; entra.

Rosalie contuvo la respiración cuando Emmet McCarthy entró en la habitación. Llevaba una larga bata negra, que le cubría desde los hombros hasta los pies. A pesar de que la prenda revelaba menos de su cuerpo que la ropa de noche, la vista de su larga y magra figura la hizo estremecerse. ¿Entendía Royce lo difícil que era para ella salir de la seguridad de la vida que había creado para alcanzar su meta? De alguna manera intuía que Emmet entendería eso mejor que su marido.

¿Qué haría Emmet en esta escena doméstica? Ella y Royce, charlando delante de la chimenea como el viejo matrimonio que eran. Ella hizo girar el coñac alrededor, pero no podía obligar a que nada pase por sus resecos labios.

Emmet mantenía su atención sobre ella mientras Royce se volvía para sonreírle a él. Sus dedos apretados alrededor del cristal hasta el dolor.

―¿Soy bienvenido, Lady Beecham?

Ella le miró, y sus pálidos ojos azules la examinaron como contrapartida. Su expresión se mantenía en calma. No creía que él la estuviese desafiando por el amor de Royce. No era el tipo de hombre que se burlaría, o tomaría ventaja de ella. Su alegato sobre la honestidad en la cena la había convencido de ello.

―Sí, sí, lo es. ―Dejó su copa y enganchó los pies descalzos más alto hasta que desaparecieron debajo del borde de su camisón blanco. ―Estaba a punto de decirle a Royce que quería hacerle unas preguntas.

Se sentó en la tercera silla y la sonrió.

―Esa es una idea excelente. ¿Qué quiere saber?

Miró a Royce, quien asintió con la cabeza alentadoramente.

―Pregúntale lo que quieras, Rosalie. Si no quieres hacer esto, no lo haremos. Es tan simple como eso.

―Estoy de acuerdo, lady Beecham. ―Emmet se inclinó hacia delante. ―Si decidimos seguir adelante, es porque es algo que todos queremos y deseamos. Nada será impuesto para ninguno de nosotros.

Una vez más su sinceridad se filtraba a través de la incertidumbre de ella. Parecía comprender instintivamente que la honestidad era algo que ella y Royce valoraban. Juntó las manos en su regazo.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué estoy de acuerdo en ser parte de esto? ―Él sonrió y la dulzura de ese gesto le daba ganas de devolverle la sonrisa. ―Porque estoy cansado de mi vida y quiero encontrar un desafío. Esa sería la respuesta más simple.

―¿Somos un desafío?

―Un desafío sexual que nunca me han ofrecido antes.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

―No estoy segura que yo desee ser "ganadora".

Emmet se encogió de hombros, un gesto elegante y fluido. ―Si todos nosotros aprendemos algo de esta experiencia, tal vez todos ganemos. Yo, por mi parte, estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque la encuentro al mismo tiempo fascinante y refrescante. Tal honestidad en el matrimonio es un bien escaso.

―¿Y si digo que no, usted aún seguirá viendo a Royce?

Emmet murmuró su agradecimiento cuando Royce le entregó una copa de brandy.

―No, si va en contra de sus deseos, milady. Nunca he sido el tipo de hombre que se interpone entre un esposo y una esposa.

―A menos que te lo pidan, vamos, es así, ―comentó Royce. Rosalie frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo rápidamente que Emmet disimuló la sonrisa cuando Royce le hizo la broma. Se le ocurrió que si continuaba con esta loca fantasía, pronto podría estar riendo con ellos.

Ella le rogó silenciosamente a Dios por algo de confianza.

―No quiero acabar siendo un objeto de diversión. ―Bloqueó la mirada con Emmet. ―Si todo esto es una artimaña elaborada para persuadir a Royce para que me deje, prefiero saberlo ahora.

Emmet suspiró.

―Entiendo cómo se siente, milady, y la aplaudo por su franqueza. La única manera de poder demostrarle que yo soy sincero es dándole mi palabra de que nunca mencionaré cualquier cosa que ocurra entre nosotros tres a nadie. Si puede aceptar esto, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo muy satisfactorio para todos nosotros.

Le miró fijamente, se dio cuenta de la seriedad de su expresión y la franqueza de su mirada. A pesar de su aislamiento, o quizás debido a eso, ella se consideraba un buen juez de la personalidad. Acaso era el momento de dar ese salto de fe. Le tendió la mano.

―Por favor, llámame Rosalie.

Tomó sus dedos dentro de los suyos y los besó suavemente.

―Y yo soy Emmet. Será un honor servirte, _ma'am_.

Royce se inclinó hacia delante y cubrió las manos de ambos con las suyas. Las apretó con fuerza.

―Entonces, ¿vamos a brindar por nuestra nueva asociación?

Rosalie se echó hacia atrás cuando Royce levantó su copa.

―Por los nuevos comienzos.

Ella amablemente chocó su copa contra las otras dos y bebió un pequeño sorbo de aguardiente. Su mano tembló y el borde tropezó con su labio, salpicando el brandy en su manga.

Emmet cerró los dedos suavemente alrededor de su muñeca y enderezó la copa.

―Tranquilízate, milady, nada va a pasar esta noche. Necesitamos tiempo para conocernos.

Ella le sonrió mientras bebía un poco más de brandy.

―Está bien, no pensaba que irías a saltar sobre mí y arrancarme la ropa.

Su sonrisa mantenía un toque de picardía y aprobación.

―Eso sucederá mañana por la noche, ¿no te lo dijo Royce?

Rosalie apoyó la copa antes de que se le caiga.

―¿Estás bromeando conmigo?

―Sí, creo sí.

Ella se encontró sonriéndole y relajándose en su silla. Emmet terminó su coñac y miró a Royce.

―Antes de que vayamos más lejos, me gustaría deciros algo acerca de mí mismo. Royce ya debe haber oído los rumores, pero creo que deberían escuchar la verdad.

Royce levantó una ceja.

―Pensé que ya habíamos acordado seguir adelante, pero si crees que es necesario.

Emmet estudió su copa de brandy vacía.

―Hace veinticuatro años, el buque donde estaba fue atacado por piratas. Otro niño y yo fuimos tomados prisioneros y vendidos como esclavos a Turquía.

―Recuerdo haber leído sobre esto en los periódicos, ―dijo Royce. ―Fuisteis rescatados a los dieciocho años por un comerciante Inglés y regresasteis a nuestras costas honradamente.

―Eso es correcto. Fuimos esclavos durante siete años. ―Emmet aún se negaba a mirar a Rosalie. ―Lo que mucha gente no sabe es que fuimos esclavos en un burdel turco.

Rosalie se tapó la boca con la mano.

―Pero sólo tenías once años cuando fuisteis capturados.

Su boca se torció.

―Supongo que tuvimos suerte en algunos aspectos. Al menos la mujer que nos compró esperó hasta que tuvimos la edad suficiente para tener una erección antes de ponernos a trabajar como esclavos sexuales.

―¿Y cuántos años tenías entonces?

Levantó una ceja.

―Lo suficientemente mayor para follar y para que a ella la pagasen por eso, eso es todo lo que le importaba. Podría haber sido peor. ―Le dirigió a ella otra sonrisa encantadora, que no tuvo mucho éxito en bloquear las imágenes más terribles del lenguaje gráfico que él había conjurado en su mente.

―Cristo.

Royce terminó su coñac de un trago y estampó la copa sobre la mesa. A pesar del estallido de Royce, Emmet mantuvo su atención en ella.

―Si mi pasado te ofende, estaría dispuesto de salir de tu casa. Y, por supuesto, mi oferta de silencio permanece.

El reloj de la repisa de la chimenea resolló y sonó cuando marcó la media hora. Rosalie se aseguró de mantener la mirada fija firmemente sobre Emmet.

―¿Por qué debería estar ofendida por tu pasado? Tú fuiste el que tuvo la tenacidad para sobrevivir, no yo.

Él la sonrió, la belleza de esto la provocaba a ella ganas de llorar. Él obviamente no era el tipo de hombre que necesitara o esperara ser digno de lástima.

―Gracias por eso.

Royce se puso de pie y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Emmet. Rosalie estudió el breve destello de cruda emoción que nubló su mirada.

―En lo que a mí respecta, siempre serás bienvenido aquí.

Emmet extendió la mano y palmeó la mano de Royce. Sus largos dedos era casi tan oscuros como los de su marido. Se los imaginaba contra su pálida piel, contra los tonos más cálidos de Royce, los imaginaba a todos juntos...

Royce le tocó el hombro y ella saltó.

―Tengo que volver a Londres mañana. ¿Permitirás que Emmet se quede y te haga compañía? ―Hizo un guiño a Emmet. ―Hay dos primas mayores que viven en la casa, y mi madre vive bajando por el sendero. Me imagino que tu reputación estará a salvo.

Si ella dijera que no, ¿Emmet también se iría? Ella les sonrió a los dos.

―Sería agradable tener a alguien nuevo con quien hablar. Juro que he aburrido a todos aquí hasta la muerte con mis historias.

Emmet le tomó la mano y la besó.

―Estoy seguro de que nunca podrías ser aburrida, Rosalie.

Royce se echó a reír, su buen humor aparentemente restaurado.

―Oh, sí que puede. Espera hasta que ella quiera hablar de las teorías de la rotación de cultivos o de diferentes tipos de abono en el momento en que tú estés tratando de comer tu cena.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

―Por lo menos estuviste tan aburrido que dormiste bien esa noche.

Emmet se levantó y se inclinó.

―Estoy esperando ansioso muchas tardes de tan estimulante debate, milady. Ahora te ofreceré las buenas noches. Ha sido un día largo.

Él asintió con la cabeza a Royce y se retiró a su dormitorio. Rosalie notó la forma en que Royce no trató de seguir los movimientos de Emmet con la mirada. Con un suspiro, ella le abrazó y le besó en la mejilla.

―Royce, si te hace feliz, ve con él. No me importa.

Se encontró con su mirada, la esperanza brillando en la de él.

―¿Estás segura, Rosalie?

Le tocó la mejilla.

―Sí, ve y disfrútalo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Gracias. Me aseguraré de que seamos discretos.

Su sonrisa desapareció mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Ella se apoyó en los paneles pintados de colores brillantes y escuchó el chasquido revelador de la abertura de la puerta opuesta. No pasó mucho tiempo. Se imaginó a Emmet con sus brazos alrededor de Royce. Los imaginó quitándose la ropa... ¡Dios!, quería verlos, para entender lo que hacían juntos.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se quedó mirando la cama fría y vacía. Tal vez algún día tendría el valor suficiente para pedirle a Royce que la mostrara exactamente lo que hacía, pero hasta entonces, tendría que conformarse con ella misma y su imaginación.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 7**

Emmet se quitó la ajustada capa marrón y comenzó con los botones de su chaleco azul. Habían pasado ocho días desde que Royce le había dejado a solas con Rosalie, y cada uno había resultado una sorpresa y un placer. La esposa de su amante le intrigaba. Era inteligente, argumentativa y decidida a conseguir la última palabra. Para su sorpresa la encontró inmensamente estimulante, tanto mental como físicamente. Le recordaba un poco a la esposa de Edward, Bella, aunque no era tan hermosa, o tal vez tan susceptible.

Cuando se sacó el chaleco y se lo entregó a Tom, junto con su abrigo, miró la pila de cartas que le habían entregado de su casa justo antes de la cena. Incluso desde la distancia, podía ver que una de ellas llevaba el garabato distintivo de su socio.

En realidad, estaba sorprendido de que Edward no le hubiera localizado y enfrentado antes. No era por lo general el estilo de su amigo permitir que los asuntos se propaguen entre ellos, aunque quizá en este caso estaba siendo cauteloso debido a Bella.

Después de abandonar sus botas con el tierno cuidado de Tom, Emmet asintió con la cabeza para que se fuera. No era un dandi que necesitara la asistencia de un criado para meterse en la cama. Estudió el montón de cartas de nuevo. Maldición, echaba de menos a Bella. Ella le aceptaba tal y como era y sabía más de él que cualquier otra mujer que conocía. En la cama era tan apasionada como su marido, pero a diferencia de Edward, ella estaba fascinada por las infinitas posibilidades sexuales al permitirle a él unirse a sus juegos.

La polla de Emmet se levantó ante el pensamiento del exuberante cuerpo de Bella, y él ahuecó su entrepierna. Un golpecito en la puerta que daba a la habitación de Royce le hizo volverse, con la mano aún acunando sus bolas. Rosalie se quedó allí, con el pelo trenzado en una gruesa trenza que colgaba por encima del hombro. Echó una mirada a su entrepierna y apartó la mirada.

Lentamente Emmet dejó caer la mano a su lado. ¿Qué había hecho Royce para hacerla reaccionar como una virgen inexperta ante el más mínimo signo de intimidad sexual?

―¿Milady? ¿Pasa algo?

La observó tomar coraje y le envió una breve sonrisa de aprobación.

―No pasa nada malo. ―Ella se aclaró la garganta, los dedos apretados alrededor del final de su trenza. ―Sólo pensé que sería interesante... ―Ella agitó la mano vagamente hacia él.

―¿Interesante...?

El color ruborizó sus mejillas y su barbilla se levantó.

―Venir a hablar contigo como lo hago con Royce después de cenar, para intimar más contigo. ¿No es eso de lo que se trata todo esto?

Él se volvió hacia el espejo, sus movimientos lentos y sin prisa.

―Por supuesto que sí, y eres muy bienvenida. Si quieres hablar conmigo, terminaré de desvestirme y podremos estar cómodos.

Desplazó los pliegues de su corbata y la arrojó sobre el respaldo de la silla. Estaba complacido de ver a Rosalie decidida a quedarse e instalarse en una silla. Manteniendo su espalda hacia ella, se deshizo de sus gemelos y los colocó sobre el tocador.

―¿Irías a buscar mi bata? Está sobre la cama.

Ella la trajo, su mirada se fijó firmemente sobre su pecho. Permaneció quieto mientras ella vacilaba frente a él. Contuvo su respiración cuando ella se estiró y tocó su camisa.

―Seguro que tendrás demasiado calor si te dejas esto debajo de tu bata.

Sus pezones endurecidos mientras ella continuaba acariciando el fino lino de su camisa.

―Tienes razón. Me la sacaré. ―Él le sonrió. ―No es como si tú nunca has visto el pecho de un hombre antes, ¿verdad?

Su palma se aplastó contra su camisa.

―Royce siempre lleva una camisa de dormir.

Él puso sus dedos sobre los de ella y los atrapó en su contra.

―¿Siempre?

Ella suspiró.

―Él no quiere estar conmigo, ¿recuerdas? No le gusta que le toque en la cama en absoluto.

Emmet la guió de vuelta a su asiento y cayó de rodillas delante de ella.

―Creo que tienes razón, deberíamos hablar. Cuéntame todo de eso. Háblame de Royce.

―¿Por qué?

Ella se sentó en el borde del sillón de orejas, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, con la mirada en cualquier lugar, menos en él.

―Porque si yo no entiendo lo que pasó para que tengas tanto miedo, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

―Yo no tengo miedo.

―Rosalie, no puedes soportar mirarme y ni siquiera me he quitado la camisa todavía.

Ella lo miró entonces.

―Hasta donde tengo entendido, todo lo que necesitas hacer es desabrocharte los pantalones y empujar dentro de mí. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme si te quitas la camisa?

Emmet estaba sentado sobre los talones.

―Si tú piensas que de eso se trata hacer el amor, entonces eres realmente ignorante.

―Soy una mujer, se supone que debo ser ignorante acerca de tales asuntos.

―¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Apartó subrepticiamente una lágrima.

―No te entiendo.

Le entregó su pañuelo.

―¿Es así como quieres permanecer, ignorante e insatisfecha? ¿Crees que es lo que Royce quiere para ti?

―Royce quiere que yo sea feliz.

Emmet asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí, y te puedo ayudar con eso, pero tengo que entender lo que pasó entre ustedes para ver si puedo resolver vuestros problemas. ―Esperó hasta que ella arrugó el pañuelo entre sus manos. ―Rosalie, quiero ayudar.

Ella levantó la cabeza y su mirada se posó en el fuego.

―Yo adoraba a Royce, era como el hermano que nunca tuve. En la víspera de mi decimosexto cumpleaños, sus padres me dijeron que iba a casarme. Pero yo no lo supe hasta la ceremonia que iba a casarme con Royce.

Ella suspiró.

―Pensé en negarme, pero cuando vi lo que habían hecho con él, me acordé de su bondad conmigo, la forma en que me defendió y me consoló cuando mi madre murió, y no pude defraudarle.

―Por supuesto que no. La lealtad es muy importante para ti, ¿no? ―Emmet mantuvo su voz baja, reacio a sacarla de su historia, seguro de que lo peor estaba aún por llegar. Ella se enderezó, con los dedos entrelazados sobre su regazo.

―Nuestra noche de bodas fue un desastre. El padre de Royce insistió en permanecer en la alcoba para asegurarse de que se consumara el matrimonio. Estábamos atrapados juntos detrás de las cortinas de la cama. Yo estaba aterrada de que si Royce no cumplía con su deber, su padre le golpeara de nuevo o haría el trabajo él mismo.

―¿Royce había estado alguna vez con una mujer antes?

Su sonrisa esta vez fue irónica.

―Aparentemente no, ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que se suponía que debíamos hacer, más que yo. Hubiera sido una farsa maravillosa arriba de un escenario. Vivirlo, sin embargo, no fue tan divertido.

Emmet trató de imaginar la escena y fracasó.

―Pero, perdóname por preguntar, ¿cómo se las arreglaron?

Ella apartó la mirada de nuevo y él le tomó la mano.

―Recuerda, puedes decirme cualquier cosa. He vivido mi propio infierno sexual.

Volvió su mirada a la suya.

―Royce no podía tener una erección, y, finalmente, su padre envió a su criado a que lo ayudara. El hombre metió la mano por entre las cortinas de la cama y con brutalidad maniobró la...

―Polla, ―dijo Emmet en voz baja. ―Llamémoslo polla.

―la polla de Royce. Se puso duro muy rápido y se subió encima de mí. Me dijo que lo perdonara y luego...

Su mirada se cerró, como si aún después de todo este tiempo, sus recuerdos eran demasiado horribles para compartir.

―Debe haberte herido. Sé cómo se siente.

―Fue horrible, e incluso más horrible, porque sabía que no podía hacer un sonido para que el duque no pensara que Royce me estaba haciendo daño. Metí mi mano en mi boca para detener mis propios gritos. Royce también estaba llorando. E incluso después de todo eso, todavía le golpearon casi hasta la muerte antes de enviarle lejos.

Emmet se levantó y se ocupó de buscarle una copa de brandy a Rosalie.

―Eso no fue tu culpa, ¿verdad? Hiciste lo mejor para él, ¿no? No tenías la culpa de las acciones de su padre.

Se apartó con enojo las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

―Ya lo sé. Pero en ese momento no me hizo sentir mejor.

Sus labios se torcieron mientras él luchaba por una sonrisa. Ella continuaba sorprendiéndolo. Le recordaba a Edward, frente a un desastre potencial con su puño en alto para luchar.

―No, me imagino que no.

Ella lo miró, enarcando las cejas con una pregunta.

―¿Encuentras esto divertido?

Él tocó la comisura de su temblorosa boca con el pulgar. ¿Cómo podía decirle que el coraje y el sentido de lealtad que había mostrado hacia su amigo a la tierna edad de los dieciséis años lo inspiraba y le recordaba su complicada relación con Edward?

―No, en absoluto, sólo estoy apreciando tu resistencia y tratando de resistir el deseo de besarte y hacerlo todo mucho mejor.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron aún más rojas.

―No soy una niña.

―No era mi intención tratarte como una. ―Ella tragó cuando él inclinó su cabeza y suavemente le rozó los labios con los suyos. Ella sabía a sus lágrimas.

Él la besó de nuevo, más despacio esta vez, y permitió que la punta de su lengua delineara sus labios. Ella suspiró y abrió la boca para él. Una de sus manos se deslizó en su pelo mientras él hacía su primera delicada incursión en su interior. Murmuró su reconocimiento cuando su lengua se reunió con la suya en una tímida danza de avance y retroceso.

Cuando por fin la soltó, su respiración era tan irregular como la de ella. Le sostuvo la mirada, permitiéndole ver la excitación en sus ojos.

―Quiero besarte otra vez, pero primero, dime algo. Cuando Royce regresó de Jamaica, ¿compartió tu cama?

Rosalie frunció el ceño y distraídamente le acarició la mejilla, como si estuviera impaciente por continuar. Él capturó sus dedos contra su piel.

―Lo hizo y todavía era horrible. Después de unas semanas, estuvimos de acuerdo en que trataríamos de tener intimidad una vez al mes con la esperanza de engendrar un niño. Se hizo más fácil para nosotros compartir el mismo espacio y hacernos amigos nuevamente.

―¿Y había mejorado como amante?

Su sonrisa era irónica.

―Un poco, pero aún así creo que me veía como a una amiga, y eso lo hacía más difícil para él tratarme como a las otras mujeres.

Su percepción lo asombró. Para una mujer que pasó la mayor parte de su vida en la oscuridad del campo era notablemente astuta.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia delante, desesperada por que él dejara de hablar y la besara de nuevo. Él presionó sus dedos en sus labios. Ella los alejó. ¿Lo había hecho otra vez? ¿Se las había arreglado para ofender a un hombre sin ni siquiera saber por qué? La ansiedad se levantó en una caliente, roja marea en el estómago.

―¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Pensé que querías tener intimidad conmigo?

―Sí, pero creo que tú necesitas ir más despacio.

Ella se enderezó. Era su culpa. Había algo mal con ella. Después de escuchar acerca de su desastrosa vida amorosa, Emmet había perdido el interés. Ella luchó por mantener el pánico fuera de su voz, obligándose a sonar enojada en su lugar.

―¿No es eso lo que se supone que yo te diga a ti? No es como si yo fuese virgen ni nada por el estilo.

Su expresión cambió.

―Tú eres una virgen en cada sentido que importa.

La frialdad se apoderó de ella. Incluso había oído los rumores desde Londres. Emmet obviamente sabía que Royce dormía con otras mujeres y no tenía problemas para desempeñarse con ellas. Había algo en ella que los hombres rechazaban. Ella levantó la barbilla en un vano intento de demostrarle que a ella no le importaba.

―Si yo soy inapropiada, por favor no te sientas obligado a permanecer hasta que Royce regrese. Estoy segura de que estaría encantado de verte en la ciudad.

Él trató de tomar sus manos, su piel caliente contra sus fríos puños apretados.

―Me has malentendido. No me quiero ir. Y como ya te he dicho, quiero demostrarte cuanto mucho más agradable puede ser hacer el amor cuando no tienes miedo.

Luchó contra el deseo de cerrar los ojos frente a las imágenes gráficas de Royce empujando dentro de ella que todavía amenazaban sus sueños.

―Y también sé cómo se siente el tener sexo con alguien a quien no parece importarle si te hace daño o no.

―Royce nunca quiso hacerme daño. La culpa es mía. No sé cómo complacerlo, yo no...

Le tomó la barbilla entre sus dedos, su mirada dura.

―No digas eso. No es tu culpa y yo lo voy a demostrar.

Él la levantó sobre sus pies, su sonrisa invitadora y cálida.

―Quiero que tú me desvistas.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

―¿Hasta que estés desnudo?

―Sí.

―¿Y luego qué?

―Y luego puedes tocarme y jugar conmigo todo lo que quieras.

Un curioso calor comenzó a arder suavemente en su vientre.

―¿Con cualquier parte de ti que yo desee?

Él bajó la vista a sus pantalones, alisando su mano sobre el frente.

―Sí.

Rosalie dio un paso hacia él.

―Y mientras estoy jugando contigo, ¿qué harás tú?

Levantó una ceja.

―Disfrutarlo, espero.

―¿No me vas a tocar?

Delineó una cruz sobre su propio corazón.

―No lo haré. ―Miró hacia la cama. ―De hecho, si no confías lo suficiente en mí, cuando me desnudes, puedes atar mis manos al cabecero de la cama de modo que no podré tocarte en absoluto.

―¿Cómo me ayudará esto?

―Debido a que tú necesitas ver a un hombre desnudo y aprender cómo excitarlo. Cuando tú entiendas cómo poner a un hombre salvaje, también aprenderás lo que te excita a ti. ―Hizo un gesto hacia la cama. ―Piensa en mí como uno de esos experimentos científicos sobre los que eres tan aficionada a leer.

Rosalie tragó saliva. Ella quería tocarlo, y en verdad no había nada excepto su propio miedo para detenerla. Royce estaría encantado de su audacia. Se dirigió hacia Emmet y comenzó a tirar de su camisa afuera de los pantalones. Él hizo una mueca cuando ella tiró en la parte frontal.

―Tal vez podrías considerar deshacerte de mis pantalones primero. Mi camisa aún está metida allí dentro.

Sin levantar la mirada de su cintura, ella se puso a trabajar sobre los cuatro botones. Cuando la rasgadura frontal se abrió, ella lo estudió. Intrigada, tocó la húmeda mancha en el centro y sintió el calor palpitante de su erección debajo de ella. Alejó los dedos rápidamente como si se hubiera quemado.

Emmet dejó escapar un aliento inestable.

―Ya estoy excitado. Ten cuidado cuando quites mi camisa.

Rosalie tocó la mancha de nuevo. Tela húmeda y calor ardiente, el aroma del jabón para la ropa, aromático y masculino. Ella utilizó su pulgar e índice para moldear la tela húmeda sobre la cabeza de su polla. Él permaneció inmóvil, sus manos relajadas a los costados. Curiosa ahora, ella se inclinó para echar un vistazo más de cerca. Su trenza rozó el muslo y su polla se sacudió entre sus dedos. Ella rápidamente se alejó.

Él amablemente bajó la cabeza para que pudiera quitarle la camisa. Esta cayó de sus manos al suelo cuando ella tuvo la primera visión de su pecho.

Su piel era bronceada y musculosa y estaba cubierta con una fina capa de vello dorado. Entre su vello descansaba la mitad de una antigua moneda unida a una cadena. Un anillo de oro enroscado a través de su pezón derecho le llamó la atención. Ella tocó el caliente metal con la punta de su dedo.

―¿Te duele?

―Ya no. Dolió como el infierno cuando fue hecho, pero eso fue hace casi veinte años.

Ella no pudo resistirse a darle al fino círculo de oro un suave tirón.

―Me sorprende que lo conserves. Yo hubiera querido deshacerme de cualquier recuerdo de mis años como esclava.

Él exhaló con fuerza, rozando el dorso de su mano con su pecho.

―No todas mis experiencias fueron desagradables y esto me da placer. ¿Por qué privarme de una exquisita sensación?

Ella estudió el anillo y él permaneció en silencio mientras ella lo hacía. Se le ocurrió que tenía más paciencia que cualquier otro hombre que había conocido nunca. ¿Había aprendido eso en el burdel? Atreviéndose aún más, se inclinó hacia delante y tocó el aro de oro con la punta de la lengua. El liso metal se deslizó contra sus dientes. Él hizo un sonido bajo en su garganta, un murmullo de placer y aprobación.

Ella se enderezó y se encontró con su ensombrecida mirada azul. Él dejó escapar una cuidadosa respiración.

―Pregúntame lo que quieras, Rosalie, voy a tratar de contestarte.

―¿Te ha gustado eso?

Bajó la vista a su pecho.

―¿Cuando lamiste mi pezón? Sí, por supuesto que sí. ―Volvió su atención hacia su rostro. ―Me gustaría aún más si lo succionaras dentro de tu boca.

―¿Como un bebé?

Se encogió de hombros, el movimiento destacando sus tensos músculos, la tensión enrollándose por debajo de su piel.

―Como un amante.

Hipnotizada por la expectativa en su mirada, ella se aferró a su pezón y mamó de él. Ella lo succionó hasta el punto en que estuvo duro y empujando en contra de su lengua.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, él estaba jadeando.

―Hazlo otra vez, muérdeme un poquito. Haz cualquier cosa que desees, pero no te detengas.

Ella volvió a concentrarse en su pecho, arrastrando su otra mano arriba para acariciar y burlar la tetilla izquierda. Su piel olía al vino especiado que habían compartido en la cena y al humo del cigarro. Ella quería lamer todo su camino alrededor de su pecho hasta que no pudiera probar nada más que a él.

Su polla empujaba incesantemente contra su cadera mientras él se mecía contra ella. Ella sentía la piel como si mil alfileres se clavaran sobre ella. Ella quería más. Quería ver todo de él.

Su aliento quedó enganchado cuando ella tiró con urgencia de sus pantalones. Gracias a Dios que se había quitado ya las botas ajustadas o ella habría estado en problemas. Salió de sus pantalones, arrastrando su ropa interior con ellos.

Rosalie contuvo la respiración mientras él se enderezaba y se detuvo frente a ella. Su pene estaba erecto y tensado hacia arriba, hasta el ombligo, un hilillo de líquido sobre su eje brillaba a la luz de las velas.

―Estás mojado.

Miró hacia abajo.

―Sí, es pre-eyaculación. Mi polla necesita estar húmeda para deslizarse dentro de ti con más facilidad.

Ella alargó un dedo y recogió una gota del líquido nacarado con él. Lo llevó a la nariz, olfateó y luego lo llevó dentro de su boca.

―Almidonado y salado.

Emmet tragó saliva, con la mirada fija en su boca, en el movimiento de sus labios. Ella giró alrededor de él y admiró sus nalgas apretadas, se detuvo al ver las terribles cicatrices de su espalda. Tocó las blancas líneas en relieve y se estremeció. Se mordió el labio, decidida a no permitir que la viera aterrorizada.

―Es fácil olvidar lo que sufriste. Pero ahora que sé lo que está por debajo de tu exquisita ropa, nunca lo olvidaré.

Era más fácil entonces regresar y ver su excitación. Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo para cubrirse u ocultar su erección. Su tranquila aceptación de su estado la hacía menos miedosa y más fácil de aceptar la creciente marea de su propio interés sexual.

―¿Quieres que me siente en la cama?

Su mirada se trasladó de la contemplación de su polla a su cara. La diversión en la descarada apreciación de ella se mezcló con el deseo en los ojos entrecerrados de él.

―No, ¿te quedarás exactamente cómo estás?

Se encogió de hombros, el movimiento hizo que los músculos de su estómago ondulen.

―Por supuesto, y recuerda, puedes tocarme de cualquier forma que quieras.

―¿Y si yo no quiero?

―Entonces voy a vestirme y podremos compartir una copa de brandy en frente del fuego y hablar de nuestros planes para mañana. ―Le sostuvo la mirada, una sonrisa en ella. ―Esto no pretende ser una orden, Rosalie. Es sólo la intención de darte placer.

Sus manos se apretaron en puños a los costados.

―Quiero lamerte. Quiero frotar mi cara contra tu piel y respirarte.

La diversión se desvaneció de su rostro y fue reemplazado por algo mucho más potente.

―Entonces hazlo. ―Cruzó hasta el final de la cama con dosel y se apoderó de la patas de la cama con las dos manos. ―Lámeme.

Le dolía el cuerpo, sus pezones estaban duros, y entre sus piernas había una pesadumbre y un calor que ella nunca había experimentado antes. ¿Esto era lujuria? ¿Así era como una mujer sana supuestamente reaccionaba ante un incitante cuerpo masculino? Reuniendo su valor, Rosalie colocó la palma de su mano sobre el corazón de Emmet, sintiendo su frenético ritmo. Ella deslizó las manos por su espalda y frotó la cara contra su pecho, disfrutando de la raspadura de su vello contra las tiernas puntas de sus pezones. Animada ahora, ella le tocó las nalgas, ahuecándolas en sus manos mientras seguía lamiendo y succionando sobre su pecho.

Él gruñó en su oído, el apremiante empuje de sus caderas condujo su polla contra la fina tela de su camisón, mojándolo con su pre-eyaculación. Ella cerró los ojos y llevó una de sus manos alrededor para tocar su eje. El calor y la fuerza entre sus dedos le hizo apretar el cuerpo y entonces se abrió, como en señal de bienvenida. Ella descubrió que su carne más suave se deslizaba sobre la dureza, y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de él.

―Ah, Dios, sí... justo así.

Ella levantó la vista para ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus dientes mordiéndose el labio mientras ella se deslizaba sobre su engrosada carne. Ella dio un paso atrás, de manera de poderse ver a sí misma trabajando sobre él. ¿Existía el poder de una mujer sobre esto después de todo? Parecía como si ella le daba todo lo que un hombre podría desear.

Sus dedos estaban resbaladizos con su pre-semen ahora y ella apretó el agarre. Lo que ella estaba haciendo no era bonito, y su dotación difícilmente se parecía a cualquier cosa que había visto en los libros de medicina que leía. Pero era mucho más real y emocionante. Ella disfrutó de la vista de la hinchada corona púrpura de su polla emergiendo desde la piel más suave de su eje, del sonido húmedo, urgente de su carne, cuando se deslizaba entre sus pálidos dedos.

―Si mantienes este ritmo, me voy a correr.

―¿Correr, adónde?

Las palabras de él fueron concisas, pero ella entendía por qué ahora. Su propio cuerpo estaba preso de una excitación animal que no podía negar.

―En tu mano.

―¿Y si lo hago más despacio?

Su sonrisa mantenía un toque de desesperación.

―Aún en tu mano, pero no tan rápidamente. Si no quieres ensuciarte, te sugiero que pares.

―Pero tú dijiste que dependía de mí. Dijiste que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera.

―Yo no estoy pidiendo que pares. Sólo estoy diciéndote que las acciones tienen consecuencias. ―Su última palabra fue un gemido cuando ella apretó el eje.

―Nunca he visto a un hombre correrse.

Su mirada se fijó en sus dedos muy ocupados trabajando.

―Has visto a Royce.

―No así.

Su respiración se acortó y sacudió sus caderas hacia delante.

―Bueno espero que disfrutes de la experiencia porque yo estoy...

Rosalie rápidamente cubrió la punta de su polla cuando una corriente de semilla brotó. Ella lo sostuvo hasta que terminó, mirando con fascinación el líquido almidonado que corría entre sus dedos. Por impulso ella llevó la mano a su boca y lo probó otra vez.

Él atragantó una risa ante su obviamente desprevenida reacción.

―No te preocupes, yo creo que es un gusto adquirido. ―Él continuó estudiándola. ―¿Ya terminaste conmigo ahora? ¿Debería vestirme?

Rosalie se lamió los labios. ¿Él sabía cómo ella se estaba sintiendo? ¿Podría entender la forma en que su cuerpo había respondido a la excitación de él?

―Me siento… extraña.

―¿De qué manera? ¿Te he asustado? ―Él se adelantó para tocar su mejilla.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su trenza suelta cepillado sus nudillos.

―No, en absoluto. ―A pesar de su turbación ella alisó una mano sobre su propio pecho, mostrando su firme pezón a través de la tela. ―Cuando Royce me tocaba, no sentía nada, pero ahora me duelen los pechos y entre mis piernas...

Él le sonrió como si fuera una estudiante especialmente brillante.

―Eso es deseo, Rosalie. Así es exactamente cómo se supone que te estés sintiendo.

Ella tomó coraje.

―Pero, ¿qué debo hacer al respecto?

Emmet estudió su rostro encendido. Su pequeña alumna estaba aprendiendo más rápidamente de lo que él había previsto. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo y se apoyó contra el poste de la cama.

―Eso depende enteramente de ti. Puedes irte a la cama y atender tus propias necesidades o confiar en mí para satisfacerte en su lugar.

Ella frunció el ceño, como si las opciones que le ofrecía fueran demasiado difíciles. Dios, él quería tocarla. Llenar sus manos con sus pechos y deslizar sus dedos profundamente dentro de su sexo hasta que ella gritara su liberación. Se recordó a sí mismo que debía ser paciente. Él era un hombre adulto, podía esperar su recompensa. Era más importante que Rosalie aprendiera a no temer al hombre que le hacía el amor.

Distraídamente, él deslizó una mano sobre su polla, que ya estaba medio erecta otra vez. La mirada de ella cayó por debajo de su cintura, y su polla se llenó aún más.

―¿Qué me harías tú? ―Susurró.

―Cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Dio un paso más cerca hasta que sus pechos le rozaron el pecho.

―Y si te pidiera que me quites el dolor de mis pechos, ¿podrías hacer eso?

―Sí. ―Y aumentar el dolor entre sus piernas hasta que ella le rogase que la tocara allí también. Antes de que él pudiera decir otra palabra ella se sacó el camisón por su cabeza, dándole el primer vistazo de su cuerpo. Ella no estaba tan bien dotada como ciertas favorecidas damas que él conocía y era más delgada de lo que estaba actualmente de moda. Su piel le fascinaba. Era una rica y cremosa porcelana en la que él anhelaba hundir sus dientes. Su mirada recorrió sus largas piernas y estrechas caderas y se posaron sobre sus pequeños pechos, que estaban coronados con grandes y fruncidos pezones rojos. ¿Por qué Royce no podía ver cuán deseable era ella?

―Eres hermosa.

Frunció el ceño, pero para su crédito, no intentó esconderse de él.

―No lo soy. Pero gracias por el cumplido.

Le tomó la mano y la guió para que se siente en el borde de la cama.

―Yo no hago cumplidos vacíos. Eres hermosa para mí.

Ella se sonrojó, el color levantándose desde la garganta hasta sus mejillas. El mismo profundo escarlata que sus pezones. Se lamió los labios mientras estudiaba las suculentas puntas.

―¿Puedo tocarte?

Sintió que su incertidumbre se envolvía temporalmente por la incesante droga del deseo. Si cambiaba de parecer, él de buena gana se alejaría de ella si eso le aseguraba que estaría lista para volver a jugar otro día.

―Sí.

Se inclinó para besar el espacio entre sus pechos, suaves besos acercándose hacia su pezón con cada toque de su boca. El olor de su excitación flotaba hacia él, poniéndolo instantáneamente duro. Su boca se apoderó de su pezón y ella saltó.

Deslizó la mano entre los omóplatos y la sostuvo aún cuando su boca devastaba su carne, lentamente succionándola dentro de su boca hasta que ella gemía y se movía con él. Dios, ella era dulce, su pezón tan grande, suculento y sensible como una baya fresca. Tocó su otro pezón, rodando su pico duro entre el índice y el pulgar.

Mientras la chupaba, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, manteniéndolo cerca. Trabajó su cuerpo entre los muslos hasta que el centro caliente y húmedo de su sexo se frotó contra su vientre. ¿Era consciente de que incluso ella se estaba frotando en contra de él como una gata en celo?

Cuando alternó los senos, ella gimió y se agarró a su pelo como si tuviera miedo de que tuviese la intención de dejarla. Su hinchado eje empujó contra el implacable marco de roble de la cama, la rugosidad una lasciva adición a sus ya sobrecargados sentidos. Él trató de murmurar algo relajante, pero su boca estaba demasiado llena con sus pechos y el sabor de su piel sedosa. Ella se apretó con más fuerza contra él. Él imaginó que podía sentir el nudo de su hinchado clítoris cuando con dulzura le mordió el pezón.

Ella se puso rígida en contra de su vientre y él sintió la apenas perceptible presión de su clímax ondulando a través de su piel. Él apretujó su polla dura en contra del armazón de la cama y se corrió con ella, teniendo cuidado de no morderle el pecho que aún le llenaba la boca.

Después de un buen rato él la liberó y la miró a la cara. Para su diversión ella tenía una expresión de intenso disgusto.

―¿Qué me hiciste?

Bajó la vista a sus apretados, rojos pezones.

―Chupé tus pechos.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano más hacia abajo.

―No ahí, aquí, entre mis piernas.

―Creo que hiciste eso por ti misma.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―No sé exactamente lo que sucedió. En un momento me sentí como un paquete que había sido fuertemente atado, al siguiente era como si hubiera estallado como un cohete.

Emmet se mordió el labio.

―Eso es ciertamente una manera de describir esto, y una muy original, podría añadir. La mayoría de las personas simplemente dicen que se han corrido, o que llegaron a su clímax, o que han tenido un orgasmo.

Ella frunció el ceño con tanta fuerza que sus cejas se reunieron en el centro.

―Pero yo no creo que las mujeres deberían ser capaces de hacer eso. Ellas no tienen que liberar ninguna semilla, ¿verdad?

Emmet le besó la rodilla.

―Rosalie, ¿tal vez podríamos hablar de esto después de que nos lavemos y nos pongamos la ropa?

―¡Pero yo quiero saber!

―Rosalie... ―Se puso la bata y arrastró su camisón por su cabeza. ―Ten paciencia conmigo, por favor. No me gustaría para pudieras coger un resfriado.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 8**

Rosalie empujó sus brazos dentro de las mangas largas de su camisón y se apresuró a regresar a su silla junto al fuego. Esto le daba tiempo para observar a Emmet agacharse a recoger los pantalones y la camisa. Su piel brillaba a la luz del vacilante fuego, sus músculos se movían debajo de su bronceada piel sin esfuerzo.

Ella apretó sus muslos juntos cuando otro caliente espiral de lujuria se desenrolló abajo de su estómago. Emmet no parecía horrorizado por sus acciones. En verdad, parecía disfrutar de sus atenciones y disfrutar del placer que le retribuía. Ella se mordió el labio cuando él se le unió sentándose junto al fuego, dos copas de coñac en la mano.

―¿Cómo puedes hacer esto conmigo cuando estás interesado en Royce?

Él arqueó las cejas.

―¿Disfrutar tocándote, quieres decir? ―Él se encogió de hombros. ―Porque ambos son muy diferentes.

―Tal vez es porque no te importa en realidad ninguno de nosotros y simplemente te importa tu propio placer.

Él se quedó inmóvil, la mirada fija en su rostro.

―No soy una prostituta pagada para hacer un trabajo. Encuentro placer en esto, sí, pero intento asegurarme que ustedes lo disfruten también.

Rosalie arrancó su mirada de él y observó el brandy que se arremolinaba en su copa.

―¿Así que si todos disfrutamos, eso lo hace correcto, entonces?

―No estoy seguro de lo que quieres que te diga. ¿Por qué no deberíamos divertimos? ¿Es un pecado ser feliz?

―Es un pecado para mí ir a la cama contigo, y un pecado peor para ti ir a la cama con mi marido. ¿Esos dos errores lo hacen correcto?

Dejó su copa y se puso de pie.

―Rosalie, si tú estás enojada conmigo por hacerte correr, por favor, dímelo.

Una opresión se deslizó hasta la parte posterior de su garganta y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

―No debería haber disfrutado de lo que me hiciste.

Emmet descartó su bata y se puso el pantalón y la camisa antes de volverse hacia ella de nuevo. Él se sentó, una rodilla cruzada sobre la otra, su expresión tranquila.

―Le dije a Royce que esto podría ser demasiado difícil para ti. Estamos pidiéndote que niegues las convenciones sociales mediante las cuales la mayoría de nosotros vivimos.

―¡No seas condescendiente conmigo!

―Rosalie, no tienes que sentir vergüenza en darte cuenta de que no deseas renunciar a estas cosas.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su boca seca mientras él continuaba mirándola fijamente. Con una maldición cayó de rodillas frente a ella y le besó la mano.

―Estoy más que arrepentido si te he disgustado. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, te he llegado a admirar y a respetar a lo largo de los últimos días.

Ella arrancó la mano de su agarre.

―¿Tú respetas a una mujer que te permite hacer cornudo a su marido?

Su cabeza se levantó y él encontró su mirada, sus ojos eran áspera plata debajo del suave azul grisáceo. Lentamente se puso de pie y se inclinó.

―Lady Beecham, perdóname, pero tratando de hacerme enojar no te ayudará a sentirte mejor acerca de lo que acaba de suceder. Tú, de todas las personas, sabes cuánto te ama Royce, e insinuar otra cosa es una falta de respeto no sólo para él sino para ti misma.

―¿Tú estás sugiriendo que esto es todo culpa mía?

Se inclinó de nuevo.

―Tengo alguna correspondencia de la que ocuparme. Voy a retirarme de tu presencia. ―Tomó un montón de cartas de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta. ―Si quieres que me vaya por la mañana, sólo díselo a Tom. Él puede ayudarme a empacar.

Rosalie observó la sequedad de su mirada cuando salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de él. Ella luchó con sus pies y tiró la copa de brandy contra la puerta. El tintineo de la rotura del vidrio la sacó de su estupor. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablar de asuntos tan personales y cómo se atrevía a presumir de conocerla mejor que ella misma!

Ella entró con rabia de nuevo a su propia habitación y se arrojó sobre la cama. A pesar de su enojo, su cuerpo se burlaba de ella, aún lleno de deseo por un hombre que... Rosalie se incorporó. Un hombre a quien respetaba y la deseaba. Un hombre a quien había ahuyentado debido a su propia incertidumbre y culpa. Un hombre que había defendido a su amante, su marido, con serena dignidad y sin inmutarse por su ira. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, sentía sus lágrimas caer finalmente. ¿Qué había hecho y cómo diablos iba a corregirlo?

Ella quería un niño no sólo por su propio bien, sino por Royce. A pesar de sus afirmaciones de que su apellido no significaba nada para él, ella sabía cuán profundamente sus tierras y su casa estaban incrustados en el sentido de sí mismo. Emmet les presentaba una ocasión perfecta para convertir su incierto futuro en un final feliz, donde incluso si no podían amarse en el sentido convencional, podrían amar a sus hijos.

Rosalie alivió las lágrimas de su rostro. Si quería alcanzar sus deseos, ella tendría que ser valiente, por primera vez en su vida. Miró el reloj y se quitó el camisón.

Emmet encontró su camino a la biblioteca y encendió algunas velas en el gran escritorio de nogal. Arrojó sus cartas sobre la superficie de cuero, se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos. Qué deprimente que Rosalie hubiera redescubierto de repente su conciencia social. Sus intentos de seducirle le habían estimulado y excitado más de lo que él podría haber imaginado.

Él aplanó una mano por la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Ya estaba medio erecto otra vez, su polla ansiosa del sexo de ella. Suspiró. Maldición, ¿cómo la había juzgado tan mal? Ella había parecido dispuesta, sino directamente ansiosa, durante su juego sexual. Sólo después pareció haber cambiado de opinión.

Suspiró mientras deslizaba un cuchillo debajo del sello de una carta de su banco y rápidamente escaneó el contenido. Con los años, había sostenido suficientes mujeres llorando en sus brazos como para darse cuenta de que la mayoría de las esposas no tenían la capacidad para vengarse de las trampas de sus maridos sin sufrir algo de culpa emocional.

Las velas abrían surcos y humeaban mientras él trabajaba su camino a través de la pila de correspondencia comercial. Le había dicho a Adams que no se molestase en enviarle sus invitaciones sociales dado que era poco probable que pudiera asistir. Ni siquiera extrañaba las interminables rondas de fiestas y las largas tardes que pasaba bebiendo y yendo de putas. En verdad, no tenía amigos íntimos, aparte de los Masens y los gemelos Harcourt, y estaban casados ahora.

Caminar y montar a caballo por los alrededores de Beecham Hall con Rosalie había sido sorprendentemente apacible, un bálsamo para su inquieta alma, de hecho. Había empezado a desear el aire fresco, los cielos despejados y… su compañía. Ella no conocía su reputación en Londres y de esa manera no esperaba nada de él, pero hubo cosas que él eligió compartir con ella, las partes de sí mismo que generalmente mantenía ocultas.

Él casi sonrió. ¿Quién más podría haberle animado a dar más detalles sobre sus planes para el negocio y su interés en las nuevas formas de locomoción a vapor? Por supuesto que no las damas de la alta sociedad, quienes estaban mucho más interesadas en discutir su resistencia en la cama.

A regañadientes, Emmet dejó la última carta a un lado y tomó la de Edward. Si había algo que garantizaba hacer que su erección desapareciera, sería una diatriba de su socio y ex amante. Suspiró mientras leía. Edward era breve e iba al grano. Él quería que Emmet regresara y se explicara. Estaba preocupado por el estado mental de Emmet. Había adjunta una nota sellada de Bella, que según Edward aún no sabía nada de la decisión de Edward de mantenerlos separados.

Emmet sonrió cuando la esencia de las rosas se mezcló con el olor de la cera de la vela.

_Emmet__, _

_¿dónde estás? Edward dice que estás fuera de la ciudad y no puedes ser contactado, pero sé que algo ha ido mal entre ustedes. Edd se niega a compartir nada conmigo, insistiendo en que cualquier explicación debes ofrecerla tú. (Cómo es característico de mi querido esposo.) Espero que él comparta nuestras maravillosas noticias contigo. Si no lo hace, me aseguraré de estrangular al hombre y casarme contigo en su lugar. Por favor, ven a verme en la primera oportunidad. A pesar de lo que Edd probablemente ha dicho, nosotros te extrañamos. _

_Tu amiga, Bella Masen._

—Cualquier explicación debo ofrecerla yo. —Emmet arrugó la nota y la tiró al fuego. —Tan típico de Edward echar toda la culpa sobre mí.

Cogió un trozo de pergamino del cajón y pasó diez minutos tratando de hacer un plumín decente para su pluma. Debía escribirle a Bella y felicitarla por sus noticias, asegurarle que todo estaba bien y que iba a ir a visitarla tan pronto como pueda. No tenía sentido alarmarla con los problemas suyos y de Edward. Edward lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para sentirse seguro de que Emmet nunca traicionaría sus dificultades a otra persona. En especial, no a su esposa.

Emmet garabateó su firma en la parte inferior de la página y dirigió la carta a la casa de Edward en Southampton, donde Bella prefería residir. La carta de Edward no merecía una respuesta. Nada había cambiado. Emmet aún se sentía demasiado en carne viva como para alegremente retomar su amistad como Edward quería. Lo había hecho demasiadas veces en el pasado y había estado agradecido de que le permitiera volver. No esta vez.

Emmet selló la carta con el escudo de la familia Beecham estampada con cera roja caliente y flexionó los dedos. El gran reloj del rincón marcó las cuatro mientras él miraba el montón de cartas sobre la mesa. ¿Qué seguía entonces? Una partida drástica de la casa de Lady Beecham por la mañana y un retardado largo viaje al norte de Inglaterra, donde esperaba poder rastrear a algunos de sus familiares.

O podría simplemente regresar a Londres y permanecer en la cama con Royce durante una semana. Emmet se movió en su asiento cuando su polla se endureció. Pero, ¿Royce lo querría una vez que se diera cuenta que Rosalie no? Emmet suspiró. Probablemente no. El vínculo entre la Beechams podía ser inusual, pero era tan profundo y sólido como el enlace entre Bella y Edward.

Una repentina envidia lo inundó. ¿Cómo hicieron todos sus amigos para encontrar a una mujer que los amen? ¿Por qué él era el único que todavía estaba solo? Tal vez no era tan bueno engañando a las mujeres como pensaba. ¿Ellas sentían el vacío dentro de él, la falta de personalidad, de familia, de esencia? Echó un vistazo a los ensombrecidos retratos en la pared. Incluso a pesar de que Rosalie creía que no tenía nada para ofrecer, ella tenía esto. Un nombre de familia para estar orgullosa y un marido que estaba dispuesto a ir a cualquier extremo para darle el hijo que ella anhelaba.

Su polla se endureció cuando él imaginó su simiente creando un niño con una mujer que lo amara. Un niño que nunca sabría lo que era crecer solo como lo había hecho él. Emmet acarició el crecido bulto en sus pantalones y sus doloridas bolas. Deslizó una mano dentro del bolsillo de los pantalones y sacó un anillo de plata para el pene. Abriendo sus pantalones, metió las bolas y el falo a través de los tres anillos, haciendo muecas ante la estrechez del frío metal contra su caliente polla llorosa. Una enérgica caminata hacia arriba de las escaleras, un pequeño rudo juego consigo mismo en la cama y él estaría listo para enfrentar otro día solitario.

Reunió su correo, apagó todas menos una de las velas y volvió sobre sus pasos a la oscura sala. Dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la superficial, gastada escalera. La vieja casa crujía y susurraba mientras él caminaba por los estrechos corredores, el olor de cera de abeja e hierbas secas aumentaba en las cálidas corrientes a su paso.

Con cada paso, su hinchada, constreñida polla rozaba la tirante piel de ante de sus pantalones. Deseaba que Royce estuviera aquí para que lo chupe, para que se arrodille delante de él y lo tome, drenándolo, anillo de polla y todo, hasta que ya no pudiera respirar.

Cuando Emmet abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, una corriente de aire apagó la vela. Con una maldición suave, colocó el candelero al lado de su cama y se quitó la ropa. No había cerrado las cortinas completamente anoche. En la gris oscuridad de la mañana temprana, el metal del anillo de la polla brillaba desanimado y apretado contra su eje. Tocó la corona de su polla, arremolinando el dedo sobre la espesa humedad y deliberadamente raspó la uña sobre su carne más sensible.

Se subió a la cama con dosel alto y chocó con un caliente cuerpo desnudo. Gruñó cuando su polla chocó contra algo duro y luchó para moverse libremente. Él se agarró de un brazo agitándose.

―Lady Beecham, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

Rosalie se elevó sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos brillantes y desesperados en la penumbra.

―¡No quiero que te vayas!

Él trató de alejarse mientras su polla se deslizaba sobre su cadera de nuevo. Se arrastró tras él y él la agarró por los hombros, manteniéndola a la longitud de su brazo.

―No hay necesidad de esto ahora. Podemos hablar en la mañana.

Trató de sonar paciente y tranquilo. Dios, necesitaba que ella se vaya antes de que la arrastrara debajo de él y machacara dentro suyo hasta que ella gritara su liberación a los cielos. Ella empezó a temblar.

―No me deseas más, ¿verdad? Te he echado.

Se obligó a relajar su agarre, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo de sus brazos desnudos en lo que él esperaba que fuera una manera tranquilizadora.

―No, no es eso. Es tarde y tú, obviamente, estás sobrecargada y... Cristo...

Su mano rozó su pene y luego encerró su puño alrededor de él. Él dejó de moverse cuando toda su sangre salió de su cerebro y bombeó a través de su eje hinchado.

―Emmet, ¿qué te has hecho a ti mismo?

Él la agarró de la muñeca, intentando detener su exploración.

―Rosalie, no es nada, sólo déjame ocuparme de esto. ―Gimió cuando ella apretó su agarre.

―¿Es mi culpa? ¿Te estás castigando porque te rechacé?

―Dios, no... Yo...

Sus caderas se sacudieron hacia adelante y una exquisitamente dolorosa sensación se extendió a través de ellas. Dios le ayudara, él quería su mano allí, _necesitaba_ su mano allí. Ella trató de apartarse, pero él cubrió su mano con la suya. Se movió de nuevo, empujando dentro de sus dedos, tan húmedo ahora que se movía fácilmente incluso dentro de su apretado puño. Era incapaz de parar, él enroscó su otra mano en su cabello, manteniéndola cerca mientras su cuerpo se hacía cargo del ritmo. Se olvidó de ser una persona civilizada o de su arrepentimiento y simplemente tomó.

―Más duro.

Él apretó sus dedos sobre los de ella, necesitando la rugosidad y la fricción para contrarrestar la restricción que el anillo mantenía en su erecto miembro. Ella murmuró su nombre, su mirada bajó hasta su ingle, y puso su otra mano sobre sus testículos, apretando firmemente.

―Sí, así es, duro, hazme rogar.

Él besó su cuello, su hombro, se las arregló para encontrar su pecho y pescó su pezón dentro de su boca. Ella se estremeció mientras él la succionaba duro, mostrándole no tener piedad, demandándole que ella tome tanto como daba.

Gimiendo aprobadoramente, su corrida se reunió y sus testículos luchaban para expulsarla desde dentro de su cuerpo. Duros movimientos ahora, dolor, a un mero soplo del abrumador placer, un juego que él sabía cómo jugar sobre el borde y viceversa. Su semen brotó a través de sus dedos cerrados y él cayó hacia delante, empujándola hacia abajo sobre el colchón, debajo de él.

Se concentró en la respiración, consciente de su cuerpo flexible aplastado por el suyo, la tirantez de sus pezones contra su pecho y la pegajosa humedad vinculando las manos de ambos a su propia entrepierna.

Con un gemido silencioso, se las arregló para deslizar el anillo de su polla, haciendo una mueca cuando el metal se clavó en su ahora flácida carne. Rosalie lo tomó de sus débiles dedos y él se alejó rodando de ella, dándole un montón de espacio. Esto en cuanto a tratarla como a una dama. Ella lo había visto en su forma más básica y brutal. ¿Ella aprovecharía la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo de correr de regreso a su dormitorio y fingir que nada había sucedido?

Emmet yacía sobre su espalda, con una mano tapándose los ojos como si pensara que ella podría desaparecer si no la miraba. Rosalie se arrodilló y examinó el dispositivo que había tomado de él. Tres gruesos círculos de plata soldados entre sí en la forma de un triángulo. Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar cómo él se había sentido con el metal rodeando su carne, el hinchado calor de su eje y la estrechez de sus bolas debajo de sus dedos.

Ella flexionó sus comprimidos dedos, y su cuerpo se tensó y la crema se derramó de entre sus muslos. Él la había utilizado para darse placer en la forma más brutal, más brutal de lo que Royce había sido nunca, y sin embargo ella no tenía miedo. Quería más. Ella miró a su tensa forma, tocando la semilla casi seca de su ingle.

―¿Esto te da placer también, como el anillo de los pezones?

―Sí.

Él sonaba exhausto, abatido incluso. Juntando coraje, ella se acercó más, arrastró sus dedos sobre su estomago y los enredó en el ahora empapado vello de su ingle. Sus músculos se contrajeron y su polla se retorció cerca de su mano.

―¿Te duele?

―Prolonga las sensaciones, mantiene la sangre en mi falo por más tiempo, para que sea más difícil correrme.

Arrastró un dedo a lo largo de la longitud de él, sintiendo su eje expandirse y moverse en contra de su muslo. Desde que había tomado su escandalosa decisión de esperarlo desnuda en su cama, había dejado su timidez detrás. Ella saltó cuando él la agarró de la muñeca, aquietando sus dedos errantes.

―Rosalie, ¿por qué estás aquí?

―¿En tu cama?

―Sí.

―¿Porque he superado mis escrúpulos de doncella?

Le acarició la suave piel del interior de su muñeca.

―De alguna manera, lo dudo. Sospecho que simplemente no te gusta perder una discusión y estás decidida a probar mi error.

Ella dudó.

―No, no es eso, aunque Royce insiste en que soy notablemente obstinada. ―A pesar de la mano represora de Emmet, su polla continuó hinchándose debajo de sus dedos. ―Tenías razón sobre mí. Me asusté porque te quiero demasiado.

―Milady, tú no sabes lo que quieres.

Rosalie se movió más cerca, sus rodillas chocando contra su lado.

―Sé que deseo tener un hijo y que vas a ayudarme a alcanzar ese sueño. ¿No es eso suficiente?

Él se apoyó en un codo para mirarla, los dedos liberando a su muñeca.

―No lo sé, ¿lo es?

Ella miró dentro de sus tranquilos ojos azules, resultaba difícil creer que el hombre que había succionado sus pechos y que la había obligado a ayudarlo a correrse estaba oculto bajo esa amable, tranquila apariencia. Ella agobió su labio inferior, observándolo seguir el movimiento. Sin responder a su pregunta, bajó la cabeza y lamió la parte superior de su polla. Su sabor tan masculino; ella lo lamió una vez más y permitió a la corona deslizarse dentro de su boca.

Su mano empuñando su cabello suelto, obligándola a mirarlo.

―Rosalie, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo?

―¿Chupando tu polla?

―Si haces eso, te tomaré esta noche. Voy a estar dentro de ti. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Se inclinó de nuevo para continuar su tarea, tragando más de él dentro de su boca. Él tomó una de sus manos, la envolvió alrededor de la gruesa base de su eje y le mostró cómo mover los dedos al compás de su succión. Ella cerró los ojos, perdida en el ritmo de su boca y en la erótica respuesta de él a esto. Cuando él trató de alejarse, ella gruñó y casi le muerde.

Él mantenía su dominio sobre ella, sus manos firmes e inflexibles.

―Déjame hacer esto aún mejor. ―Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y la giró sobre él de manera que ella quedara sentada a horcajadas, su trasero cerca de su cara, su boca ahora a sólo pulgadas de su tiesa polla. ―Continúa.

Ella lo jaló dentro de su boca, gritando cuando la lengua de él recorrió su sexo y empezó a lamer, chupando y mordiendo su carne más secreta. Ella luchaba para concentrarse en él mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y se hinchaba por su ataque. La presión se construía y ella descaradamente se apretaba a sí misma contra su pecadora, lasciva boca. Él tiró de su pelo de nuevo, arrastrándola lejos de él.

Ella trató de detenerlo, encontrándose sobre sus espaldas, sus piernas abiertas imposiblemente amplias con él entre ellas. Él la miró, su rostro húmedo con su crema, su polla goteando sobre su vientre. El extraño estaba de vuelta, el educado hombre civilizado había desaparecido, junto con su elegante ropa y su conversación. ¿Era siempre así en el momento de la consumación entre un hombre y una mujer, o ella había despertado en él algo diferente?

―Última oportunidad para que cambies de opinión, Rosalie.

Agarró su polla alrededor de la base y la presionó contra su hinchado sexo, rodeando el nudo de nervios por encima de su dolorido canal.

―Por favor, no te detengas, Emmet, por favor.

Él retrocedió y se colocó en su entrada. Ella mantuvo la mirada sobre él, mientras lentamente empujaba dentro de ella. Su rostro desencajado mientras continuaba su camino.

―Cristo, eres apretada. Estás apretando mi polla como una mordaza.

Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros y él se quedó inmóvil.

―¿Rosalie?

―Tal vez hay algo malo conmigo. Tal vez Royce no era el problema después de todo.

Ella trató de respirar con normalidad, intentó detener su cuerpo huyéndole a él. Su boca rozó la de ella.

―No digas eso.

Él se retiró y se arrodilló entre sus muslos. Ella sintió el caliente escozor de las lágrimas sobre sus acaloradas mejillas. Él tocó su cara con los dedos.

―Dios, no llores.

Su rostro se convirtió en un borrón confuso detrás de las lágrimas. Ella jadeó cuando él besó su camino hacia abajo de su estómago y se ubicó entre sus muslos, su cálido aliento en su temblorosa carne. Lamió su clítoris, un dedo trabajando dentro de ella, seguido por otro. Ella temblaba mientras él aumentaba la presión de su lengua sobre su carne delicada, sus caderas se levantó del lecho hacia su boca.

―Sí, busca mi boca, toma el placer de mí.

Sus provocativas palabras vibraron contra su muslo cuando él añadió un tercer dedo, la resbaladiza humedad de su crema contra sus examinadores dedos sonando en el silencio. Ella se concentró en los sonidos mientras su cuerpo se tensaba insoportablemente, agarrándose de sus hombros cuando él agregó aún otro dedo, dilatándola imposiblemente.

Ella se puso rígida cuando su clímax se estrelló a través de ella, haciéndola gritar su nombre. Él besó su palpitante clítoris, subió sobre ella otra vez y antes de que dejara de estremecerse, deslizó su polla en su interior. Esta vez no hubo dolor, sólo una sensación de plenitud y excitación que irradiaba a través de su cuerpo entero.

Él todavía se contenía sobre ella, las manos apoyadas a ambos lados del colchón. Un mechón de cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos.

―¿Esto es mejor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pensar lo suficientemente coherente como para hablar mientras él se mantenía en el interior.

―¿Puedo continuar?

―¿Hay más?

―Por Dios, mujer, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que Royce te hizo?

Ella trató de empujar su musculoso pecho, descubriendo que no tenía la fuerza para moverlo ni un centímetro.

―Royce se pasaba todo su tiempo tratando de conseguir estar dentro de mí y después que había liberado su semilla se retiraba. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

Una carcajada sacudió a través de Emmet, haciéndola estremecerse también.

―Ese hombre merece ser fusilado por el trato que te dio. No puedo esperar para mostrarte el error de sus métodos.

Él movió sus caderas hacia atrás, luego empujó otra vez dentro de ella con un suave, implacable ritmo que la hacía jadear con cada movimiento hacia adelante. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a sus hombros, permitiéndole guiar su cuerpo a la posición que él quería, y simplemente disfrutar. Su pelvis golpeaba contra sus partes más sensibles, conduciéndola hacia otro pico y luego otro más.

Ella gritó cuando se corrió otra vez, sintiendo cada centímetro de su polla siendo estrujada dentro de ella, apretando su pasaje. Escuchó los gemidos de respuesta de él y sintió el caliente chorro de su semilla en su interior. Se desplomó sobre ella, su rostro enterrado en su hombro, su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

Rosalie le acarició el pelo, esperando que la culpa cayera sobre ella, y encontró a su mente asombrosamente limpia. Ella sospechaba que iba a cambiar más tarde, pero se concentró fuertemente en disfrutar del momento, los brazos de Emmet envueltos alrededor de ella, su cuerpo apretado contra ella, su polla aún dentro de ella.

―¿Te referías a esto cuando hablaste de hacerme el amor?

Él gimió y rodó sobre su espalda, llevándola con él.

―No, yo intenté ser mucho más caballeroso. Espero que si alguna vez me das otra oportunidad, pueda tomarme mi tiempo y no asustarte.

―No me asustas en ninguna ocasión. ―Ella le acarició el pecho, toqueteando el anillo del pezón. ―Estoy contenta de haberte cogido por sorpresa.

―¿Contenta de que yo fuera tan demandante?

Ella dudó, levantó la cabeza para atrapar su mirada.

―Contenta de que fueras tú mismo.

―Yo mismo. ―Él se encogió de hombros, el movimiento alejándolo un poco de ella. ―Por supuesto, soy conocido por mi generosidad en la cama.

Ella puso su mano sobre su muslo.

―Fuiste generoso conmigo.

Incluso en la incierta luz podía ver que su sonrisa era amarga.

―Entonces, he conseguido mi objetivo. ―La alejó la mano. ―Y tal vez deberías volver a la cama antes de que tengas otro cambio de parecer.

Rosalie se enderezó.

―Eso no es justo.

―No hay nada justo sobre el sexo.

Ella se mordió el labio.

―¿Por qué estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?

Se alejó hasta que se sentó en el borde de la cama, mostrándole su espalda con cicatrices.

―¿Tal vez por las mismas razones que tú lo hiciste conmigo?

―¿Te sientes culpable?

La miró por encima de su hombro, su mirada absorta, y ella no paraba de hablar.

―¿Culpable por qué, Emmet? ¿Por traicionar a Royce o por haberme permitido ver por debajo de esa perfecta caballerosa apariencia que usas?

Se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la ventana para mirar afuera. Rosalie luchó para desenredar sus piernas de las sábanas anudadas y seguirlo.

―No soy un caballero, Rosalie. ―Él dio la vuelta. Su cuerpo, bañado por los primeros rayos del sol, estaba punteado con color como un santo vitral.

―Caramba, te estás sintiendo culpable.

Su sonrisa se apagó.

―Sí, porque tú te mereces algo mucho mejor. Te mereces ser dulcemente cortejada por un hombre de rodillas, que te enseñe sobre el amor y que te de tiempo para aprender a amarlo a cambio.

Ella se acercó a él, consciente de la humedad de su semilla en el interior de sus muslos y el sordo dolor entre sus piernas.

―Eso suena como un cuento de hadas y yo no creo en ellos. También creo que tengo derecho a decidir cómo quiero ser cortejada.

Le tocó la mejilla, sus fríos dedos contra su piel enrojecida.

―Rosalie... ―Ella presionó sus dedos contra su boca.

―No me digas lo que quiero. ―Se agachó para rodear su pene con la mano. ―No me digas lo que debo pensar. ―Su respiración se aceleró.

―No se me ocurriría hacer eso.

Ella apretó con fuerza, sintió su carne responderle y extenderse entre sus dedos.

―Entonces quiero esto. Te quiero dentro de mí, enseñándome todo lo que necesito saber. Quiero tener un hijo. Sin mentiras, sin tratarme como a una frágil flor, sólo esto.

Emmet estudió la mano alrededor de su eje. A pesar de las valientes palabras de Rosalie, sus dedos temblaban al igual que su voz. A su polla no le importaba, hinchándose y creciendo como alguna bestia monstruosa. Soltó un jadeo entrecortado. ¿Ella realmente creía que era capaz de manejarse con cada uno de sus desviados, retorcidos caprichos sexuales?

―Deberías volver a la cama.

Él hizo una mueca cuando su mano se cerró dolorosamente sobre su eje ya sobre-utilizado.

―No seré tratada como a una niña, Emmet.

Él agarró su muñeca y la mantuvo inmóvil.

―Son casi las cinco. Las criadas entrarán para avivar el fuego en tu dormitorio. ¿Realmente deseas que el personal te encuentre aquí conmigo?

―No, no, no quiero eso.

Ella relajó su agarre, permitiéndole tomar un paso de distancia.

―¿Entonces, tal vez me permitas visitarte esta noche de manera que podamos discutir este asunto más a fondo? ―Ella se volvió hacia él.

―¿Me prometes que no te irás hoy?

―Te lo prometo. ―Tocó su lleno labio inferior. ―Ahora vete y descansa un poco.

Ella vaciló frente a él.

―Pensé que me sentiría culpable, pero no me siento así.

―No te preocupes, lo harás. ―La condujo hacia la puerta y la abrió con un arco. ―El sexo tiene una manera de quitarle el sentido común al cerebro de los amantes. Lamentablemente la mañana trae consejos más sabios. Buenas noches, Rosalie. ―Ella frunció el ceño y Emmet se puso tenso esperando otro argumento. ―_Buenas noches_, Rosalie.

―Buenos días, Emmet.

Ella pasó junto a él, su piel desnuda del color de la más pura porcelana, su cabello castaño lo suficientemente largo para acariciar la curva de sus nalgas. Su cabello rozó su polla y él luchó contra el deseo de arrastrarla a sus brazos, llevársela de vuelta a la cama y follarla y follarla hasta olvidarse de quién era o de quién él pensaba que era y simplemente encontrarse a sí mismo en su sexo.

Se volvió hacia su cama y se subió. El perfume de sus sexos permanecía en las sábanas. Cerró los ojos y recordó aquel primer momento de la penetración, la estrechez de su canal, la perfección de sus pechos. Su polla se sacudió. Con un gemido, se envolvió en una sábana y cayó en un merecido sueño.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 9**

―Soy una adúltera. He cometido adulterio.

Rosalie repitió las palabras en voz alta mientras contemplaba boca arriba la parte superior de la cama con dosel. Esperó un momento, pero ninguna naturaleza celestial la inquietó. Afuera de su ventana, los pájaros cantaban, las campanas de la iglesia sonaban y los sonidos de un hogar ocupado despertándose continuaban. Lo dijo más fuerte.

―Soy una adúltera y voy a ir a la iglesia esta mañana. ¿Qué piensas sobre esto, Dios?

Tal vez Dios estaba simplemente esperando a que ella terminara en Su umbral antes de castigarla. Por alguna razón, el pensamiento no la desanimó. Se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido desde que su matrimonio había comenzado. ¿Dios entendería eso? ¿Él era verdaderamente un Dios amoroso que perdonaría sus transgresiones porque Él conocía la pureza de sus intenciones?

Se levantó de la cama e hizo una mueca al mirarse en el espejo. Tal vez estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Era poco probable que comprendiera el funcionamiento de la mente de Dios, incluso si ella lo hubiese estudiado durante toda la vida.

―Buenos días, milady.

Rosalie se volvió con una sonrisa mientras el alegre saludo de Marie resonaba en la sala.

―Buenos días, Marie.

Marie ubicó un tazón con dibujos de rosas y una jarra de agua caliente sobre la mesa a su lado.

―Se ha levantado muy temprano esta mañana, _ma'am_. ¿Algo la despertó?

Rosalie sonrió a su reflejo. ¿Qué diría Marie si confesara que no había dormido en absoluto? Atrapada en el recuerdo de cómo se había sentido el cuerpo de Emmet moviéndose sobre el de ella y en su emocionante respuesta a su masculinidad, se había mantenido despierta hasta que el sol se había levantado.

―¿Qué vestido le gustaría llevar a la iglesia esta mañana? ¿El castaño rojizo o el verde oliva?

Rosalie se mordió el labio.

―¿Supongo que no tengo nada en escarlata?

Marie se detuvo, sus manos llenas de enaguas y soportes.

―No que yo recuerde, _ma'am_. ¿Quiere que eche un vistazo?

―No, me pondré el verde oliva. ―Suspiró. ―Mi suegra nunca habría permitido que su modista me confeccione un vestido escarlata.

Rosalie se levantó y se lavó las manos y la cara. Después de su enlace con Emmet, había limpiado el resto de su cuerpo y se había cambiado el camisón. La carne entre sus piernas todavía estaba sensible y le dolían los músculos de los muslos por haberlos abierto tan ampliamente para sus caderas.

Marie hábilmente la ató sus soportes y la ayudó con el vestido para el día color verde oliva. Rosalie le suspiró a su conservador reflejo. Sí que realmente las apariencias eran engañosas, nadie sospecharía que ella había disfrutado de una noche de pasión con su amante.

―Voy a tomar mi desayuno abajo esta mañana.

―Muy bien, _ma'am_.

Rosalie bajó las escaleras hacia la más pequeña de las dos salas de desayuno y se detuvo bruscamente en la puerta.

―Buenos días, Rosalie.

Ella tropezó dentro de la reverencia, su horrorizada mirada fija en su suegra, la viuda Lady Amelia Beecham, que estaba sentaba frente a Emmet en un extremo de la pequeña mesa del comedor. ¿Qué diablos estaba su suegra haciendo allí? Tal vez Dios tenía un perverso sentido del humor después de todo.

Lady Amelia estaba vestida toda de negro. Las cinco plumas de avestruz teñidas que sobrepasaban su alto sombrero ondeaban majestuosamente con la leve brisa de la ventana abierta detrás de ella. Emmet se levantó y se inclinó.

―Buenos días, Lady Beecham, justamente estaba explicando a Lady Amelia cómo llegué a estar visitándola.

―De hecho, Rosalie. Si tuvieras alguna modales, me habrías informado que había un invitado. Podría haberte ayudado a entretenerle. ―Lady Amelia sonrió a Emmet. ―Sólo vivo a media milla de distancia, en esa casa en terriblemente mal estado que mi hijo insiste en referirse a ella como mi casa viudal.

Emmet sonrió a la mujer mayor.

―Pero he sido bien entretenido. Todo lo que necesitaba fueron direcciones alrededor de la finca y un caballo decente debajo de mí.

Lady Amelia sorbió.

―Eso suena escasamente entretenido para mí.

Antes de arriesgar una palabra a alguno de ellos, Rosalie encontró su asiento y un poco de comida apilada en un plato. Untó con mantequilla una rebanada de pan tostado y lentamente la cortó en pequeños cuadrados.

―Siento discrepar, Lady Amelia. ―dijo Emmet. ―Royce me invitó aquí porque yo estaba agotado por mis esfuerzos en la ciudad. Ha sido una pena que él haya tenido que salir tan de improviso, dejándome a cargo de mi amable anfitriona. ―Hizo una reverencia en dirección de Rosalie. ―La belleza y la hospitalidad de Beecham Hall han demostrado ser exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Para asombro de Rosalie, Lady Amelia se limitó a asentir antes de dirigir su fuego de nuevo a Rosalie.

―¿Has olvidado que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi difunto esposo? ―Rosalie abrió la boca pero Lady Amelia siguió hablando. ―¿Le dijiste a Royce que él debía estar aquí para asistir a la iglesia con nosotros y mostrar su respeto y devoción a su padre?

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta.

―Se lo mencioné a Royce. Como dijo el Sr. McCarthy, él tuvo que regresar a la ciudad de forma inesperada. Él envió sus disculpas.

De hecho, Royce le había dicho que le dijera a su madre que por la única cosa que él oraba era por la seguridad de que su padre se quemara en el infierno. Con los años, Rosalie se había convertido en una experta en no transmitir los mensajes de Royce y había tomado alegremente el peso de la desaprobación de su madre sobre sus propios hombros.

―Bah, ese muchacho va a estar demasiado ocupado con la prostitución y el juego en Londres como para asistir a su propio funeral.

Rosalie se concentró en beber el té mientras su suegra continuaba murmurando acerca de Royce. ¿Estaría Royce yendo de putas o estaría demasiado ocupado preguntándose si ella y Emmet estaban funcionando? Para su eterna gratitud, Emmet mantuvo una fluida superficial conversación que mantuvo a Lady Amelia lo suficientemente divertida y su interés lejos de Rosalie.

Rosalie estudió a Emmet mientras él asentía con la cabeza halagüeñamente a Lady Amelia, que parecía estar sonriendo con afectación. Llevaba un abrigo gris oscuro y un chaleco de color crema sobre pantalones de piel de ante y botas de charol. El elaborado nudo de su corbata estaba asegurado con un alfiler de perla. Como si fuera consciente de su escrutinio, Emmet le guiñó un ojo.

Ella hubiera querido tener su habilidad para calmar las aguas turbulentas, con tanta gracia y paciencia. La mayoría de las veces por estos días, ella terminaba ofendiendo a suegra, quien luego se iba con una rabieta y se negaba a hablar con ella durante semanas. Su mirada se detuvo en los pantalones de Emmet. ¿Él usaba esos anillos alrededor de su pene durante el día? ¿Los estaba usando ahora?

La cuchara cayó al suelo, ganándose el ceño fruncido de Lady Amelia.

―Puede ver por qué mi hijo no se molesta en volver a casa, Sr. McCarthy. ―Rosalie apretó los dientes. Esto era un viejo reclamo. ―¿Por qué él se molestaría en permanecer alrededor de una mujer que ha resultado ser tanto estéril como ingrata hacia los que la han elevado muy por encima de su verdadera posición en la vida?

Emmet dejó su servilleta y se puso de pie.

―Nunca he oído a Royce hablar de Lady Beecham con menos que términos de mayor respeto. ―Hizo una reverencia. ―Quizás hay otras razones por las que se aleja.

Lady Amelia le frunció el ceño.

―Bueno, yo no puedo pensar en ninguna. ¿Viene usted a la iglesia con nosotros, joven?

―Me encantaría representar a Royce en esta ocasión. Estoy seguro de que está verdaderamente devastado por no poder asistir hoy.

Rosalie le llamó la atención y él le guiñó un ojo otra vez antes de salir de la habitación. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer eso y no dejar que lo viera Lady Amelia? Rosalie terminó sus tostadas y huevos escalfados y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

―Si me disculpa por un momento, suegra, sólo voy a ir a ponerme mi sombrero.

Lady Amelia apuntó con un dedo enguantado en negro a Rosalie.

―Es muy impropio de ti entretener a un caballero en tu casa cuando tu marido no está presente.

Rosalie le sostuvo la mirada y mantuvo su voz firme.

―El señor McCarthy es un amigo de Royce. Llegaron juntos. Cuando Royce tuvo que irse me preguntó si el señor McCarthy podía quedarse aquí por unos días para recuperarse. Estoy apenas sola en la casa con él, y no creo que obedecer los deseos de mi marido sea asunto suyo.

―Estás tramando algo, señorita, no creas que no lo sé y no imagino que un caballero como el Sr. McCarthy se rebajaría lo suficientemente bajo como para fijarse en ti.

Rosalie se volvió hacia la puerta.

―El señor McCarthy es de hecho un caballero. Eso es todo lo que importa. Si teme por mi virtud, ¿por qué no regresa a la casa y hace de mi chaperona?

Lady Amelia se puso de pie.

―Hay poca necesidad de eso. Esta casa está llena a reventar con parientes de edad avanzada y parásitos. Y si ni siquiera puedes meter a tu esposo en tu cama, ¿por qué debería preocuparme por tus patéticos intentos de atraer a otro hombre en ella? McCarthy se te reirá en la cara.

Rosalie apartó la mirada del mordaz regocijo en los ojos de la viuda. Ella nunca había sido muy buena mentirosa. Una parte de ella anhelaba silenciosamente consternar a su suegra, confesando sus pecados. Desafortunadamente, ella no podía decidirse a hacerle eso a Royce o a Emmet. Y el conocimiento de que otro hombre la había encontrado deseable era todavía demasiado precioso para compartir con nadie.

―Nos encontraremos en la sala, _ma'am_.

Rosalie hizo una reverencia y se dirigió escaleras arriba a su habitación para recoger su sombrero favorito. Si iba a ser golpeada por la venganza de Dios tan pronto como entrara en la capilla, tenía intención de lucir de lo mejor.

Emmet lanzó una mirada a Rosalie cuando ella saludó con la mano al transporte de Lady Amelia en la escalinata de la casa.

―A Lady Amelia no le gustas mucho.

Ella se volvió hacia él, una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

―No, ella odia el hecho de que haya tenido que casarme con Royce y trata de hacerme sentir inferior desde entonces.

Él la tomó la mano, la colocó en el hueco de su brazo y la llevó lejos de la casa hacia el jardín. La suave luz del sol se filtraba a través del tono dorado de los árboles y las primeras hojas caídas crujían debajo de sus pies. Bajó la vista hacia Rosalie. Su cabello castaño claro estaba trenzado en una corona en la parte posterior de su cabeza, dándole un aire intelectual y anticuado.

―A pesar de su evidente disgusto, no te intimida, ¿verdad?

―Solía hacerlo. Pero me di cuenta de que por más duro que yo trate de complacerla, siempre será mi culpa que Royce no haya resultado ser el hijo que ella quería. Ella no tiene idea de su verdadera naturaleza ni de por qué él odia tanto a su padre.

Emmet se echó a reír.

―Creo que Royce ha resultado notablemente bueno, considerando eso, ¿no?

Ella se sentó en un banco de piedra con una pequeña vista al lago ornamental y arregló la falda a su alrededor.

―A veces lo pienso, y luego percibo una cierta mirada en sus ojos y me pregunto si realmente le conozco bien.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Emmet se sentó a su lado y la cogió la mano enguantada.

―Cuando regresó de las Indias Occidentales, él había cambiado.

―¿En el sentido de que ya no era un niño sino un hombre?

―Fue más que eso. Una buena cosa fue que él pareció aceptar que no podía cambiar su naturaleza. Trató de ser honesto conmigo acerca de lo que podría ofrecer dentro de nuestro matrimonio. Incluso se ofreció a conseguir un divorcio, a lo que me negué. Pero a veces creo que aún desea volver al pasado y que nunca estará completo viviendo aquí.

Emmet frunció el ceño. Sí, él tenía la misma sensación sobre Royce también. Un anhelo de algo, la búsqueda de una nueva experiencia para bloquear o anular el pasado. ¿Era esa una de las razones por las que se sentía tan atraído por él? ¿Ese compartido sentimiento de pérdida y deseo de realización?

―Sé cómo se siente. Recientemente he descubierto en mí un deseo de investigar mi pasado.

―¿Antes de que fueras secuestrado?

―Sí. Después de que los piratas atacaron nuestro barco estuve inconsciente durante varios días. Para cuando me desperté en el burdel, mis recuerdos casi habían desaparecido.

Rosalie le contemplaba, su cabeza hacia un lado como un pájaro curioso. ―¿No conoces a tu familia?

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

―Ni siquiera sé si tengo una familia o si McCarthy es verdaderamente mi apellido. Antes de conocerte a ti y a Royce, tenía la intención de viajar hacia el norte y ver si podía averiguar algo acerca de mis parientes.

Ella le apretó la mano, su expresión seria.

―Deberías hacerlo. Todo el mundo debe conocer a su familia.

Él se rió entre dientes.

―¿Incluso si son viejas arpías como Lady Amelia?

―Royce la detesta. Es una de las razones por las que odia volver a casa. ―Ella se encogió de hombros. ―La otra soy yo, por supuesto.

Emmet miró a su alrededor, estaban ocultos de la casa principal y el sendero estaba vacío. Deslizó los dedos debajo de su barbilla y la levantó la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar a sus grises ojos sombríos.

―Eso va a cambiar. Pronto no tendrás que preocuparte porque Royce te seduzca. Serás tú la que realice la seducción.

Ella se acercó más, su olor suave llenó las fosas nasales de Emmet y se inclinó para susurrar un beso sobre sus suaves labios flexibles.

―No estallé en llamas.

Emmet se apartó para mirarla.

―¿Perdón?

―Quiero decir que no estallé en llamas cuando entré en la iglesia. Me estuve preguntando si Dios realmente me castigaría por haber cometido adulterio.

Él sonrió.

―Creo que Dios nos dio libre albedrío. Simplemente tenemos que vivir con las decisiones que tomamos.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, ninguna sombra en la suya.

―Estoy bastante contenta con mi elección, ¿y tú?

―De hecho yo también. Pero igual, no soy yo el que está casado.

―Ah, sí, me había olvidado. Tú eres un libertino. Estás ansioso de seducir a las mujeres casadas.

Él hizo una mueca.

―No es algo de lo que estoy particularmente orgulloso. En verdad, justo antes de conocerte, había decidido cambiar mis costumbres.

―¿Y casarte?

―¿Quién me querría? ―Se encogió de hombros, le ofreció una sonrisa precavida. ―¿Un hombre que trabaja para ganarse la vida y que no tiene una familia de la que hablar?

―Un hombre de integridad y valor.

Él llevó su mano a la boca y le besó los dedos, sintiendo una extraña sensación de calor en el estómago.

―Gracias por eso. Pero tenía la intención de restringir mis actividades amorosas hasta saber lo que quería.

―Y entonces conociste a Royce.

―Sí, y entonces te conocí a ti.

Ella le tocó la boca, trazó la curva de sus labios, su expresión seria.

―No puedo creer que tú seas el mismo hombre con quien me metí en la cama anoche.

―¿Por qué?

Él giró la cabeza hasta que su dedo se deslizó dentro de su boca y lo chupó suavemente. Ella se estremeció y se acercó.

―Porque, aquí estás sentado, con un amoldado genuino aspecto de un caballero de Londres y, sin embargo debajo de estas ropas finas...

―¿Estoy desnudo?

Él pasó su mano acariciando hacia abajo de su espalda.

―Sí, desnudo y diferente y... —Gimió cuando él la besó duro en la boca. Su mano se deslizó en su cabello para sostenerlo cerca. Volvió a besarla, lamiendo la oreja y mordiendo suavemente hacia abajo de la curva de su garganta.

—Desnudo y excitado, ahora, gracias a ti. Si miras hacia abajo a mi pantalón puedes ver lo que me has provocado. —La cogió la mano, presionándola en el bulto de su polla. —¿Te complace poder ponerme duro en un instante?

—Sí. —Ella dudó, sus dientes apretando su labio inferior. —Durante todo el desayuno esta mañana, me estuve preguntando si usabas esos anillos de metal alrededor de tu polla todo el tiempo. Si los tenías en la iglesia.

Su polla respondió con evidente entusiasmo y él se movió en su asiento.

—No, no todo el tiempo y ciertamente no en la iglesia. Yo estaba medio erecto simplemente por estar sentado a tu lado.

Ella había cogido su mano enguantada durante el sermón, sosteniéndola escondida entre los pliegues de su falda hasta el momento de ponerse de pie para la última oración. Él regresó a su boca y la besó de nuevo, más posesivamente esta vez. Ella dejó que su mano permaneciera en su regazo, ahuecando su crecida erección. Él la mordió el labio.

—Si nuestras decisiones están tomadas y debemos ser sinceros entre nosotros, quiero mi polla en ti ahora. Quiero deslizarte sobre mi eje y empujar dentro de ti hasta correrme.

Ella se estremeció, su respiración irregular.

—Ciertamente no puedo llevarte a mi habitación en pleno día.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. Tu falda cubrirá la abertura de mi pantalón y siempre y cuando no grites demasiado fuerte, nadie vendrá a molestarnos, especialmente en domingo.

Esperó su reacción, fascinado por ver si ella se permitiría tales libertades en público. Normalmente él no se arriesgaría a un público encuentro amoroso con una compañera tan ingenua. Tal vez el directo abordaje de Rosalie a los misterios de las relaciones sexuales lo estaba afectando, después de todo. En verdad, era un alivio no tener que pensar en algo inteligente que decir para excitar a una mujer que estaba tan cansada como él.

—Piensa en el delicioso contraste, —él murmuró. —La mayoría de nuestra ropa castamente en su lugar mientras nuestros sexos se unen en una desnuda, húmeda convocación.

Frunció el ceño, su mirada fija en su polla.

—¿Cómo es que tus palabras me hacen sentir extraña?

—¿Extraña de qué manera? —Él arrastró su dedo por el espantosamente alto cuello de su vestido.

—Como si mi cuerpo se estuviera derritiendo. Como si entre mis piernas todo estuviera hinchado y húmedo y palpitante.

Él dejó escapar un lento, cuidadoso aliento.

—Rosalie, ¿tú no tienes idea de lo que me haces cuando dices cosas como esas, verdad?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Te doy asco? Pensé que íbamos a ser honestos con el otro.

—No me das asco. Me haces querer olvidar todo acerca de ser un caballero y simplemente follarte. —Deslizó las manos por su estrecha cintura y la atrajo a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros de él. Emmet presionó sus nalgas hasta que su sexo rozaba contra su polla. —¿Esto se siente como asco?

—No, se siente... maravilloso.

Emmet dio una última exploradora mirada alrededor y se inclinó para desabrocharse los pantalones. Su polla saltó libre y se apretó contra las agrupadas faldas de su vestido. Deslizó la mano debajo de su falda y enagua, encontrando su sexo y gimió.

—No estabas bromeando acerca de estar mojada y lista para mí, ¿verdad? —Deslizó un dedo en su interior.

Ella miró hacia abajo.

—¿Es eso lo que estaba sintiendo? No estaba segura. Me sentía vacía, como si necesitara algo.

Agregó otro dedo.

—Necesitas ser llenada con mi polla y mi semilla.

Su boca formó un perfecto "oh", mientras él la provocaba, su pulgar rodeando su clítoris aun cuando sus dedos hacían un movimiento de tijeras en su interior. Sus uñas se clavaron en la fina tela de su chaqueta mientras balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo de sus movimientos. Su polla empujaba contra su vestido, manchando y oscureciendo el raso verde hasta que él bruscamente empujó la falda a un lado. Su pasaje se tensó alrededor de sus dedos y él se aquietó.

—Espera, esto hará que sea aún mejor.

La levantó otra vez, volteándola para enfrentar al lago y la bajó lentamente sobre su pene. Apretó los dientes mientras su pasaje lentamente daba paso a la presión de su grueso eje. Ella gimió cuando terminó contra su ingle, sus apretadas bolas cuidadosamente escondidas debajo de sus nalgas.

—¿El lago es artificial?

Emmet movió la mano hasta ahuecar su montículo, frotando los dedos sobre el hinchado nudo de su clítoris.

—¿Qué?

Aumentó la presión y la sintió contraerse en torno a su polla. —¿El lago es natural o artificial?

—Es artificial, desvía desde el río Roding. —Rosalie jadeaba mientras Emmet continuaba el lento tormento a su sexo. —¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? —El corazón amenazaba con estallarle a través de su cuerpo cuando la tocó. Ella echó un vistazo a su vestido. Se veía inmaculado. Nadie se daría cuenta de que debajo de sus faldas, la polla de Emmet la llenaba y su mano jugaba ociosamente con su sexo.

—Sólo estoy conversando, Rosalie. —Él le acarició el cuello con la nariz. —¿No crees que es un hermoso día para sentarse a ver a los cisnes en el agua?

—Sí.

Ella no era tan experta en disimular sus sentimientos como él. Quería que él se moviera, para cualquier lado o aumentara la tensión sexual que cursaba por sus venas. Trató de mecer sus caderas pero él envolvió un brazo por su cintura hasta que ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Podría sentarme aquí todo el día.

—¿Así? —Ella trató de respirar normalmente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Alguien podría venir.

—Como ya hemos acordado, ¿qué verían? Un hombre y una mujer sentados juntos mirando el sol en el lago. Nunca sabrían que mi verga está enterrada profundamente dentro de ti y que mi pulgar se está deslizando y humedeciendo a lo largo de tu maravillosamente hinchado clítoris.

Su mano se movió desde sus caderas.

—Por supuesto, si tú no llevaras un vestido tan horrible, mi otra mano estaría ahuecando tu seno, el pulgar trabajando tu pezón con el mismo ritmo con el que rodeo a tu clítoris.

—Mi vestido no es horrible.

Dio un golpecito a su hinchado brote, haciéndola saltar.

—Todas tus ropas son espantosas. Lo primero que pienso hacer cuando lleguemos a Londres es llevarte a una modista que conozco y pedirle a Royce que te compre un guardarropa completamente nuevo.

—No voy a ir a Londres.

Ella sonaba entrecortada, bastante diferente de ella misma. Muy pronto, si él no hacía algo más concreto con su polla, ella iba a ser algo aún más impropio de una dama y empezar a retorcerse y rogar y suplicar.

—Sí, irás. Podrás disfrutar de la experiencia con Royce y conmigo guiándote.

Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de Royce y Emmet, y llegó a su clímax, su respiración convirtiéndose en agitados jadeos mientras Emmet murmuraba su aprobación en su oreja. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que su pene seguía tan duro como siempre y que permanecía enterrado en su interior.

—¿No vas a...?

—¿Correrme?

Sus dedos volvieron a jugar con su clítoris y ella ahogó un jadeo.

—Todavía no. Como te he dicho, estoy disfrutando demasiado del paisaje como para querer perder el control de mí mismo.

Reanudó su suave caricia sobre su ya-sobre-sensibilizada carne.

—¿El pensamiento de Royce te hizo correrte?

Ella se puso rígida.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—¿Porque él es tu marido?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Me lo imaginé, parado aquí, observándonos.

Su dedo se detuvo sobre su clítoris.

—¿Y lo aprobaba?

—Estaba sonriendo.

Sus dedos reanudaron las caricias, uno rodeando el lugar donde ellos estaban unidos. Su voz sonaba ronca, más intensa.

—Entonces tal vez deberíamos asumir que tenemos su bendición.

—¿Crees que disfrutaría de vernos juntos, de esta manera?

—Sí, creo que lo haría. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo, desea que los dos seamos felices.

Cansada de esperar a que él se moviera, Rosalie llevó sus pies hacia arriba sobre el borde del asiento de piedra para poder ejercer cierta presión.

—No tengo tiempo para estar sentada aquí todo el día, Emmet.

Ella afirmó sus pies, dándose cuenta entonces que podía deslizarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su eje. Él gimió, sus manos agarrando sus caderas, ayudándola a equilibrarse, como si no pudiera dejar de ayudarla. Ella intentó hablar a través del creciente placer.

—Esto es mucho mejor, puedo sentir cada centímetro de ti.

—Eres una mujer de recursos, Rosalie.

Su aliento se escapó silbando entre sus dientes cuando ella encontró el ritmo que le gustaba y trabajó sobre él. Sus dedos volvieron a atormentar su clítoris, enviándola sobre el borde a un clímax estremecedor. Él comenzó a empujar hacia arriba, su otra mano forzándola hacia abajo sobre él, llevándola a otro orgasmo y a la caliente explosión del suyo.

Rosalie se recostó hacia atrás contra él, su cabeza sobre su pecho, sus pies cayendo laxamente en el suelo.

—Ahora me siento con ganas de sentarme y mirar fijamente a los cisnes por un largo rato.

Él la levantó ligeramente y se retiró, luego abrochó sus pantalones. Apretó el pañuelo entre sus piernas y la sentó a su lado.

—¿Sabías que los cisnes se aparean de por vida?

Rosalie miró hacia arriba a su rostro sereno. ¿Cómo habría lucido él cuando llegó a su clímax? ¿Habría estado tan desesperado como le había sentido? Se quedó mirando el lago.

—¿Has mencionado los cisnes para recordarme que he traicionado a mi votos de boda?

Él la miró.

—¿Por qué supones que todos los comentarios que te hago tienen la intención de provocar una discusión?

Rosalie se levantó y se alisó la falda arrugada hacia abajo sobre sus temblorosas piernas.

—Tal vez porque no tengo experiencia en este tipo de conversación romántica que sucede entre una señora y su amante.

—Me alegro por ello. —Emmet se levantó y la miró.

—¿Te alegras que discuta contigo todo el tiempo en lugar de suspirar por tus refinadas características varoniles y por el corte de tu abrigo?

Él sonrió lentamente, sus ojos azules estrechándose por la diversión.

—Sí, porque me parece profundamente refrescante.

Ella puso su mano sobre el brazo de él y se detuvo, luego giraron hacia las huertas en el lado oeste de la casa.

―Como te dije antes, me he estado sintiendo hastiado de la postura y la falsedad de la alta sociedad. Disfruto de la oportunidad de estar con alguien que es honesto y directo.

―Quieres decir que te has quedado sin cosas bonitas que decir.

Él frunció el ceño.

―Tal vez tengas razón. La falta de sinceridad ya no me sienta bien.

―Por lo tanto, ¿yo debería seguir siendo tan honesta y arremetedora, como me gusta ser, contigo?

Él le besó la mano, su expresión solemne.

―Milady, eso sería encantador.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 10**

―¿Este mensaje es realmente tan urgente que mi socio tuvo que casi matarte a ti y a tu caballo para traerlo hasta aquí?

―Al parecer, señor.

―Gracias, entonces. ―Emmet asintió con la cabeza al hombre cubierto de barro frente a él. ―Ve a buscar algo para comer y beber en la cocina, mientras veo si esta carta necesita una respuesta.

Sin hablar, Rosalie salió de la gran sala y entró en el estudio. Emmet la siguió, sus pensamientos en un torbellino. Ella le entregó un cuchillo de papel y él destrozó el sello de cera de la carta.

―¿Qué diablos quiere Edward ahora? Y ¿cómo supo dónde encontrarme?

―¿Tú le has escrito?

Emmet hizo una pausa.

―Le escribí a su esposa y usé tu sello familiar sobre la cera. Tal vez él obtuvo la información de Bella. ―Inclinó la cabeza para escanear la carta.

Parecía que sus idílicas dos semanas con Rosalie estaban a punto de ser arruinadas. El mensaje era breve y estaba seguido por la firma garabateada de Edward y el sello privado. Miró por encima de la parte superior del papel hacia Rosalie.

―Lord Masen insiste en encontrarse conmigo en nuestras oficinas de Southampton este fin de semana.

―¿Dice por qué?

―Sólo que se trata de un asunto personal de mucha importancia.

Emmet se quedó mirando la carta. ¿Qué demonios quería decir Edward? ¿Algo estaba mal con Bella o era simplemente el último intento de Edward para obligarle a entrar en una confrontación? Frunció el ceño. Aún así, no era propio de Edward ir a tales extremos sin una buena razón.

―Por lo menos me salva de ir a Londres.

Emmet dirigió su atención otra vez hacia Rosalie.

―No, no lo hace. Ya has acordado conmigo en reunirte con Royce. Puedes ir a Southampton primero y luego a Londres.

―¿Qué pasa si no deseo hacer eso?

―¿Por qué no querrías?

Rosalie colocó el cuchillo de nuevo en el cajón del escritorio y lo cerró de un golpe. Ella se alejó de él, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

―Hemos tenido dos semanas perfectas. ¿Por qué no terminar ahora?

Su estómago se apretó mientras estudiaba su postura defensiva.

―¿De verdad crees que estoy listo para dejarte?

Ella se volvió, su barbilla alta en el aire, su sonrisa deliberadamente brillante.

―He demostrado ser una alumna apta para tus lecciones. Tal vez esto no es más que un ardid preconcebido para asegurar tu escape.

Él la miró, la desacostumbrada ira subiendo a través de sus cuidadosamente construidas capas de cortesía.

―Realmente tienes una pobre opinión de ti misma, ¿no?

Ella se quitó las gafas.

―¿Qué diablos quieres decir?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Así que estás dispuesta a creer que me alejaría de ti en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, dejando todo entre nosotros sin terminar.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños.

―¿Por qué no lo harías? Todos los demás lo han hecho.

Le sostuvo la mirada, vio un atisbo de lágrimas en sus ojos y suspiró.

―Porque acordamos ser honestos con el otro. Si quisiera irme, te lo diría. ―Le tendió la carta. ―Léela tú misma. Asegúrate de que no te estoy engañando y luego me dices cómo puedo no ignorar un pedido de mi mejor amigo y no hacerte daño en el proceso.

Ella se volvió hacia él, tomó la carta de su mano extendida y la dejó caer a su espalda sobre el escritorio. Por un breve instante él consideró agacharse cuando ella le enfrentó.

―¿Tal vez yo debería ir a Southampton contigo y luego a Londres para encontrar a Royce?

Dejó escapar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo sin saberlo. Ella era verdaderamente magnífica.

―Esa es una excelente idea.

Emmet bajó de su caballo y se secó la lluvia torrencial que oscurecía su visión. Un momento después, el transporte Beecham traqueteó a través de la arqueada entrada dentro del maloliente patio interior. La puerta más cercana del carro se abrió hasta la mitad, y una bota pequeña apareció. Emmet se apresuró a ayudar a Trixie, la prima de Royce, que descendía del carro con una velocidad y agilidad que desafiaba sus sesenta y dos años. La prima Trixie vivía en Beecham Hall y había estado encantada de trasladarse lejos en una aventura con Rosalie.

Un sirviente se apresuró con un paraguas y acompañó a la charlatana señorita Trixie dentro de Dolphin Inn. Emmet permaneció ayudando a Rosalie a bajar las escaleras.

―Tenga cuidado, milady. Sigue lloviendo muy fuerte.

Rosalie arrugó la nariz cuando notó el lúgubre entorno y le permitió ayudarla a apurarse hacia al interior. Él se sintió aliviado al ver que la dueña les esperaba en el estrecho pasillo. Ella hizo una reverencia, murmuró algo sobre el tiempo y les ofreció ron caliente. Rosalie se animó visiblemente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, charlando animadamente mientras ascendía.

A pesar de su exterior deprimente, la posada era pequeña pero limpia, los techos bajos y arqueados por la edad. Emmet aspiró el agradable aroma de lavanda y cerveza, se golpeó la cabeza con la puerta baja y entre dientes soltó una maldición. Le llevó sólo un momento ubicar a la señorita Trixie en la habitación que debería haber sido suya, y llevar su equipaje en el cuarto al lado del de Rosalie.

Llamó a la puerta de comunicación y encontró a Rosalie calentándose las manos junto al fuego, su sombrero secándose sobre la mesa.

―Le aconsejé a la señorita Trixie comer en su cuarto esta noche y le ordené una agradable cena. No deberíamos ser molestados.

Se volvió para sonreírle. Ella tenía su húmedo cabello rizado alrededor de su cara y sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

―La prima Trixie es un encanto. Me dijo que no me preocupase si Lady Amelia descubría algo sobre nosotros.

―¿Le hablaste sobre nosotros?

―No la he dicho nada. Se imagina que está ayudando a una trágica historia de amor. Es increíblemente romántica y siempre me ha querido bien.

―Te mereces una historia de amor, Rosalie. ―Él besó su boca, encontrando que los labios aún estaban fríos.

Ella se rió, y el sonido le daba ganas de retribuirle la sonrisa.

―No una trágica, espero. No soy la clase de mujer que sueña con morir en los brazos de su verdadero amor o que contemple tirarse de un acantilado.

―Me alegro de oír eso. Qué horrible enredo para arreglar. ―Él volvió a besarla y gesticuló hacia la puerta que unía sus habitaciones. ―Después de nuestra cena, me voy a quitar el resto de estas ropas mojadas y tomaré un baño. ¿Te gustaría unirte conmigo?

―¿En el baño?

―Si tú quieres.

Ella le miró, sus dientes trabajando sobre su labio inferior.

―Me encantaría eso.

Él sonrió mientras su anticipación crecía junto con su polla.

―Entonces a mí también.

En el momento en que estaba sumergido en el baño, Rosalie se sentó sobre un lado, vestida con su bata, una copa de coñac en una mano y una manzana en la otra. Él la sonrió.

―Entra en el agua.

―No parece haber mucho espacio.

―Hay mucho espacio si te sientas a horcajadas sobre mí.

Ella dejó caer la bata al suelo. Su garganta se cerró al ver su exuberante cuerpo inclinándose sobre él, la visión de su sexo mientras se metía en la bañera, el suave balanceo de sus pechos contra su cara.

Su tiesa polla se deslizaba contra su vientre mientras ella se sentaba sobre él. Le entregó un trozo de tela y casi ronroneó cuando ella comenzó a frotarla lentamente sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más de la sensación. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se había preocupado por él con tanta dulzura? Él y Edward se habían atendido entre sí las heridas en el burdel, pero esto era diferente.

―Emmet, cuando vas a la cama con Royce, ¿cómo exactamente te las ingenias?

―¿Ingeniar qué?

Abrió un ojo y la miró. Tonto de él por pensar que ella iba a dejarle disfrutar del momento sin otra pregunta infernal.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, con la mirada fija en el movimiento de la toalla en su mano.

―Ah, quieres decir, ¿cómo hacemos Royce y yo el amor? ―Se deslizó más abajo en el agua, llevando a sus pechos más cerca de su boca, y lamió un pezón.

―Los hombres no tienen las mismas dotaciones que una mujer.

Emmet trató de no reírse de su exageradamente conservador tono mientras deslizaba su mano alrededor de la curva de su trasero. Había aprendido que a ella no la repugnaba saberlo todo.

―Los hombres tienen algunos de los orificios de la mujer, pero no todos. ―Deslizó un dedo bien enjabonado pasando el apretado capullo de su ano. ―Tomo a Royce por aquí y en mi boca.

Ella se movió más cerca de manera que él pudo succionar sus pechos por un momento y agregó otro dedo, el pulgar rodeando su clítoris mientras ella se movía sensualmente contra él. El agua chapoteaba sobre su pecho y se derramaba por los lados de la bañera hasta el suelo.

―¿Puedes tomar a una mujer así?

Abrió los ojos ampliamente y se quedó mirando los de ella.

―Sí, con paciencia y tiempo. ―Hizo un movimiento de tijeras con los dedos dentro de ella. ―Ya he comenzado a prepararte para que tomes mi polla por aquí, ¿no te has dado cuenta? ―Volvió a sus duros pezones, mordiendo y lamiendo, hasta que ella gemía con cada deliberada pasada de su lengua.

Tres dedos ahora, lo máximo que había podido empujar dentro de ella. La besó en la boca, llevó su otra mano hacia abajo a su sexo. Su dolorosa polla se frotaba contra su vientre.

―Cuando Royce y yo te tomemos juntos, necesitarás estar preparada.

―¿Tomarme juntos?

―Por supuesto. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Dos hombres dándote placer con sus manos, sus bocas y sus pollas?

Ella culminó inesperadamente contra sus dedos, sus dientes mordiéndole el labio hasta que él probó su propia sangre. Con un gemido él la levantó y la ubicó sobre su eje, tomándola con rápidos empujes y bombeando con fuerza en su suave, dispuesta carne.

Antes de que sus temblores terminasen, él la levantó de la bañera y la acostó sobre la cama, con las piernas ampliamente abiertas, sus hombros entre ellas. Cogió un paño seco de la pila al lado de la bañera. Usando la esquina de la áspera tela, cuidadosamente la secó su sexo. Mientras él trabajaba, sus caderas se movían impacientemente sobre el cobertor y su crema fluía brillante en los regordetes rosados pliegues de su coño.

Él dio un golpecito a su clítoris con la nariz, la lamió desde adelante hacia atrás en un lengüetazo interminable de placer hasta que ella cerró su mano en un puño en su pelo mojado, conduciéndolo o reteniéndolo, él ya no podía distinguirlo.

―Nunca pensé en teneros a los dos.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Su húmedo cabello estaba desplegado en las almohadas y sus pezones aún estaban duros por su boca. Él subió a la cama y se arrastró sobre ella, su pelo mojado modelaba su piel con agua, su polla añadió una espesa acumulación de pre-semen sobre su estómago.

―¿Cómo pensaste que le enseñaría a Royce cómo apreciar tu cuerpo y darte placer?

―Creí que él observaría, mientras tú... ―Ella hizo un gesto con la mano hacia su entrepierna.

―¿Mientras yo te follo? A veces él podría observar y otras veces yo podría observarle a él. ―Él se inclinó para rozar un beso sobre sus labios. ―Pero sobre todo, vamos a hacerte el amor juntos. ―Ella se estremeció y él se detuvo, toda su concentración en su rostro. ―¿Eso te desagrada?

Ella abrió los ojos.

―No, no me desagrada en absoluto. ―Le tocó la mejilla. ―Tú no le permitirás lastimarme.

―Confía en mí, después de que te he demostrado el error de sus formas, será incapaz de lastimar un pelo de tu cabeza.

―Realmente no es completamente mi culpa, ¿verdad?

Volvió a besarla, gimió cuando su dolorida polla se deslizó sobre su piel resbaladiza.

―Ya te dije que no lo es. Royce sólo tiene que aprender a sacar lo mejor de ti. Si yo puedo hacerlo, él también puede hacerlo.

―Pero ¿y si no quiere?

―Rosalie, él quiere. ¿Por qué sino estaríamos aquí juntos de esta manera si él no tuviera la intención de intentar darte un hijo?

Ella se mordió el labio como considerándolo. Se preparó para otra ronda de preguntas.

―¿Te gusta cuando Royce te hace el amor?

―Sí, y a ti te gustará también, te lo aseguro.

―¿Él no te lastima?

―No y no te lastimará a ti tampoco, te lo prometo.

Ella arrastró sus dedos hacia abajo por el pecho y él se quedó paralizado en su lugar sobre ella, su respiración tan desigual como la de ella. Le acarició la polla y gimió.

―¿Me puedes mostrar cómo se puede sentir?

―¿Cómo se puede sentir qué?

―Tener otro hombre dentro de mí.

Él parpadeó con fuerza, luchando por encontrar la disciplina que había estado con él a través de un millar de encuentros sexuales y se dio cuenta que lo había abandonado. Se quedó mirándola, la franqueza de su mirada hizo que su polla se hinchara aún más.

―Si así lo deseas.

Se levantó de la cama y merodeó por la sala en busca de algo apropiado para introducirla en los placeres del juego anal. Extinguió la llama de una de las altas y esbeltas velas de sebo sobre la chimenea y la quitó del candelabro. Alisó el cilindro de cera con la punta de los dedos. No era demasiado gruesa o demasiado larga, pero lo suficientemente firme como para no romperse cuando se deslizara en su interior.

Volvió hacia la cama donde ella se había alzado sobre un codo y lo observaba fijamente. Luchó contra una sonrisa. Rosalie siempre quería saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando y tenía mil preguntas que formular mientras él hacía lo que necesitaba.

―Esto va a ser perfectamente adecuado para nuestros propósitos de esta noche.

Ella tomó la vela de su mano y la estudió, una pequeña mueca creció entre sus cejas.

―¿Está seguro?

―Muy seguro.

Emmet suavemente la empujó sobre la cama y la besó antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas.

Rosalie se retorció cuando Emmet la besó, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo y trayendo ese ahora familiar dolor otra vez entre sus piernas. Sus dedos se dirigieron más abajo y se apoderaron de su sexo, arrastrando la espesa crema desde dentro de ella, esparciéndola alrededor de sus hinchados labios hasta que lo único que ella podía oír eran los exuberantes sonidos de su propio deseo.

Sus dedos sondearon sus nalgas y uno se deslizó traspasando su ano. Ella se puso tensa, pero no sintió nada más que placer mientras él continuaba acariciándola. Su boca se deslizó sobre sus sensibles pechos, el rugoso indicio de barba fue suficiente para hacer arder a todos sus sentidos.

―Imagínalo, Rosalie. Imagínate cómo se sentiría tener dos hombres tocándote de esta manera.

Cerró los ojos, trató de imaginar a Royce y a Emmet inclinados sobre ella, el contraste entre el oscuro musculoso cuerpo de Royce y la suavidad de Emmet, la fuerza bruta de Royce y la delicadeza de Emmet. Ella gimió y sus jugos se engrosaron bajo los cualificados dedos de Emmet. Él deslizó una almohada debajo de sus nalgas, mostrando sus secretos a su mirada.

Ella bajó la mirada, vio sus dedos enterrados profundamente hasta los nudillos en sus dos pasajes, imaginando dos pollas en su lugar. Sus caderas se levantaron de la cama en una súplica instintiva, y él sonrió.

―Royce estará debajo de ti, su polla preparada y lista para tomarte por el ano. Mi polla también estará dispuesta para tomarte por aquí. ―De repente, él quitó los dedos y ella saltó.

―Royce primero. ―Le mostró la vela ahora recubierta con su pre-semen y su crema. Ella trató de relajarse mientras él la penetraba con el extremo romo, sintió el aumento de la presión y luego indulgentemente se calmó.

―Vamos a fingir, sólo por esta noche, que Royce tiene una muy pequeña polla de aproximadamente sólo cinco centímetros de largo, como la del respetado Napoleón.

Rosalie sofocó una risilla. Emmet se limitó a sonreír, su atención se centró en su coño.

―Tras lo cual yo, por supuesto, yo tengo una magnífica polla de veinticinco centímetros, que te llenará a la perfección.

―Por supuesto.

Ella dejó de hablar cuando él se deslizó en su interior, la doble penetración le provocó una peculiar sensación de saciedad.

―Espera. No estoy segura...

Sus dedos bailaron sobre su clítoris y ella instintivamente movió sus caderas. Él se deslizó más profundo y ella alcanzó su clímax, apretando alrededor de su polla y de la añadida solidez de la vela hasta que ella pensó que nunca podría dejar de correrse. Emmet se incorporó sobre su codo y la observó, su mirada absorta mientras ella se retorcía y gemía su nombre.

―Tal vez vamos a permitir que Royce tenga una polla de ocho centímetros esta noche.

Él se sostuvo profunda y permanentemente dentro de ella mientras manipulaba la vela, moviéndola hacia adentro y hacia afuera de ella como si fuera un pene real. Rosalie se encontraba clavando sus uñas en sus musculosos bíceps mientras trabajaba sobre ella. ¿Ella había imaginado alguna vez que existía un placer tan intenso en el mundo? ¿Había soñado alguna vez que un hombre la ofrecería la oportunidad de experimentar tanta alegría?

Su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo y ella tomó el cabello de Emmet con el puño de su mano hasta que él tuvo que mirarla.

―Emmet... no puedo tomar nada más. Es demasiado.

Él la sonrió.

―Sí, puedes.

Ella gritó cuando él empezó a moverse en contraposición a los empujes de la vela, sus superficiales empujes alineaban su cuerpo contra su hueso púbico y la enviaron a una desconocida tierra de desesperado codicioso deseo que nunca había imaginado. Su carne golpeaba contra la de ella, el cuerpo de Rosalie se levantaba hacia él, ansioso por cada gota de placer que podía extraer de su engrosado bombeador eje.

El gruñía al ritmo de sus golpes, sus caderas perdiendo su ritmo, su agarre apretando sobre el hombro de ella, la cara contraída con la preciosa agonía de la lujuria. Ella intentó besarlo, perdiendo su boca y hundiendo sus dientes en el hombro en su lugar, anclándose a su cuerpo, cuando él finalmente se quebró y explotó profundamente en su interior.

Se desplomó sobre ella y ella le acarició su húmedo, pálido cabello, temblorosa aún con las secuelas de la prolongada serie de orgasmos. Se imaginaba a Royce en su otro lado, sintiendo una pulsación de aprobación sexual de su cuerpo. Ociosamente se preguntó si se estaba convirtiendo en una depravada sensualista como su marido.

Después de la demostración gráfica de Emmet, dos hombres en su cama sonaban como el cielo.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 11**

―¿A qué hora tienes que encontrarte con Lord Masen?

Rosalie se sirvió un poco más de té mientras Emmet hojeaba el periódico de la mañana. La lluvia repiqueteaba en la pequeña ventana con forma de diamante y una fuerte corriente de aire se colaba por la chimenea, haciendo que el lúgubre fuego eche humo. Emmet bajó el periódico para sonreírle.

―A las tres de esta tarde en nuestra oficina en el puerto.

―Nunca he visitado Southampton antes. ¿Tenemos tiempo para hacer algo de turismo para nosotros?

―De hecho lo haremos, aunque no hay mucho que ver. Tengo una reunión de trabajo esta mañana y espero que me acompañes a la misma.

Dejó la tetera.

―¿Seguro que quieres que vaya? Podría quedarme aquí con la señorita Trixie.

―Por supuesto que quiero. Después que terminemos mi negocio, confió en ti para que me ayudes a escoger un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial para Royce.

Rosalie se tapó la boca con la mano.

―¡Con toda esta emoción casi había olvidado que era el cumpleaños de Royce! ¿Mencionó algo que le gustaría? Siempre me encuentro con dificultades para encontrar algo para darle.

La sonrisa de respuesta de Emmet fue críptica.

―Creo que va a disfrutar de lo que tú y yo planeemos para él. ―Se puso de pie y se inclinó. ―Ve a buscar tu manto y el sombrero y podremos partir.

Rosalie se sostenía firmemente al brazo de Emmet, mientras él la conducía a través de un conjunto cada vez más estrecho de calles y callejones que conducían lejos de la relativa seguridad de los muelles y las oficinas de envío. Ella chillaba como si fuera una rata corriendo a través de su camino seguida por dos sarnosos perros sabuesos.

― ¿Estás seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto?

Emmet llamó a la puerta de un almacén en ruinas con su bastón. La puerta fue abierta por un pequeño caballero oriental que hizo una reverencia y se apartó para dejarlos entrar. Llevaba una larga bata negra de raso bordado y un casquete a juego. Cuando él se inclinó respetuosamente para saludar, su trenza era lo suficientemente larga como para tocar el suelo. Rosalie torció la nariz cuando los aromas de las especias extranjeras y del café hicieron cosquillas en sus fosas nasales.

―¿Por qué este lugar está tan escondido? ―Susurró ella.

―Tal vez porque las mejores cosas siempre lo están.

Emmet hizo una profunda reverencia al otro hombre.

―¿Cómo va el negocio, Sr. Fan?

―Aceptable, Sr. McCarthy. ¿Cómo está su negocio?

―Aceptable, Sr. Fan, aceptable. ―Emmet apretó la mano enguantada de Rosalie antes de soltarla. ―¿Me pregunto si usted podría permitir que mi compañera examine los artículos de su sección especial mientras completamos nuestro negocio?

La negra mirada del Sr. Fan recorrió a Rosalie y ella hizo una reverencia.

―Buenos días, Sr. Fan. Es un placer conocerle.

―El placer es todo mío y pronto será suyo si mis pequeños productos son de su agrado.

Rosalie miró a Emmet para encontrarle guiñándole un ojo al Sr. Fan. Ella le dio un codazo de forma pronunciada en las costillas.

―¿Te importa compartir la broma, Sr. McCarthy? Ya sabes cómo me gusta ser dejada de lado.

Él palmeó su trasero.

―Puedo asegurarte que no te quedarás afuera. Ahora permite que el asistente del Sr. Fan, Li Chin, te muestre sus tesoros mientras termino mis negociaciones.

Rosalie se dejó llevar, pero no hasta darle a Emmet una última prolongada mirada que prometía retribución. Siguió a su guía hacia abajo de un conjunto de desvencijadas escaleras hasta el sótano del edificio. Después de inclinar su cabeza para pasar a través del bajo marco de la puerta, se dio cuenta que Li Chin había desaparecido. Lentamente avanzó dentro de la escasamente iluminada habitación, que en su momento debería haber sido una bodega o algo que requería compartimientos de almacenamiento separados.

A un lado del sótano, una sola luz brillaba sobre una mesa cubierta de objetos verdes y blancos ubicados sobre un mantel de seda roja. Rosalie se detuvo a escuchar, oía la tenue risa de Emmet en algún lugar por encima de ella, el ruido de una carreta que pasaba por el camino exterior. Se detuvo otra vez en la mesa, tratando de comprender exactamente lo que veía.

Bellamente talladas, las figuras de jade y de marfil le devolvían la mirada. Cogió uno de los objetos y lo sopesó en su mano enguantada. Su color se intensificó y su ritmo cardíaco se elevó cuando se dio cuenta de exactamente qué estaba sosteniendo.

―Estos son un poco más sofisticados que una vela.

Sus palabras sonaron fuertes en el silencio. Incapaz de resistirse, se quitó el guante y pasó los dedos sobre la tallada pieza de jade que se asemejaba a una versión estilizada del pene de un hombre. Las piezas sobre la mesa variaban en tamaño y complejidad, de ocho centímetros a treinta centímetros de largo. El espesor variaba demasiado. Rosalie tomó una de las piezas más grandes y apenas podía rodear la pesada base con sus dedos y pulgar.

Un pulso latía entre sus piernas mientras ella se imaginaba lo que sentiría si Emmet deslizara la gruesa cuña de piedra dentro de ella. Un leve sonido desde arriba le hizo dejar el falo sobre la mesa y moverse a toda prisa al próximo compartimiento. Estuvo a punto de retirarse. Esta mesa sostenía una gran variedad de anillos para penes de metal y otros materiales que variaban en espesor y complejidad.

―¿Estás disfrutando de los pequeños placeres del Sr. Fan?

Rosalie saltó cuando los brazos de Emmet se cerraron a su alrededor.

―¿Es por eso que me trajiste aquí, para que vea estas cosas?

Él la dio la vuelta para que le enfrentase, su expresión tranquila.

―El señor Fan también dirige un negocio de importación perfectamente respetable. Puedo comprar mi café de él. Es excelente. También importa algunos artículos más interesantes de otros países menos reprimidos que el mundo no-cristiano, que ayudan al placer sexual. Tenía la esperanza de que podríamos escoger un regalo de cumpleaños para Royce.

Sus ojos azules se redujeron mientras escaneaba su sonrojado rostro.

―Y tal vez, algo para ti.

La cogió la mano, pero ella se resistió cuando él trató de llevarla otra vez a la primera mesa. Hizo una pausa, enarcando las cejas.

―¿Lady Beecham?

―¿Por qué crees que vamos a encontrar un regalo para Royce aquí?

―Porque creo que Royce requiere ciertos… elementos para excitarse verdaderamente.

―Pensé que habías dicho que funcionaba perfectamente bien en la cama contigo.

―Él lo hace. Esto está más relacionado con lo que yo puedo ofrecerle a cambio. ―Emmet tomó un grueso anillo para polla de cuero y lo acarició. ―A Royce le gusta ser dominado, y en ese sentido, yo no soy el mejor hombre para él.

Rosalie se quedó mirando su esquivo rostro.

―¿Qué quieres decir con dominado?

―Dime, ¿alguna vez Royce te pide que hagas cualquier cosa particularmente inusual para excitarlo sexualmente en la cama?

Rosalie sintió sus mejillas aún más calientes.

―No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir.

Emmet dio un paso hacia ella.

―Sí, lo estás. ¿Qué es lo que te pide que hagas con él?

―Golpearlo. ―Rosalie tragó saliva. ―Me pide que me enoje con él y le golpee. Él insiste en que eso le excita.

―¿Y lo hace?

―Sí, ―ella susurró.

Él la tocó el brazo y ella se apartó.

―Lo siento, Rosalie, pero necesito asegurarme que entiendes por qué quiero hacer esto por Royce.

―¿Tienes la intención de hacerle daño?

―Quiero entender lo que él anhela y que eso es lo que necesita para sentirse sexualmente satisfecho.

―¿Y piensas que necesita dolor?

Emmet puso el anillo de polla nuevamente sobre la mesa.

―No estoy seguro. Creo que él prefiere que le digan qué hacer en la cama, pero eso no significa necesariamente que quiera ser herido.

―¿Por qué le gustaría eso?

―Tú misma has dicho que Royce estaba diferente después de regresar de las Indias Occidentales. Sospecho que conoció a alguien durante su estancia allí que formó sus gustos sexuales, y dudo que alguna vez lo haya olvidado.

―¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

Su sonrisa se encendió.

―No puedo saberlo, pero tengo mis sospechas. Si nosotros le ofrecemos a Royce una manera segura de explorar sus fantasías de ser dominado, tal vez podamos averiguarlo.

Rosalie se encontró asintiéndole con la cabeza. Ella había conocido a Royce durante casi toda su vida, y todo lo que Emmet decía tenía sentido. Se volvió hacia la mesa donde estaba el jade y respiró hondo.

―¿Necesitamos una de estas?

Emmet se acercó a ella por detrás.

―Es posible. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Rosalie se mordió el labio.

―Eso depende de con quién pretendas utilizarlo.

―Con Royce.

Se estremeció cuando Emmet empujó su espalda contra su pecho, con un brazo colgando bajo alrededor de sus caderas. Se estiró más allá de ella y tomó uno de los falos de marfil color blanco, su tono casi formal.

―Royce es un hombre grande que está acostumbrado a tomar la polla de un hombre, por lo que podríamos ofrecerle algo un poco más largo y más ancho de lo que él esperaría.

―¿Más grande que tú, quieres decir?

La suave risa de Emmet rizó el cabello en su cuello.

―Más grande que la mayoría de los hombres. Éste debería ser suficiente. ―Él le entregó la gruesa varilla de marfil tallado, que era por lo menos de veintitrés centímetros de largo y casi tan ancha como el enorme falo que había notado al principio.

―Emmet, ¿alguna vez has probado alguno de ellos?

―¿Como un hombre libre? No a menudo. ―Dejó escapar un suspiro. ―Pero cuando era un esclavo, había una pareja adinerada que pagaba por mi tiempo una vez por semana. Mis manos y boca eran restringidas para que yo no pudiera tocarlos ni hablarles. Ellos me llevaban a la cama, me cubrían con aceite perfumado y deslizaban un grueso consolador de jade, parecido a éste, profundamente dentro de mi culo.

Rosalie se encontró acariciando el frío marfil con las yemas de los dedos.

―¿Y lo disfrutabas?

Su sonrisa no tenía emoción.

―Ellos jugaban conmigo durante horas, sus bocas en mi polla, mis pezones, mi cara y después en los de él, sólo tocándome lo suficiente para mantenerme erecto y listo para follar, pero no lo suficiente para dejarme correrme. ―Su voz se suavizó y Rosalie contuvo el aliento. ―Luego follaban entre ellos y yo tenía que observar, mis bolas y polla duras y doloridas y sin la capacidad para aliviar esa situación.

―Eso era cruel.

Suspiró.

―Eso era esclavitud. Pagaban para su placer, no para el mío.

Ella cerró los ojos contra el tranquilo vacío dentro de él.

―¿Y qué hacías después?

―Trataba de encontrar a alguien para aliviarme, por supuesto. ―Besó un lado de su cuello. ―Hay cosas peores que ser abandonado sin satisfacción, Rosalie. Ahora, vamos, pensemos en Royce.

Cogió la mano de Rosalie y la condujo de nuevo a la mesa cubierta de anillos de polla.

―Vamos a encontrar uno que sea pesado y tenga una banda ancha de modo que él sea consciente de él sobre su falo y sus bolas.

Abrió la boca y él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

―Y antes de que lo preguntes, he probado todo lo que está en esta sala, de una forma u otra, lo haya querido o no.

―¿Cómo lo toleraste?

―¿Ser un esclavo? ―Él vaciló, consciente de su gran interés e inseguro de cómo lidiar con él. Dudaba que ella le permitiera salir con sus usuales mentiras autocríticas y verdades a medias. Un inaudito deseo de finalmente decir la verdad se sacudió a través de él.

―Porque no tenía otra opción. Quería proteger a mi amigo y él quería que ellos le mataran. Yo tenía que permanecer vivo para los dos.

Ella se cubrió la boca con la mano, y él tuvo que apartar la mirada debido a la compasión que llenaba sus ojos. Él rara vez hablaba de su pasado con nadie, excepto con Edward y Sara. Odiaba ver piedad en la cara de nadie. O peor aún, la ávida curiosidad de los que disfrutaban de esos desviados juegos sexuales.

Él trató de sonreír, encontrándolo más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

―No todo fue malo, Rosalie. Algunas partes de eso eran muy placenteras.

Ella empujó su pecho, haciéndole balancearse hacia atrás.

―No me mientas, Emmet. No te escondas detrás de esa máscara encantadora. Debe haber sido un infierno.

Su temperamento se irritó otra vez. Una emoción que él pensaba que tenía bajo control hasta que conoció a los Beechams.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si concuerdo contigo en que eso fue efectivamente un infierno y que me ahogué en el opio y el sexo para olvidar una realidad tan dura, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Sentir lástima por mí? No quiero tu compasión.

―Yo no siento lástima por ti.

Se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban temblando, y con cuidado las metió en sus bolsillos. Ella continuó estudiándole, un valiente desafío en su mirada.

―Ya no tienes que proteger a tu amigo. No tienes que fingir que todo fue maravilloso.

Él la miró, tomó una lenta respiración.

―Todavía tengo que protegerme a mí mismo.

―¿De qué?

―Del conocimiento que no soy nada más que un hombre cortado por la parte más débil del papel. Una figura de mentira, un fraude, una persona sin ninguna sustancia.

Rosalie le miró un largo rato. Trató de permanecer inmóvil y tranquilo bajo su escrutinio, haciendo uso de las reservas de paciencia por las que él era famoso. ¿Ella tenía razón? ¿Había pasado tantos años protegiendo a Edward que se había olvidado de cómo ser él mismo? No es que incluso él supiera quién era ese muchacho perdido tanto tiempo atrás, de todos modos. Cerró los ojos contra la repentina sensación de desesperanza.

―¿Qué más necesitamos para Royce?

―¿Perdón? ―dijo Emmet.

Él aún sonaba sacudido. Rosalie añadió el anillo de cuero más grueso para la polla a la vara de marfil que tenía en la mano y deliberadamente se alejó de él hacia el próximo apartado. Su voz viajó por encima de su hombro, e hizo eco en las paredes bajas.

―Te pregunté qué otra cosa necesitamos.

Él no contestó, y ella permitió que su mano rastrease sobre los intrigantes objetos que yacían delante de ella. ¿Él podría alejarse de ella ahora que le había permitido ver que era vulnerable o la encantadora máscara estaría otra vez en su lugar? ¿Él realmente creía que él no valía la pena? Alzó la voz.

―Emmet, ¿qué demonios es esto?

Él fue hasta ella y sonrió al ver la mesa llena de juguetes sexuales. Cogió el collar de cuentas de vidrio, que se graduaba desde el tamaño de una baya al de una ciruela pequeña. Rosalie tocó la cuenta más pequeña.

―¿Qué haces con estos? Son desparejos.

―No van alrededor de tu cuello. ―Puso sus dedos sobre los de Rosalie. ―Estos son otra forma de preparar tu culo para aceptar la polla de un hombre.

―Ah, ya entiendo. ―Los dedos de él estaban firmes mientras ella frotaba las cuentas que él sostenía. ―Supongo que también podría entrar en algún otro pasaje de la mujer.

―De hecho podrían. En verdad, me gustaría disfrutar extrayéndolos lentamente de tu coño con mis dientes.

Su respiración se enganchó. Emmet había decidido, obviamente, ir a la ofensiva sexual. ¿Él pensaba distraerla? Él tomó las cuentas y las metió en su bolsillo.

―¿Seguramente Royce no necesita eso?

Le sostuvo la mirada.

―Pero yo podría. ―Ella se mordió el labio, su mirada cayendo a la parte delantera de sus pantalones donde podía ver la creciente hinchazón de su polla. ―¿Hay algo más en esta mesa que te interese?

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le dio otro objeto. Estaba hecho de madera y del tamaño de una pera. Estaba tallado en forma de una piña. Él alisó un dedo sobre la superficie de madera pulida.

―¿Te gusta esta fruta exótica?

―Nunca la he probado.

―Es deliciosa, pero no tan deliciosa como sabría esto.

―Me imagino que es demasiado grande para penetrar a un hombre, ¿así que dónde se supone que va?

―En ti.

Su lenta sonrisa le calentó la sangre. Un pulso latía suave entre sus piernas.

―Pero, ¿no es demasiado ancho?

―Yo podría ajustarlo.

Se encontró apoyada en él.

―Usaría mi boca y mis dedos en ti hasta que tu coño estuviera tan mojado y abierto que tomarías esto fácilmente. ―Ahuecó su pecho, encontrando su pezón y lo pellizcó duro. ―Dios, me encantaría deslizar esto dentro de ti, ver cuánto puedo dilatarte y observarte correrte.

―Emmet...

La besó, su boca tan excitante como sus palabras. Ella dejó la vara de marfil y el anillo de polla caerse lánguidamente desde sus manos sobre la mesa.

―Me gustaría deslizarlo dentro de ti en la mañana y tenerte llevándolo para mí todo el día. ―Volvió a besarla, más profundamente, deslizó el muslo entre sus piernas y la meció en su contra. ―Me aseguraría de volver durante el día, para poder abrir tus piernas y que me muestres lo lleno que luce tu coño. Entonces lamería tu clítoris hasta que te corrieras por mí una y otra vez.

Ajena a la naturaleza pública de la habitación, ella clavó sus dedos en sus mangas y le montó el muslo. Gimió cuando él la apoyó contra la pared más cercana.

―Necesito probarte.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas y levantó sus faldas arrugadas, empujándolas en las dispuestas manos de ella. Su boca tomó posesión de su montículo, succionando sobre su clítoris, su lengua hurgando hondamente en su interior hasta que ella gritó y se hizo añicos en sus brazos. Se puso de pie, su boca brillando con su crema y la besó de nuevo, presionando su polla contra su vientre hasta que ella quedó de puntillas, tratando de llegar hasta donde ella lo necesitaba más, atrayéndolo profundamente dentro de ella.

Arrancó la boca de la suya.

―¿Me tomarás aquí? ¿Me dejarás estar dentro de ti?

En respuesta, ella jaló los botones de sus pantalones, tiró de su camisa para exponer su tirante rígida polla.

―Ay, Dios...

Él la levantó, llevándola hacia abajo sobre él y comenzó a empujar, cada penetración presionándola con más fuerza contra la pared. Rosalie clavaba los tacones de sus botas de montaña en sus nalgas y simplemente se sujetó fuertemente mientras él la trabajaba con su polla. Su boca cubrió la de ella, negándose a dejarla girarse incluso en el extremo de placer cuando ella anhelaba poder morder su carne. Se corrieron juntos, el grito ahogado de ella se reunió con el gemido de él en la intimidad del círculo de sus labios unidos.

Rosalie cerró los ojos cuando Emmet suavemente la dejó sobre el piso y metió un pañuelo doblado entre sus piernas. Él la acarició la mejilla.

―Tenemos unas cuantas cosas más para elegir para Royce y luego nos podremos ir. El Sr. Fan me enviará una factura por las cosas que tomemos. No hay necesidad de volver a verle.

Rosalie abrió los ojos, vio la lujuria saciada en su mirada y le tocó la comisura de los labios.

―¿Podemos volver a la posada después de esto?

Una pequeña sonrisa transformó su cara.

―Pensé que querías hacer algo de turismo.

―Prefiero mucho más verte a ti.

―¿En la cama? Eso sería delicioso. ―La guiñó un ojo. ―Después de que hayamos comprobado a la señorita Trixie, por supuesto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Por supuesto. Estoy tan contenta de que estés de acuerdo conmigo.

―Rosalie, sospecho que este es el único lugar donde siempre estaremos completamente de acuerdo. ―Cogió sus dedos y los besó uno a uno.

Ella suspiró.

―Bueno, supongo que es un buen lugar para comenzar.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 12**

—Lo siento, llego tarde, Emmet. Es este maldito clima.

Emmet se puso de pie y se inclinó cuando Edward irrumpió en la oficina, desató su capa y echó el sombrero sobre el escritorio. Caía la tarde, la luz del sol se ocultaba por una espesa capa de nubes y una vigorizante brisa marina. Cada vez que tragaba, Emmet probaba un indicio de la sal del mar en sus labios.

—Tuve que asegurarme de que nuestro nuevo capitán tenía su carga adecuadamente segura antes de que salga del puerto.

—¿_Tú_ tuviste que hacerlo?

Emmet se hundió en su sillón, bebiendo ante la vista del desordenado cabello de Edward, el fuerte color en sus mejillas y sus increíbles ojos violeta. A pesar de sus reservas sobre la continuidad de su amistad, Edward realmente era un hombre hermoso.

—Bueno, estaba en el muelle, y como sabes siempre disfruto el lograr reencontrarme con mis barcos. —Edward se encogió de hombros como si estuviera avergonzado. —Algunas veces hasta extraño los días en que teníamos que navegar por nosotros mismos.

Se alisó el pelo hacia atrás y ató la cinta azul en la nuca de su cuello. Un maltratado escritorio de roble y dos paredes con estanterías para libros ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio de la pequeña oficina. En tormentosas mañanas como ésta, Emmet siempre sentía un poco de claustrofobia en el oscuro, confinado espacio. Prefería la oficina más amplia de Londres y dejaba a Edward y al gerente de la oficina manejar la mayoría de los negocios del día a día en Southampton.

Después de que Edward se sentó detrás de su escritorio, Emmet se quedó en silencio, su expresión interesada pero amable. Había estado perdiendo lo suficiente de su paciencia recientemente, y Edward era un maestro provocándole, especialmente cuando intentaba desviar la atención de sí mismo.

Edward cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio.

—Debes estar preguntándote por qué te he llamado aquí con tanta prisa.

—En realidad no. —Emmet se encogió de hombros. —Siempre has sido bastante prepotente, Edward.

Su socio le lanzó una penetrante mirada.

—Siento discrepar. Me gustaría tener el tiempo para discutir el asunto contigo, pero hay cosas más importantes para discutir.

—Sí, por ejemplo, cómo sabías que estaba hospedándome con los Beechams. ¿Bella te lo ha dicho?

—No, simplemente le pregunté a Adams, tu ayuda de cámara. Él tuvo la amabilidad de darme la información cuando destaqué la importancia de mis asuntos. —Las cejas de Edward se levantaron. —¿Qué está mal, Emmet, estabas tratando de esconderte de mí?

—Aún no me has dicho lo que quieres. —Emmet le miró desapasionadamente. —¿Supongo que todo está bien con tu esposa?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No quiero nada de ti, y sí, Bella está muy bien.

—¿Y me lo dirías si ella no lo estuviera?

Edward paró de mover los libros alrededor de su escritorio y le miró.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tú eres el que insiste en convertir todo este malentendido en una farsa digna de Drury Lane, no yo.

—Dime lo que está pasando, Edward. —Emmet mantuvo su voz tranquila. Después de sus recientes confrontaciones emocionales con Rosalie, se negaba a meterse dentro de las aguas oscuras de su pasado de nuevo con su socio.

Edward le miró fijamente durante un momento interminable y luego se sentó en su silla.

—Muy bien. Si esa es la manera en que deseas conducir la conversación, que así sea. Si recuerdas, justo antes de que te fueras enfadado, compramos un viejo negocio marítimo con sede aquí en Southampton.

Emmet apretó la mandíbula.

—Meadows e Hijo. Sí, lo recuerdo, y no me fui enfadado, tomé una deliberada decisión de mantenerme fuera de tu vida.

Edward le miró con incredulidad.

—Le he tenido a Anthony examinando sus viejos papeles y registros. La semana pasada, insistió en que había encontrado algo que me gustaría ver. Ah, aquí está. —Sacó un grueso libro encuadernado en cuero del centro de su escritorio y lo abrió. Señaló una estrecha línea de escritura.

—Estos son los registros del buque, el_ Reina Henrietta_.

—¿Y?

Edward le miró, con el dedo suspendido sobre la página.

—Es el nombre del barco que nos llevó dentro de aguas extranjeras y que permitió nuestra captura y esclavitud en Turquía.

Emmet apretó los dedos en los brazos de la silla.

—Repito: es fascinante, pero ¿qué relevancia tiene en el presente?

—Todos figuramos en esta lista, tú, mi padre y yo. —Edward dio vuelta a la página. —Y más que eso, nuestras direcciones figuran también. —Se levantó y tocó la campana de su escritorio. —Uno de los viejos empleados del Sr. Meadows, el Sr. Cole, ahora trabaja aquí. Pensé que te gustaría hablar con él.

Emmet se quedó sentado, sus pensamientos tambaleándole por la cabeza como una vela flameando en una tormenta. Su mirada se posó en el andrajoso libro sobre el escritorio de Edward. Después de todo este tiempo, estaba a punto de averiguar algo sobre su pasado. ¿Estaba preparado?

Un suave golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista para ver a un anciano entrar en la oficina, con el rostro envuelto en sonrisas.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarle, milord?

—Señor Cole. Me gustaría que conociera a mi socio, el Sr. Emmet McCarthy.

Emmet se puso de pie y ofreció la mano al anciano. Para su sorpresa, el señor Cole se aferró a él durante mucho más tiempo del que era educado.

—Me acuerdo de usted ahora. Usted era un niño tan pequeño cuando su madre le trajo a la oficina. —Le palmeó la mano a Emmet. —Yo era uno de los escribanos subalternos en esos días. Era mi trabajo registrar los pasajeros y el listado de cargas y vender cualquier espacio extra.

—¿Usted se encontró conmigo y con mi madre?

—Sí, desde luego. Ella había hecho arreglos para que usted comenzara una nueva vida con algunos parientes lejanos de su familia, misioneros creo que eran, que trabajaban en Rusia. Tenía muy poco dinero, por lo que el Sr. Meadows, el más joven de ellos, estuvo de acuerdo en que usted podría trabajar para pagar su pasaje.

Emmet hizo un gesto hacia la silla más cercana.

—Por favor, siéntese, señor Cole. No tengo ningún recuerdo de esos acontecimientos en absoluto.

Las canosas cejas del señor Cole subieron por encima de sus gafas.

—Yo no tenía idea, señor. Debe preguntarme lo que quiera. Voy a tratar de recordar todo lo que pueda. Su madre era una cosa tan joven y bonita.

Emmet tomó una estabilizadora respiración. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Edward, a pesar de que podía sentir su preocupación como una cosa palpable.

—¿Mi madre dejó una dirección?

—Creo que sí, señor, aunque después de que el barco fuera capturado, nosotros le escribimos para informarle de la tragedia y no recibimos ninguna respuesta. —Los ojos del señor Cole se empañaron. —¡Y cuando nos enteramos de que usted y el joven lord habían sido rescatados, estuvimos tan emocionados! —Se inclinó hacia delante. —Por supuesto, no estuvimos chismorreando como algunas personas hicieron por estos días, aunque me encargué personalmente de escribirle a su madre una vez más.

—Supongo que ella no respondió.

—Bueno, señor, la carta llegó de vuelta sin abrir y marcada como que esa dirección era desconocida, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de años que habían pasado.

—No era de extrañar en absoluto, —murmuró Emmet automáticamente.

—Y usted se ha convertido en un hombre de bien, señor. Eso simplemente demuestra hasta qué punto un hombre puede elevarse en estos días con un poco de agallas y determinación.

—Y un complaciente amigo con un título.

—Emmet... —Edward se puso en pie. —No me gusta interrumpir, señor Cole, pero tengo otros asuntos que discutir con el Sr. McCarthy. ¿Quizás usted podría continuar con esta conversación más tarde?

El Sr. Cole se paró también.

—Por supuesto, milord. Estaré en la oficina principal si me necesitan. —Le tendió la mano a Emmet, quien se la estrechó. —Fue un placer conocerle por fin, señor. Espero verle pronto de nuevo.

—El placer fue todo mío, señor Cole. Usted me ha permitido vislumbrar una parte de mi vida que creí haber perdido para siempre.

Vio cómo el señor Cole le hizo un guiño a San Edward y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Señor Cole?

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Mi madre estaba acompañada de alguien?

—No que yo sepa, señor. Ella vino a nuestras oficinas por sí misma.

—Gracias, otra vez.

El Sr. Cole cerró la puerta detrás de él con firmeza, dejando a Emmet mirando a Edward. Él tomó una profunda respiración.

—¿Tienes esa dirección?

—Por supuesto. —Edward le entregó a Emmet un pedazo de papel. Él rápidamente exploró la distintiva letra de Edward.

—¿Mi madre vivía en una vicaría?

—Aparentemente sí. —Edward sonrió. —En realidad, tengo otro motivo para mi precipitada convocatoria.

Emmet se irguió, la hoja de papel estrujándose en sus dedos.

—¿Qué diablos has hecho, Edd?

—Me encargué personalmente de comunicarme con tu familia.

Emmet apoyó los dedos sobre el escritorio para mantenerse estable.

—_Tú te encargaste personalmente_. ¿Crees que soy demasiado estúpido para hacer esto?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo quería ayudar.

—¿Por qué, Edward?

—Porque eres mi amigo. —Edward se apartó del escritorio y empezó a pasearse por la pequeña habitación. —Porque sospeché que dejándolo a tu propia voluntad, probablemente no harías nada con esta información.

—¿Tienes miedo de que tenga la intención de chuparte la sangre por el resto de mi vida?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Pero te has apropiado de mi elección en este asunto.

—¡Cristo, Emmet, he encontrado a tu familia para ti!

—¿Porque aún te sientes culpable por negarme la tuya?

Edward se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos llameantes de furia.

—¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que soy tan mezquino y egoísta como para interferir en tu vida exclusivamente para mi beneficio?

—¿Por qué no? Tú siempre has tomado lo que querías de mí ignorando el resto.

Edward dio otra vuelta por la habitación hasta que volvió a pararse frente a Emmet. Su boca era una dura, hostil línea.

—Entiendo que estés molesto por esta noticia, así que estoy dispuesto a perdonar tus insultos sobre mi persona.

—Eso es una gran cosa de ti, Edward. Ahora dime el resto. Hay más, o no te estarías sintiendo tan brutalmente culpable.

Edward volvió a mirar a los papeles sobre su escritorio.

—Tuve una respuesta de un señor llamado William McCarthy. Él es el actual rector de la Iglesia Farlington en North Yorkshire.

—¿Tuviste una respuesta? —Emmet se sentó de repente.

—Este señor, que puede ser tu abuelo materno, estará en Londres durante los próximos días. Él se está hospedando en el Hotel Grillon. Te sugiero que vayas a verle.

Emmet se quedó mirando sus botas, notando las manchas de barro que ahora deslucían su brillante oscuridad, preguntándose cómo Adams conseguía que brillaran tan bien. Hizo una mueca cuando Edward se agachó delante de él.

—Sé que esto es impactante, y me disculpo si sientes que he sobrepasado los límites de nuestra amistad. —Emmet se estremeció cuando Edd puso la mano sobre su rodilla. —Pero, Emmet, por tu propio bien, por favor, haz el esfuerzo de ver a este hombre, aunque sea sólo por un momento. Nunca te lo perdonarás si dejas pasar esta oportunidad de tus manos.

Emmet se quedó mirando la mano de Edward. Su amigo rara vez le tocaba voluntariamente por estos días.

Quería llorar.

Tenía que irse.

—Gracias por la información. —Se levantó tan abruptamente que Edward chocó contra el suelo. —Necesito pensar.

Usó toda su concentración para mantener una apariencia de calma mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Edward se puso lentamente de pie y permaneció junto a su escritorio, con una expresión preocupada.

—Emmet...

—Voy a estar en contacto, Edward.

Edward suspiró.

—Cristo, Emmet, ¿por qué tienes que hacer esto tan difícil? ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros esta noche? Estoy seguro que puedes inventar alguna excusa para explicarle a Bella por qué no optaste por permanecer con nosotros por primera vez en la historia.

—No estoy viajando solo.

Pensó en Rosalie esperando impacientemente por él en el hotel. Dios, quería poner su cabeza en su regazo y dejarla que le acariciase el pelo hasta dormirse.

—¿Estás con alguien?

La repentina dureza en la voz de Edward llevó la atención de Emmet de nuevo a su amigo.

—Eso por lo general es lo que implica no estar solo, Edd. Así que no te preocupes por mí.

La mano de Edward cayó a su lado.

—Entonces, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Edward. Probablemente sería mejor si no se le dices a Bella que estuve aquí en absoluto.

Emmet se abrió camino hacia afuera de la oficina y se forzó a pasar varios minutos conversando con sus empleados como si nada hubiera sucedido. Logró escapar y se dirigió a la calle. Para su alivio, la posada estaba a sólo unos minutos caminando. Las nubes de tormenta se habían abierto por fin, y bajo la lluvia torrencial, parecían como veinte millas. Dio trompicones por las escaleras y encontró la puerta de Rosalie. Fue a llamar a continuación, y vaciló. ¿Realmente quería que le viera de esta manera?

Lentamente retiró la mano y se dirigió lentamente por el pasillo hasta la puerta que conducía a su propia habitación. Necesitaba tiempo para recobrar la compostura. Rosalie era demasiado perspicaz para verlo en este estado y no hacer preguntas que sabía que no tendrían respuestas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos.

¿Qué infiernos iba a hacer ahora?

Rosalie levantó la vista del libro cuando notó el suave golpe en la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Emmet. Había pasado una hora agradable con la señorita Trixie quien se había retirado para dormir la siesta. Ella había aprovechado la larga ausencia de Emmet para recostarse en una silla junto al fuego, ubicar sus gafas en la nariz y leer los últimos cuentos sensacionalistas de la prensa Minerva. Emmet entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se inclinó. Rosalie se quitó las gafas.

—Bueno, Emmet, ¿cómo te fue?

Él tomó la silla de enfrente y se sirvió una taza de té de la tetera frente a ella. Tenía el pelo húmedo por la lluvia, su piel pálida. Dio un sorbo al té e hizo una mueca a continuación.

—Esto está frío.

—Eso es porque lo ordené hace unas dos horas. —Dejó el libro. —¿Te gustaría que ordenase un poco más?

—No es necesario, pero gracias por la oferta.

Rosalie le estudió más cuidadosamente. Estaba mucho más amable, lo que normalmente significaba que estaba tratando de distanciarse de ella. Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la taza de su mano.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Fueron malas noticias?

Su sonrisa de respuesta fue tan plana y perfecta como un lago congelado.

―Depende de cómo definas malo.

―Emmet...

Se encogió de hombros.

―Lord Masen me dijo que surgió algo interesante en los registros de la compañía naviera de la que recientemente nos hicimos cargo. Al parecer, esta empresa tenía documentación sobre el buque del que salí de Inglaterra con destino a Rusia.

Rosalie juntó las manos en el regazo.

―¿Ellos tenían antecedentes tuyos?

―Yo estuve ahí, alistado junto con el resto de la tripulación. ―La miró y luego miró hacia otro lado. ―No soy todo lo caballero que podrías haber imaginado.

Hizo caso omiso de su declaración de auto-desprecio.

―¿Por qué estabas en ese barco?

―Ya te dije. Estaba trabajando como el resto de la tripulación. Trabajando para pagar mi pasaje a una vida mejor, al parecer.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

―He oído hablar de hospicios y orfanatos que enviaban a los niños a las colonias. ¿Por qué te habían puesto en un barco que iba a Rusia?

―Ellos no lo hicieron. Mi madre lo hizo.

―¿Tu madre?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Lord Masen incluso encontró un antiguo empleado de la compañía naviera para confirmar que de hecho me había conocido a mí y mi madre. El Sr. Cole cree que ella me estaba enviando con sus familiares que eran misioneros en Rusia.

Su mirada se desvió de nuevo ya que no quería que ella viera sus ojos. Tenía las manos crispadas sobre el regazo, los nudillos blancos. Ella tomó una cuidadosa respiración. A pesar de su tono ligero de conversación era obvio que la noticia había afectado a Emmet mucho más profundamente de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir.

―¿Te acuerdas de ella?

―¿Mi madre? No, en absoluto. No me acuerdo de subir al buque ni de nada hasta que desperté desnudo en un mercado de esclavos turcos con Edward.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Pensé que debía haber sido Lord Sokorvsky con quien fuiste esclavizado.

Dio un respingo.

―Por favor, olvida lo que dije. Las experiencias que he compartido con vosotros son mías y de nadie más.

―¿Todavía le proteges, Emmet?

Él suspiró, empujando la mano por su húmedo cabello rubio, su cara poniendo en evidencia su cansancio.

―Mi madre dejó una dirección, aunque la compañía de transporte nunca fue capaz de contactar con ella allí.

―Es posible que ella se la inventara. Suena como una mujer que se estaba quedando sin opciones si optó por enviar a su hijo lejos de ella.

Emmet la miró fijamente.

―Estoy impresionado por tus intentos de ser justa con una mujer que no conoces. ―Su sonrisa era amarga. ―Lamento decir que no puedo pensar tan benévolamente de ella por el momento.

―Tal vez su familia la abandonó y no tenía otra opción.

―Tal vez sólo quería deshacerse de mí. ―Se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla. ―Gracias a la interferencia de Lord Masen parece que podría averiguarlo.

―¿Se puso en contacto con tu familia?

―Contactó con la gente que vive en la dirección que ella dio, una rectoría en el norte de Inglaterra. ¿Cuán irónico es eso? Aparentemente un hombre, que podría ser mi abuelo, está esperando mi visita en Londres en los próximos días.

Rosalie saltó sobre sus pies.

―Entonces, ¡tenemos que darnos prisa! No necesitamos permanecer otra noche aquí, podemos ponernos en marcha ahora mismo.

Él la sonrió.

―¿Estás tan impaciente por marcharte, Rosalie?

―Por supuesto, si eso significa que encontrarás a tu familia.

Se puso de pie y se alejó de ella hacia la ventana, las manos cruzadas en la espalda.

―¿Y si ellos no desean encontrarme?

Ella se quedó mirando sus rígidos hombros.

―¿Por qué no?

―Si yo fuera realmente querido, seguramente habrían venido a buscarme hace mucho tiempo.

Se movió parándose detrás de él, odiando el terrible borde de incertidumbre en sus palabras murmuradas. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y se acarició la mejilla contra la tela de su oscura chaqueta.

―¿Tal vez ellos no supieron que sobreviviste?

Suspiró, un sonido desgarrado, su agitada respiración condensándose en el cristal.

―Entonces, si no partimos hasta mañana... ―Ella le dio la vuelta y comenzó a trabajar en los botones de su chaleco. Él detuvo sus manos con las suyas.

―Rosalie, no tienes que hacer esto. Entendería totalmente si deseas que revisemos nuestra relación a la luz de estas revelaciones.

―¿Por qué tuviste una madre?

―Porque parece que soy un campesino y un bastardo.

Ella le cubrió la boca con sus dedos, cortando sus palabras.

―Vamos a la cama, Emmet.

Ella ahuecó sus testículos y extendió sus dedos a lo largo de su rápidamente engrandecido eje, esperaba tener la suficiente habilidad para amarle como él merecía ser amado, para que se sienta tan digno como cualquier otro hombre y se olvidase de todos sus problemas por unas pocas dichosas horas compartiéndolas con ella.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 13**

Emmet se sentó en el asiento de la ventana de su dormitorio de invitados en la casa de Londres de los Beechams y se quedó mirando la impenetrable mañana. Un pálido sol se elevaba sobre los tejados haciéndolos brillar como escamas. Tocó los ondulados paneles de vidrio, sintió la fría sanguijuela en sus dedos. Cualquier cosa que pasara hoy lo cambiaría para siempre. O averiguaba que tenía una familia o, de lo contrario, empezaría a buscarlos en serio.

Suspiró, su respiración condensándose en el gélido aire como un fantasma. ¿Realmente importaba? Una parte de él creía que debería estar orgulloso de lo que había logrado, mientras que la otra parte deseaba una historia familiar como la que tenían los Beechams, una forma de anclarse a sí mismo entre el pasado y el futuro, un sentido de pertenencia.

Recordó la cara sonriente de Rosalie cuando él las había llevado a ella y a la señorita Trixie a la casa la noche anterior, su placer por estar con Royce de nuevo.

―¿Qué estás pensando?

Emmet se estremeció cuando Royce envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él por detrás. Royce olía al sexo que habían compartido y a cálida satisfacción masculina. Emmet se permitió reclinarse contra el hombro de Royce. Después de la cena de la noche anterior, Rosalie había dicho que estaba cansada y los dejó a su suerte. Royce no había perdido mucho tiempo en visitar el dormitorio de Emmet y caer en la cama con él.

―Estoy pensando en mi familia, o en la falta de ella.

Royce le arrastró más cerca, un dedo de su mano acariciando el anillo del pezón de Emmet.

―Pase lo que pase, todavía tienes amigos y gente que se preocupa por ti.

―Lo sé. Es que la idea de formar parte de una familia es algo tan difícil de entender para mí. ―Suspiró. ―Puede ser que los encuentre, sólo para ser expulsado, cuando me vea obligado a revelar el lío que he hecho de mi vida.

―Sobreviviste a años de esclavitud y regresaste a tu país de origen para iniciar un negocio exitoso y próspero. ¿Qué culpa puede encontrar alguien en eso?

Emmet se echó a reír.

―No habla el verdadero aristócrata, suponiendo siempre que sus acciones son correctas y que no pueden ser cuestionadas.

Royce mordisqueó su oreja y sacudió sus caderas contra la espalda de Emmet.

―Tendré que irme pronto para que los sirvientes no me vean aquí. ¿Puedo tentarte a volver a la cama?

Resueltamente Emmet empujó sus problemas a la parte posterior de su mente y se volvió para estudiar a Royce.

―Esta noche le pertenece a Rosalie, ¿de acuerdo?

―Si insistes. ―Royce gimió cuando Emmet se adelantó a acariciar su pene.

―Insisto. Puedes ser agradablemente sorprendido. Tu esposa es una mujer increíblemente apasionada.

Emmet permitió que Royce le guiara de vuelta a la ensombrecida cama, su propia polla levantándose por la anticipación. Royce se acostó sobre las sábanas arrugadas, su oscuro pelo revuelto en marcado contraste con la ropa blanca, su eje ya duro y ansioso.

Emmet lamió la húmeda corona.

―Eres insaciable.

―Sólo por ti. ―Royce lanzó un gemido. ―Mientras tú has estado disfrutando con mi esposa, yo me he sentido morir solo en esta casa tan grande.

―¿No has tenido sexo durante más de dos semanas? ―Emmet deslizó la lengua por la sensible rendija de la polla de Royce, sumergiéndola profundamente.

―No, maldita sea, sólo mi mano y mi imaginación.

―¿Royce? ―Emmet levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de su amante. ―Disfruté de cada minuto que pasé con Rosalie, y te enseñaré a disfrutar de ella también.

Royce suspiró cuando Emmet chupó su polla profundamente dentro de su boca.

―Dios me ayude, ya estoy deseando empezar.

Rosalie desayunó en la cama sola y pasó gran parte de la mañana entrevistando a su cocinera y ama de llaves para averiguar exactamente cómo manejaba Royce su personal de Londres cuando ella no estaba allí. Muy bien al parecer. De hecho, el ama de llaves fue un poco sobre-protectora al principio, pero Rosalie pronto la puso en su lugar. Dudaba que la mujer cuestionara su competencia para manejar el personal de la casa de nuevo.

La casa era estrecha y tenía cuatro pisos y un sótano. No era la original Casa Beecham, que había sido una cavernosa mansión en una de las manzanas más grandes. Royce se había deshecho de ella tan pronto como su padre había muerto, insistiendo en que nunca viviría allí. Había elegido la casa más pequeña en Finsbury Place, y Rosalie lo aprobó completamente.

El reloj del comedor dio la una. Rosalie escuchó el sonido de bienvenida de voces masculinas y se sentó con la espalda recta. La señorita Trixie ya había sido invitada a visitar a uno de sus amigos más antiguos y se había marchado en un frenesí de besos y promesas dejando a Rosalie sola. Sonrió mientras sus dos hombres favoritos entraban en la habitación. Emmet era de la misma altura que Royce, pero de constitución diferente. Era más liviano, su cabello una suave plata rubia. Royce tenía la poderosa constitución de un atleta con amplios hombros y muslos fuertes.

Para su alivio, los dos se mostraron complacidos de verla. Se había preguntado, durante su solitaria noche de descanso, si ellos estarían tan contentos de verse nuevamente que se olvidarían de ella. Emmet se inclinó y le besó la mano.

―Buenas tardes, Lady Beecham. ¿Estás lista para tu primera salida a la novedosa Londres?

Royce la besó en la mejilla y se acomodó en la silla a su lado. Le dio un codazo a su brazo.

―Emmet me dijo que te llevaremos de una modista que conoce o a alguna parecida tontería frívola.

―Realmente no necesitamos ir. Mis vestidos son más que suficientes.

―No ―dijo Royce con firmeza. ―No lo son. Pronto te conseguiremos un atuendo con un fino estilo y luego te llevaremos a tu primer baile antes del final de la semana. ¿Qué te parece?

―Terrorífico, ―murmuró Rosalie, pero Royce estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose con Emmet para escucharla. Miró de reojo a su esposo sonriendo. Había una leve contusión púrpura en un lado de su cuello. ¿Emmet había hecho eso, y a Royce le gustaría el aguijón de los dientes de Emmet tanto como a ella? Se los imaginó en la cama, sintió el calor de su cuerpo en respuesta. Se imaginó extendida entre ellos, las piernas entrelazadas… y se atragantó con su licor.

―¿Estás bien, gatita Rosalie?

Royce le dio una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que casi se cayó de bruces dentro de la sopa de tortuga que el mayordomo estaba sirviendo.

Cuando terminó de toser, se dio cuenta de que Emmet la estudiaba con una expresión pensativa. Después que la servidumbre se retiró, él se estiró a través de la mesa y le tocó los dedos.

―Creo que Rosalie simplemente está esperando ansiosa nuestra salida de compras y de entretenimiento de esta noche, ¿no?

Su boca se secó cuando estudió su hermoso rostro. A pesar de sus preocupaciones acerca de su familia, todavía encontraba tiempo para entenderla y para calmar sus temores. Ella tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse, apretándole los dedos y dejándolos ir.

―¿No te has comunicado con el rector todavía?

―Le envié un mensaje. Al parecer, está fuera la mayor parte del día. Estoy seguro que me responderá cuando vuelva.

La actitud relajada de Emmet no podía ocultar la ligera tensión en sus ojos azules. Rosalie le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

―Bueno, entonces tenemos todo el día para disfrutar de nosotros mismos.

Él le sonrió con dulzura singular.

―En realidad lo tenemos.

Rosalie se detuvo tan abruptamente ante la puerta de la discreta modista en Bond Street que chocó contra el pecho de Royce.

―¡Rosalie!

Royce lanzó un gruñido y aferró sus hombros para sostenerla. Emmet maniobró con elegancia en torno a los dos y abrió la puerta. Se inclinó con una reverencia.

―¿Lady Beecham, Lord Beecham?

Royce impulsó a Rosalie por la puerta abierta y se inclinó hacia atrás.

―Señor McCarthy.

Rosalie se encontró en un pequeño salón decorado en tonos crema y rosados capullos de rosa. Elegantes sillas llenaban el espacio junto con varias pequeñas mesas con montones de revistas de moda femenina. Al instante se sintió fuera de lugar. Emmet cogió una revista y de inmediato comenzó a hojearla hasta el final.

―Este es el tipo de cosa que necesitas, Lady Beecham.

La mostró una foto de una esbelta mujer, con una nostálgica expresión vestida con un fino vestido de seda amarilla. Rosalie se puso las gafas y frunció el ceño.

―¡Esa mujer tiene el cuello tan largo como una jirafa y sus brazos casi tocan sus rodillas! ¿De verdad me queréis luciendo de esa manera?

Royce se rió entre dientes.

―Tal vez ya luces de esa manera y simplemente no te has dado cuenta.

Emmet le disparó una reprobadora mirada a Royce.

―No es el vestido, milady, sino el color. ¿Te gusta?

Rosalie consideró la imagen.

―Es un poco brillante, ¿no te parece?

―Creo que tienes que expandir tus horizontes. ―Emmet tiró la revista de nuevo en la pila. ―¿Quién ha elegido tus vestidos para ti hasta ahora? Royce seguramente no.

―Mi madre, ―dijo Royce. ―A Rosalie nunca pareció importarla lo que usaba, por lo que mi madre simplemente se hizo cargo y la daba una sucesión de vestidos cada año.

Rosalie le sacó la lengua a Royce. Emmet se volvió hacia ella.

―¿Es eso cierto? ¿Por qué no elegiste tu propios vestidos?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―¿Qué sentido tenía? No era como si alguien me viera en ellos, aparte de la pequeña nobleza local y el personal de la casa.

Royce le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

―Lo siento, Rosalie, fue mi culpa. No debería haberme burlado de ti y no debería haberte dejado sola allí durante gran parte del año.

―Oh, por el amor de Dios, Royce, no empieces a sentir lástima por mí de nuevo. ―Incómoda con su espectáculo de remordimiento, volvió su mirada a Emmet. ―Y no empieces tú tampoco.

―No me atrevería. ―Él la sonrió a sus ojos, cortándole el aliento. ―Pero ahora tienes dos hombres a los que les encantaría verte en ellos. ¿Permitirás que te ayudemos a elegir tu nuevo look?

Rosalie agarró una de las revistas Ackermann y la hojeó rápidamente a través de las páginas, inclinando la cabeza para ocultar sus súbitamente enrojecidas mejillas.

―Muy bien, entonces.

―Graciosa como siempre, ―murmuró Royce.

Emmet hizo una reverencia y se sentó frente a ella, con los pies cruzados por los tobillos, sus botas brillantes a la luz de la lámpara. Un reloj de porcelana sobre la repisa de la chimenea dio el cuarto de hora. La puerta se abrió y los dos hombres se apresuraron a ponerse de pie. Rosalie los siguió más lentamente, con la mirada fija en la delgada mujer de pelo gris que se paró frente a ella.

Emmet hizo una reverencia.

―Madame Wallace, es tan amable de su parte vernos. ¿Puedo presentarles a Lord y Lady Beecham?

Madame asintió con la cabeza a Royce y luego reanudó su inspección de Rosalie.

―Buenos días a usted, milady. ―Su acento era del norte, su forma la de un sargento de instrucción. Aguijoneó el volante fruncido del pecho de Rosalie. ―¿Quién diablos la convenció para llevar este vestido? ¡La hace ver como una mujer desaliñada!

Rosalie le devolvió una mirada directa.

―Yo soy una mujer desaliñada. Estoy muy feliz de ser una mujer desaliñada, y es muy poco lo que puede hacer para cambiar eso.

Royce se aclaró la garganta.

―Ah, Rosalie, querida...

Rosalie no le hizo caso.

―No estoy segura de querer ropa nueva.

―¿Por qué, porque es más fácil esconderse detrás de estas feas prendas que tratar de estar a la moda? ―Resopló madame Wallace. ―Si ha conseguido atraer a dos guapos caballeros como los que están a su lado vestida así, imagínese lo que podría hacer si usted hiciera un poco de esfuerzo.

―Uno de estos caballeros es mi marido. Él no tiene otra opción en el asunto.

―Pero el señor McCarthy es un reconocido experto en moda femenina. Qué vergüenza para él llevarla de su brazo.

Emmet se echó a reír.

―No es una incomodidad, madame, se lo aseguro.

Rosalie levantó la barbilla.

―Tal vez no quiero estar a la moda. La mayoría de las mujeres en estas páginas tienen un aspecto horrible.

La señora suspiró.

―Eso es porque no son mujeres reales. Si mis clientes realmente lucieran de esa manera, yo ya no estaría en el negocio.

Rosalie lanzó una mirada desafiante a Royce, que le fruncía el ceño ligeramente a ella. Emmet parecía estar tratando de no reírse.

―Madame, mi esposo y el señor McCarthy creen que necesito ropa nueva. Sólo estoy haciendo esto para complacerles pero no quiero terminar pareciéndome a una figura de la diversión. ―Sostuvo la mirada de madame. ―Si no me gusta algo que propone o hace para mí, se lo diré.

Madame asintió con la cabeza.

―Por supuesto, milady, aunque debe prometerme que me va a permitir ser sincera. ―Cogió un puñado de la falda de seda de Rosalie. ―Si usted puede usar esta abominación en Londres, definitivamente necesita un consejo.

Rosalie le tendió la mano.

―Bueno, entonces nos entendemos.

Madame se la estrechó con firmeza.

―Entonces, quítese esa parodia de vestido y déjeme tomar sus medidas. ―Hizo clic con los dedos y una mujer joven al instante apareció a su lado.

―Dame la cinta métrica y el bloc de notas. Voy a atender personalmente a este cliente. No vuelvas a menos que te llame, y no deseo ser molestada.

Emmet cerró la puerta después que la muchacha salió corriendo.

―¿Tiene miedo que Lady Beecham asuste a su personal?

La señora le echó una mirada de desaprobación.

―Si su intención es permanecer aquí, Sr. McCarthy, por favor cállese.

Rosalie sonrió a Emmet.

―Me imagino que cualquier persona empleada por madame está acostumbrada a ser asustada.

Se quedó quieta mientras Madame expertamente desataba su vestido, dejándola con el corsé y las enaguas.

―¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado usando estos soportes?

―Siempre que me acuerdo, ¿por qué?

―No hacen nada para ayudar a su figura en absoluto.

Rosalie miró hacia abajo a su esbelta forma.

―¿Qué figura? Tengo la constitución de un niño.

―Usted tiene senos, milady. Sólo necesita mostrarlos más.

Emmet tocó el hombro de Rosalie.

―Nos gustaría que Lady Beecham tenga un corsé que permita un mayor acceso a sus pechos. ¿Puede hacer eso?

Madame ahuecó los pechos de Rosalie y los empujó juntos.

―Por supuesto, Sr. McCarthy. Podemos hacer que tenga la apariencia de estar ofreciendo su pecho hacia las atenciones de cualquier hombre.

Rosalie se estremeció cuando Emmet trazó la curva de su clavícula; sus pezones endurecidos con un arrebato doloroso. Madame los ignoró a los dos, poniendo su atención en las medidas y el registro de la cintura y las caderas de Rosalie. Cuando dio un paso atrás estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Rosalie se mordió el labio.

―Le dije que estaba mejor escondida en esos vestidos horribles.

Casi se estremeció cuando Madame blandió su pluma en ella.

―Usted tiene las medidas perfectas para usar esos reveladores vestidos de talle alto de los que la alta sociedad está tan enamorada. De hecho, usted es una de las pocas mujeres que tiene la figura juvenil necesaria para que la tela cuelgue correctamente. ¿Por qué no vino a mí hace años? ¡Podría ser famosa ahora!

―Y si fuera famosa, probablemente no querría ser molestada por gente como yo.

―Absolutamente, milady, pero no soy tonta. Puedo hacerla lucir bella y, a cambio, todo lo que tiene que hacer es mencionar mi nombre en cada oportunidad posible.

―Suena justo para mí, ―dijo Emmet. Dio un beso en el hombro de Rosalie. ―Sabía que ustedes dos se llevarían bien.

Royce suspiró.

―Estoy tan contento de que todos ustedes estén disfrutando. ¿Cuánto va a costarme esto a mí?

Rosalie luchaba contra una risa nerviosa cuando madame se volvió a Royce.

―¿Estoy a punto de hacer a su esposa una de las más modernas y codiciadas mujeres de Londres y objeta sobre el costo?

Royce levantó las manos.

―Pido disculpas, madame. Sólo mantendré mi boca cerrada y pagaré cuando sea requerido. ―Le guiñó un ojo a Rosalie. ―En verdad, le debo a mi esposa casi dieciséis años de su asignación para el vestuario.

Madame asintió con la cabeza.

―Está acordado, entonces. ―Ella recogió el vestido de Rosalie y marchó hacia la puerta. ―Quédese aquí. Voy a estar de vuelta con algunas prendas para que usted se pruebe.

―¿Qué pasa con mi vestido?

Madame le propició un profundo ceño.

―Lo voy a quemar.

Emmet esperó a que madame se retirase y luego se volvió a Rosalie.

―Sabía que vosotras dos llegaríais a un acuerdo amistoso.

Le miró fijamente, con la boca abierta.

―Emmet, ¡ella es tan deliciosamente grosera! ¿Cómo sabías que iba a ser la persona perfecta para convencerme de cambiar mi estilo?

―¿Tal vez porque has encontrado un igual? ―Intervino Royce, su rostro iluminado por la risa. Emmet le sonrió.

―Yo no soy tan grosera como ella ¿no?

―No, Rosalie, por supuesto que no lo eres. ―Emmet se apresuró a intervenir cuando Rosalie miró a su marido. ―Pero eres directa, y realmente creo que madame Wallace tiene la habilidad para hacerte lucir y sentirte bella.

Rosalie desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Él deslizó los dedos bajo su barbilla.

―Te verás hermosa, ya sabes. Todos los hombres de la alta sociedad estarán detrás de ti.

―Pero, ―susurró, ―Ya tengo todos los hombres que quiero.

Él frotó el pulgar contra la comisura de su boca.

―Espero que ese sea el caso. Royce y yo tendremos que comportarnos de la mejor manera para mantener tu interés.

Dio un paso atrás cuando Madame entró, una franja de prendas de vestir le cubría el brazo.

―Aléjese de ella, Sr. McCarthy, y déjeme hacer mi trabajo. ―Le dio una dura, evaluativa mirada. ―¿Asumo que los dos quieren quedarse mientras Lady Beecham prueba estos vestidos?

―Sí, queremos estar.

Emmet fue a sentarse en el pequeño sofá de terciopelo al lado de Royce. Cuando apoyó la espalda, su muslo rozó contra el de su amante. Royce movió su brazo hasta extenderlo a lo largo de la parte posterior del asiento, sus dedos apoyándose ligeramente en el hombro de Emmet.

La señora se paró frente a Rosalie, bloqueó la vista de Emmet mientras dejaba caer el viejo par de soportes en el suelo y ataba a Rosalie en el nuevo corsé.

―Esto sí que es mucho mejor. Hace que su pecho se vea más alto y más pleno. ¿Qué les parece, caballeros? ―Dio un paso atrás y Emmet casi se tragó la lengua.

Los pechos de Rosalie estaban apenas contenidos por el corsé, los pezones altos y apretados como si ella se los ofreciera a la boca de un hombre. Imaginó enterrar su cara en esos deliciosos montículos, deslizar la polla en esa división y correrse fuerte y rápido.

―Dios mío, Rosalie. ―Royce agarró fuerte el hombro de Emmet, su expresión sorprendida. ―¿Quién hubiera pensado que tenías pechos cómo esos?

Ella los fulminó con la mirada.

―Me siento como una gallina atada con cuerdas.

―Bueno, ciertamente no luces como una. ―Royce se puso de pie y rodeó a su esposa, su expresión depredadora. Emmet le siguió. Por debajo del corsé, Rosalie estaba desnuda hasta las ligas de las medias. La polla de Emmet se levantó mientras estudiaba sus nalgas pequeñas. Se detuvo delante de Royce, estiró su mano hacia atrás y palmeó la erección de su amante.

Royce dejó escapar un repentino aliento.

―Te ves hermosa, gatita Rosalie.

―Me veo ridícula, pero por el aspecto atontado en sus dos caras, ¿debo asumir que lo aprobáis?

―Por supuesto que lo hacen. ―Madame movió la cabeza afirmativamente a Emmet. ―Tengo que ir a buscar otro vestido. Volveré en unos diez minutos.

―Gracias, madame.

Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación que casi desalojó sus pechos de su precaria situación.

―¿Por qué será que le tome tanto tiempo para encontrar un vestido? ¡Tengo frío! ¿Ella ya está terminando?

Emmet miró a Royce, quien ocupó una posición en la parte trasera de Rosalie.

―No está cosiendo el vestido. Sólo se dio cuenta de que necesitábamos un tiempo para nosotros.

―¿Lo hacemos?

Emmet bajó la cabeza y lamió su pezón.

―Sí, lo hacemos. Royce, pon tus brazos alrededor de su cintura. ―Esperó hasta que Royce obedeció, jalando a Rosalie apretadamente contra su cuerpo. Ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Emmet comenzó a succionar el pezón, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Royce podía ver cada deliberado movimiento de su lengua. Ella movió sus caderas contra él, acunando su erección cada vez mayor.

Él deslizó una mano por encima de su estómago hacia abajo hasta cubrir su montículo.

―¿Puedes sentir lo emocionado que estamos, Rosalie? ¿Puedes sentir la polla de Royce frotarse contra tus nalgas? ―Ella gimió cuando Emmet hizo círculos sobre su hinchado clítoris con un dedo. ―Sólo imagínate lo que sentirás cuando estemos todos desnudos y moviéndonos unos contra otros. Nuestras húmedas pollas resbalando y deslizándose por encima de tu carne, corriéndose dentro de ti, volviéndote desesperada por llegar al clímax tantas veces como puedas.

Royce acarició su oreja con la nariz y le arrancó un rápido beso a Emmet.

―Gatita Rosalie, casi no puedo esperar para verte con Emmet. En verdad, no puedo esperar para verte conmigo. Espero poder complacerte esta vez. Sé que lo quiero.

Emmet le sonrió a Royce cuando ambos se apartaron de Rosalie. Su piel estaba ruborizada con un delicado rosa, sus ojos llenos de pasión. Ella frunció el ceño.

―¿Van a parar ahora? ¿Sólo después de que consiguieron excitarme?

―Sí.

Emmet y Royce regresaron a sus asientos en el sofá. Emmet sonrió hacia arriba a Rosalie.

―¡Eso no es justo!

Royce soltó un bufido.

―¿Quieres que te tomemos en el centro del salón de madame Wallace? Ella probablemente arrojaría un balde de agua sobre nosotros.

Ella se quedó pensativa.

―Probablemente lo haría. ―Observó la erección de Emmet. ―¿Qué pasa con eso?

―Oh, no te preocupes por mí, lo manejaré.

―¿Y tú, Royce?

―Lo manejaré también, querida.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, madame apareció con otro vestido por encima del hombro.

―¿Han terminado?

Emmet se levantó y se inclinó.

―De hecho terminamos, madame. ¿Tiene algún vestido que Lady Beecham podría llevarse con ella hoy?

―Tengo varios para que ella se pruebe. ―Dirigió su mirada con el ceño fruncido a Rosalie, y señaló un área separada con cortinas de la sala de prueba detrás de ellos. ―Si viene conmigo, podremos comenzar.

Rosalie suspiró y siguió a madame. Antes de que ella desapareciera detrás de la cortina le dirigió una dura mirada a Royce.

―¿Aún estarás aquí?

―Por supuesto, querida. ―Royce trató de parecer inocente. ―Emmet y yo somos muy capaces de divertirnos durante unos minutos mientras te cambias.

―Puedo imaginar que sí, ― Rosalie murmuró antes que madame la llevara detrás de la cortina roja.

Royce sonrió a Emmet y bajó la voz.

―¿Crees que podremos divertirnos? Tengo una apuesta para ti, si estás interesado.

Emmet trazó la longitud de la polla de Royce a través de sus apretados pantalones.

―Me interesa.

―Apuesto a que puedo hacerte correr en tus pantalones más rápido que lo que tú puedes hacerme correr a mí y antes de que Rosalie aparezca para mostrarnos su vestido nuevo.

―Hecho.

Emmet desabrochó la bragueta de los pantalones de Royce y metió la mano dentro. No se molestó en quitar la camiseta de la polla de Royce, simplemente se puso a trabajar, sacudiendo el falo de Royce a través de su apretado puño cerrado. Se estremeció al sentir que Royce cerraba su mano alrededor de su pene, su agarre incluso más apretado, el pulgar haciendo círculos alrededor de la corona de la polla de Emmet.

Después de los excesos de la noche anterior, los dos estaban un poco sensibles. Emmet aumentó la velocidad de su mano cuando madame levantó la voz y Rosalie le respondió.

―Cristo...

Emmet luchó contra un gemido; su polla estaba dolorida por la liberación, preparada para llegar en cualquier segundo. Royce apretó más fuerte. El telón se retorció y la visión de Emmet desmejoró al poner toda su atención en su desesperado deseo de correrse en el gran puño de Royce. Su gemido ahogado se encontró con el de Royce cuando ambos llegaron a su clímax, empapando sus camisas y sus dedos con sus calientes y húmedos semen.

―Creo que fue un empate, ―graznó Emmet.

Con un agudo traqueteo, madame abrió la cortina justo cuando Emmet logró retirar la mano y deslizarla en el bolsillo. Royce fue un poco más lento, sus dedos se enredaron con la camisa mojada de Emmet y su sensible polla. El aliento de Emmet silbó cuando Royce finalmente logró liberarse.

―Bueno, ¿qué les parece?

Emmet abrió los ojos para encontrar a Rosalie delante de él. Llevaba un vestido verde profundo de muselina flotante, que enfatizaba su cremosa piel y el gris de sus ojos. Bordados de plata adornaban el corpiño bajo y el dobladillo del exquisito vestido. Royce suspiró.

―Te ves maravillosa, Rosalie, al igual que una de esas revistas de moda.

Emmet asintió con la cabeza, consciente de la ansiedad en sus ojos.

―Hermosa.

―Bien ―dijo madame. ―Ella puede llevarse este vestido de fiesta y otro vestido de día. Voy a enviar el resto de los vestidos lo más pronto posible dado que he intimidado a mis costureras para fabricarlos.

―No las fuerce a mi costa, ―dijo Rosalie. ―Preferiría que no las haga trabajar como esclavas sólo por unos pocos vestidos frívolos.

Royce se aclaró la garganta.

―Rosalie, ¿tal vez podrías probarte el resto de los vestidos antes de que yo quede destruido por falta de sustento?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Royce, eres tan egoísta.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió nuevamente a la zona de cortinas, madame sobre sus talones. Otro argumento en marcha. Royce sonrió a Emmet y lentamente le lamió los dedos.

―No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que las costureras sean recompensadas por su tiempo.

―Madame disfrutará saqueando tu cartera. Es cara pero vale la pena.

Royce se puso serio.

―Puedo ver eso. Rosalie parecía una mujer completamente diferente. Realmente estoy deseando verla en mi cama.

―¿Conmigo?

―Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no ibas a estar? Dos de mis personas favoritas listas y deseosas para hacer mi voluntad.

Emmet ahuecó la ingle de Royce y apretó con fuerza.

―Veremos quién está deseoso de hacer la voluntad de quién. Ahora, ¿qué tal otro juego? ¿El primero en hacer que el otro se ponga duro antes que Rosalie aparezca en su próximo vestido?

Royce ya estaba alcanzando sus pantalones antes de que Emmet terminara de hablar.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 14**

―Gracias, Royce.

Rosalie miró hacia arriba a Royce cuando le puso su nuevo manto forrado en piel alrededor de sus hombros. Él la guiñó un ojo y la atrajo hacia sí, protegiéndola de la gran vistosa multitud en las escaleras exteriores. Bajo la parpadeante luz de la lámpara, los extravagantemente vestidos miembros de la alta sociedad se empujaban con los vendedores ambulantes y mendigos. Sonaban gritos de lacayos, cocheros y vendedores de flores mientras la gente intentaba encontrar su camino fuera del cuerpo a cuerpo. Emmet ya se les había adelantado para llamar a su transporte.

—¿Has disfrutado de la noche?

Rosalie dejó salir un feliz suspiro.

—Fue maravilloso. Siempre he querido ver y escuchar una de las óperas de Mozart. —Ella le cubrió la mano con la suya. —Y la cena estuvo deliciosa también, aunque la forma en que se supone que debemos comer con todas esas interrupciones está más allá de mí.

Emmet los saludó y se unieron a él en la acera. Rosalie se estremeció cuando un ligero viento agitó su nuevo corte de pelo. Emmet y madame Wallace la habían convencido para probar uno de los atrevidos estilos cortos que dejaban al descubierto su largo cuello y rasgos aparentemente agraciados. Todavía se sentía expuesta y un poco vergonzosa. A nivel individual Royce también había estado de acuerdo, insistiendo en que la hacía parecer más como un hombre y a él eso le gustaba.

Royce la condujo dentro del coche y la siguió. Emmet se unió a ellos mientras Royce aún seguía riéndose de ella.

—Rosalie quiere saber cómo diablos se suponía que debía comer su cena cuando toda esa gente quería conocerla.

—No estoy segura de por qué crees que eso es divertido, Royce, —replicó Rosalie. —¡Tenía hambre!

—Todas esas personas estaban ansiosas por conocerte porque eres hermosa. —Emmet asintió con la cabeza a Royce. —Tu esposa ha arrasado en la alta sociedad.

—No seas ridículo, Emmet. Esas personas se detuvieron para hablar contigo o con Royce, no conmigo.

La sonrisa de Emmet fue lenta.

—Créeme, Royce y yo no somos tan populares generalmente. La conversación hacia nosotros fue simplemente una manera de ingeniarse para que te presentáramos.

Rosalie encorvó un hombro y se volvió para mirar por la ventana. Un nudo de ansiedad se formó en el estómago. Seguramente él estaba equivocado. ¿Por qué alguien se interesaría por ella? Se estremeció y jaló la capa más apretada en torno a sí misma. Quizás los cotilleos eran simplemente la desesperación por tener un buen vistazo de la mujer que Royce había abandonado en el campo durante tantos años, y que la mayoría de la gente creía que era un mito.

—No quiero ser el centro de la diversión.

Royce se rió entre dientes.

—¿Por qué lo serías? Eres mi esposa y nosotros tenemos un antiguo apellido. ¿Por qué alguien se molestaría en ridiculizarte?

—¿Porque nunca has permitido que yo venga a Londres antes y se me considera una rareza?

La sonrisa de Royce murió.

—Eso no es justo. Tú hiciste esa elección. Te pedí que me acompañaras muchas veces.

Rosalie se hundió en su rincón de nuevo. Royce estaba en lo cierto. Con el tiempo él había renunciado a invitarla, y ella nunca había abordado el tema de nuevo. Había sido más fácil esconderse y culpar a Royce por su falta de valor. Ella se mordió el labio.

—Rosalie, si estás cansada, no tienes que unirte a nosotros esta noche.

Cerró los ojos contra el gentil entendimiento en la voz de Emmet, luchó para convocar la necesaria chispa de la ira.

—¿Ya no deseas compartir mi cama?

Emmet se movió hacia atrás en su asiento.

—Eso no es lo que dije.

—Es lo que quisiste decir, sin embargo, ¿no es cierto? Teniendo a Royce sólo para ti, evidentemente, te ha hecho arrepentirte de tu decisión de incluirme en los juegos de tu cama.

Royce la cogió del hombro y suavemente la sacudió.

—Gatita Rosalie, detente. Emmet tiene razón. Si estás demasiado asustada para compartir nuestra cama, entonces sólo dilo, no trates de crear un argumento de la nada.

El coche se detuvo y ella se sacudió lejos de su toque. Se arrojó por la puerta abierta, tropezó contra el pavimento y se torció el tobillo en la cuneta. Ignorando la silenciosa súplica de Emmet para que esperase, siguió su camino, la mirada fija en la abierta puerta principal, la escalera y, finalmente, el santuario de su dormitorio.

—¿Está bien, milady?

Rosalie se aferró a su capa, sorprendida por la aparición de la criada zurciendo en las sombras del fuego.

—Estoy bien, Marie. Sólo un poco cansada. Ayúdame a quitarme este vestido y luego puedes irte. Voy a bañarme en la mañana.

Rosalie tragó saliva. La garganta le dolía con todas las lágrimas que se negaba a arrojar hasta que estuviera completamente sola. Afortunadamente, Marie no se quejaba a su alrededor. Pronto fue eficientemente despojada de sus ropas y metida en su cama. Su respiración se emparejó y trató de escuchar los sonidos de movimiento en la suite de Royce. ¿Ellos vendrían detrás de ella o la dejarían con sus temores?

Parpadeó unas pocas lágrimas calientes. Había permitido que su propia inquietud la gobernase de nuevo, igual que como había hecho cuando Emmet la tocó la primera vez. Retorció la fresca sábana de lino en sus dedos. ¿Era realmente tan cobarde? Emmet y Royce insistían en que la deseaban. ¿Tendría el coraje de salir de la cama y averiguarlo?

—Eso estuvo bien. —Royce hizo una mueca cuando Emmet se inclinó hacia delante para encender su cigarrillo. —¿Qué demonios hice mal?

Se sentaron juntos frente a la chimenea en la suite de Royce, una botella de aguardiente y tres vasos en una bandeja de plata entre ellos.

—No creo que hayamos hecho nada malo. Ella simplemente se asustó, —dijo Emmet.

—¿De nosotros?

—Obviamente.

Emmet se sirvió un gran vaso de brandy y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Volvió a llenar ambos vasos.

—Espero que sea lo suficientemente valiente como para venir a nuestro encuentro. Probablemente va a tratar de fingir que no pasó nada, y por una vez debes considerar no burlarte de ella y permitirle mantener su orgullo.

—No me burlo de ella.

Emmet inmovilizó a Royce con su más intimidante mirada.

—Sí, lo haces. Estoy sorprendido de que ella no te haya mandado al infierno todavía.

Royce se quitó el abrigo negro y lo arrojó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—Ya te he dicho que éramos casi como hermanos, ¿no?

—Pero no esta noche.

Royce apretó la parte posterior de la silla, su expresión seria.

—No, no esta noche. —Sus dedos acariciaban el brocado de raso. —Espero que vuelva. Por primera vez, puedo verla como una mujer, más que como mi amiga. —Le sonrió a Emmet. —Gracias por darme eso.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

—Si dijera que el placer fue enteramente mío, ¿me sacarías afuera?

La sonrisa de respuesta de Royce fue ligeramente torcida.

—Sólo si ambos decidieran que yo había pasado a ser irrelevante.

—Ahora hablas como Rosalie. Este acuerdo tenía por objetivo reunirlos, no empeorar la situación. Ten la seguridad, sigues siendo relevante para mí y estoy seguro de que eres lo mismo para Rosalie. Quiere tener un hijo. Quiere _tu_ hijo.

—Y yo todavía quiero hacer esto por ella.

—Y yo también.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un buen rato. Emmet cruzó el pequeño espacio entre ellos y besó a Royce ligeramente en los labios.

—Quiero disfrutar de los dos. Sé que es difícil para ti estar con una mujer, pero también sé que puedes desempeñarte perfectamente bien si lo deseas.

Royce mordió el labio inferior de Emmet.

—Has estado escuchando chismes otra vez, ¿no?

—De hecho lo hice. Si hubiera considerado la idea de que tocar a una mujer era imposible para ti, nunca habría accedido a compartir tu cama matrimonial en primer lugar.

—Puedo garantizarte que me desempeñaré mucho mejor si tú estás con nosotros.

Emmet profundizó el beso, una mano curvada alrededor del cuello de Royce para mantenerle quieto. Se acercó, dejando que su erecto pene rozase contra el de Royce. Cuando Royce se echó atrás, su respiración era brusca.

—Me alegro de que estamos de acuerdo entonces.

Emmet sonrió.

—Ahora sólo esperemos que Rosalie se dé cuenta de eso también.

Rosalie tomó una profunda y tranquilizadora respiración y abrió la puerta de la suite de Royce. Emmet y Royce estaban sentados junto al fuego, los pies extendidos hacia las llamas, los vasos de brandy en sus manos. Royce levantó la vista mientras se acercaba.

—Ah, ahí estás, gatita Rosalie. ¿Quieres un poco de coñac?

Se dio una palmadita en su rodilla mientras Emmet le servía una copita del líquido marrón oscuro. Aún consciente de su dignidad, Rosalie se encaramó hacia la rodilla extendida de Royce y obedientemente tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Royce y Emmet continuaron hablando como si ella no estuviera allí, y gradualmente se relajó hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Royce. Tal vez no habían notado que se había escapado después de todo. Le dio a Emmet una pequeña sonrisa y él la guiñó un ojo. Bueno, tal vez lo hubieran hecho, pero estaban, obviamente, haciendo todo lo posible para fingir lo contrario.

Se puso rígida cuando Royce tomó su brandy y lo puso sobre la mesa. Él ahuecó su rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Todavía quieres hacer esto, Rosalie?

Ella le miró fijamente, juzgando la sinceridad en sus ojos castaños.

—Sí.

La besó en la frente, luego en la nariz y por último en su boca.

—Gracias a Dios.

Royce asintió con la cabeza a Emmet y Rosalie casi dejó de respirar. Emmet se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en frente de la silla que ella y Royce ocupaban y la cogió la mano.

—¿Puedo besarte, Rosalie?

Rosalie se lamió los labios secos. Royce amplió su postura y Emmet se movió más cerca entre las piernas extendidas de él. Sus labios rozaron los suyos en una delicada caricia y ella abrió la boca. Él murmuró su aprobación cuando su lengua flirteó con la de ella, sumergiéndola más y más en un erótico beso. Detrás de ella, los brazos de Royce se tensaron, sosteniéndola desde el hombro hasta la rodilla.

Se sentía rodeada de masculinidad. El olor embriagador de Emmet se mezclaba con el olor más familiar de su marido. Se estremeció cuando Royce trabajó en la cinta de su bata y la abrió, dejándola sólo en camisón.

—Dios, Rosalie, eres tan bella. ¿No lo es, Royce?

—Sí.

Royce sonaba diferente, su habitual tono burlón sustituido por algo más profundo y más intenso. Volvió la cabeza para mirarle, vio el puro hambre sexual en sus ojos. ¿Era por ella, por Emmet o por ambos? Su cuerpo respondió con una pulsante calidez propia.

Emmet puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y apretó.

—Quiero tocar tu sexo. Quiero que Royce me observe tocar tu sexo. ¿Me lo permites?

—¿Estás seguro que Royce quiere ver eso?

Su voz temblaba y saltó cuando Royce respondió por sí mismo.

—Quiero ver su boca sobre ti, sus dedos deslizándose dentro de ti. Quiero ver cómo luzco cuando él trabaja conmigo.

Rosalie relajó sus piernas y le permitió a Emmet llevar la palma de su mano hasta el interior de sus muslos. Royce se quitó la camisa de dormir.

—Déjame sentarme más atrás en el asiento antes de que pierda el equilibrio tratando de ver.

Rosalie se desplazó hacia atrás en la silla, su trasero ubicado firmemente contra el calor y la dureza de la ingle de Royce, sus piernas ampliamente abiertas sobre sus muslos. Emmet le sonrió, la lujuria en su mirada templada por la dulzura del deseo puro.

Ella gimió cuando su lengua osciló sobre su hinchado brote y se retorció hacia atrás contra Royce, quien gruñó a cambio.

—Toca sus pechos, Royce.

Emmet volvió a lamer su clítoris, el dedo ya deslizándose por la resbaladiza humedad de su crema. Royce ahuecó sus pechos y luego colocó los pulgares sobre sus pezones. Observaba por encima del hombro de ella mientras Emmet la trabajaba, cronometrando sus caricias con los empujes de los dedos de Emmet.

El placer onduló a través de todo el cuerpo de Rosalie. Nunca podría haber imaginado que dos hombres serían capaces de enviarla instantáneamente dentro de semejante frenesí. Pero entonces, ¿ellos no habían estado preparándola para esto todo el día? Todas esas pequeñas caricias, la atención dada a sus pechos en lo de la modista, la pesada cubierta del brazo de Royce por encima de su hombro en el teatro. No se sentía como una adecuada dama en absoluto. Quería retorcerse y gritar y rogar que no se detuvieran.

Royce apretó sus pezones.

—Dios, Emmet, quiero ver más de los dos. Quítate algo de tu condenada ropa, hombre.

—Es una idea excelente, si Rosalie está de acuerdo.

Royce levantó a Rosalie fuera de su regazo y se puso de pie, su polla claramente visible a través de la ajustada tela de sus pantalones blancos. Rosalie se dio cuenta que la vista no la asustó en absoluto. Incluso miró hacia atrás a Emmet para ver si él también estaba excitado, admirándose de la semejanza de los dos hombres, se sonrojó ante su propio atrevimiento.

—Ayúdame a desvestirme, Rosalie.

Emmet la hizo señas, su sonrisa invitadora, y se volvió para ayudarla.

Detrás de ella, Royce se quitó el chaleco y la corbata y se sentó para quitarse los zapatos.

—Déjate tus pantalones puestos, Royce.

Rosalie miró hacia arriba a Emmet y se volvió para ver la reacción de Royce, con las manos congeladas en la cintura de sus pantalones.

—¿Por qué?

Emmet sonrió.

—Porque quiero que sufras, por supuesto.

Rosalie tocó el brazo de Emmet.

—No me molesta si se desnuda, la verdad.

La tocó la mejilla.

—Me alegro de oírlo, pero esto es para beneficio de Royce, no tuyo. Me gusta hacerlo esperar. Tiene tendencia a ser tan impaciente.

—Maldito seas, Emmet.

Royce se quitó la camisa y luego cuidadosamente re-abotonó sus pantalones por encima de su tirante eje. Una mancha de humedad inmediatamente asomó a través del satén blanco. Hizo una reverencia y un gesto hacia la cama.

—¿Podemos proceder ahora?

—De hecho podemos. —Emmet le dio a Rosalie su camisa y salió de su ropa interior. Se puso de pie y la tendió la mano. —¿Rosalie?

Ella miró a su camisón. Sus pezones ya se veían a través de la fina tela. Cerró los ojos y se sacó el camisón por la cabeza.

Royce suspiró cuando Emmet la atrajo hacia la cama.

—Esto es muy injusto, ya sabes, ser la única persona a la que no se le permite estar desnudo.

Emmet acarició una mano hacia abajo de la espalda de Royce y ahuecó sus nalgas.

—Estarás desnudo pronto, te lo prometo. Pero quiero que juegues con Rosalie primero.

Ella subió a la cama después de Royce, quien deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la hizo rodar hacia su lado. La atrajo hacia sí hasta que ella entró en contacto con su pecho y su ingle. Sintió la caliente presión de su constreñida polla y se contorneó. Ella gimió, meciendo sus caderas contra él.

—No hagas eso, Rosalie, o voy a correrme en mi ropa interior y no he hecho eso durante años.

Emmet se ubicó en frente de ellos de costado, su pene ya erecto y húmedo.

—Eso es perfecto, Royce, sostenla contra ti justo así, mientras yo la hago correrse.

Rosalie tragó saliva cuando Emmet se la acercó de nuevo y besó el camino hacia abajo de su garganta. Royce llevó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, anclándola contra la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Suspiró cuando Emmet lamió su pezón y lo succionó dentro de su boca. Sus dedos jugando con su otro pecho mientras succionaba. La tensión se estremeció a través de ella haciéndola arquear su espalda y moverse con los cada vez más exigentes tirones de su boca sobre su delicada carne.

Royce se movía con ella, meciendo sus caderas en su contra, la húmeda presión de su oculta polla deslizándose entre sus nalgas y la parte baja de su espalda, encendiendo una erótica respuesta entre sus piernas. Él agarró su rodilla, la llevó hacia atrás de su cadera, abriéndola para Emmet y llevando su polla más cerca de su sexo.

Para anclarse a sí misma contra la avalancha de sensaciones, deslizó una mano hacia atrás y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Royce, y la otra la ubicó en el cabello de Emmet. Una de las manos de Emmet se instaló entre sus piernas y se sumergió en la espesa humedad allí, frotando sobre su clítoris y luego hacia atrás sobre el restringido bulto de la polla de Royce en un círculo sin fin de provocación que tenía a Rosalie y a Royce gimiendo.

Royce la empujó hacia atrás incluso más cerca, la punta roma de su polla machacando contra su abierto núcleo como si tratara de entrar por la fuerza. Los dedos de Emmet trabajaban a ambos en un frenesí desesperado. Rosalie culminó en primer lugar, sus gritos amortiguados por Emmet, quien volvió a besarla en la boca mientras ella convulsionaba impotentemente entre él y Royce.

Mientras trataba de recuperar sus sentidos, oyó suplicar a Royce.

—Por favor, Emmet, déjame sacarme estos malditos pantalones y correrme.

Emmet miró a Rosalie.

—¿Te gustaría ayudar a Royce con su polla?

Ella se las arregló para sentarse, centrando su mirada en Royce, que estaba de rodillas en la cama, con el rostro en una agonía de lujuria, sus pantalones estirados hasta el límite por su gran erección. Ella miró a Emmet.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer mientras yo estoy haciendo eso?

—Observar y hacer el amor contigo al mismo tiempo. —Emmet acarició su propia polla y se situó detrás de Rosalie. —¿Piensas que te gustaría eso?

—¿Y a Royce?

—Sí, a mi sí. Sólo date prisa y hazlo antes de que explote.

Rosalie gateó hacia él y trabajó cuidadosamente sobre los botones de sus pantalones. Su aliento siseaba cada vez que sin querer rozaba su pene. Cuando logró liberarle, se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

—Maldita seas, Rosalie, has visto mi polla antes. ¿Por qué estás mirando tan concentrada?

—En realidad, nunca te he visto así. —Le tocó la hinchada punta. —Tu eje es más grueso que el de Emmet, pero tal vez no tan largo.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio una lamida tentativa. Él sabía a cuero y canela. Los músculos de su estómago se apretaron y él agarró un puñado de su cabello.

—Chúpalo, Rosalie. Comprueba cuanto mucho más grande que Emmet soy cuando me pruebas y me tomas en tu boca. —Sonaba ronco, y muy diferente de sí mismo. Rosalie consideró hacer otra pregunta. Como si adivinara sus intenciones, él aumentó la presión sobre su pelo.

―Chúpalo. Estoy seguro de que Emmet te ha dicho que me gusta duro y áspero.

Ella deslizó su boca durante las primeras tres o cuatro pulgadas, inhalando su aroma terroso, tolerando el insistente tirón en su pelo, la implícita demanda de que ella tome todo de él en este momento era tan inherente a Royce que casi le dieron ganas de reír. Incluso se acordó de relajar su garganta y respirar por la nariz, llevándolo aún más profundo.

—Cristo, eso es bueno, Rosalie, casi has tomado todo de mí.

Quiso sonreír pero no podía con la boca llena por la gruesa, palpitante carne masculina. Empezó a moverse, deslizando la polla hacia delante y atrás por su garganta. Él la animaba con cada estrangulado gemido y cruda demanda que hacía. Incluso si ella no entendía las palabras, comprendía que él estaba disfrutando de lo que le hacía.

Las manos de Emmet se apoyaron en sus caderas y la levantó hasta que quedó en cuatro patas, con los brazos y las manos haciendo equilibrio sobre las piernas de Royce.

―No hemos terminado aún, Rosalie. Voy a besar a Royce y luego voy a deslizar mi polla dentro de ti.

Emmet se arrodilló y Royce abruptamente dejó de hablar. Cuando Emmet le dio un beso su polla se sacudió y se hinchó dentro de la boca de Rosalie, haciéndola atragantarse. Permaneció quieta cuando la cabeza de la polla de Emmet rozó sus nalgas y luego se deslizó dentro de ella, obligándola a inclinarse hacia adelante, haciendo que ella tome todo de Royce.

Emmet comenzó con superficiales empujes, y Rosalie simplemente dejó que su cuerpo y su boca se movieran con él. El agarre de Royce en su cabello se volvió más frenético, sus caderas se sacudían mientras él luchaba contra su clímax. Emmet acarició el clítoris de Rosalie, uniéndose al abrumador ritmo que la enviaba a una tierra donde la sensación gobernaba y lo único que importaba era el próximo empuje de la polla de Emmet, la impactante plenitud de Royce en su boca y el golpe de carne sobre carne.

Llegó a su clímax, las sensaciones rasgaron a través suyo como una tormenta, su cuerpo retorciéndose entre los dos hombres que se corrían dentro de ella, llenándola con su semilla, completándola. Abrió la boca, jadeó para respirar cuando Emmet se dejó caer sobre ella, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Royce.

―Eso fue un excelente comienzo.

Rosalie gimió cuando Emmet salió de ella. Royce estaba a su lado. Besó a Rosalie y luego a Emmet.

―Estoy de acuerdo, ―dijo Royce. ―¿Qué sigue?

Emmet le sonrió a Rosalie, y a pesar de sus recientes actividades su cuerpo respondió a la lujuriosa promesa en sus ojos azules. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Bueno, si Royce tiene la intención de crear un niño, ¿seguro que tiene que cambiar de lugar contigo?

―Es una idea espléndida, Rosalie. Y él ni siquiera tiene que moverse demasiado. ―Emmet tocó el hombro de Royce. ―Quédate sobre tu lado y lleva la espalda de Rosalie contra ti.

Royce cumplió y Rosalie se encontró presionada contra la longitud muscular de su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

―Ahora lleva su pierna derecha hacia atrás por encima de tu cadera. Mmm... eso es bueno. Puedo veros a los dos muy bien. ―Emmet dio golpecitos al clítoris de Rosalie y jaló la polla de Royce entre sus nalgas. Se agachó, su boca los trabajó a ambos hasta que Royce estuvo totalmente erecto otra vez.

Royce lanzó un gemido.

―Quiero follarla.

―Entonces, adelante. ―Rosalie se estremeció cuando Emmet ayudó a Royce a deslizarse en su interior. No sintió dolor, su canal ya estaba húmedo y abierto después de hacer el amor con Emmet.

Emmet yacía sobre su costado y estudiaba el sexo de Rosalie. La polla de Royce estaba incrustada en su interior, sus labios hinchados y extendidos alrededor de su grueso eje palpitante, su clítoris tan rígido como la erección de cualquier hombre. Ella no parecía tener miedo en lo más mínimo y, como Emmet había sospechado, Royce demostró ser muy susceptible a sus instrucciones directas.

Emmet suspiró, apreciando el delicioso contraste de sus amantes. Dios, se veían hermosos juntos. El pelo corto de Rosalie caía en apretados rizos alrededor de su cara en forma de corazón, el cuerpo más grande de Royce enmarcándola y rodeándola, su pulposa boca medio abierta mientras gemía de placer.

―Tan apretada, gatita Rosalie, tan jodidamente apretada.

Royce empezó a empujar, una mano apretando la cadera de Rosalie, llevándola con fuerza hacia atrás contra él con cada golpe. Cada vez que ella se acercaba a su cara, Emmet lamía su clítoris, haciéndola retorcerse sobre Royce. Se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Royce cerrarse sobre su muslo.

―Rosalie, toma la polla de Emmet en tu boca.

El pene de Emmet se hinchó cuando Rosalie se acomodó a sí misma hacia una posición más complaciente. Trató de no empujar demasiado duro, recordando que ella era nueva en esto y que necesitaba que el placer fuera todo suyo. Continuó jugando con su clítoris mientras ella le atraía más profundo hasta que creció aún más en su garganta y se olvidó de ser gentil. Olvidando acerca de tratarla cuidadosamente, simplemente le folló la boca tanto como pudo.

Royce soltó un gruñido, sus movimientos rápidos, estampando a Rosalie contra la polla de Emmet.

―Me voy a correr.

Emmet redobló sus esfuerzos en el sexo de Rosalie, sintiéndola tensarse, a punto de gritar cuando ella llegó a su clímax y le mordió el eje, lo que le obligó a correrse también.

Cuando Emmet finalmente abrió los ojos, Royce le sonreía y Rosalie aparentemente estaba dormida, aplastada felizmente entre ellos.

―Creo que ha salido bien, Sr. McCarthy.

Emmet le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Creo que sí, Lord Beecham.

―Tal vez mañana por la noche demostremos que puede ser aún mejor.

La sonrisa de Emmet vaciló al contemplar lo que el mañana podía deparar. Sostuvo la mirada de Royce.

―Dios, eso espero.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 15**

No parecía muy apropiado que el cielo estuviera bajo, oscuro y amenazara lluvia. Emmet suspiró y se puso su más grueso abrigo y un sombrero. El reverendo William McCarthy había respondido a su mensaje y le pidió a Emmet que se encontrase con él en su hotel a las once. Emmet miró su reloj de bolsillo antes de guardarlo. Afortunadamente, Rosalie no se había levantado todavía, y Royce no estaba a la vista. Se dirigió al salón de la planta baja.

Para su sorpresa, Royce paseaba sobre las baldosas negras y blancas de la sala de entrada, las manos detrás de su espalda, su expresión impaciente. Levantó la vista cuando oyó los pasos de Emmet en la escalera.

―¿Estás listo, entonces?

Emmet burló un ceño fruncido hacia él.

―Ya te he dicho que no necesito un escolta.

Royce le devolvió la mirada.

―No voy a ir contigo. Voy a dar un paseo. Un caballero tiene todo el derecho de dar un saludable paseo en el parque cuando quiera.

―¿Con este tiempo?

El mayordomo abrió la puerta y los dos hombres salieron a la niebla helada. Emmet se puso los guantes y miró de reojo a Royce. A pesar de no necesitar compañía, le calentó el corazón que Royce quisiera estar allí para él. Edward probablemente hubiera asumido que iba a llegar y sería maldito en preguntar.

―Te agradezco tu interés por mí.

―No, no lo haces. Crees que estoy siendo una molestia arrogante.

Emmet sonrió, su atención fija en la esquina de la cuadra, donde una pequeña figura solitaria barría la fangosa bocacalle.

―En realidad, lo hago. Me ayudará enormemente tener gente en la que pueda confiar después.

Royce soltó un bufido.

―Me sorprende que Lord Masen no esté aquí para asegurarse de que hagas lo que él dijo.

Emmet siguió moviéndose mientras el viento soplaba y los árboles en el centro de la cuadra se balanceaban al unísono como un cuerpo de ballet.

―Lord Masen y yo estamos reñidos en este momento.

―¿Y qué pasa cuando estáis enojados? ¿Te besa y lo arregla?

Emmet dejó de caminar y simplemente se quedó mirando a los angustiados ojos castaños de Royce.

Royce hizo una mueca.

―Cristo, me disculpo. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. Lo último que necesitas en este momento es un amante celoso.

―Exactamente. ¿Podemos discutir esto en otro momento?

Royce hizo una reverencia.

―Por supuesto. ¿Ahora tienes la intención de conseguir un taxi desde aquí o seguir caminando?

Emmet se detuvo en la entrada de Grillon y tomó una honda respiración. Independientemente de lo que sucediera después, iba a mantener su dignidad. Se había pasado la mitad de su vida simplemente existiendo, esperando encontrarse a sí mismo. También sabía que era posible estar aún vivo y respirando después de la más exquisita tortura. Esas duras lecciones en el burdel siempre le habían sido muy útiles. Esperaba que por Dios lo hicieran también ahora.

Cuando la recepcionista le hizo entrar en un salón privado, Emmet rápidamente estudió la habitación. Un pequeño fuego ardía en la chimenea y dos sillones de orejas se ubicaban cerca del calor. Un amable hombre anciano estaba junto a la chimenea. En el silencio, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras el empleado se escuchó alto. Emmet hizo una reverencia.

―¿Señor McCarthy William?

Su reverencia fue devuelta y un par de ojos, del mismo azul pálido que los suyos, le miraron sobre un par de gafas. Había una notable similitud entre sus alturas y estructuras. El hombre hizo un gesto hacia las dos sillas.

―Por favor, siéntese, señor McCarthy; he ordenado té.

Emmet se quitó el sombrero y los guantes y los puso sobre la mesa rugosa. Tomó la silla frente al anciano y se acomodó, consciente del descarado escrutinio del que estaba siendo objeto, más que dispuesto a permitirlo si ayudaba a su caso.

―Usted tiene la mirada de mi hija.

Emmet dejó salir una silenciosa respiración ante la admisión a regañadientes.

―¿Su hija tuvo un hijo, señor?

―Sí, pero creíamos que el niño estaba muerto.

―¿De verdad, señor, o simplemente no querían ese hijo? Algunas familias prefieren fingir que ese niño nunca existió. Supongo que su hija no estaba casada.

―Ella, Lily, ciertamente no estaba casada. A los dieciséis años se escapó de casa por un capricho tonto.

―¿Un capricho tonto?

―Se creía enamorada de un joven soldado que estaba apostado en el cuartel local.

Su expresión se tornó dura, el tranquilo desdén en su rostro hacia su hija, más que evidente, incluso después de todos estos años.

―Ah, tonto de verdad. ―Emmet estudió la cima de sus botas antes de volver a levantar la cabeza. No le ayudaría en nada mirar constantemente a este hombre que podría ser su único pariente vivo. ―¿Cómo se enteró del niño?

―Volvió, por supuesto, después de que el pícaro la descartó y arruinó.

―¿Y usted le dio la bienvenida a su casa?

―Soy un miembro del clero. No podía permitir que viviera en mi casa y contaminara los pensamientos de sus hermanos con su conducta inmoral.

Mil enardecidas respuestas inundaron la mente de Emmet, pero las detuvo, decidido a escuchar la verdad y terminar esto antes de que se rebajara a perder los estribos. Tal vez Rosalie tenía un punto en su sugerencia de que su madre podría haber tenido buenas razones para huir.

―Entonces, ¿qué pasó con ella, conmigo?

William McCarthy se inclinó hacia delante, con una expresión dura.

―No juzgue, señor. Me pusieron en una posición muy difícil.

Emmet logró una leve sonrisa.

―Estoy seguro que sí. Por favor, continúe.

―Lo organicé para que ella y el niño fueran alojados con una familia alrededor de veinte millas de donde vivíamos.

―Qué generoso de su parte.

―Como he dicho, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Tenía un hogar confortable, alguien que la ayudara a cuidar del bebé y el dinero suficiente para verla a través de cada año.

―Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

William suspiró.

―Después de tres años, se escapó de nuevo.

―¿Sin mí?

―Sí, por suerte, ella le dejó en la casa de campo con los Mudsons. La siguiente carta que recibimos venía de Londres, donde supongo que tomó retomó sus viejos hábitos.

―¿Quiere decir que se convirtió en una prostituta?

―No puedo confirmar eso, pero eso es lo que sospecho. No volví a saber de ella hasta varios años después.

Llamaron a la puerta y apareció una sonriente doncella con una cafetera y té. Emmet tomó una taza de café ciegamente, sosteniéndola en su mano, simplemente por tener algo sólido para sostener.

―¿Cuándo fue su último contacto con ella?

―Ella vino a decirnos que se iba del país con su último protector, un hombre que juró que iba a casarse con ella. Usted debería haber tenido unos diez u once años en ese momento. ―William hizo una mueca. ―Ella parecía encantada ante la perspectiva de abandonar el país.

―¿Le habló de mí?

Su mirada se deslizó lejos de Emmet.

―Asumimos que le llevaría con ella.

―Pero no lo hizo. Me llevó a los muelles y me apuntó como aprendiz a bordo del _Reina Henrietta _con destino a Rusia.

―Eso es lo que Lord Masen dijo en su muy detallada carta.

Emmet dejó su taza. ―También me dijeron que era esperado para reunirme con un grupo de misioneros religiosos en Rusia, que se ocuparían de mí.

―No tenía conocimiento de eso. Pero entonces, Lily siempre fue una excelente mentirosa.

―Pero, ¿usted cree que yo soy su hijo?

El silencio se prolongó mientras William estudiaba a Emmet. Su expresión se había vuelto una máscara de calma que a Emmet le recordaba misteriosamente a sí mismo.

―Yo asumiría que sí. Como ya he dicho, tiene la mirada de ella y ella era una imagen mía.

Brevemente Emmet cerró los ojos.

―Me prometí a mí mismo que no le ofendería y que iba a estar agradecido por todo lo que me pudiera decir acerca de mi familia, pero ¿cómo puede sentarse tan tranquilamente allí y hablar sobre mi madre y sobre mí, como si no significáramos nada para usted?

―Me lamenté por mi hija y por usted hace muchos años. ―William hizo una pausa, palpó sus lentes. ―Fue una gran conmoción cuando recibimos la carta de Lord Masen.

Emmet trató de relajarse.

―Puedo entender eso. ¿Ha recibido la noticia de que mi madre y yo estábamos muertos?

―Recibí la noticia de su muerte, sí, alrededor de cuatro años después que dejó Inglaterra. Ella sucumbió a una infección en los pulmones mientras residía en Italia.

―¿Y qué de mí?

William suspiró.

―Tengo una pregunta propia, si me lo permite. ¿Por qué no se puso en contacto conmigo directamente después de su retorno a Inglaterra a los dieciocho años?

―¿Lord Masen le ha hablado sobre mi captura y liberación de Turquía, entonces?

―Me dijo que dos fueron esclavizados juntos y rescatados, sí. ¿Por qué no vino a mí en ese momento?

Emmet apretó los dientes.

―Porque después de la batalla en el barco, fui golpeado hasta la inconsciencia. No tengo recuerdos de mi vida antes de los once años.

―Algunos podrían decir que el repentino regreso de estos recuerdos es muy conveniente para usted.

―Los recuerdos no han regresado. Todo lo que supe fue a través de los registros que dejaron en la oficina de envío y el testimonio de un hombre que nos conoció a mi madre y a mí en los muelles.

―¿Y usted cree en esa información?

―Sólo habían dos niños registrados en el barco, Sr. McCarthy, y dado que yo era uno y Edward Masen, la persona con la que pasé los siguientes siete años, era el otro, no cabe duda de que yo soy el que creo que soy.

William asintió con la cabeza.

―Y los registros del buque llevaron a su socio a buscarme a mí y a mi familia. ―Su sagaz mirada recorrió Emmet. ―Al parecer le ha ido bien por sí mismo a pesar de todo.

―¿Quiere decir que a pesar de ser un bastardo no deseado he prosperado? ¿O lo que sugiere es que mi socio y yo deliberadamente decidimos contactar con usted ahora? ¿Por qué razón?

―Al principio pensé que podría necesitar dinero, pero ahora puedo ver que no es el caso.

Emmet se puso lentamente de pie y miró al anciano.

―Usted tiene razón. No necesito su dinero, y parece que tampoco le necesito a usted. Gracias por su tiempo y adiós.

Cogió el sombrero y los guantes y se volvió hacia la puerta, el dolor de la traición enrollándose en sus entrañas, la necesidad de ya no ser una alternativa sino una prioridad.

―Señor McCarthy, no me entienda mal, no quiero darle a entender...

―Ah, pero usted lo hizo, ¿no? Ya había decidido que yo de alguna manera iba a estafarle, o a culparle por mi situación. Le dije a Lord Masen que se trataba de una pérdida de tiempo y estaba en lo cierto. ―Hizo una reverencia. ―Le deseo buen día, señor.

Se escapó hacia el vestíbulo del hotel, se abrió paso entre un grupo de ancianos y matronas y salió a la calle. La lluvia caía en un flujo constante, haciendo que las alcantarillas se desborden, creando un derrame plagado de agua con suciedad en el centro de la carretera. Emmet respiró el aire húmedo y siguió andando.

Al caer la tarde, se encontró de pie frente a la discreta casa de Madame Helene en Mayfair. Con las manos temblorosas, buscó a tientas la llave que le permitía acceder a través de las zonas más privadas de la casa. Abrió la puerta y le castañearon los dientes cuando una ola de perfumado aire caliente lo rodeó.

La gruesa alfombra amortiguaba el ruido de sus empapadas botas mientras encontraba el camino a los apartamentos privados de Helene. Llamó a la puerta, oyó su seductora respuesta y entró. Ella yacía sobre su cama, un blanco susurro de un negligé envuelto alrededor de su exuberante cuerpo. Se sentó y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras lo miraba fijamente.

―Emmet, _mon dieu_, no te esperaba. ¿Qué diablos pasó?

Él trató de sonreír, descubrió que no podía, simplemente se quedó allí temblando como el niño que había sido una vez, con miedo, solo y desesperado. Ella llegó a su lado y le arrastró a sus brazos.

―Ven a tomar un baño, cheri, entonces podremos hablar.

La permitió que le llevara de la mano y lo condujera dentro de su perfumado cuarto de baño, complacido permitió que los minutos fluyeran mientras mecánicamente se limpiaba y calentaba a sí mismo. Tal vez después de esto, él sería capaz de decidir qué, en nombre de Dios, hacer a continuación.

―Gracias por tu ayuda, Helene.

Emmet se ajustó la corbata limpia y la prendió en su lugar con un diamante. Helene había ordenado que un conjunto de ropa limpia fuera entregado en su casa. Ella le estudiaba ahora, la ansiedad de su rostro reflejada en el espejo a su lado.

―¿Estás seguro que no deseas hablar de esto, Emmet?

Se las arregló para sonreír.

―Sólo me he empapado bajo la lluvia. No hay nada que discutir. Y ahora debo darme prisa. He arreglado para encontrarme con los Beechams en el baile de Lowerstoft.

―¿Los Beechams?

―Sí, ambos están en la ciudad.

―He oído ese rumor. También he oído que fuiste visto cenando con ellos la noche anterior.

Emmet atrapó su mirada en el espejo.

―No pesques, Helene, no te queda bien.

Su suave risa lo calentó un poco.

―No estoy por encima de unos pocos chismes, mi amigo. En verdad, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

―¿Es por eso que me presentaste a Lord Beecham? ―Se volvió hacia ella mientras se encogía de hombros en su ajustada chaqueta azul. Helene le ayudó a ajustar los hombros.

―¿Hice lo correcto por una vez?

Le sostuvo la mirada.

―Tú sabes que lo hiciste. Él es exquisito.

―¿Y su esposa?

―No es asunto tuyo.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

―Estoy contenta de ver que te sientes mejor.

La besó la mano.

―No lo estoy, pero por lo menos, gracias a ti, soy capaz de fingir lo contrario. ―Giró su mano y la besó la palma. ―Gracias, Helene, aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí esta noche.

Ella hizo un mohín.

―He hecho muy poco, excepto lavarte el pelo y la espalda. No me permitiste darte alivio sexual o decirme lo que realmente está mal. ―Ella le acarició la mejilla. ―Por favor, cuídate. Eres uno de mis más viejos amigos. No me gustaría verte lastimado.

―Me diste lo que necesitaba y eso es lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos, ¿no?

Ella suspiró.

―Supongo que sí, aunque me siento bastante insatisfecha.

Emmet tomó su sombrero, guantes y capa.

―Ya vendré a visitarte pronto adecuadamente y te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

Ella ondeó sus manos con un saludo.

―No creo eso ni por un minuto. Ahora vete. ¿No querrías hacer esperar a los Beechams, verdad?

Pensó en Rosalie y Royce, se preguntó si estarían preocupados por él, si aparecerían en el baile o le esperarían en su casa. Dejó de caminar. Tal vez no harían ninguna de las dos cosas. Él los había metido en la misma cama. ¿Había cumplido su función? ¿No se suponía que debía hacer su habitual elegante retirada y seguir adelante?

El coche alquilado que Madame ordenó para él se detuvo afuera de la casa y se subió. Las calles estaban casi desiertas ahora, la lluvia incesante. Se estremeció, muy consciente de la frialdad que permanecía justo por debajo de la superficie de su piel, el frío de la soledad, se preguntó si alguna vez podría deshacerse de él.

Él no quería seguir su camino. Quería que los Beechams estuvieran allí para él, el agudo sentido común de Rosalie y la aspereza de Royce, que ocultaba una naturaleza sensual que pocos podrían haber imaginado. Quería yacer en la cama con ellos y compartir las impresiones de su abuelo. Porque pasara lo que pasara, sabía en su alma que William McCarthy estaba definitivamente relacionado con él, así él decidiera reconocer la conexión o no.

Emmet se enderezó la chaqueta mientras el chofer señaló un alto fuera de la brillante mansión de Grosvenor Square donde el baile estaba teniendo lugar. Un lacayo abrió la puerta y se apresuró a cubrir la cabeza de Emmet con un paraguas. Sonrió en agradecimiento, asegurándose de darle una buena propina al hombre y entró en la casa, su sonrisa firmemente establecida en su lugar.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 16**

―¿No le ves, Royce?

―Rosalie, si me lo preguntas de nuevo, te voy a enviar afuera bajo la lluvia para que vayas a buscarle tú misma.

Rosalie hizo pucheros a Royce. La multitud de personas en el gran vestíbulo de la casa la sorprendió. Era tan difícil moverse como un día de mercado en Henham. Luchó para colgarse del brazo de Royce, consciente de que su hermoso vestido verde estaba siendo pisoteado. El flujo constante de excusas y evasiones sólo servían como un lejano molesto zumbido a su preocupación por Emmet. Royce hizo una parada repentina.

―Esto es ridículo. Volvamos de regreso al salón de baile. Será mucho más fácil para Emmet llegar allí.

Rosalie tuvo que aceptar. Royce la tomó la mano y la arrastró de vuelta a través del alboroto hasta que llegaron a las puertas de entrada del gran salón de baile. La suave música flotaba fuera de la puerta y, en el interior, las parejas se inclinaban y daban vueltas en un majestuoso baile country. Rosalie se quedó fascinada mirando hasta que Royce tiró de su mano otra vez.

―Vamos a sentarnos aquí.

Royce la condujo a una silla y se sentó junto a ella con un ceño de preocupación. Rosalie le tocó la mano.

―¿Crees que Emmet está bien?

―Maldición si lo sé. He dejado mensajes en su casa y en la compañía naviera, pero nadie le ha visto hoy.

A pesar del calor excesivo, Rosalie se estremeció.

―Tal vez se quedó con su nueva familia.

―No lo hizo. También comprobé en Grillon y ningún McCarthy estaba todavía allí.

Rosalie tomó una respiración irregular. Después de la mejor y más erótica noche de su vida, la noticia de la desaparición de Emmet le sentaba pesadamente en el estómago. ¿Él creía que ellos no lo necesitaban más? ¿Había decidido ir a buscar a su familia sin decirles adiós?

―¿Lord Beecham?

Rosalie levantó la vista para ver a un completo desconocido inclinándose ante Royce.

―Fulcomb.

Royce se puso de pie y se inclinó a su vez, su mirada moviéndose a través de la habitación. El Sr. Fulcomb se inclinó de nuevo y asintió tímidamente en la dirección de Rosalie.

―Tenía la esperanza de una presentación, Beecham, y la oportunidad de bailar con tu bella esposa.

Royce se quedó mirando al Sr. Fulcomb.

―¿Quieres bailar con mi esposa?

―Creo que es costumbre en los bailes, bailar, quiero decir. ―El pobre hombre se sonrojó y tiró nerviosamente de los puños de su camisa.

―Ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué mi mujer?

Rosalie se puso de pie.

―Royce, querido, permíteme manejar esto. ―Hizo una reverencia al Sr. Fulcomb. ―Me encantaría bailar con usted, señor, aunque no sé bailar vals muy bien, así que por favor no me invite a uno de esos.

Puso su mano en la manga el Sr. Fulcomb y sonrió a Royce.

―Vuelvo enseguida. Hazme saber si nuestro amigo particular llega, ¿sí?

A pesar del ceño fruncido de Royce y la ausencia de Emmet, tenía la intención de tener al menos un baile. Cuando era una niña, había soñado con tener su temporada, con bailar toda la noche en los bailes de la alta sociedad y con encontrar al hombre de sus sueños. Por supuesto, eso había cambiado después de su precipitado matrimonio, pero era demasiado tentadora esta oportunidad para perderla.

Cuando el señor Fulcomb la llevó de vuelta hacia Royce, estaba excitada y casi sin aliento. Royce la agarró de la mano y la dirigió con firmeza hacia las salas de la comida.

―¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?

―¿Qué?

―Tú, sonriéndole a ese idiota de Fulcomb mientras bailabais alrededor de la habitación.

Rosalie suspiró.

―Se llama disfrutar. ¿No tengo permitido hacer eso?

Royce la abrazó con más fuerza.

―No creo que me guste eso.

Ella luchó con una sonrisa.

―No me digas que estás celoso.

―No lo sé. Sólo no me gustaba ver sus manos sobre ti.

―No parecía importarte las manos de Emmet sobre mí.

Él la sonrió, la nueva y peligrosa sonrisa que la hacía consciente de él como un ser sexual, como un amante.

―Bueno, eso es diferente.

―¿Por qué, porque él es tu amante también?

―Exactamente.

Se inclinó hacia ella, la besó suavemente en los labios.

―Emmet sería mejor que apareciera pronto o me voy a morir de frustración. Los quiero a ambos otra vez urgentemente.

Rosalie miró dentro de sus calientes ojos café, recordándolo empujando dentro de ella, Emmet entrelazado con los dos. Su sonrisa se profundizó.

―Sí, tú también lo quieres, ¿no?

―Buenas noches, Lord y Lady Beecham.

Royce se enderezó bruscamente, obstaculizando a Rosalie la vista de Emmet.

―¿Dónde diablos has estado?

Emmet llevaba un abrigo azul pálido, con un chaleco plateado y pantalones negros. Su expresión era serena, su sonrisa tranquila y distante. Rosalie apretó la mano de Royce.

―¿Qué pasó, estás bien?

Emmet hizo una reverencia.

―Buenas noches, Lady Beecham. Fue un… día difícil. Pido disculpas por no ponerme en contacto con ustedes antes. Como pueden ver, estoy sano y salvo.

Royce dio un paso adelante.

―Estábamos preocupados por ti.

―Me doy cuenta de eso y repito, pido disculpas. ―Emmet hizo una reverencia y permaneció en silencio, la fría mirada descansando sobre Royce.

―Eso no es suficiente. ―Para sorpresa de Rosalie, Royce tocó el brazo de Emmet. ―Necesitamos hablar contigo.

Emmet hizo una reverencia.

―Hay una oficina de mayordomo hacia la parte posterior de la casa. Podemos tener más privacidad allí.

Rosalie cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. A la luz parpadeante de las velas, Emmet lucía distante, su rostro el de un santo vitral a punto de ser martirizado y de elevarse hacia el cielo. Royce se sentó en la esquina de la mesa, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su expresión imponente.

―Rosalie y yo pasamos toda la tarde preocupados por ti ¿y tú te quedas parado ahí y pides disculpas como si fuéramos meros conocidos que habías dejado plantados en una reunión social?

Emmet suspiró.

―No estoy seguro de lo que quieres que te diga.

―¡Queremos que nos digas lo que pasó, carajo!

―¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?

―¡Cristo, Emmet, pasaste la última noche con nosotros! ¡Se supone que somos amantes! ¿Crees que hemos cambiado de repente?

Emmet estudió sus uñas.

―Me preguntaba si, tal vez, preferiríais que me mude. Ya logré que os reencontréis en la cama, después de todo.

Royce se puso de pie, caminó hacia Emmet y le besó duro en la boca.

―Maldito seas por ser tan tonto. No he terminado contigo todavía, y tampoco lo hizo Rosalie.

Emmet miró a Rosalie.

―¿Es eso cierto?

―Sí. ―Observar el beso que Royce le dio a Emmet despertó sus recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sus pezones se endurecieron y la humedad se reunió entre sus muslos.

―Muéstrale, Rosalie.

Se las arregló para caminar hacia Emmet, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó en la boca. Su lengua se reunió con la suya, jalándola, atormentándola, tentándola, prometiéndole desconocidas delicias. Gimió cuando Royce se situó detrás de ella, atrapándola entre los dos. Él ahuecó sus pechos, presionándolos contra el pecho de Emmet.

―¿Ahora crees que queremos dejarte ir?

Emmet lanzó un gemido.

―Dios, no.

Royce le tocó la mejilla.

―Entonces dinos lo que pasó.

―¿Él parecía realmente creer que eres nieto, pero también asumió que querías sacar ventaja de él?

Emmet suspiró, una mano empujando hacia atrás su cabello rubio.

―Eso parece. No pude evitar enojarme y tuve que irme.

―Bastardo desconfiado, ―murmuró Royce mientras continuaba paseándose por la alfombra desgastada.

―Bueno, realmente parece que soy un bastardo.

Royce hizo una pausa para mirar a Emmet.

―¡Tú no, tu abuelo! Qué hipócrita. Pensé que él supuestamente era un hombre de la iglesia.

―Creo que estaba tan mal preparado para nuestro encuentro como yo. Tal vez debería haberme quedado para escucharle.

―Sois mucho más benévolos que yo, ―dijo Rosalie. ―Creo que yo me hubiera marchado también. ―Alargó la mano y le apretó el brazo. ―¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

―Seguir con mi vida, supongo. No necesito la aprobación del reverendo William McCarthy para vivir de la manera que quiero.

A pesar de las tranquilas palabras de Emmet, Rosalie sintió la desolación filtrándose a través de él. Su serenidad era tan frágil como la más fina porcelana, y para ella, del mismo modo transparente. Ella reprimió el deseo de ir a buscar a su abuelo, decirle lo tonto que era y pisotearle muy duro.

―Tienes razón, ¿por qué preocuparse por él de todos modos?

Rosalie capturó la leve sonrisa de Emmet y se la devolvió plenamente. Miró a Royce, que parecía tan preocupado como estaba ella. Él asintió con la cabeza. Ella se deslizó del rincón del escritorio y fue a pararse entre las piernas de Emmet.

―Royce me estaba diciendo que no tengo permitido disfrutar del baile.

―No, no lo hice, Rosalie. Sólo acabo de decir que no me gustó que otro hombre baile contigo.

Rosalie delineó los labios de Emmet con un dedo enguantado. ―¿Te gustaría verme bailar con Emmet, sin embargo, no es cierto?

―Preferiría teneros a ambos desnudos en la cama conmigo, pero supongo que estaría bien.

―Me gustaría bailar con Emmet, y después me gustaría bailar contigo.

Royce lanzó un gemido.

―Odio pavonearme alrededor como un tonto.

―Pero quiero sentiros moviéndose en contra mío mientras bailamos. Me quiero imaginar lo que vamos a hacer juntos más tarde. ―Miró de Emmet a Royce y viceversa. ―Quiero imaginarme observándoos juntos.

Royce alzó las cejas.

―¿Quieres vernos follar?

Besó a Emmet y luego se movió hacia Royce.

―¿Pensaste que estaría demasiado asustada?

Él la sonrió.

―En realidad no, tú siempre has sido una gatita curiosa. ―Se volvió hacia Emmet. ―¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Debemos mostrarle a Rosalie cómo se hace?

La sonrisa de respuesta de Emmet sostenía una mezcla de gratitud y cariño que la daba ganas de llorar. Si sus audaces palabras le ayudaban a quitar de su mente la crueldad de su abuelo, estaba feliz de obligarle.

―Si eso es lo que la señora desea realmente.

Rosalie hizo una reverencia a los dos.

―Lo es, pero primero tienes que bailar conmigo. Este es mi primer baile e insisto absolutamente en que los dos hombres más guapos de la habitación bailen el vals conmigo y sólo conmigo.

Royce suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta.

―Parece que hemos creado un monstruo, Emmet. Veamos si podemos mantenerla feliz.

Mucho más tarde, Rosalie miró a Emmet, mientras bailaban el vals alrededor del salón. Él era un bailarín exquisito. Mucho más gracioso de lo que ella sería alguna vez, y lo suficientemente hábil para hacer que pareciera como que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Él la sonrió, sus ojos azules sosegados.

―¿Está el baile a la altura de tus expectativas?

―Lo está. Estoy bailando con uno de los hombres más guapos que he conocido, y mejor aún, sabiendo que él simplemente no se inclinará y se alejará de mí, sino que me llevará a casa para un baile mucho más íntimo.

Sus muslos rozaron los de ella mientras se desplazaban hacia el rincón. La diversión en la cara de Royce se transmitió hacia ellos, su expresión llena de aprobación.

―Me sorprendes, Rosalie.

La concentración que ella tenía en sus pasos, casi le hace perder las susurradas palabras de Emmet. Se tomó un momento para registrar el tranquilizador placer que ellas le dieron antes de contestar.

―¿Por qué es eso?

―Por tu capacidad para vernos a Royce y a mí como realmente somos y por tu aceptación de nuestras excentricidades.

―No creo que seáis excéntricos en absoluto.

―Exactamente.

Él sonrió y la atrajo aún más cerca hasta que el corpiño de su vestido rozaba su pecho con cada movimiento.

―Creo que interesarse por alguien es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. ¿Por qué debería importar el tipo de sexo que esa persona desea tener?

―Rosalie, realmente eres única.

La música se detuvo y ella hizo una profunda reverencia. Emmet la llevó de regreso sobre sus pies, su mirada firme en la suya. El salón de baile desapareció, sólo el azul de sus ojos existía, su admiración y aprecio un bálsamo para su alma y una bendición que nunca había esperado recibir.

―Emmet.

Rosalie hizo una mueca cuando el agarre de Emmet se apretó. Se volvió hacia un caballero vestido de azul oscuro y blanco, su largo cabello castaño pasado de moda estaba asegurado con una cinta en la nuca. Rosalie tragó saliva cuando registró la pasión emanando de sus increíbles ojos violetas. Era casi demasiado bonito para ser un hombre.

—Edward. —Emmet la condujo hacia delante. —Lord Masen, permíteme presentarte a la esposa de Royce Beecham.

—A su servicio, _ma'am_. —Lord Masen hizo una reverencia, al instante la desestimó y volvió su atención a Emmet. —Deseo hablar contigo.

—Quiero disfrutar del baile.

—Emmet...

—Voy a pasar por la oficina mañana y hablar sobre lo que quieras, Edward, pero me encuentro aquí con amigos y no quiero echar a perder su velada o la mía.

Lord Masen apretó la mandíbula.

—Sólo tomará un momento de tu tiempo. Estoy seguro de que a Lady Beecham no la importará.

—Pero a mí sí. No voy a hacer lo que quieras, Edward, así que ve y encuentra a alguien más para intimidar a cambio.

Rosalie se acobardó al ver la asesina expresión en la cara de Edward Masen.

—No me puedes desestimar tan fácilmente. Me debes más que eso.

—Y siempre lo haré, ¿no? —Emmet suspiró. —Muy bien. Me encontré con el reverendo McCarthy. Creyó que había aparecido con la intención de pedirle algo de dinero de la familia o para culparle de mi destino. Le desengañé de esa idea y eso fue todo.

Una ráfaga de emociones llenó la cara de Edward.

―Infierno, Emmet, lo siento, yo...

—No lo hagas, Edd.

Edward extendió la mano y agarró a Emmet del antebrazo. Rosalie se puso tensa cuando Emmet se encogió de hombros fuera de su alcance. La gente empezaba a observarles. ¿Dónde estaba Royce cuando ella le necesitaba? Se aclaró la garganta en voz alta.

—Señor McCarthy, este no es un buen lugar para una conversación privada. ¿Por qué no nos movemos hacia la ventana ahora?

Ella los condujo hacia un rincón más apartado del salón de baile y luego afuera dentro de un estrecho rellano que unía la escalera de servicio y la cocina.

—Esta conversación ha terminado de todos modos, —dijo Emmet, su mirada se cruzó con la de Edward. —Lord Masen ha averiguado lo que quería saber y ahora está feliz de irse.

—No, yo no lo estoy.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Emmet hizo una mueca cuando registró a Royce al lado de Rosalie, su expresión sombría, su obvia intención de interferir. Él se acercó a Emmet.

—Masen, soy Beecham.

La impaciente mirada de Edward se alejó de Emmet.

—Sé quién es usted.

—Bien, entonces quizás es posible que también sepa que soy considerado muy leal con mis amigos.

—¿Y? —La creciente arrogancia y agresión de Edward era tan reminiscente a un gallo peleando que Emmet luchaba con un loco deseo de reír.

—El señor McCarthy es mi amigo y creo que le oí pedirle que se vaya.

Edward dio un paso adelante hasta que su rostro estuvo sólo a una pulgada del de Royce.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con usted, señor. Mi amistad con el Sr. McCarthy es mucho más profunda que lo que la suya alguna vez lo será.

Rosalie se aferró al brazo de Emmet cuando los dos hombres se acercaban uno al otro.

—Emmet, ¡hazlos detenerse!

Emmet le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y empujó su propio cuerpo entre los dos hombres. Puso una mano en cada uno de sus pechos.

—Royce, te agradezco tu ayuda; Edward, voy a hablar contigo más tarde.

Ambos hombres lo miraron fijamente. Royce fue el primero en responder. Hizo una reverencia.

—Llevaré a Rosalie a la sala de refrigerios. Nos encontraremos contigo allí.

—Gracias, Royce.

Después que los Beechams se fueron, Emmet se volvió a Edward, que estaba reclinado contra la pared.

—Debes irte ahora.

Edward se enderezó.

—¿Qué es él para ti?

—¿Lord Beecham? ¿Qué crees?

—Creo que es un tonto. Te vi bailando con ella. ¿Sabe que te estás follando a él _y_ a su esposa?

—¿Celoso, Edward?

Emmet se encontró estampado contra la pared, la mano de Edward en su garganta. La ira corría a través de él mientras miraba a su viejo amigo, su amante, su némesis, su salvador, su verdugo... todas esas cosas aplicaban y ninguna de ellas, ninguna, tenía importancia. A pesar de la presión del cuerpo de Edward contra el suyo, luchaba para respirar normalmente.

—Quién o qué me follo me concierne a mí, —dijo Emmet. —No tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿recuerdas?

Edward se echó a reír.

—Todo esto es un intento de vengarte de mí, ¿no? ¿Te hace feliz que yo reaccionara con tanta fuerza? ¿Es eso lo que pretendes?

—Tu arrogancia me asombra. No te quiero de vuelta. Quiero lo que tengo ahora.

—¿Y qué es eso? ¿Otro matrimonio al que aferrarte?

Abruptamente Emmet empujó el pecho de Edward y le hizo tambalearse hacia atrás. Se negaba a menospreciar la relación que tenía con los Beechams arrastrándola hasta el nivel de Edward.

Él declinó.

—Buenas noches, Lord Masen.

Emmet volvió dentro del ruido y de la luz del salón de baile. Al aroma de cera caliente y de cientos de perfumados cuerpos calientes, un familiar perfume de excitación en todas sus formas. Respiró hondo, consciente de que le temblaban las manos y de que estaba al borde de sus ya drásticamente reducidos recursos emocionales.

Quizás era el momento de dejar el lío de Edward y de su abuelo detrás por un par de horas y simplemente disfrutar de los placeres de la carne. Sonrió salvajemente para sí mismo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que su habilidad para simular los horrores de su vida sin existencia, habilidades que había conseguido a través de años en un burdel, se aplicarían en el corazón de la alta sociedad?

—¿Emmet?

_Oh Dios, no, no ahora._

Emmet se congeló cuando Bella Masen se detuvo frente a él. Llevaba un vestido rosa fuerte, que realzaba su hermoso semblante y complementaba a su grueso cabello oscuro. Diamantes y rubíes brillaban en su garganta y muñecas. Ella le tendió las manos, su expresión radiante.

—¡Oh Dios mío, es tan maravilloso verte!

—Sólo han pasado unas cuatro semanas, Bella, no toda la vida.

Él automáticamente cogió sus manos y las apretó con fuerza antes de soltarla bruscamente. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú y Edward aún están peleados? —Su expresión afilada. —¿Le has visto esta noche?

—He tenido ese placer, sí.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos azules firmes en los de él.

―Y tú todavía sigues enojado con él.

Él arrastró su brazo encima del suyo y la condujo fuera de la pista de baile.

—Es complicado, Bella. Sabes que todo lo que Edward y yo hacemos es así.

Ella le miró y luego se alejó.

—Estaba empezando a preguntarme si tu desacuerdo tenía algo que ver conmigo.

Forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Ya sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti.

Se mordió el labio.

—¿Es porque estoy embarazada?

Emmet cerró brevemente los ojos.

—Bella, estoy encantado de que tú y Edward estén esperando un hijo.

—Pero no quieres estar cerca de mí mientras lo estoy llevando. —Su voz temblaba. —Entiendo que algunos hombres encuentran repugnante a una mujer en este momento… en sus camas, quiero decir.

Emmet dejó de caminar.

—¿Es eso lo que Edward te dijo?

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—No soy estúpida, Emmet. La única cosa diferente es que estoy embarazada. Es por eso que todo lo demás ha cambiado. Es por eso que tú y Edward estáis peleados.

—Eso no es cierto.

Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos. Él quería arrastrarla a sus brazos y sostenerla, mecerla hasta que comenzara a sonreír de nuevo. Ella solía ser tan fuerte, que no esperaba tal reacción emocional a su ausencia.

—Bella...

Él la miró, pero ¿qué podía decir? Si él insistía en que no se sentía repelido por ella y que estaría muy feliz de verla desnuda, estaría traicionando no sólo a Edward, sino también a los Beechams.

—Bella, yo siempre cuidaré de ti.

—Pero no mientras esté embarazada. —Ella hizo una rígida, majestuosa reverencia. —Gracias por ser honesto por lo menos. ¿Le diré a Val que puede dejar de resguardarme de la verdad y tal vez todos podamos ser amigos Edward vez?

—Yo siempre seré tu amigo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su mirada fija en su hombro, sus labios apretados. Él sabía que la estaba manejando mal, pero no tenía los recursos emocionales que le permitieran corregir sus suposiciones. Tal vez fuera mejor así. El bueno de Emmet, tomando la culpa de Edward de nuevo. ¿No había hecho siempre eso en el burdel? ¿Alguna vez siquiera Edward se había dado cuenta?

—Puedo ver a Edward que está en la ventana.

Emmet asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te lleve con él?

Bella se apartó de él.

—No, gracias, creo que puedo encontrarle yo misma.

—Por supuesto que puedes.

—Buenas noches, Emmet.

Él hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Cuídate. —Vacilando le tocó la mano mientras ella pasaba a su lado. —Realmente estoy encantado por el bebé.

Su expresión se suavizó.

—Gracias por eso.

—Tú eres más que bienvenida. Te diría que le des mi amor a Edward, pero ambos sabemos que él no tiene necesidad de él.

Ella le examinó con calma, su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Empiezo a pensar que hay más en esta disputa que lo que estás revelando.

—No, no lo hay. Tienes razón en dudar de mí. Ahora ve y encuentra a Edward, sabes lo espinoso que se pone si no puede estar contigo.

La sonrió a sus ojos y empezó a alejarse de ella, convencido de que podía sentir la mirada de Edward taladrándole en la parte posterior de su cuello. Fijó su atención en la sala de refrigerio. ¿Los Beechams aún estarían allí y, más importante, habían visto su encuentro con Bella? Él devotamente esperaba que no.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 17**

Rosalie se volvió rápidamente cuando Emmet concluyó su conversación con la hermosa mujer vestida de rosa y comenzó a dirigirse a la sala de refrigerios. Su instinto la decía que la interacción había estado lejos de ser casual, su intimidad y cercanía había sido evidente. Bueno, obviamente para alguien que pudiera tener motivos para estar celoso.

Y ella estaba celosa

Ella le dio un codazo a Royce en las costillas.

—¿Quién es esa mujer?

—¿Cuál?

—La que está hablando con Emmet en este momento. —_La que le está tocando con una familiaridad que me hace poner los pelos de punta._

Royce estiró el cuello para mirar a su alrededor.

—Oh, ella es Lady Bella Masen.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Royce la miró.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Sólo estaba sorprendida de lo bien que parece conocer a Emmet.

Royce terminó su vaso de vino y evitó su mirada.

—Ella es la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Rosalie se mordió el labio.

—Supongo que sí. —Instaló una brillante sonrisa en su cara cuando Emmet les alcanzó.

—¿No hay pistolas en la madrugada, entonces? —Preguntó Royce.

La boca de Emmet hizo una mueca en una sonrisa irónica.

—No del todo, gracias a Dios, aunque estuvo cerca, —suspiró. —Supongo que tendré que ir a la oficina mañana por la mañana y hablar con Edward de nuevo. Le debo eso.

Royce hizo una mueca a Rosalie. Era evidente que no la gustaba la idea de que Emmet estuviese cerca de Edward más de lo que Rosalie disfrutaba ante el pensamiento de Emmet encontrándose con Bella. Como el par que ellos eran.

Rosalie esperó para ver si Emmet mencionaría su encuentro con Bella Masen, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a hablar con Royce sobre un caballo de carrera al que había apostado hasta que Rosalie luchó con un bostezo. Ambos hombres la miraron.

Deliberadamente se lamió los labios.

—¿Alguno de ustedes está listo para irse la cama?

Emmet compartió una larga mirada con Royce, quien asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

—Voy a llamar al carruaje.

—Voy a buscar el sombrero y la capa de Rosalie.

Royce desapareció en el atestado salón de baile, mientras que Rosalie y Emmet lentamente hicieron su camino de regreso al frente de la casa. La sala era una aglomeración de gente otra vez, saliendo algunos, otros seguían llegando. Emmet acercó a Rosalie contra su costado mientras luchaba para bajar las anchas escaleras. En la parte inferior, Rosalie casi tropezó con la larga cola de su vestido de raso y cayó contra Emmet. Él la agarró contra sí en las sombras de la atestada escalera, su cuerpo la tocó desde la rodilla hasta los hombros. Ignorando el griterío de la multitud, ella le arrastró la cabeza hacia abajo, besándole con fuerza en los labios.

Su respuesta fue la devolución de un beso con una intensidad y pasión que la hizo inclinarse hacia él y envolver su mano alrededor de su cuello para mantenerlo cerca. Él gimió dentro de su boca, metió su muslo entre sus piernas y lo meció en su interior. Ella se olvidó de dónde estaban cuando el calor chamuscó a través de ella, haciendo que su cuerpo palpite y se abra para él.

Su mano se deslizó en el interior de su falda, la acarició el trasero, ahondó entre sus nalgas y toqueteó el apretado capullo de su ano. Ella se retorció contra él, frotando deliberadamente sus dedos contra la inflamación de su eje, hasta que él se movió con ella, empujándose a sí mismo en la palma de su mano.

La serie de golpes que él había sufrido ese día, evidentemente, habían destrozado su impresionante autodisciplina. Ella nunca le había visto tan indefenso, tan dispuesto a permitirla que se tomara libertades con él. Ella se vanagloriaba de su falta de control, volviéndose egoísta para su propio beneficio.

Él fue el primero en apartar la boca. Ella miró a sus ojos llenos de lujuria, determinada a que él sólo la vería y pensaría en ella y se olvidaría de la hermosa Bella Masen.

—Rosalie, debes apartarte, o voy a caer en la tentación de levantar tu falda y al diablo con quién nos vea.

Ella asintió y le soltó de mala gana. Él desapareció entre la multitud y volvió rápidamente con su capa, su sombrero y sus guantes. Envolvió la capa alrededor de sus hombros, su toque suave e impersonal, como si entendiera lo cerca que ella estaba de arrastrarle hacia las sombras de las escaleras animándole a cumplir su amenaza de tomarla frente a la alta sociedad.

—Royce estará esperando.

Ella le permitió ayudarla a subir al coche, vio a Royce ya sentado en el asiento orientado hacia adelante, las piernas ampliamente abiertas, sus marrones ojos brillantes con anticipación. Él se sentó y miró a ambos, las expectativas alcanzando su rostro. Emmet la atrajo a su regazo.

—Rosalie está tratando de empezar sin nosotros, Royce, y no podemos permitir eso.

—No, no podemos. —Royce hizo una mueca, su mirada fija en las manos de Emmet, que estaban ahuecándole los pechos a Rosalie. ―¿Qué haremos con ella?

Emmet se quitó los guantes y le subió la falda.

—Volverla salvaje. Hacerla rogar por nosotros.

Él le cubrió el montículo con su mano, su pulgar sobando su clítoris, sus dedos arremolinándose en la espesa humedad que su cuerpo ya había comenzado a producir. Ella gimió cuando él separó sus piernas más ampliamente y le hizo señas a Royce.

—Ven aquí, arrodíllate entre sus piernas, bésala.

Royce obedeció, su gran cuerpo musculoso se apretó contra el de ella, la tela de sus pantalones suave contra el interior de sus muslos. Su pene estaba a la altura del asiento y al alcance de la ansiosa mano de Emmet y de su húmedo sexo.

La besó duro, su boca demandante. Pero ella ya no tenía miedo de su aspereza, sino que le acogió con satisfacción, deseándole, provocando su respuesta con una agresión femenina muy personal.

—Bésame también, Royce.

Rosalie observaba a los dos hombres besarse, admirando la fuerza de su unión, la fiereza de dos hombres compartiendo un momento de pura, áspera pasión. Ella luchó para girar su cuerpo y besarlos también. Royce se rió y mordió su labio inferior.

—Siempre tan mandona, gatita Rosalie. Siempre quieres estar involucrada.

Ella le ignoró, concentrándose en la sensación de la mano de Emmet entre sus piernas. Royce besó el camino hacia abajo de su garganta y le lamió el bulto de sus pechos.

—Aflójale el vestido, Emmet. Quiero chuparla.

Emmet obedeció y Rosalie se estremeció cuando Royce tomó su seno dentro de su boca y succionó duro sobre ella. Su pezón se apretó cuando él lo presionó contra su paladar. Ella se retorció contra él, agarrando su grueso oscuro cabello en su puño mientras un clímax amenazaba con superarla.

Como si intuyera su necesidad, la mano de Emmet se flexionó contra su montículo y condujo varios dedos en su interior.

—Royce, detente.

Royce se echó hacia atrás y apenas logró evitar caerse cuando el coche dobló una esquina. Se sostuvo usando las paredes del carruaje. Su atención se mantenía fija en los dedos de Emmet incrustados dentro de Rosalie. Ella estaba más allá de la modestia cuando Emmet usó su otra mano para mostrarle su hinchado capullo a su marido.

—¿Ves esto, Royce? Aquí es donde tú tienes que succionar ahora. Piensa en esto como una polla en miniatura; hazla correrse.

—Es un placer.

Royce se inclinó hacia delante, su pelo grueso cepillando sobre su muslo, su cálido aliento sobre su sexo. Luchó por mirar hacia abajo, le vio lamer los dedos de Emmet y luego su clítoris. Una punzada de pura lujuria disparó directo a su vientre. Su boca se cerró a su alrededor y en un corto tiempo llegó a su clímax, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba para mantener su boca trabajando sobre ella, los dedos de Emmet se movían en armonía con Royce, y su cuerpo se expandió como un arco con absoluto placer.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Royce estaba de rodillas de nuevo, su mirada fija en Emmet, que estaba tratando de apretar los cordones de su vestido.

—Pensé que esta noche era para vosotros dos y vuestro placer, no para el mío, —susurró Rosalie.

Royce la besó la rodilla justo por encima de su liga. —Se trata de todos nosotros, Rosalie, ¿no sabes eso todavía?

Volvió a su asiento y Emmet le bajó las faldas. Se dio cuenta que el transporte se estaba deteniendo.

—¿Ya estamos en casa?

Emmet la besó en la mejilla.

—No estamos listos para volver todavía. Vamos a lo de Madame Helene, donde podemos estar juntos sin molestar a los empleados o los vecinos. —Arrastró la capucha de su capa sobre su ahora despeinado cabello. —Por favor, mantente cubierta hasta que lleguemos a la seguridad de nuestra habitación.

Rosalie le permitió a Royce ayudarla a bajar del carruaje. Se aferró a su brazo, apenas notando la grandeza del blanco edificio donde ingresaban y el lujoso, sobre-perfumado entorno. La llevaron hacia unas escaleras de servicio, rodeándola con su masculina presencia como si ella fuera un precioso objeto que necesitaba ser custodiado. No se opuso, la sensación era demasiado novedosa y emocionante para ser negada.

Entró a un dormitorio grande y decorado con los colores del mar. Paredes celestes con terminaciones nacaradas, el resto de los muebles eran en colores crema, blanco y plata. Una enorme cama cubierta con una colcha de seda y almohadas a juego, dominaban el espacio. Rosalie se apoyó contra la puerta, sus pies calzados en zapatillas se hundieron en la pálida alfombra color agua.

Royce se quitó su chaqueta, chaleco y corbata, el bulto en sus pantalones era obvio, su intención de empezar, aún más. Emmet simplemente se quedó mirándoles a los dos, una leve sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

―Royce, párate junto a Rosalie y cógele la mano.

Rosalie se estremeció cuando Royce dejó de desvestirse y se acercó a ella, la mirada fija en Emmet.

―Quiero que ambos comprendan lo mucho que les aprecio.

Royce se movió inquieto, su hombro golpeó el de Rosalie.

―Eso lo sabemos.

―Bien, porque quiero mostraros cuánto. ―Él hizo una reverencia a Rosalie. ―Ayuda a Royce a quitarse sus pantalones y él te ayudará con tu vestido.

Royce se tomó muy poco tiempo para despojarla de su vestido, dejándola con una simple enagua delgada, corsé y medias. A ella le tomó más tiempo ayudarle a causa de la opresión de sus pantalones y de la humedad que hacía que la tela se adhiriera a su cuerpo. Por último estaban listos para enfrentar a Emmet de nuevo.

Él sonrió.

―Royce, sostén tu camisa, Rosalie, sostén tu falda.

Cayó de rodillas delante de ellos, su rostro a nivel del montículo de Rosalie y de la polla de Royce. Mirándoles hacia arriba, envolvió una mano alrededor del eje de Royce y deslizó tres dedos en el interior de Rosalie. Volvió a sonreír.

―Una mano para cada uno de vosotros. Mi boca, tendréis que compartirla.

Rosalie cerró los ojos mientras empujaba los dedos dentro de ella, su boca se posó sobre su clítoris y luego pasó a la corona de la polla de Royce mientras trabajaba su eje. Royce rítmicamente controlaba la mano de ella, mientras Emmet trabajaba sobre él, gruñendo de placer mientras ella gemía a su lado. Ella clavó sus uñas en la palma de él como alcanzó otro clímax, sabía que él se había corrido también cuando le estrujó los dedos con tanta fuerza que pensó que se los había roto.

Emmet se quedó donde estaba, lamió la corrida de la polla de Royce y luego la crema chorreando hacia abajo por los muslos de Rosalie. Desesperado por el alivio, su propio eje palpitaba dentro de los confines de sus pantalones. Royce agarró un puñado de su cabello.

―Tu turno ahora, Señor McCarthy.

Permitió que Royce le tumbara sobre la alfombra y rasgara la bragueta de su pantalón. Rosalie se arrodilló junto a él también, su atención fija en su esforzada polla.

―Vamos a tomar turnos, Rosalie. Diez chupadas cada uno. Las damas primero.

Emmet se estremeció cuando la boca de Rosalie se cerró sobre su polla. Royce fijó una mano alrededor de sus muñecas y las llevó sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole tocar a Rosalie. No podía dejar de elevar sus caderas con cada uno de sus delicados toques. Royce se hizo cargo, su boca más dura, más áspera, sus dientes raspando demasiado el eje de Emmet, con cada movimiento ascendente.

En la segunda vuelta, él se corrió, justo en la boca de Royce. Se mantuvo profundo hasta que Royce tragó hasta la última gota de su corrida y después besó a su eje. Sosteniéndole y chupándole hasta que estuvo listo para follar de nuevo.

Rosalie fue la primera en levantarse y abrir el camino hacia la cama. Royce la quitó el corsé y la falda.

―Emmet va a follarme ahora, Rosalie. ¿Todavía quieres ver?

Emmet quería sonreír ante el decidido movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de Rosalie. Era tan típico de ella. A pesar de su relativamente reciente introducción a los placeres de la carne, estaba más que dispuesta a experimentar cualquier cosa. Royce llevó una silla al final de la cama y dio unas palmaditas en el asiento.

―Siéntate aquí, Rosalie, tendrás la mejor vista. ―Se dio la vuelta ―¿Emmet?

―¿Sí, milord? ―Emmet se inclinó.

Royce frunció el ceño.

―¿Estás burlándote de mí?

―No, en absoluto. Sólo estoy admirando tu capacidad para ordenarnos a todos. Debe venir de años de gritarles a los desventurados campesinos.

Royce sonrió, se quitó la camisa y se subió a la cama. Emmet se tomó un largo momento para admirar la constitución atlética de Royce, la perfecta distribución de sus músculos, el ligero brillo de sudor en su piel. Su polla respondió con entusiasmo y se puso más gruesa y larga. Royce le sostuvo la mirada y se frotó un lento círculo sobre su pecho. Deslizó la mano hacia abajo para ahuecarse sus cojones.

―¿Me quieres?

―¿Qué piensas tú?

Emmet se levantó y cruzó la cama, estirándose para alcanzar la botella de aceite de la mesilla de noche. Se la mostró a Rosalie, que estaba obedientemente sentaba en el asiento que Royce le había indicado. Le acarició el hombro, sus pezones estaban apretados. El olor de su excitación creció a su alrededor como una nube erótica.

―¿Estás segura sobre esto?

―Absolutamente segura. Quiero veros juntos. Quiero ver lo que hace feliz a Royce.

Royce se echó a reír.

―Tú.

Rosalie tomó una profunda y estabilizadora respiración cuando Emmet subió a la cama junto a Royce. Él tocó la mejilla de Royce, le atrajo en un abrazo, un brazo alrededor del hombro de Royce, el otro bajo sobre sus caderas. Ella suspiró mientras sus cuerpos se juntaron, sus erectas pollas empujándose y frotándose una contra la otra como perritos.

El aceite brillaba en los dedos de Emmet mientras seguía besando a Royce y exploraba su culo. Royce gimió cuando los dedos de Emmet desaparecieron entre sus nalgas y establecieron un ritmo de penetración y retirada que pronto tuvo a Royce meciéndose en su contra. El beso se hizo más profundo, ambos hombres luchaban por imponer su voluntad sobre el otro. Un cuerpo a cuerpo de musculosa carne masculina que Rosalie consideraba imposible de evitar mirar.

Ella deslizó una mano entre sus piernas para calmar las palpitaciones y encontró que sólo empeoraba las cosas. Mantuvo su mano presionada con fuerza sobre su montículo mientras observaba a los dos hombres tocándose entre sí. Emmet giró a Royce de cara a ella, una mano trabajando su polla, la otra todavía enterrada entre las nalgas de Royce. Royce inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el hombro de Emmet, su respiración irregular, sus palabras vulgares, pidiendo a Emmet que lo folle, que lo tome, que lo obligue.

Rosalie no podía apartar la mirada. Recordó los comentarios de Emmet sobre las preferencias sexuales de Royce, sabía que había estado en lo cierto. Finalmente comprendió que a Royce le gustaba la rugosidad que ella no podía darle, el dominio que Emmet podría intentar, pero no quería empujar demasiado lejos.

—Fóllame, Emmet. Fóllame duro.

Los puños de las manos de Royce estaban a los costados cuando Emmet agarró su polla y se movió más rápido, más irregularmente. Él encerraba y controlada la fuerza de Royce con la suya propia, dominándolo con su toque.

—Voy a follarle, Rosalie, ¿o crees que está demasiado ansioso?

Rosalie casi saltó cuando Emmet se dirigió a ella directamente, estaba demasiado concentrada en el cuadro erótico ante ella y en su propio acumulado placer. Luchó para enfocarse mientras Emmet miraba su sexo.

—Por favor, fóllale.

Él sonrió, mordió con fuerza en el cuello de Royce, haciéndolo gemir.

—Lo haré si tú llegas al clímax con nosotros. —Él asintió con la cabeza hacia su bolso. —¿Tienes la pieza que compramos en Southampton contigo?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza. Él le había dicho que lo llevara con ella al baile. Ella dejó su silla y fue a buscar el _diletto_de madera de forma irregular. La madera pulida se sentía cálida entre sus manos mientras se lo mostraba a los dos hombres. Royce se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—¿Rosalie va a tener eso dentro de ella mientras me tomas?

—Si ella lo desea. Nosotros la observaremos y si tiene éxito, yo te follaré.

Detenidamente, Rosalie tocó su sexo hinchado, sus jugos eran tan densos que hacían un sonido de succión mientras apretaba la cabeza del diletto en forma de pera sobre la boca abierta de su canal. Lo deslizó hacia el interior con facilidad. Se mordió el labio.

—Oh Dios. —Rosalie luchaba por respirar.

Royce gemía junto con ella mientras la observaba. Emmet sonrió, sus dedos aún sobre la polla de Royce.

—¿Cómo se siente, Rosalie?

—Grande, casi demasiado grande.

—Sigue trabajándolo en tu interior, tócate tu clítoris mientras lo haces.

Rosalie casi se olvidó de que estaban observándola mientras se concentró en deslizar la parte más gruesa de la bulbosa madera para que pase por su entrada. Se sentía tan estirada y llena, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

—Casi está, Rosalie. Te ves hermosa, ¿verdad, Royce?

—Dios, sí, tan llena, como me siento yo cuando tu pene está profundamente dentro de mí.

Rosalie abrió los ojos para ver a Emmet acariciar la polla de Royce. El grueso eje rojo y púrpura tenso contra los largos y blancos dedos de Emmet, el pre-semen derramándose constantemente sobre la colcha de seda. Ella rodeó su apertura y resistió la ardiente expansión, el capullo de su clítoris asomó, exigiendo el movimiento de su dedo.

Contuvo la respiración cuando un clímax se estrelló sobre ella, presionando la palma de su mano sobre su sexo cuando las sensaciones reverberaron en todo su vientre.

—Rosalie...

El áspero gruñido de Royce fue interrumpido cuando Emmet cambió de postura y lo penetró por atrás. Emmet se apoyó en Royce, empujándole hacia delante sobre sus brazos extendidos, él los flexionó y se inclinó para soportar el peso extra.

—Te gustó eso, Royce. ¿Te gustaría ese grueso diletto dentro de ti también, verdad?

Emmet sacudió sus caderas, haciendo temblar a Royce, su cara animada con un desesperado placer que Rosalie nunca había visto antes. ¿Ella luciría así cuando Emmet le hacía el amor?

—Rosalie piensa que el diletto es demasiado grande para entrar en el culo de un hombre, pero yo creo que tú lo tomarías si yo te lo pido.

Royce hizo una mueca cuando Emmet adquirió velocidad, ampliando su posición para soportar mejor los empujes del otro hombre. Emmet le mordió el hombro.

—¿No es así?

—Sí, Dios, sí, lo tomaría.

—Y te gustaría también.

—Sí.

—Tal vez haré que Rosalie lo introduzca dentro de ti más tarde así podremos observarte disfrutando de él.

Rosalie apretó los muslos ante la escandalosa idea, imaginó a Royce permitiéndole tocarlo de esa manera, rogándole que lo empale con el diletto. Comenzó a balancearse hacia atrás y adelante, su ritmo erótico a tiempo con el de Emmet, toda su atención puesta en la salvaje relación amorosa sobre la cama.

—¿Rosalie?

Ella parpadeó, miró a Emmet, cuyos ojos se habían reducido a ranuras de color azul pálido, toda su atención sobre Royce.

—¿Quieres ayudar? —Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Ven y párate en la parte al pie de la cama y toma la polla de Royce en tu boca. No lo chupes, sólo sostenlo apretado por la base. Utiliza los dientes si te gusta, él probablemente lo disfrute.

Fue a quitarse el diletto de entre sus piernas, pero Emmet negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo ahí. Quiero ver eso después de haber finalizado con Royce.

Incluso los tres pasos que tomó para llegar al final de la cama eran casi demasiado para su palpitante sexo. La presión de la madera contra su carne más sensible se hizo aún más intensa. Levantó la vista hacia la polla chorreando de Royce, besó la punta y se la tragó entera.

Apoyando sus manos en la colcha ella se estremeció cuando el somier comenzó a crujir con mayor rapidez. Emmet aumentó el ritmo de sus embates, empujando la polla de Royce más profundo en su garganta con cada golpe. Luchó por respirar, tragar y tomar simplemente lo que Royce y Emmet le daban.

Los gritos de satisfacción de Royce fueron rápidamente seguidos por uno de Emmet. El caliente esperma de Royce explotó en su garganta. Rosalie cerró los ojos y sencillamente le permitió utilizar su boca, bombeándose a sí mismo dentro de ella con salvaje desenfreno.

Apenas se resistió cuando Royce se agachó y la acomodó entre ellos en la cama. Emmet le besó los pechos, lamió sus pezones hasta que se endurecieron en dos agudas, dolorosas puntas.

—¿Te gustó observarnos?

Ella le sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí. Se ven muy bonitos juntos.

Royce se echó a reír.

―¿Bonitos? Lo dudo.

Le tocó la mejilla.

—¿Por qué un hombre no luciría hermoso cuando está haciendo el amor?

La boca de Emmet se deslizó más abajo, besando el hueso de su cadera, su montículo, lamiendo la expuesta punta de su clítoris.

—Quiero ver entre tus piernas.

Rosalie le permitió apartar sus muslos. Royce se dio la vuelta para estudiar también sus partes más íntimas. Ella se estremeció cuando un dedo hizo círculos sobre la parte de la pieza de madera que permanecía afuera de su coño.

—Ella está muy dilatada.

—Mmm... deliciosamente dilatada, ¿no te parece?

Un suave roce de cabello en la cara interna de su muslo, la más sutil caricia de una boca. La doble sensación de dos lenguas lamiéndola, enredándose, poniéndola más húmeda aún.

—¿Lo suficientemente amplia como para tomar dos hombres?

—Si ella quiere.

Su mirada voló hacia abajo.

—¿Ambos?

Royce asintió con la cabeza.

—Si así lo deseas.

Ella pareció dar un suspiro. Emmet obviamente había hablado en serio cuando mencionó la tentadora posibilidad con ella antes.

—Sabes lo curiosa que soy, Royce, ¿cómo puedo no aprovechar la oportunidad de averiguar exactamente lo que quieres decir?

—Me lo tomaré como un sí.

Él sonrió mientras preparaba su polla y luego acarició a Emmet.

—¿Dónde me quieres, Emmet?

Emmet retiró lentamente el consolador del sexo de Rosalie y lo colocó sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

—Permíteme lavarme primero.

Regresó a la cama. Royce estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras ausentemente se masajeaba su polla. Rosalie estaba sobre su espalda, sus piernas ampliamente abiertas, la piel ruborizada con matices rosados. Su sexo brillaba con su crema. Emmet quería frotar su rostro contra ella, lamer sus jugos hasta secarlos y luego llenarla con su semen, tal como había llenado a Royce.

Su eje se engrosó tan rápido que casi dolía. Se arrastró a través de la enorme cama hacia Rosalie y simplemente se quedó mirándola. Había imaginado una vez que Royce sería suficiente para él, pero no había contado con la intensa y apetitosa sexualidad de Rosalie. Su rápida curiosidad y la aceptación de su naturaleza sensual parecían diseñadas para complementarlos a él y a Royce, para agregar un intrigante tercero a su pareja, para formar no un triángulo, sino un círculo de placer.

Rosalie le tocó.

—Emmet, ¿estás bien?

Sonrió a los dos.

—Absolutamente. Voy a tomar la posición inferior, luego todo lo que tienes que hacer, Royce, es subir en la parte superior y deslizar tu polla a lo largo de la mía.

Se acostó en la cama y le hizo una seña a Rosalie.

—Cabalga mi polla. Ven y siéntate sobre mí.

Ella avanzó hacia él sobre sus manos y rodillas, los pequeños senos oscilando. Él la agarró por la cintura, puso su cara de espaldas a él y la deslizó lentamente hacia abajo de su polla. Ella jadeó cuando él cuidadosamente arrastró su espalda para que se acostase contra él.

Royce se movió entre las piernas extendidas, una mano envuelta alrededor de la base de su eje.

—Esta es la forma en que la follaremos los dos.

—¿No es eso lo que querías?

—Sí, pero no estaba realmente seguro de si iba a funcionar.

—¿Pero ahora lo estás?

—Por supuesto, quiero seguir haciendo esto hasta que Rosalie consiga a su bebé, sí.

Rosalie le dio un codazo.

—Royce, ¿puedes sólo continuar con esto?

Emmet sonrió ante la impaciente intervención de Rosalie y le acarició los pechos, ofreciéndole sus duros pezones a la boca de Royce. Royce tomó la invitación entusiasmadamente, encerrándolos y succionándolos con fuerza mientras Rosalie se retorcía y movía contra Emmet.

Él tocó su clítoris, movió la mano más abajo, donde su eje la estaba penetrando y deslizó sus dedos adentro.

—Aquí Royce, fóllala aquí, justo arriba de mi vara.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, tiró de la corona de la polla de Royce, la frotó contra sí y oyó jadear a Royce.

—Aquí mismo, hay un montón de lugar para los dos.

El extremo de la polla de Royce permanecía contra su mano mientras ciegamente buscaba el resbaladizo canal. Emmet usó sus dedos para guiar a la gruesa cabeza en el interior, gimiendo cuando el pasaje de Rosalie los engulló a los dos. Royce empujó más profundo, encendiendo una ola de intensa sensación a lo largo de la longitud del eje de Emmet, estrujándolo estrechamente contra el apretado sexo de Rosalie.

Royce se vislumbraba sobre ellos, su rostro contraído con exquisita agonía.

―Dios, nunca me he sentido así antes. Puedo sentir cada centímetro de tu polla, Emmet, y Rosalie, Dios, Rosalie estás tan apretada que quiero empujar muy duro en ti pero yo ni siquiera estoy seguro si puedo moverme.

Emmet anguló sus caderas hacia arriba una escasa pulgada y ambos Beechams gruñeron. Un recuerdo de Edward y Bella entrelazados de manera similar con él afloró. Emmet rápidamente lo desterró.

―Vamos a movernos, no te preocupes. ―El curvó su mando alrededor de las musculosas nalgas de Royce. ―Tendrás que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, pero estoy seguro de que no te molestará.

Emmet presionó hacia abajo sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Royce y él empezó a moverse, gruñendo con cada golpe. Emmet simplemente se permitió experimentar una de sus situaciones sexuales favoritas. Dos pollas, una bella mujer para complacer, extremo deleite y placer para todos. Acarició a Royce entre sus nalgas, deslizando sus dedos dentro del culo de Royce a través de la humedad de su semen, y lo estimuló.

Rosalie respiraba entrecortadamente mientras trabajaban en ella, atrapada como estaba entre los dos hombres, sólo podía tomar lo que le daban, someterse a los sólidos martilleos de ambas pollas y entregarse al placer del momento. Su placer se construyó hasta que tuvo que correrse. Su grito fue interrumpido por la boca de Royce bruscamente cubriendo la suya, Emmet le mordió la garganta mientras ella apretada y se tensaba como un tornillo en torno a sus esforzadas pollas.

Royce maldijo pero no dejaba de empujar en ella. Rosalie comenzó a gemir con cada golpe, su cuerpo ya no era suyo, los dos hombres la conducían hacia un lugar donde sólo existían los extremos del placer y de la satisfacción y ella tenía que confiar en que no la lastimarían.

Otro orgasmo se construyó con tanta rapidez que ella hundió sus dientes en el labio de Royce, haciéndole sangrar. Él la devolvió la mordida, sus dientes ásperos contra su piel, mordisqueando la boca de Emmet también mientras se echaba hacia atrás y empujaba de nuevo.

―Maldita sea, Rosalie.

Se incrustó dentro de ella, su expresión casi brutal, su polla una fuerte presencia impulsora a quien ella le daba la bienvenida y temía al mismo tiempo. Emmet incrementó su ritmo también mientras ella se movía entre ellos, ciegamente buscando algo, desesperadamente consciente de que sólo los dos hombres trabajándola conocían exactamente cómo dárselo.

―Emmet... me voy a correr. ―Las roncas palabras de Royce sonaron demasiado fuerte en el oído de Rosalie.

―Todos nos vamos a correr. ―Incluso la normalmente calma voz de Emmet sonaba áspera mientras él sostenía las caderas de Rosalie con fuerza, sus dedos clavándose en su carne.

―No puedo...

Royce la besó con fuerza.

―Sí, puedes. Me aseguraré de ello.

Ella quería cerrar los ojos frente a la intensidad de la emoción en su rostro, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Se levantó sobre ella, la agarró por las rodillas para ampliar el ángulo de su entrada y empujó de nuevo dentro ella.

Él gruñía con cada golpe, sus bolas golpeando contra ella y Emmet, su polla un ser vivo, dando golpes que la convertían en una temblorosa masa de lujuria. Dentro de ella las pollas de los dos hombres crecieron increíblemente grandes cuando su cuerpo se apretó alrededor de ellas.

Los empujes de Royce se volvieron tan ásperos como su respiración, sus gritos tan fuertes como los de Rosalie.

―Córrete conmigo.

Él arqueó su espalda, se estampó dentro de ella una vez más y luego cayó sobre Rosalie en un tembloroso montón, su polla vertiendo su semilla caliente. Emmet se corrió también, provocando el clímax final de Rosalie, que fue tan intenso que ella no estaba segura de si iba a sobrevivir.

Ella yacía en el medio de los dos hombres, cubierta de sudor, de sus jugos y sus semen, supremamente en paz por primera vez en su vida. Rosalie empujó el pecho de Royce hasta que él se volcó sobre su costado y ella le besó la barbilla. Ella suspiró.

―Eso fue muy agradable. ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

Emmet y Royce se quejaron al unísono.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 18**

Emmet despertó en una bruma de placer a punto de correrse dentro de la caliente boca que chupaba su polla. Royce estaba detrás de él, su eje enterrado en el culo de Emmet. Era la boca de Rosalie la que cubría su polla. Él luchó para liberar su mano y deslizar sus dedos dentro de su sexo.

Ella se estremeció cuando él acarició su clítoris, todo sonido que ella hacía quedaba amortiguado por la presencia de su eje en su boca. Royce ondulaba sus caderas, una follada lenta que hacía crecer el placer de Emmet, tan diferente de la rápida y furiosa forma de hacer el amor de la noche anterior.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Royce podría ser tan suave o Rosalie tan buena en la felación? ¿Cómo pudieron haber desperdiciado todos estos años de potencial sexual? Royce se apoderó de sus caderas y empujo duro una vez más, su esperma fluyendo dentro de Emmet. Emmet reaccionó con su propia culminación y sintió a Rosalie tragando su semen hacia abajo de su garganta.

Cuando ellos se separaron, abrió los ojos y les sonrió.

―Esta es, posiblemente, mi manera favorita de despertar.

―¿Posiblemente?, ―dijo Royce.

―Definitivamente, entonces.

Rosalie se limpió la boca.

―Yo sólo desearía que la semilla de los hombres supiera a algo mejor.

―¿Como un buen vino o una taza de espuma de chocolate caliente, tal vez?

Rosalie frunció el ceño a Royce.

―¡No puedes decirme que te gusta el sabor!

―Depende de a quién pertenece el semen.

Ella suspiró.

―No estoy segura de creerte, Royce.

―¿Por qué no? Me gusta la sensación de tragar semen de un hombre en mi garganta. Me gusta ser utilizado de esa manera.

―A mi también, pero eso no hace que el sabor sea mucho mejor.

Emmet escondió una sonrisa. Quizá por esto nunca habían descubierto las ocultas profundidades sexuales del otro. Ellos necesitaban un tercero para arbitrar sus peleas y juntarlos.

―La semilla de un hombre puede saber de forma diferente dependiendo de lo que come.

―¿En serio, Emmet? ―Royce parecía escéptico.

Rosalie olfateó.

―¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. Come cosas más agradables y voy a estar mucho más feliz.

―¿Qué tal si sólo bebo brandy y nada más? Tú probablemente preferirías el sabor de eso y estarías tan ebria que tal vez dejarías de discutir conmigo.

―Es por esto que me necesitan, ¿no? ―Ambos Beechams miraron a Emmet. ―Como mediador.

Rosalie le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo.

―Es posible que tengas un punto. Royce es muy polémico, ¿verdad?

―¿Yo? Es al revés, gatita Rosalie, es al revés.

Emmet se aclaró la garganta.

Rosalie suspiró.

―Nosotros te necesitamos, Emmet.

―Sí, lo hacemos.

La calidez se agitó en el estómago de Emmet mientras los miraba; su sinceridad era evidente. Pensó en el día por delante y su sonrisa desapareció.

―Tengo que ir a ver a Edward esta mañana.

―¿Por qué?

La pregunta abrupta surgió de Royce, todo el buen humor borrado de su rostro. Emmet se incorporó y se desperezó con cuidado.

―Porque se merece una explicación completa de mi visita al Sr. William McCarthy.

―Repito, ¿por qué?

―Edward fue quien consiguió la información en primer lugar. Tengo que convencerle de que lo deje donde debe estar… en el pasado. De lo contrario, podría tomar el asunto por sí mismo para organizarme la vida.

Royce no parecía muy convencido. Rosalie le apretó la mano.

―Sospecho que Lord Masen se siente tan mal por la forma en que esto resultó, como te sientes tú.

Emmet se acomodó sobre el borde de la cama.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Vi su cara cuando le dijiste que había salido mal. No parecía enfadado, parecía mortificado de haber sido él quien puso una cosa tan terrible sobre ti.

Emmet levantó las cejas.

―¿Llegaste a esta conclusión en los cinco minutos que le viste?

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, la barbilla levantada.

―Sí, lo hice.

―¿Por qué te imaginas que puede sentir culpa conmigo?

―Oh, Emmet, no seas tonto. Es tu mejor amigo. Él te conoce mejor que nadie en la vida. ¿Por qué iba deliberadamente a hacerte daño?

Se alejó de ella. Su lógica le hizo reflexionar sobre los motivos de Edward una vez más. Su amigo siempre había tenido la capacidad para atarle con nudos emocionales. En este momento particular, tampoco quería que Rosalie le ayudase a desatarlos tampoco.

―Me encontraré con vosotros más tarde, si lo deseáis.

Royce asintió con la cabeza.

―Eso nos encantaría. Y Rosalie y yo no vamos a intentar matarnos mientras estás ausente.

Emmet recogió su ropa dispersa e hizo una reverencia.

―Eso también me encantaría.

Se escapó al vestuario junto a la alcoba y se lavó rápidamente. Edward iba a ser enfrentado, pero no antes de que Emmet fuese a su casa y se cambiase la ropa. No había necesidad de despertar la ira de Edward apareciendo como si recién hubiera salido de la cama. Sabía por amarga experiencia que necesitaba todas sus defensas en su lugar antes de estar en alguna parte cerca de Edward Masen.

Miró a su pálido reflejo en el espejo. ¿Tenía razón Rosalie? ¿Edward había sentido más que ira por el desastroso encuentro de Emmet con su abuelo? Sacudió su cabeza. Ahora no era el momento de ponerse sentimental con respecto a Edward y sus motivos. Había comenzado el doloroso proceso de separarse a sí mismo de la vida de su amigo y necesitaba seguir adelante.

Una llovizna helada le persiguió a lo largo de las estrechas calles hasta la oficina de envío. Golpeó los pies sobre el felpudo y sacudió la lluvia de su sombrero. Adentro estaba cálido, la oficina ocupada, el olor de la tinta y el café impregnando el ambiente viciado.

Taggart vino a saludarle, su cara redonda y sonriente.

―Buenos días, señor McCarthy. ¿Está de vuelta? Pensé que se tomaría otra semana más o menos.

―Aún no, Sr. Taggart. Sólo quería encontrarme con Lord Masen. ¿Está aquí?

―Todavía no, señor. Estoy esperando que llegue en breve, sin embargo. ¿Quiere esperar en su oficina o va a ir a la suya? Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Jasper estaría contento de verle también.

Emmet vaciló, sombrero en mano. Maldita sea, se había olvidado de Jasper. Permitió que Taggart le acomodase en su propia oficina y encontró al más joven Masen roncando detrás del escritorio de trabajo, las botas ubicadas firmemente sobre una pila de libros.

―Es bueno verte trabajando duro, Jasper.

Emmet quitó los pies de Jasper del escritorio y Jasper despertó con una maldición. Él se levantó y estrechó la mano de Emmet vigorosamente.

―Estoy contento de ver que estás de vuelta. Este negocio no es tan fácil de dirigir como pensé que sería.

―Tonterías, oí que lo estás haciendo muy bien. Tal vez pueda retirarme.

―Por favor, no hagas eso. Edward probablemente me mataría. Él sólo ha sido tolerante con mis errores porque sabe que vas a volver. ―Jasper se sentó en su silla, con la expresión cuidadosa. ―Edward a volver, ¿verdad?

Emmet estaba sentado frente a él.

―¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

―Porque no soy estúpido y tú y Edd definitivamente todavía estáis en desacuerdo.

―En lo personal, tal vez, pero no profesionalmente.

―¿Podéis separar eso? Yo siempre he pensado que el vínculo entre vosotros era mucho más profundo que eso.

Emmet estudió a Jasper intensamente. ¿El hermano de Edward era consciente de su menos-que-ortodoxa relación? Y si era así, ¿quién se lo había dicho?

―¿Por qué dices eso?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

―Porque me encontré con Yusef Aliabad y me dijo que tú y Edward eran amantes.

Emmet respiró profundo. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado el lamentable enredo de Jasper en su pasado y el de Edward hacía dos años?

―Aliabad mintió acerca de un montón de cosas.

Un músculo se movió en la mejilla de Jasper y su encanto infantil desapareció, sustituido por una dureza que hizo inquietar a Emmet.

―Él compró los servicios de ambos en el burdel. Los folló por separado y juntos.

Por desgracia, en su intento por controlar a Edward, Aliabad había follado a Jasper también. Jasper nunca habló de lo que le había sucedido, y Emmet tenía la esperanza de que él lo hubiera superado. Parecía que estaba equivocado. Se encontró con la mirada de Jasper de frente. Su atroz tratamiento en manos de su enemigo exigía que Emmet al menos tratase de ser honesto con él.

―Eso fue en el pasado. Edward está casado ahora y soy estoy... ―hizo una pausa, inseguro de cuánto revelar. ―Y yo estoy involucrado con otra persona.

―Yo he estado en lo de Madame Helene, Emmet. Sé lo que he visto.

Por un segundo, Jasper lució extrañamente similar a su medio hermano en su forma más formidable. Emmet se vio obligado a mantener la calma.

―Parecería que nos hemos alejado del punto original de esta conversación. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te diga, Jasper?

―Quiero que me trates como a un adulto y que admitas que la situación entre tú y mi hermano es mucho peor que una pequeña pelea entre dos adultos hombres de negocios.

―Oh, por cierto, es mucho peor que eso, ¿verdad, Emmet?

Emmet se puso rígido, pero permaneció en su asiento y esperó a que Edward se acercara a su hermano junto al escritorio. Él asintió con la cabeza.

―Sólo estaba tratando de explicarle a Jasper que nuestras vidas personales no tienen ningún impacto en nuestra actual relación de negocios. Tal vez te gustaría confirmar eso.

Edward se quitó los guantes y los tiró sobre el escritorio.

―No estoy seguro de poder.

Emmet se puso de pie lentamente.

―Entonces, tal vez debería irme.

La irritación parpadeó claramente en el rostro de Edward.

―Por el amor de Dios, siéntate, hombre, tenemos mucho que discutir. ―Dirigió una feroz mirada a su hermano. ―Y no estoy seguro de que nada de esto tenga que ver contigo.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos.

―Lo creas o no, yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. ―Asintió con la cabeza a Emmet. ―Pido disculpas si te avergoncé, Sr. McCarthy.

―No lo hiciste.

―Bueno, ―intervino Edward. ―Ahora vete.

Emmet esperó hasta que se cerrara la puerta con firmeza detrás de Jasper.

―Has desarrollado el mal hábito de espiar mis conversaciones, Edward.

―¿Hago eso? ―Edward caminó hacia la ventana, las manos entrelazadas en su espalda. ―Tal vez es la única opción que tengo, ya que te niegas a hablar conmigo.

Emmet miró la sombra del perfil de su amigo. ¿Tenía razón Rosalie? ¿Edward estaba ocultando más que ira detrás de su insulsa expresión? Intentó un tono más conciliador.

―Dijiste que no deseabas que sigamos teniendo intimidad. Si ese es el caso, ¿cómo puedes esperar que yo confíe en ti?

―Te _dije_ que no deseaba que te unas a mí en mi cama.

―Pero no te entiendo, Edward, eso es todo parte de lo mismo. Si ya no confías en mí en la más íntima de las situaciones, ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti con mis problemas?

De pronto Edward se volvió incluso más lejos y miró por la ventana hacia afuera. ―No es lo mismo.

―Tal vez, pero tal vez es lo mejor. Tú tienes razón. He estado dando vueltas alrededor tuyo y de Bella durante demasiado tiempo. Tu declaración de que ya no era bienvenido era una verdad que no podía ignorar mucho más tiempo. ―Emmet se inclinó hacia adelante, sus manos apretadas firmemente en su regazo. ―¿No puedes ves que estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto para todos nosotros? ¿Que necesito tener una vida para mí mismo?

Edward se limitó a mirar por la ventana como si Emmet no hubiera hablado.

Emmet suspiró.

―Bien, si no deseas discutir más esto, ¿quieres que te diga lo que sucedió con el Sr. McCarthy o debo irme?

―Háblame de McCarthy.

―Él pensó que yo quería algo de él.

―Eso ya me lo dijiste, pero tú lo querías, ¿no?

―Quería saber si yo tenía una familia, sí.

―Y averiguaste eso.

Emmet frunció el ceño.

―También me enteré de que él no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, que yo era una vergüenza, una aberración para un ministro de la iglesia.

―¿Realmente te dijo eso?

―Fue implícito.

Edward se volvió para encararle.

―¿Y tú vas a renunciar, a alejarte, a aceptar tu suerte con tus impecables modales de costumbre?

La ira pasó a través de la calma de Emmet.

―Yo no lo necesito, Edd, y ciertamente él no me necesita a mí colgado de sus faldones.

―Pero, ¿qué pasa con el resto de la familia? ¿Has preguntado acerca de ellos?

Emmet se levantó.

―No tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Por qué eres tan insistente?

―Porque creo que permitiste al Sr. McCarthy distraerte de tu verdadero propósito de encontrar a tu familia.

―¿Cómo?

―Escapándote.

Emmet descubrió que estaba temblando.

―No te atrevas a juzgarme, no tienes ningún derecho.

―Tal vez no quisiste continuar la conversación porque era más fácil para ti creer que él no te quiere que tratar de hacer que te acepte.

Emmet tomó su sombrero y guantes.

―Maldito seas, Edward. ¡Ocúpate de tu propia familia y déjame en paz! ―Miró a su antiguo mejor amigo, que se limitó a sonreírle a cambio.

―Y ahí vas de nuevo. Huyendo cuando la conversación no es de tu gusto. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de defender y luchar por lo que quieres?

Emmet fue hasta él y se inclinó cerca, la ira rápidamente consumiendo el poco control que le quedaba.

―Luché por ti, Edward Masen, y ¿qué obtuve a cambio?

―No lo sé, ¿qué?

―¿Una poco saludable dependencia hacia un hombre que no sabe cómo amar y que descarta a la gente cuando ya no son de utilidad para él?

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

―¿Es eso lo que te di? Siempre pensé que te había dado una razón para seguir viviendo. Es decir, después de todo, es lo que tú me diste. ―Dio un paso atrás y se inclinó. ―Pero tal vez me equivoqué.

Emmet le devolvió la mirada, trató de olvidar el relámpago de dolor que había visto en los extraordinarios ojos de Edward.

―Edward...

―Te enviaré un mensaje si el señor McCarthy entra en razón y decide comunicarse contigo otra vez. No tiene la dirección de tu casa.

Emmet se inclinó también.

―No espero que eso suceda, pero gracias por la oferta.

Edward se alejó y se dirigió a la puerta, el epítome del elegante aristócrata.

―Disfruta del resto de tus vacaciones con los Beechams y espero volver a verte dispuesto a trabajar en un par de semanas.

No quedaba nada por hacer para Emmet salvo pasar por la puerta y salir a la calle. Seguía lloviendo y no había señales de ningún coche de alquiler. Salió, esquivando la hilera de pesados carros que salían de la fábrica de cerveza de la calle lateral y a los mendigos que los seguían por atrás. En los viejos tiempos habría hablado de sus problemas con Bella. Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en llegar a Rosalie y oírla sin evasivas enfrentar su situación.

Rosalie levantó la vista cuando el reloj sobre la chimenea dio las dos y la puerta de su sala de estar se abrió. Emmet estaba allí, su sonrisa forzada, con el pelo húmedo por la lluvia. Ubicó su libro al lado de la silla y se quitó las gafas.

―¿Vas a entrar?

―Si estás recibiendo visitas.

―Royce estaba de mal humor y se ha ido a su club y me dejó con mis propios planes, así que por supuesto que estoy recibiendo visitas. ―Hizo un gesto hacia la silla frente a ella y Emmet se hundió en ella. ―¿Cómo estuvo tu encuentro con Lord Masen?

―Mal, como de costumbre.

Ella alzó las cejas.

―¿Qué le dijiste?

―¿Asumes que la culpa fue mía?

―Yo no he dicho eso.

Ella le estudió, captando la dureza de su mandíbula y la ferocidad en sus ojos. Lo que fuese que había sucedido, él aún estaba enojado por ello. Él cruzó las piernas y apartó un pedazo de pelusa imaginaria.

―Lord Masen tuvo el descaro de decirme que la razón de que mi entrevista con el Sr. William McCarthy haya ido mal fue por mi culpa.

―¿Y cómo pudo llegar a esa conclusión?

―Porque yo me fui.

Rosalie se mordió el labio.

―Bueno, eso no es muy común en ti.

―Me dijo que no estaba dispuesto a luchar por lo que quería y que había aprovechado la primera ocasión para ofenderme e irme enojado.

―¿Y crees que tiene razón?

La miró fijamente.

―No lo sé. Cuando lo dijo, yo simplemente quería mandarle al infierno.

―Siempre es difícil cuando alguien nos obliga a mirar nuestro propio comportamiento, ¿no?

Él la lanzó una mirada penetrante.

―¿Estás diciendo que tiene razón?

―¿Y tú?

Emmet empujó la mano por su pelo.

―Infierno, Rosalie, no lo sé. Edward dice que yo debería haber hecho preguntas, averiguado si tengo otros parientes que aún viven.

―Eso ciertamente sería interesante de saber. Es incluso posible que las opiniones del Sr. McCarthy no representen verdaderamente a todos los demás miembros de la familia.

―Así que estás de acuerdo con Edward y crees que soy un cobarde que perdió la oportunidad de averiguar más.

―Eso no es lo que dije. Nosotros acordamos en ser honestos con el otro. Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar. ¿Has pensado en ponerte en contacto con el Sr. McCarthy otra vez?

Emmet se levantó y caminó por la pequeña habitación, con una expresión muy lejana a la calma. ¿Qué otra cosa había pasado entre él y Edward para ponerle sobre el borde y así de vulnerable?

―No necesito la familia McCarthy o los Masens en cualquier caso. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer una vida propia.

Rosalie apretó los labios.

―Por supuesto que sí, Emmet. De hecho, no nos necesitas a Royce o a mí tampoco.

Él detuvo su paseo.

―¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

―Tú no nos necesitas, pero eso no te hace falta para querernos. Todo el mundo quiere a alguien que lo ame y lo apoye.

Él la miró como si hablara una lengua diferente. Se obligó a sí misma a continuar.

―Pensé que podría sobrevivir a un matrimonio sin sexo hasta que quise un niño. ―Suspiró. ―Si no hubiera tomado la oportunidad de ti y Royce, me hubiera negado a mí misma los momentos más placenteros de mi existencia hasta ahora.

―¿Cómo has encontrado el coraje para tomar esa decisión, Rosalie? ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

―Porque me di cuenta que hacer algo era mucho mejor que no hacer nada. Tomar mi destino en mis propias manos tenía que ser mejor que lentamente marchitarme a causa de mi propio miedo e ignorancia.

Él miró hacia otro lado como si no pudiera soportar la sinceridad de su voz.

―No estoy seguro de tener tu coraje.

Trató de imaginar cómo se sentía, un hombre que no tenía familia, ni cariñosos recuerdos de su infancia, ni apoyo. Un niño forzado a una brutal esclavitud sexual luchando por convertirse en un adulto que entendía que el sexo y el amor no tenían que ser comprados o pagados. ¿Quién podría culparle si no estaba dispuesto a confiar su futuro a las incertidumbres de los demás?

Se levantó y se acercó a él, le tomó las manos frías.

―Pero vas a intentarlo, ¿sí? Royce y yo te ayudaremos.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre los de ella.

―Si el señor McCarthy contacta conmigo otra vez, voy a hablar con él.

Ella le acarició la suave mejilla y luchó contra las amenazadoras lágrimas. Él no tenía necesidad de verlas. Él tenía que ver su fuerza de voluntad, no el temor por él. Estudió su tenso rostro angelical. ¿Cómo había llegado a preocuparse tanto por un hombre que había conocido hacía sólo unas semanas? ¿Royce se habría dado cuenta de cuán atraída se sentía por Emmet y se preocuparía de que ella compartiera sus profundos sentimientos con este hombre en particular?

―Rosalie, ¿estás bien?

Ella sintió su propia piel caliente y rápidamente quitó la mano de su cara. Él la miró, su boca se curvó con una sonrisa burlona. Dios mío, era hermoso, sobre todo cuando hacía el amor con ella y Royce, especialmente entonces.

―Sólo estaba pensando en la sorpresa de cumpleaños para Royce mañana por la noche. ¿Aún deseas seguir adelante con eso?

Él ni siquiera parpadeó ante su abrupto cambio de tema.

―Por supuesto. Lo tengo todo planeado. ¿Todavía deseas formar parte de esto, verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le arrastró de nuevo a sentarse junto al fuego. Tocó la campana para el té.

―Lo estoy esperando con impaciencia. Creo que Royce lo disfrutará también.

―Yo creo que lo hará. ¿Dijo cuando iba a volver?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Tú conoces a Royce mucho mejor que yo. No tengo ni idea de lo que un caballero puede encontrar para hacer en Londres durante un día entero.

Emmet se reclinó hacia atrás, su rostro un poco más relajado.

―Después del club, podría ir a comprar un caballo a Tattersalls, y visitar a su sastre, hacer unas pocas apuestas en alguna parte, debatir en una casa de café. Las distracciones disponibles para los ricos ociosos son infinitas.

―A diferencia de ti.

―Desde luego. Yo por lo general estoy trabajando duro en mi oficina por ahora. Sólo salgo de mi crisálida para convertirme en una mariposa social los fines de semana y durante la noche.

―A pesar de lo que dices, Royce juega un papel importante en la gestión de sus estancias.

―No lo dudo. ¿Creías que lo estaba menospreciando?

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Estás muy a la defensiva en este momento. Por favor, no leas segundas intenciones en cada palabra que pronuncio.

Él la sonrió, la primera sonrisa real que le había visto a él en todo el día.

―Pido disculpas, Rosalie.

Él se echó hacia atrás cuando la criada trajo el té y lo puso sobre la mesa entre ellos. Rosalie le entregó una taza y sirvió la suya. Ella le miró sobre la tetera levantada.

―¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir?

Él parpadeó hacia ella.

―Sí.

―¿Sólo una simple disculpa sin ninguna explicación de por qué tienes razón todo el tiempo?

―Sí.

Ella le sonrió, dándose realmente cuenta de por qué le gustaba tanto.

―Gracias.

―¿Por qué?

Se encontró con su mirada, su expresión tan seria como la suya.

―Por ser tú mismo.

Un sorprendido placer destelló brevemente en sus ojos.

―Nadie nunca me ha dicho eso antes. Y recientemente he comenzado a dudar de exactamente quién y qué soy.

Ella dejó la taza, alargó la mano y cogió la de él.

―Tú eres Emmet, mi amigo y mi amante. ¿Es eso suficientemente bueno para ti?

La apretó la mano en respuesta, su voz ronca.

―Es más de lo que merezco.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese indicio de vulnerabilidad detrás del exquisito trabajado exterior, la tácita suposición de que era algo menos que digno de ser amado que cualquiera. Rosalie se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó.

―Lord Masen tenía razón, ya sabes.

Emmet dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

―Lo sé, pero no siempre me permito decirle eso. Nunca me dejaría olvidarlo.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 19**

Emmet se ajustó la corbata y la prendió en su lugar con un broche de cabeza de perla. Asintió con la cabeza hacia su inmaculado reflejo en el espejo. Nadie podría adivinar cuán vacío se sentía por dentro, cuán inseguro de todo lo que había creído una vez sobre sí mismo. Tendría que haberse quedado y escuchar el resto de lo que William McCarthy tenía que decir. En realidad no había excusa para su cobarde retirada.

En su corazón siempre había sabido que su madre debería haber sido abandonada por su familia. ¿Así que por qué era tan difícil de afrontarlo? Esto no lo hacía un hombre inferior. Si se hubiera quedado, podría haber obtenido una mejor conclusión, una justificación para su desprecio por William McCarthy. Frunció el ceño. En retrospectiva, algunas de las cosas que su abuelo le había dicho le parecieron como evasivas y ahora se preguntaba por qué.

Con un gran esfuerzo trajo sus pensamientos hacia el presente. El entretenimiento de esa noche le atraía. Una noche donde Royce recibiría el tipo de atención sexual que Emmet creía que él anhelaba, y Rosalie... se encogió de hombros en la ajustada chaqueta marrón que Adams dejó dispuesta para él. Rosalie disfrutaría inmensamente.

Su curiosidad sexual le inflamaba sus deseos, le daba ganas de complacerla, de idear nuevas formas de entretenerla de manera que ella no quisiera mirar a otro hombre nunca más. Nunca se había sentido así con una mujer antes. Sus dedos se detuvieron en los botones de plata de su chaleco.

¿Se habría dado cuenta Royce que había creado un rival para los afectos de Rosalie? Y si lo había hecho, ¿le importaría? Emmet tenía que asumir que los Beechams sabían lo que estaban haciendo con él. Parte de su atracción hacia ellos era su asombrosa honestidad e intimidad.

―¿Le veremos de nuevo aquí esta noche, señor McCarthy?

Emmet se volvió hacia Adams, quien sostenía su ropa descartada en el brazo.

―No estoy seguro, así que no esperen por mí.

―Por supuesto, señor.

―Adams hizo una reverencia. ―Les diré a los otros miembros del personal también.

Después que Adams salió, Emmet examinó los tonos grises de buen gusto de su alcoba, recordó que Sara había insistido en que esos colores complementaban su pálida piel y ojos hermosos. El casi sonrió al recordarlo. Sara no había intentado contactar con él de nuevo. Su suposición de que él la encontraba repugnante por el embarazo, una suposición que él había optado por no corregir, parecía suficiente para mantenerla alejada.

Era extraño que Edward no lo hubiera mencionado durante su último enfrentamiento. Emmet recogió sus guantes y su abrigo largo. Tal vez Sara había mantenido ese dolor para sí misma, por temor a empeorar las cosas entre su marido y su más antiguo amigo. No es que las cosas pudieran estar mucho peores.

Corrió ágilmente hacia abajo de las escaleras dentro del pequeño corredor, donde Adams le entregó el sombrero. Había pasado la última noche aquí solo, preguntándose si los Beechams se las arreglarían para irse juntos a la cama sin él. La preocupación por ellos luchaba contra la frágil esperanza de que aún le necesitaran. Hizo una pausa en medio de una zancada. ¿Exactamente cuándo había dejado de ser esto un divertido desvío y llegado a ser tan importante?

―¿Señor McCarthy? Me acaban de informar que un mensaje fue entregado hace media hora. ¿Le gustaría verlo antes de salir?

Emmet vaciló, sus pensamientos ya adelantándose, anticipando los placeres que probaría con los Beechams. Le tendió la mano.

―Gracias. Dámelo.

El garabato distintivo de Edward cubría sólo una pequeña parte del sobre y se limitaba a sugerirle a Emmet que leyera lo que estaba adentro. Se quitó la capa exterior, vio la escritura desconocida y desplegó la hoja hacia fuera.

_Sr. __McCarthy, me temo que nos separamos en malos términos. Le agradecería que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con usted de nuevo. Por favor, reúnase conmigo en la oficina de mi abogado mañana a las once. Dirección adjunta. _

_Atentamente, William McCarthy_.

Emmet se quedó mirando el papel. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo una segunda oportunidad o el Sr. McCarthy había elegido el lugar de la reunión como una amenaza implícita de que tenía la intención de emprender acciones legales contra Emmet si seguía con su reclamo? El instinto le dijo que no fuese. Su promesa a Rosalie, y las palabras de Edward, quemaron en su mente y obligaron a su aquiescencia.

Levantó la vista hacia Adams.

―¿El Mensajero dejó una dirección de envío?

―No que yo sepa, señor, ¿quiere que trate de averiguar?

―No, está bien. Me encargaré del asunto por la mañana. ―Se puso el sombrero. ―Gracias, Adams. Si vuelvo a casa y no bajo las escaleras antes de las diez de la mañana, por favor, despiértame. Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches, señor, y disfrute de su noche.

Emmet sonrió salvajemente. Esa era su intención, especialmente cuando podría llegar a ser la última que había tenido.

Royce paseaba sobre la alfombra de la elegante sala de estar, la mirada fija en el reloj. Rosalie suspiró.

―¿Te podrías sentar, por favor? Me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

―A Emmet se le hizo tarde otra vez.

Rosalie comprobó el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea detrás de él.

―Sólo han pasado cinco minutos de la hora acordada. Podría haberse retrasado momentáneamente.

―Pero es mi cumpleaños.

―Así es. Y no te quejes.

Él le frunció el ceño, luego abrió la boca para responder cuando oyeron la familiar voz de Emmet en la sala de abajo. Rosalie se puso de pie y se sacudió la falda.

―¿Te das cuenta? Él está aquí.

―Ya iba siendo hora ―murmuró Royce cuando Emmet entró por la puerta, su expresión serena. Hizo una pausa y miró a Rosalie y luego Royce.

―¿Llego tarde?

Rosalie se adelantó para tomarle la mano.

―Llegas perfectamente a tiempo. Royce está siendo demasiado impaciente.

Emmet sonrió a Royce.

―Feliz cumpleaños. Creo que son treinta y cuatro.

Royce hizo una reverencia.

―Así es, aunque yo difícilmente me sienta tan viejo. ―Lanzó una rápida mirada a Rosalie. ―No puedo creer haber estado casado por casi la mitad de mi vida.

―Eso es difícil de creer. Aunque a veces pienso que nuestro matrimonio sólo comenzó verdaderamente cuando conocimos a Emmet.

Emmet le sostuvo la mirada, la calidez en sus ojos un elocuente testimonio de que él también se sentía así. Royce se aclaró la garganta.

―¿Vamos a salir esta noche entonces, Emmet? Rosalie pensó que tú tenías algo planeado.

―Sí. Nuestra noche comenzará y terminará en la casa de Madame Helene, ¿así que tal vez deberíamos empezar allí?

Rosalie se estremeció cuando se deslizó hacia la parte de atrás de las escaleras de servicio de Madame por detrás de Emmet. La casa del placer estaba ruidosa esta noche, las voces más profundas, el mismo aire de algún modo más peligroso. Al parecer la noche de los jueves eran principalmente para los hombres y no para los débiles de corazón. Emmet hizo una pausa para permitir que un par de borrachos juerguistas a medio vestir pasasen haciendo eses por el descansillo, antes de abrir la puerta de su suite de costumbre.

Dentro de la habitación, un fuego ardía en la chimenea, calentando un poco a Rosalie. Emmet encendió algunas de las velas y luego se inclinó ante ella.

―Tendrás que ponerte estas ropas.

Un conjunto de ropa masculina yacía sobre la cama. Rosalie fue a examinar el abrigo negro y el pantalón gris. Royce se inclinó contra el poste de la cama, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

―¿Rosalie se transforma en un hombre esta noche? ¿Esto es parte de mi regalo?

Emmet sonrió.

―¿El pensamiento te excita?

―Por supuesto que sí. Me encantaría verla cómo luce como un hombre.

―Ayúdala a quitarse la ropa, entonces, mientras yo trabajo en los arreglos finales.

Royce estaba tan ansioso por proceder que la había desnudado y quitado su vestido y corsé en cuestión de minutos. Se paró detrás de ella, sus grandes y hábiles manos descansando en sus caderas, su mirada fija en Emmet.

―Vamos a aglutinar sus pechos. ―Emmet le entregó un rollo de pequeñas telas a Royce. ―Envuelve esto alrededor de ellos.

Royce obedeció, su cálido aliento en su cuello mientras atendía a su tarea. Cuando terminó, sus pezones eran visibles a través del tejido transparente. Él golpeteó sobre uno hasta que se endureció.

―¿Está bien así?

Emmet se inclinó hacia ella, lamió el apretado pezón que Royce había excitado y lo atrapó entre sus dientes. Rosalie se estremeció.

―Perfecto.

Emmet se echó hacia atrás, arrojó una camisa blanca sobre la cabeza de ella y esperó hasta que se asentara alrededor de sus caderas. Royce se movió detrás de ella, su polla presionando en sus nalgas.

―Dios, esto me recuerda el ser castigado en la escuela. Mis pantalones caídos alrededor de los tobillos, las nalgas desnudas ante el balanceo del azote de la vara del maestro.

Ahuecó las nalgas de Rosalie en sus manos, llevándola hacia atrás con fuerza contra su ingle.

―Algunos de los maestros disfrutaban castigándonos. Otros utilizaban sus varas de otras maneras también.

―Estoy seguro que lo hacían, ―murmuró Emmet. ―El sistema inglés de escuelas públicas tiene mucho por lo que responder, ¿verdad?

Emmet se arrodilló a los pies de Rosalie y la ayudó a ponerse las medias y pantalones. Arrastró a los pantalones hacia arriba de sus piernas, haciendo una pausa antes de abotonarlos. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras él deslizaba una mano entre sus piernas.

―¿Húmeda ya, Rosalie? Royce, siéntela aquí. Imagina inclinándote sobre ella, empujando la camisa hacia un lado y llegando a ella.

Royce apretó los dedos en sus caderas.

―¿Puedo?

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

―Es tu cumpleaños. E imagina lo mojada que estará en nuestras aventuras de esta noche, tu semen goteando de ella, su sexo hinchado y abierto para el empuje de tu polla.

El sonido cuando Royce desabrochó su pantalón fue fuerte en el silencio, tan fuerte como su apresurada respiración. Emmet soltó los pantalones de Rosalie, le dio el respaldo de una silla para sostenerse y se quedó a un lado.

El aire frío flotó por su parte trasera cuando Royce levantó la camisa. Su húmeda polla golpeó entre sus nalgas y luego se abrió paso a su interior. Rosalie gritaba mientras la llenaba. Sus profundos y duros empujes la hacían agarrarse del respaldar de la silla para mantener el equilibrio.

Emmet se movió más allá de su visión. Ella Intuyó que estaba detrás de Royce, su tranquila voz hipnotizante.

―¿Tal vez yo estaría mejor tocándote también, Royce? Diez latigazos por no hacer tu tarea correctamente, ¿o prefieres la vara o algo similar insertado en tu culo?

Royce dejó de moverse, su polla una gruesa, dura, temblorosa presencia, dentro de Rosalie.

―Tomaré todo lo que tú tengas para darme.

―No te muevas, entonces. Tengo la pieza perfecta de marfil para ti.

Una repentina esencia de aceite de naranja, un gemido de Royce y un empuje hacia adelante de sus caderas cuando Emmet, obviamente, cumplió su promesa. Rosalie se quedó quieta cuando Royce comenzó a moverse de nuevo, sus empujes más urgentes, su ritmo lentamente desintegrándose cuando su placer se construía junto con el de Rosalie.

Emmet volvió a aparecer frente a ella y abrió su pantalón.

―¿Mi polla en tu boca también, Rosalie, para completar el cuadro? ―Se puso de rodillas sobre la silla, que la anclaba contra el peso de Royce y apuntó la polla a su boca.

―Dios, Emmet, puedo verla tomándote. Puedo ver su boca trabajando sobre ti.

Rosalie cerró los ojos, se concentró en las dobles penetraciones, se permitió disfrutar de la sensación. Si esto era sólo el comienzo de la noche, ¿qué otra cosa iba a venir? Royce lanzó un gemido y su polla se derramó profundamente en su interior, enviándola a su propio orgasmo mientras Emmet inundaba su boca.

Después de que Royce se retiró, Emmet terminó de vestirla, sus manos demorándose entre sus piernas mientras acomodaba la larga camisa en un convincente bulto en la parte delantera de su pantalón. Sus nudillos deliberadamente rozaban su ya sensible capullo mientras trabajaba. Royce se paró más cerca y ofrecía sugerencias. Mientras hablaba, él tocaba su semen que estaba chorreando de su sexo y lo extendía sobre su piel como si fuera una loción.

En el momento en que estuvieron listos para salir, Rosalie ya estaba nerviosa, sus nervios encrespados, sus sentidos alertas y listos para lo que sea que Emmet había planeado para ellos. Royce la tomó la mano, la apretó con fuerza, con la cara más animada de lo que lo había visto nunca. Justo antes de que Emmet abriera la puerta, Royce le abrazó y le besó duro. Rosalie se unió a ellos, besándoles a ambos hasta que Emmet se apartó. Su respiración estaba tan apresurada como la de ella.

―Si no detienen esto, nunca vamos a salir de esta habitación. ¿Quieren quedarse aquí?

Royce miró a Rosalie. ―Es tentador, pero estoy más interesado en dónde vamos a ir ahora y cómo le irá a Rosalie en nuestro mundo.

―Estoy de acuerdo. Salgamos.

Emmet abrió la puerta y se inclinó en una cortés reverencia.

―Después de vosotros, señores.

Rosalie se sentía extraña sin sus enaguas. Con los pantalones podía dar pasos mucho más largos. Cuando salieron de lo de Madame, trató de imitar la señorial arrogancia de Royce. Hacía frío, pero brillaba afuera, las estrellas se veían en el cielo azul tinta, así como una luna llena. En cuestión de segundos también descubrió que la ropa de los hombres era más cálida. No había brisa debajo de sus faldas o brazos desnudos, solo sólidas telas desde el hombro hasta los pies.

Royce y Emmet se apostaron a cada lado de ella, sus grandes cuerpos presionado contra el de ella, rodeándola con su fuerza y protección.

―Pensé que deberíamos comenzar en la Taberna del Ganso Dorado bajando por el Támesis. ¿Qué piensas, Royce?

―Una excelente opción… suficiente multitud como para que nadie preste especial atención a Rosalie, y sin embargo no tan atestado como para que la violencia sea un problema.

Rosalie fue conducida a lo largo de estrechas calles que descendían hacia el inconfundible olor del río. Sus botas resonaban en las calles adoquinadas. Hundió la cara en la manga de Royce al pasar el desierto mercado de pescado. Montones de desechos de vísceras y tripas proporcionaban una resbaladiza adición a la calzada ya sucia.

En el interior del Ganso Dorado, todo era asombrosamente brillante y acogedor. El bullicio de las voces de los habitantes de Londres y el olor del humo y el alcohol suministraban un aire viciado casi impenetrable en algunos puntos. Royce maniobró a Rosalie contra una pared cerca de donde un juego de dados se estaba desarrollando. Emmet le tocó el hombro.

―Voy a ir a buscar algunas cervezas.

Rosalie le vio cruzar su camino hacia la barra, su pelo rubio brillando en las lámparas de aceite, una sonrisa lista para cualquier persona que lo saludara, incluso las putas. Royce la mantuvo cerca, un brazo colgando casualmente alrededor de sus hombros. Ella estiró el cuello para mirar el partido.

―Cuidado, Rosalie.

―No me llames así. Se supone que debo ser un hombre.

―¿Cómo te gustaría que te llame, entonces?

Ella frunció el ceño.

―Tom es un buen nombre.

―Será Tom, entonces. ―Royce envolvió su mano y volvió su atención al juego de los dados. Él intentaba mantenerla atrás, pero ella esforzaba cada músculo para ver más allá de él. Con una suave maldición, revirtió sus posiciones, dándole la mejor vista. Le mordió la oreja.

―Ni siquiera pienses en unirte al juego. Estarían sobre ti en un segundo.

―Probablemente me golpearían todos, eso es seguro. Si sólo supiera cómo jugar. ―Ella le miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con su ceño y una sonrisa. ―No iba a hacer nada tan estúpido. Sólo quiero mirar.

Él se relajó ligeramente, su mano oculta ubicada sobre la curva de su trasero. ―Sólo recuerda, _Tom_. Si lo intentas, voy a colorear tu pequeño trasero.

―¿Realmente disfrutabas ser golpeado en la escuela, Royce?

―Sí, aunque no es que me guste el dolor tanto como los efectos. El dejarme tomar, la decisión de permitirle a otro usarme sexualmente me hace sentir libre. ―Frunció el ceño. ―Ahora sueno como una mujer.

―No, no lo haces. Suenas como un hombre que sabe lo que quiere. ―Ella tomó aire para tranquilizarse. ―Y yo no puedo darte eso, ¿verdad?

―Probablemente no.

―¿Quieres probar?

Le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos castaños considerándolo.

―No estoy seguro.

Emmet llegó con tres jarras de cerveza y le entregó una a cada uno de ellos. Royce le puso una mano sobre su brazo.

―Voy a hacer una apuesta. ―Le dio una fuerte palmada a Rosalie en la espalda. ―Cuida de mi querido Tom, aquí.

Emmet estudió el rostro de Rosalie.

―¿Interrumpí algo importante?

―En realidad no, yo quería ver si podía lograr que Royce admita que él realmente no quiere que yo trate de darle el tipo de sexo que él necesita.

Ella probó la cerveza, arrugó la nariz con repugnancia y bebió otro renuente sorbo.

―¿Qué tipo de sexo es ese?

―El tipo del que él está agradecido de ceder el control a alguien que podría hacerle daño.

―¿Y no puedes hacer eso por él? ―Su tono era amable y no sentencioso.

―No. ¿Cómo se puede herir a la persona que amas?

La sonrisa de Emmet era amarga.

―Tú puedes hacernos daño de muchas maneras.

―¿Pero de esta manera? ¿Rompiendo físicamente a alguien a tu voluntad?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Yo nunca he disfrutado de eso, pero puedo ver que Royce lo hace. ―Él chocó jarras con ella. ―Esta noche tengo la intención de mostrarte cómo puedes ayudarle a alcanzar sus necesidades sexuales sin recurrir a la completa dominación.

―No quiero hacerle daño, Emmet.

―Entonces, puedes mirar. No tienes que participar.

Un rugido de triunfo y una serie de gemidos emergieron del juego y el círculo se rompió, expulsando a un sonriente Royce. Él se acercó despacio.

―Aquí tienes, Tom. ―Le entregó un montón de monedas. ―Tus ganancias.

―Pero yo ni siquiera te pedí que apostaras para mí.

―Si yo no lo hacía, hubieras ido tú, ¿no?

Ella le miró fijamente.

―Me conoces demasiado bien.

Su expresión se suavizó.

―Por supuesto que sí. Hemos estado casados por mucho tiempo.

Ella bajó la cabeza, preocupada por la gente de alrededor mientras embolsaba el dinero hasta que él empezó a hablar con Emmet. Él la amaba a su manera y trataba de darla lo que ella quería. Le había dado a Emmet, ¿no? Y la promesa de un bebé. Probablemente las cosas no eran tan ajenas a él como sus necesidades a veces lo hacían sentir hacia ella. ¿Cómo ella no iba a intentar ofrecerle algo a cambio? Se puso de puntillas para susurrar en el oído de Emmet.

―He cambiado de opinión. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar esta noche.

Él apretó su hombro, su sonrisa llena de aprobación. Royce la sonrió también.

―Aparentemente, hay una pelea de gallos en La Campana y La Vela, a dos calles de distancia, seguido por algo de boxeo. ¿Queréis que vayamos a ver?

Rosalie fue la primera que dejó la jarra.

―Eso sería maravilloso.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 20**

―¡Corre!

Rosalie salió corriendo después de Royce, Emmet justo detrás de ella, sus pies tropezaban en la acera por las botas desacostumbradas. Emmet la tomó del brazo para sostenerla y la arrastró con él hasta que los enojados gritos detrás de ellos fueron amortiguados. Luchando por respirar, Rosalie se apoyó contra la pared del ensombrecido pasillo. Royce se llevó un dedo a sus labios.

―Shh.

Los faroleros apresurados pasaban aún murmurando amenazas e insultos acerca de los ociosos aristócratas y tiraban piedras. Rosalie apretó los dientes sobre su labio inferior cuando un repentino deseo de reír se estremeció a través de ella. Levantó la vista, captando el brillo de los blancos dientes de Royce cuando él la sonrió y apretó su rostro contra su pecho para acallar su risa. Ella era una respetable mujer casada. ¿Cómo había terminado ocultándose en un pasillo con dos hombres que realmente deberían saber mejor que burlarse de los empleados municipales?

Qué noche. Había odiado la pelea de gallos, incluso más que el boxeo. Por lo menos los hombres, a diferencia de los gallos, podrían decidir si deseaban o no luchar. El olor de la sangre y el aserrín y la amargura de la derrota permanecerían en la parte posterior de su garganta y en sus pensamientos durante días.

Emmet se acercó por detrás de ella, las manos apoyadas en la pared, atrapándola entre él y Royce. Besó la garganta de Rosalie, luego la boca de Royce, un demoledor beso que lo tuvo a Royce silbando una maldición y lo besó en retribución. Atrapada entre los dos, Rosalie rápidamente fue consciente del momento en que el beso pasó del juego a la pasión, cuando las dos pollas erguidas se frotaron contra su vientre y nalgas. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor del cuello de Royce y lo mantuvo apretado mientras se movían juntos en un sensual abrazo sin palabras.

Royce deslizó la boca sobre la suya, el beso tan áspero y salvaje como el que había compartido con Emmet. Rosalie no se resistió cuando su lengua empujó dentro de su boca y los dedos le sujetaron la parte posterior de la cabeza para sostenerla exactamente donde quería. Tan impulsiva ahora como él, empujó una mano entre ellos y le frotó la polla, la otra la llevó a su espalda para acariciar a Emmet.

La boca de Emmet estaba en la de ella ahora, sustituyendo la de Royce. Ella trató de pararse en puntas de pie, anhelando el firme contacto de una excitada polla entre sus piernas para aliviar el dolor cada vez mayor. Royce la levantó hasta que la punta de su erección conectó dentro de su sexo. Ella se movía frotándose en su contra, de repente demasiado consciente de la gruesa tela entre ellos que embotaban sus reacciones.

―Por favor, Royce; por favor, Emmet.

Ella gimió cuando Emmet le desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó exponiendo su trasero. Royce la sostuvo con una sola mano mientras abría sus propios pantalones, su húmeda polla quedó liberada y luego desapareció en su interior. Ella luchó para ampliar la abertura de sus piernas, pero sus pantalones la mantenían cautiva. La polla de Emmet dio un golpecito a sus nalgas y se deslizó en su culo.

Él la sostenía también, un brazo apretado alrededor de sus caderas, el otro en torno a Royce. Ella trataba de moverse, no podía cuando ambos la llenaban tan profundamente.

―Rápido y duro, Royce, así como te gusta, y luego volveremos a lo de Madame y terminaremos nuestra noche.

Rosalie se entregó a la dicha de ser follada, la única palabra que realmente se ajustaba a la imposiblemente excitante situación. Estaba en un lugar público vestida de hombre, huyendo de una muchedumbre enfurecida, y dos hombres estaban dentro de ella. ¿Podría alguna vez haberse creído capaz de esto tres meses atrás? Ahogó un grito en el hombro de Royce cuando su clímax sacudió a través de ella. Tal vez no, pero no iba a cambiar ni una sola cosa.

Para cuando regresaron, la casa de Madame Helene estaba más tranquila, el ruido en los salones había bajado a un suave zumbido. Mientras caminaban por las habitaciones, Rosalie trató de no mirar a los hombres enredados unos con otros, o incluso más extraño, los hombres vestidos de mujer que abiertamente ofrecían sus servicios.

Para su sorpresa, Emmet no les llevaba de vuelta a su habitual habitación azul, sino que subió otra serie de escaleras dentro de un pequeño nivel superior.

Se detuvo en la tercera puerta y miró a Rosalie.

―Si estás cansada, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que te vayas.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Él olía a sexo, cerveza, y a ella y a Royce. ¿Cómo podía no apoyarlo en el resto de la velada que había planeado?

―Quiero quedarme y ayudar.

―¿Estás segura?

Royce se aclaró la garganta.

―¿Podemos seguir con esto? Quiero follar en una cama, no en otro pasillo.

Emmet abrió la puerta. La pequeña habitación estaba casi en penumbras, las paredes de un rico rojo oscuro, la única cortinada ventana vestida de negro. Un candelabro colocado junto a la cama ensombrecía más la sala que lo que la iluminaba. En el centro del desprovisto piso de madera había un gran aparato de madera en posición vertical.

Royce vaciló en el umbral hasta que Rosalie le empujó dentro de la habitación. Tragó saliva mientras giraba la estructura, tocó la madera con las puntas de los dedos. Emmet le miró.

―¿Esto es parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños?

―Si quieres que lo sea.

Royce se detuvo y giró para mirar a Emmet.

―¿Por qué creerías que estaría interesado en ser... restringido de esta manera?

―Porque he notado ciertas cosas acerca de tu comportamiento sexual que me llevan a creer que lo harías. ―Emmet se acercó. ―¿Has visto uno de estos antes?

Royce asintió con la cabeza, su mirada fija en las cadenas y grilletes que caían desde lo alto de la estructura de forma rectangular.

―Sí, en Jamaica. El capataz que me entrenaba tenía uno.

Rosalie contuvo la respiración cuando Royce se pasó la lengua por los labios.

―¿Te entrenó con esto?

―Sí, entre otras cosas.

―Entonces sabes lo que quiero hacerte.

Rosalie se sentó en la esquina de la cama que estaba cubierta con sábanas de seda negras, enfrentando a Royce y observándole desvestirse. La piel de su musculosa espalda brilló cuando se inclinó para quitarse los pantalones y las botas. Su pene ya estaba erecto y húmedo. Se incorporó y fue a pararse entre los postes de madera, donde Emmet le esperaba.

―El capataz. El que te "entrenó". Háblanos de él.

―Cuando llegué a la plantación de azúcar, mi tío me envió a trabajar para este hombre. Su nombre era Sr. Robert Hodges.

Emmet tomó la muñeca izquierda de Royce, le ajustó las esposas alrededor e hizo lo mismo con la derecha.

―¿Y qué te hizo hacer el Sr. Hodges? ¿Te obligó a tener sexo con él?

―No, no fue así.

Emmet tiró de la cadena unida a las esposas, levantando los brazos de Royce por encima de su cabeza y envolviendo la cadena firmemente alrededor del soporte de madera. Royce respiró hondo, apretando los músculos de su estómago. Su polla se hizo aún más grande.

―En ese momento de mi vida, yo no me sentía inclinado a escuchar a nada ni a nadie sobre lo que tenían que decirme. Yo tenía diecinueve años, había sido desarraigado de todo lo que amaba, obligado a casarme y a vivir una mentira. Robert no era mucho mayor que yo. Creo que estaba a punto de cumplir los veinticinco. Yo traté de hacerle la vida lo más difícil posible.

Emmet se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco e indicó a Rosalie que debería hacer lo mismo. Caminó detrás de Royce, deteniéndose para acariciarle las nalgas. Rosalie se mordió el labio cuando los músculos de Royce se apretaron mientras Emmet le tocaba.

―Y ¿qué hizo él entonces?

Royce sonrió.

―Finalmente, perdió la paciencia conmigo y me empujó sobre la mesa para darme la paliza que me merecía. Él me bajó los pantalones, me dio diez golpes con el látigo y yo...

Emmet dio un paso atrás dentro de las sombras junto a Rosalie y le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

―¿Y tú qué hiciste?

―Me corrí por completo sobre su escritorio.

Rosalie se estremeció cuando el dedo de Emmet ahondó en su carne.

―¿Qué hizo él entonces?

―Me hizo limpiar el lío y me dio diez golpes más, esta vez doblado sobre una silla.

―¿Y tú te corriste otra vez?

―No, porque él me dijo que no lo hiciera.

Emmet se alejó de Rosalie y regresó a Royce, un delgado látigo en su mano. Rosalie se puso tensa cuando arrastró la punta del látigo sobre el estómago de Royce, la ingle y las nalgas.

―Si te doy diez golpes, ¿prometes no correrte?

Royce se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

―¿Qué pasa si fallo?

―Entonces te daré diez más.

Royce bajó la cabeza y amplió su postura como si anticipara los golpes. Emmet miró a Rosalie.

―¿Quieres pegarle?

Ella se quedó mirando el látigo y sacudió la cabeza. Se tragó su miedo repentino.

―¿No vas a hacerle daño, verdad, Emmet?

―¿Royce?

―No lo hará, Rosalie. Yo quiero esto. Quiero que él me toque así.

Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de sí misma cuando Emmet se puso detrás de Royce y levantó el látigo. Royce no se inmutó hasta el séptimo golpe. El único sonido, aparte de su respiración y el silbido del látigo, era el goteo constante del líquido pre-seminal de su polla sobre el suelo de madera.

―Rosalie, ven y observa.

A regañadientes se unió a Emmet y vio la espalda y los glúteos de Royce. Líneas rojas y delgadas estropeaban su piel, pero no había sangre.

―¿Estás bien, Royce?

Él asintió, sus manos apretadas en puños por encima de los grilletes. Emmet colocó el látigo sobre la cama.

―¿Cuándo el señor Hodges decidió follarte?

Royce hizo una mueca.

―Cuando se cansó de mis súplicas.

―¿Tú le pediste que te hiciera eso? ―Dijo Rosalie.

―Él sabía lo que yo quería. Él también sabía que era necesario que tomase la decisión por mí mismo o de lo contrario podría haber desatado el infierno con mi tío, si yo cambiaba de opinión.

―Por supuesto, el señor Hodges tenía un trabajo y él, probablemente, no podría darse el lujo de perderlo.

―Robert era como yo. El hijo menor de una familia noble que había fracasado por no estar a la altura de las expectativas, y fue enviado al extranjero para que tratase de hacer algo de sí mismo.

―Y entonces te conoció.

―Sí, así fue, y me enseñó más sobre sexo y deseo de lo que yo jamás hubiera creído posible.

Emmet acarició la mejilla de Royce, rozó un beso sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

―¿Qué más puso en práctica contigo, Royce? ¿Jugaba juegos contigo, te atormentaba hasta que pensabas que no podías seguir, te hacía suplicar?

―Todas esas cosas. A veces, cuando trabajábamos juntos, él constantemente se frotaba contra mí, tocaba mi pene, apretaba mis bolas, retorcía mis pezones hasta que yo estaba duro y húmedo y luego él me mantenía así durante todo el día hasta que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera.

―¿Qué quería?

―Follarme. Hacerme gritar su nombre cuando me corría.

―¿Él te introdujo en el sometimiento?

―Él decía que yo necesitaba disciplina. Era otra manera de hacerme esperar, de hacerme rogar.

Emmet salió de las sombras, el anillo de cuero para la polla que había elegido con Rosalie en la mano. Royce lo miró. Su respiración se aceleró y sus pupilas se dilataron, decolorándose de marrón a negro en la luz parpadeante.

―Rosalie, ayúdame con esto.

Ella vaciló, miró a Royce. Él encontró su mirada.

―Por favor, Rosalie.

Ella se arrodilló junto a Emmet cuando él le mostró los desabrochados círculos conectados de cuero.

―Estas dos cosas van alrededor de los testículos, la tercera alrededor de la base de su polla.

―Recuerdo.

Emmet miró hacia arriba a Royce.

―Rosalie me ayudó a escoger esto para ti en un almacén Oriental en Southampton.

―¿Rosalie lo hizo? ―Royce soltó el aire. ―Bien por ella.

Ella cuidadosamente encerró una de sus bolas con la correa de cuero y la abrochó. Emmet hizo lo mismo con la otra y luego pasó un dedo hacia abajo de la esforzada polla de Royce.

―Pon el último alrededor de la base de su polla. No te corras, Royce.

Cuidadosamente colocó la gruesa banda de cuero alrededor de su eje y jaló a través de la hebilla. Royce gimió cuando ella vaciló.

―Más apretado, querida Rosalie, haz que duela.

Echó una mirada dubitativa a Emmet, que asintió con la cabeza.

―Lo haré yo si tú no lo deseas.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Iba a hacer esto por Royce aunque la matase. Sus manos temblaban mientras apretaba todas las hebillas. Sus dedos volviéndose resbaladizos con su pre-semen. Él gimió, un profundo sonido en su garganta y su polla empujando hacia su rostro.

―¿Qué más conseguimos para él, Rosalie?

Saltó cuando Emmet se arrodilló detrás de ella, sus dedos acariciando sus pechos cubiertos. Sus pezones se endurecieron en un pico de dolor.

―No me acuerdo.

Él se rió entre dientes, el sonido suave en su cuello.

―No te preocupes, voy a buscarlo.

Emmet la dejó de rodillas allí delante de Royce, mirando a su polla. Ella apartó una gota de líquido de la punta.

―¿Te duele, Royce?

―Es apretado. Atrapa la sangre en mi polla, me hace mantenerme más duro durante más tiempo.

―Y ¿te gusta?

Sonrió.

―¿A ti que te parece?

Estudió sus rasgos. No parecía tener dolor. Emmet la entregó un frasco de aceite perfumado.

―Ven y ayúdame.

Se levantó tambaleándose y siguió a Emmet a la parte posterior del armazón.

―Abre el aceite y cubre tus dedos con él.

Ella le obedeció, su mente fascinada por su confianza y por la extraña sensación de poder que ella sentía cuando miraba a Royce atado delante de ella. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que su grande y audaz marido disfrutaría de ser amado de esta manera? Y era el amor, no el odio lo que ellos compartían.

―Desliza tus dedos dentro de él.

Ella vaciló, su mano rozando apenas las nalgas de Royce.

―Por favor, Rosalie ―murmuró Royce.

Cerró los ojos y deslizó dos dedos dentro de él. Él gimió y movió las caderas, empujando los dedos más profundamente.

―Más, Rosalie, dame más.

Ella miró a Emmet, que estaba observando atentamente. Le entregó el grueso falo de jade que había comprado en Southampton.

―Prueba con esto.

Ella quitó los dedos y lentamente deslizó el jade unas cuantas pulgadas. Royce arqueó la espalda y gimió.

―Dios, eso es bueno.

Emmet le tocó el brazo.

―Ahora muévelo hacia delante y hacia atrás como una polla real mientras yo lo asisto. ―Ella esperó tensamente hasta que Emmet se arrodilló delante de Royce y lamió la impaciente polla de Royce.

―Ahora, Rosalie.

Ella comenzó a deslizar el falo adentro y afuera, estirando el cuello para mirar alrededor del torso de Royce cómo Emmet tomaba la polla de Royce en su boca y lo chupaba duro. Royce se estremecía y se mecía con cada brusco movimiento, sus bíceps estirados mientras él permitía a su cuerpo absorber sus atenciones. Él gruñó, con los músculos de los glúteos apretados.

―Detente, Rosalie.

Royce estaba jadeando ahora, el sudor brillaba en su pecho y espalda, su polla tan llena y púrpura que parecía doloroso. Emmet se levantó, dio un paso atrás, como si admirara su obra.

―¿El señor Hodges usaba juguetes contigo de esta manera?

―Sí.

―¿Cuánto tiempo pasaba generalmente antes de que llegaras a tu clímax?

Royce se estremeció.

―Tanto como él quisiera. Toda la noche. A veces me enviaba a casa insatisfecho y luego comenzaba de nuevo a la mañana siguiente.

―Admiro tu resistencia.

Rosalie se estremeció.

―Pero eso es cruel, ¿por qué le permitías hacerte eso?

―Porque me daba placer.

―¿Placer?

Emmet sonrió.

―El placer significa diferentes cosas para diferentes personas. Nunca disfruté lo que Royce está describiendo y probablemente tampoco lo haría. ―Él tiró el pezón Royce. ―Pero mírale, Rosalie. Le encanta cada segundo de esto.

Rosalie estudió el perfil de Royce. Es cierto que se había mordido el labio con fuerza, pero no estaba pidiendo ser puesto en libertad. Estaba rogando por más.

―Ven aquí, Rosalie. Deja el falo, a Royce le gusta ahí, ¿recuerdas?

Caminó alrededor de la estructura parándose junto a Emmet, quién lentamente le quitó la camisa y descubrió sus pechos. Se paró detrás de ella de manera que ella quedase frente a Royce, una mano acariciando sus pechos, y la otra dentro de su pantalón ahuecando su sexo.

―Está húmeda, Royce. Se mojó observándote. ¿Te complace eso?

Royce levantó la cabeza para mirar a Rosalie. Se lamió los labios.

―Sí.

―¿Le permitirías hacerte esto? ¿Inmovilizarte? ¿Azotarte?

―Sí, si ella quisiera.

Emmet besó el cuello de Rosalie.

―¿Y qué le darías a ella a cambio de tanta bondad?

Royce tragó saliva.

―Cualquier cosa.

Rosalie jadeó cuando Emmet deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella y comenzó a bombearlos hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Su pulgar se apoderó de su clítoris, enviándola dentro de un rápido clímax.

―Royce te daría cualquier cosa si hicieras esto por él, ¿no es bueno saberlo? Podrías mantenerle preparado y duro toda la noche hasta que estuviera desesperado por correrse y entonces permitirle hacerlo dentro de ti, permitirle derramar su semilla en tu interior y concederte hijos.

Rosalie miró a Royce, su cuerpo aún tembloroso por su clímax. Ella podría dominarle así. Si ella quisiera. Emmet quitó la mano fuera de su pantalón, frotó los dedos mojados en la boca abierta de Royce.

―Ella llegó a su clímax tan adecuadamente, ¿no? ¿No te gustaría que fueras ella? ¿Tu cuerpo estremeciéndose y disparándose dentro del placer mientras tu semen se derrama por encima de tu vientre?

―Dios, sí.

Royce movió los pies, lamió la crema de Rosalie de sus labios.

―Afortunadamente para ti, no somos tan exigentes como el señor Hodges. Dado que es tu cumpleaños, te permitiremos correrte. Él gentilmente empujó a Rosalie sobre sus rodillas. ―Tú toma su polla, yo me quedo con su culo.

Mucho más tarde, Rosalie se sentó sobre el regazo de Royce en el dormitorio de su casa. Emmet se había ido a casa, insistiendo en que tenía asuntos que atender en la mañana. Algo acerca de su explicación casual había molestado a Rosalie, pero él se había negado a aclararle más. Bebió el brandy que Royce la había dado y se quedó mirando al fuego.

―¿Estás realmente bien, Royce?

Él le sonrió, sus dedos jugando en su pelo corto.

―Esta es alrededor de la quinta vez que me has preguntado eso en la última hora. ―Extendió sus hombros, ubicándola más profundamente en su regazo. ―Me siento muy bien. Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.

Rosalie jugueteaba con la solapa bordada de su vestido verde.

―¿Crees que Emmet quería mostrarnos cómo podemos proceder sin él?

Royce dejó de tocar su pelo.

―Es posible. No lo había pensado así.

―No estoy segura de que si estaría cómoda haciéndote todas esas cosas por mí misma.

Él se rió entre dientes, el sonido reverberando en su pecho.

―Parecías disfrutarlo en ese momento.

―Sí, pero principalmente porque estaba observándoos a los dos, ¿me entiendes?

Él la tomó la barbilla con los dedos, mirándola a los ojos.

―Emmet tenía razón, ya sabes. Te daría tantos hijos como desees si tú pudieras por ti misma tratarme mal de vez en cuando.

―¿Cómo puedes bromear sobre algo tan importante?

―No estoy bromeando. Me encantaría que me amarrases e hicieras lo que quieras conmigo.

―¿Estás seguro?

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

―Sé lo que quiero, Rosalie, incluso si tú no.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Se echó hacia atrás, su mirada pensativa.

―¿Cuándo vas a admitir que te has enamorado de Emmet?


	22. Chapter 21

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 21**

Emmet se detuvo en la escalinata que conducía a la negra puerta principal de la oficina de bogados en Throgmorton Street. No les había dicho a los Beechams ni a los Masens a dónde iba. Edward podría haber leído el mensaje antes de mandárselo, pero era poco probable que se presentase considerando el estado actual de las cosas entre ellos.

Llamó a la puerta y ésta se abrió de inmediato. Un joven con una sonrisa encantadora, que le recordaba a Anthony, le introdujo en el interior. El pasillo estaba forrado con paneles de roble y pintado de un verde botella poco atractivo. Una delgada franja de la alfombra desaparecía en las entrañas de la casa y subía por la estrecha escalera.

—¿Ha venido a ver al señor Davies?

Emmet entregó su sombrero y guantes.

—Creo que sí, si es el abogado del reverendo William McCarthy.

—Así es, señor. Por favor, sígame.

Una interesante mezcla de humo de cigarro y alcanfor flotaron hacia afuera cuando el hombre abrió la puerta, haciendo lagrimear los ojos de Emmet. Entró en la pequeña oficina. El reverendo McCarthy estaba sentado a sus anchas frente al escritorio del abogado. Emmet aseguró su sonrisa más encantadora y sacudió la mano tendida del abogado.

—Buenos días, caballero. Espero no llegar tarde.

—No, en absoluto.

El Sr. Davies le hizo señas hacia una silla al lado de su abuelo. Era un hombre calvo gordo, de casi la misma edad que el reverendo, y llevaba ligada una peluca pasada de moda que posiblemente explicaba el olor peculiar.

—Estoy contento de finalmente hacerle conocido. He trabajado para esta rama particular de la familia McCarthy durante muchos años.

Emmet asintió con la cabeza a William y se sentó. El abogado los miró a los dos.

—El reverendo McCarthy tiene algunos objetos familiares que desea que usted tenga. Pensó que quizás se sentiría más cómodo reuniéndose en este entorno más neutral.

Emmet levantó las cejas al señor Davies.

—¿En serio? Tuve la impresión de que no quería reconocer que tenía conexión alguna con su familia en absoluto. ¿Por qué este repentino cambio de opinión?

William se inclinó hacia delante.

—Sr. McCarthy, la última vez usted se retiró antes de que yo pudiera explicarme correctamente. ¿Tendría por lo menos la cortesía de quedarse el tiempo suficiente para permitirme terminar?

Emmet dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Me disculpo por eso. Por supuesto que me quedaré.

William hizo un gesto hacia un pequeño cofre sobre el escritorio del abogado.

—Hay algunas cosas allí que pertenecían a su madre. Las cosas que dejó atrás cuando nos abandonó por última vez. Mi familia desea que usted las tenga.

—Gracias. Eso es muy generoso de su parte.

William se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada de valor, sólo unas cuantas chucherías propias de una niña y la miniatura que habíamos encargado para su decimosexto cumpleaños. No es que ella nunca lo haya visto.

—¿Puedo ver su foto?

El Sr. Davies rebuscó en la caja y sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo. Se la entregó a Emmet. Dentro había un marco dorado que rodeaba el retrato. Emmet miró durante un momento interminable la imagen de su madre a los dieciséis años. Podía ver el parecido tanto con él como con el hombre de más edad sentado a su lado.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se veía tan inocente, tan intacta.

—Ella era hermosa.

—Por cierto que sí, aunque quizás no utilizó su belleza con sabiduría.

Emmet puso el retrato nuevamente en su bolsa y lo arrojó sobre el escritorio.

—¿Por qué se enamoró?

—Lily no se enamoró. Sólo quería escapar de lo que ella consideraba una existencia aburrida. —William señaló a la caja. —Lea su diario. Explica exactamente lo que quería hacer y cómo tenía la intención de hacerlo.

—¿Está sugiriendo que lo hubiera hecho con cualquier hombre?

—Por desgracia, sí.

—¿Así que ni siquiera soy un niño del amor, sino que nací de la codicia y la ambición equivocada?

—Lily no amaba sabiamente. Parecía incapaz de comprender exactamente lo que significaba el amor.

—Parece más bien como yo.

William le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Lo dudo.

Emmet miró al anciano, vio las líneas de cansancio alrededor de su boca, las sombras bajo los ojos. Él no fue el único que sufrió aquí. Tenía que recordar eso.

—Gracias por las cosas de mi madre. ¿Hay algo más que quisiera decirme?

William frunció el ceño.

—No tenga tanta prisa, muchacho. He hablado con mi esposa y mis otros hijos y les gustaría conocerle.

—¿Con su aprobación? —Emmet no pudo contener el tono de sorpresa en su voz, ni siquiera lo intentó.

—Por supuesto.

—Por favor, perdóneme si esto suena irrespetuoso, pero si dejaron a mi madre fuera de sus vidas, la obligaron a una vida de prostitución y finalmente a abandonar el país. ¿Por qué me quieren reconocer ahora?

La cara de William enrojeció en un rojo intenso.

—Perdone, Sr. McCarthy, ¿me permite intervenir?

Emmet rompió su mirada lejos de su abuelo para mirar al abogado.

—El reverendo McCarthy no deseaba explicarle esto, pero ese no es el caso. Su madre se estableció en una casa de campo cercana a su antiguo hogar con una pareja para cuidar de ella y del bebé. También recibió una indemnización más que generosa de su padre.

—Quién no la deseaba oscureciendo su puerta.

—Una vez más, Sr. McCarthy, eso no es cierto. Lily insistía en que quería vivir su propia vida. Tengo cartas de ella en mis archivos que detallan exactamente cómo quería vivir y el subsidio que esperaba que su padre la pagara. Le invitamos a que lo vea. —Mr. Davies lanzó un suspiro. —Al principio, creo que ella tenía esperanzas de que su amante pudiera volver, encontrándola financieramente independiente y disponible y se retractase con ella.

Emmet deliberadamente se dirigió a su abuelo.

—Esto no es lo que me dijo antes. Usted dio a entender que usted tomó todas las decisiones para excluir a mi madre de sus vidas.

—Estaba tratando de proteger su memoria. Para que usted creyera que yo había tenido la culpa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pensé que podría ser mejor para usted tener algunos recuerdos inmaculados de su madre. —William hizo una mueca. —Mi esposa cree lo contrario. Ella insistió, con la impecable lógica femenina, que usted se merece saber la verdad y que tiene la edad suficiente para aceptarla.

Emmet asintió con la cabeza, su atención fija en el hombre mayor.

—Entonces ¿por qué mi madre dejó este paraíso?

William se movió en su asiento.

—Porque me negué a fingir que usted no existía.

—No entiendo.

A regañadientes, los pálidos ojos azules de William se encontraron con los suyos.

—Después de algunos años, Lily quería una temporada en Londres. Decidió que estaba cansada de esperar que su hombre volviera. Quería fingir que nada había sucedido y que era libre, y contraer matrimonio una vez más.

Emmet tragó saliva, una sensación de náuseas creciendo en su estómago.

—Cuando me negué, se escapó de nuevo, dejándole a usted detrás. Tratamos de convencerla de que volviera, pero fue inútil. Prefería usar su cuerpo y su belleza para conseguir lo que quería en Londres. Y Dios me perdone, decidimos que usted estaría mejor dónde estaba en lugar de callejear detrás de la estela de inestabilidad de su madre.

—Pero ella volvió por mí.

—Volvió, sí.

Emmet apretó los brazos de la silla.

—Cuénteme el resto. Prefiero escuchar todo.

—Ella quería más dinero, una dote para establecerse con un nuevo hombre que la había prometido casarse con ella. La recordé de su existencia y que tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de usted. Después de una larga discusión, accedí a pagarle el dinero si lo llevaba a usted con ella y lo incluía en su nueva casa y en su vida.

Emmet miró sus manos apretadas, su respiración era superficial, su enfoque se volvió sobre sí mismo. Había perfeccionado el arte durante su tiempo como esclavo cuando un cliente llegaba a ser demasiado exigente o a golpearlo muy duro. Sin embargo, nada podía impedir que oyera las palabras. Lentamente exhaló.

—El secretario de la oficina de envíos, dijo que mi madre afirmó no tener ningún dinero. Que me enviaba con sus familiares en Rusia para mantener mi seguridad. —Reconoció la mirada de William. —Mintió, ¿verdad? No tenía intención de llevarme con ella. Había decidido deshacerse de mí.

Emmet se puso de pie, caminó hacia la pequeña ventana mugrienta y se quedó mirando a la ocupada calle debajo. Todo parecía normal afuera, el viento soplaba entre los árboles, la gente corría a sus negocios. Se volvió cuando su abuelo se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento, Sr. McCarthy, Emmet, si me permites. Si hubiera sabido lo que quería hacer contigo, nunca le habría dado ese dinero. —William se cubrió el rostro con la mano. —Que Dios me ayude, pero elegí creer sus mentiras porque era más fácil que luchar contra ella. Ella todavía era mi hija, mi niña.

—No se culpe, señor. Comprendo perfectamente.

Pero él no lo hacía. ¿Cómo podía una madre hacer eso a su único hijo? ¿Él era tan difícil de amar? ¿Ella había visto algo en él y decidió que él no podría causarle más que dolor, por lo que era mejor dejarlo ir? Cristo, ¿cómo podía él despreocupadamente contemplar la creación de un niño con Rosalie y alejarse? ¿Estaba cortado con la misma tijera que su madre?

Se volvió de nuevo a las preocupadas caras detrás de él, fabricó una sonrisa y se inclinó.

—Estaría encantado de reunirme con su familia, reverendo McCarthy. Lo consideraría un honor.

No es que la invitación alguna vez llegara a materializarse, pensó cínicamente. ¿Por qué le querrían en sus vidas reviviendo dolorosos recuerdos de una hija que había hecho correr agua helada por sus venas y que tenía una implacable habilidad para hacerles daño a los que amaba?

William se puso de pie, su expresión angustiada, con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

—Tenía la esperanza de reservarme estas cosas, pero me di cuenta después de nuestra primera reunión que si yo me apegaba a mi historia y asumía toda la culpa, era posible que nos pierdas a nosotros otra vez. Y me encontré con que, a pesar de mis mejores intenciones, realmente no podría soportarlo.

Emmet dio unas palmaditas en el hombro del hombre de más edad.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerle frente a la verdad. Lo único que lamento es el dolor que mi madre les hizo pasar, y me disculpo por haberle malinterpretado.

William le apretó la mano y se aclaró la garganta.

—Te lo agradezco, mi querido muchacho. Voy a estar en contacto acerca de nuestra próxima reunión lo antes posible. —Se encogió de hombros. —Mi esposa está fuera de sí del entusiasmo ante la idea de que estés vivo.

Emmet hizo una pausa.

—Es cierto, recuerdo que usted me dijo que creían que estaba muerto. ¿Mi madre les dijo eso también?

La angustia en los ojos de William era suficiente para responder a la pregunta de Emmet.

Él palmeó el hombro del anciano y luego se volvió para estrechar la mano del señor Davies.

—Gracias por su ayuda. ¿Puedo llevar este retrato conmigo?

—Por supuesto. Y si usted deja la dirección de su casa a mi asistente me pondré en contacto sobre cualquier otro asunto legal que se presente.

—Voy a hacer eso. —Emmet miró a William, que se había hundido en su silla, su cara pálida y agotada, un visible temblor corriendo a través de su angosta forma. —¿Puedo acercarle a su próximo destino?

William hizo un gesto con su frágil mano.

—No, gracias, voy a quedarme sentado aquí por un rato y charlar con mi viejo amigo y luego me sentiré mejor. —Levantó la vista hacia Emmet, sus ojos sagaces. —Espero volver a verte. No dejes que los sentimientos acerca de tu madre arruinen una relación potencial con tu familia. No todos somos tan volubles en nuestros afectos como ella.

Emmet cogió la caja y se dirigió a las escaleras. Apenas recordaba al secretario y haber escrito su domicilio antes de encontrarse de nuevo frente a su propia casa, el cuadro aferrado entre sus brazos. Adams se reunió con él en el pasillo.

—Buenos días, señor.

Logró un movimiento de cabeza.

—Buenos días, Adams, voy a estar en mi estudio. Ocúpate de que no me molesten, ¿puede ser?

Su estudio estaba en penumbras, las cortinas aún no habían sido corridas a pesar de que un fuego ardía fulgurante en la chimenea. Él dejó la caja con cuidado sobre la mesa, se sirvió un gran vaso de brandy, lo bebió y se sirvió otro.

Llevó la botella de coñac más cerca del fuego y tomó asiento. Permitió que su cabeza caiga en sus manos. Había fantaseado con su madre, por supuesto. Imaginado que venía y le salvaba del infierno de su vida en el burdel, con sus cálidos brazos envueltos alrededor de él, protegiéndole y amándole.

A medida que crecía había usado a Edward como un sustituto para proveerle esas cosas. Puso el vaso en el suelo, cogió la botella en su lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se había puesto realmente borracho? Nunca, desde que había abandonado el opio y las orgías. Un anhelo por la inconsciencia de las semillas de amapolas se arrastró por encima de él. Sería tan fácil obtener alguna forma del narcótico para verse a través de su angustia.

Se lamió los labios, probó el brandy, deseaba el sabor amargo de la amapola en su lugar. Él bebió profundamente, se saludó con la botella. Su madre se sentiría orgullosa. Había resultado igual que ella, un cuerpo vendido a otros para su disfrute, un hombre incapaz de ser fiel y amar porque él anhelaba los excesos de la sexualidad.

—Mi madre era una puta. Y yo soy su verdadero hijo.

Dijo las palabras en voz alta, las dijo otra vez más fuerte, terminó el coñac y comenzó con el whisky. Cuando se volvió hacia la chimenea vio su reflejo en el espejo sobre ella. Sacó la miniatura de su madre y la estudió. Eran aún más parecidos de lo que él se había dado cuenta. Ambos bellas conchas vacías con tanta sustancia como el aire.

Se quedó mirando su rostro, las simples líneas de sus pómulos, el azul de sus ojos, y vio una máscara, un camaleón, una nada. Con una maldición, tomó la foto y la tiró contra el espejo. El cristal se hizo añicos y la pequeña imagen cayó al suelo. Cayó de rodillas entre los fragmentos de vidrio y se quedó mirando el marco agrietado. Apresurados pasos sonaron en el pasillo y Adams apareció en la puerta.

Emmet le hizo señas para que se vaya. Mañana llegaría lo suficientemente pronto para recoger los pedazos. Hoy le pertenecía a él, y a su miserable odiada compañía.

Rosalie golpeó más duro en el llamador de la puerta frontal de Emmet. Finalmente, un hombre vestido con una librea marrón abrió la puerta. Ella lo reconoció como el ayuda de cámara de Emmet y le ofreció una sonrisa brillante.

—Buenas tardes, señor Adams. Me gustaría ver al señor McCarthy.

Adams no se movió, su amable expresión apenada.

—Lo siento, _ma'am_, pero el señor McCarthy no recibe visitantes hoy. Tiene una pequeña indisposición.

—Yo no soy un visitante. Soy una amiga. ¡Usted me conoció el otro día! Por favor, dígale que Lady Beecham está aquí y él puede decidir si quiere verme por sí mismo.

Adams hizo una reverencia.

—Le preguntaré, milady.

Rosalie golpeaba el suelo con los pies contra el frío mientras esperaba a que volviera. Emmet no había regresado de su supuesta diligencia de negocio esa mañana y, en un arranque de valentía, Rosalie había decidido buscarlo ella misma. Eran ya casi las cuatro de la tarde y su impaciencia estaba creciendo.

La puerta se abrió un poco y vio un destello de color rojo sobre la mesa junto a la puerta. Curiosa ahora, ella empujó la puerta abriéndola totalmente y se centró en un par de guantes de mujer que yacían sobre la mesa. Ella apretó los dientes y salió al pasillo, se detuvo para escuchar el sonido de las voces y se dirigió a la derecha.

Esto en cuanto a que Emmet no veía a nadie. Ella puso la palma en la última puerta al final del corredor y empujó suavemente. Se abrió hacia adentro, dándole una excelente vista de Emmet sentado tras su escritorio y el elegante cabello oscuro de mujer meciéndose en la alfombra delante de él.

—¡Emmet, esto es ridículo! Edward ha admitido que él tuvo la culpa. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente volver con nosotros?

—¿Por qué no lo deseo?

Rosalie se dio cuenta que era la esposa de Edward, Bella, la que estaba allí, con los puños apretados, con el rostro rojo por la ira frustrada.

—¿Esto es debido a mi embarazo?

Rosalie se aferró al marco de la puerta. ¿ Bella Masen estaba embarazada? Un zarcillo de miedo acurrucado en su estómago. Emmet suspiró, con el rostro distante. ¿Él había hecho eso? ¿Ayudó a que la mujer quede embarazada y luego se alejó cuando ya no podían satisfacerlo sexualmente?

—Ya te dije cómo me siento acerca de tu embarazo.

—No, tú fingiste estar de acuerdo en que sentías repulsión por mí. Me permitiste creer lo que yo quería creer.

Emmet se encogió de hombros elegantemente.

—Yo no voy a volver, Bella. Y puedes decirle a Edward que lo digo en serio.

—¿Crees que he venido aquí como su mensajero? —La voz de Sara se rompió y Rosalie se mordió el labio. —He venido por mí, por lo que hemos compartido. Dios mío, Emmet, este niño podría ser tuyo.

Emmet apartó la vista de ella.

—No seas ridícula. No puede ser. Tú y Edward están casados. Cualquier niño que tengan es legalmente considerado su descendencia.

—¿Podrías negar a tu propio hijo?

Bella dio un paso adelante y Emmet se puso de pie.

—¿Por qué no? La gente lo hace todo el tiempo.

Rosalie frunció el ceño mientras él se balanceaba ligeramente. El aroma de las fuertes bebidas flotaba hacia ella. Varias botellas vacías cubrían la chimenea, así como los fragmentos de vidrios rotos. El espejo estaba ausente por encima de la repisa de la chimenea. Ella se puso rígida cuando Emmet la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Es lo mismo si entras, Rosalie. Escucharás mucho mejor.

—Siento interrumpir, pero la puerta estaba abierta.

Se encogió de hombros y habló como para sí mismo.

—Y yo sólo quería que me dejaran solo el día de hoy para disfrutar de un poco de auto-compasión. —Se centró en Rosalie. —Lady Masen ya ha forzado su entrada, a pesar de mis negaciones, ¿por qué deberías ser diferente?

La mirada de Bella Masen voló a Rosalie y ella se sonrojó.

—¿Quién diablos es usted y cómo se atreve a escuchar nuestra conversación privada?

Rosalie esbozó una reverencia.

—Soy Rosalie Beecham, la esposa de Royce Beecham. Su marido me debe haber mencionado.

Bella alzó la barbilla.

—¿Es usted la razón por la que Emmet no volverá a nuestra cama?

—No lo sé. Usted tendrá que preguntarle eso a Emmet. —Ella se volvió hacia él, con la esperanza de que su desesperada necesidad de que él confirme su relación no fuera demasiado obvia.

—No tengo intención de volver a la cama de nadie. Yo no soy un perro faldero para ser engatusado con golosinas, amenazas o halagos.

Rosalie se lo quedó mirando. Algo estaba muy mal. Parecía tan frágil como la taza de porcelana fina en la mesa frente a él. Encontró los ojos de Bella Masen y se dio cuenta que ella estaba igual de preocupada. Sara se aclaró la garganta.

—Todos nos preocupamos por ti, Emmet. Por favor, créelo.

Su sonrisa era fría, sus ojos aún más.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. La cuestión es, ¿importa eso?

Las manos de Rosalie se cerraron en puños.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Hizo una reverencia y se volvió primero a Bella.

—Tú has conseguido lo que querías, ¿verdad? A Edward, un título, un bebé en camino. ¿Por qué me necesitarías más?

—Porque tú eres mi amigo... mi amante.

—Cosas que tu marido tolera sólo porque te ama.

—¡No! No es así. Ya sabes cómo se siente acerca de ti Edward.

—¿Lo sé?

Su dura mirada regresó de nuevo a Rosalie.

—Y tú estarás encantada de darme la espalda a mí una vez que quedes embarazada, también, ¿no?

—No es así de simple...

—Lo es. Tu marido, como el marido de Bella, me solicitó que hiciera un trabajo para él. Los dos me conocen lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que proporcionar placer sexual fugaz es para lo que vivo.

Rosalie lo enfrentó, lo obligó a sostener su mirada.

—¿Proporcionar placer sexual es tu principal ocupación?

—Sí, satisfacer esposas, proporcionarles servicios sexuales adicionales. —Parecía aburrido, cansado, incluso. —Al parecer lo hago bastante bien.

—No puedo hablar en nombre de Lady Masen, pero nunca fue así para mí.

Sus cejas se levantaron.

—¿Estás segura? Tú querías un hijo y tu marido estaba dispuesto a todo para ayudarte a alcanzar ese objetivo, incluso tomar a otro hombre en su cama. No es que eso fuera una dificultad para él, por supuesto.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza en un intento de aclararla.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Está tratando deliberadamente de herirnos?

—Estoy tratando de salir de una situación que se ha vuelto intolerable para mí. —Hizo una reverencia a Bella. —¿Puedo sugerir que te vayas a casa ahora? Dile a Edward que podemos hablar de dividir el negocio en otra ocasión.

Bella apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el escritorio, como si tratara de acercarse a Emmet tanto como él se lo permitiera.

—No hagas esto. No es necesario. Vas a destruir a Edward.

—Y eso, por supuesto, es de lo que se trata todo esto, ¿verdad, Bella? La preocupación no es por mí, sino por tu marido.

Bella se irguió, dos manchas de color ardían alto en sus pómulos.

—No te entiendo en absoluto, Emmet, pero puedes estar seguro de que no voy a repetir una palabra de esto a Edward. Tú puedes arreglar tu propio lamentable lío.

Ella hizo una reverencia a Rosalie.

—A ver si puedes hacerlo entrar en razón. Me doy por vencida. Adiós, Emmet.

Rosalie, observó a Emmet con atención mientras Sara se marchaba, su cabeza bien alta, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Puedo entender si tú deseas cortar tu conexión con los Masens para poder continuar en una relación con Royce y conmigo, pero ¿necesitabas ser tan cruel?

Él la miró, su boca una rotunda línea apretada.

—No me estás escuchando, Rosalie. Dije que no deseaba ser el tercero en ninguna relación, y eso incluye a la tuya.

—¿Por qué?

Se hizo el silencio mientras se él evitaba su mirada.

—No estoy dispuesto a ser utilizado durante más tiempo.

Sus dedos se apretaron en su garganta.

—¿Te sientes utilizado?

—¿Lo encuentras sorprendente?

—Sí, lo hago. En todas nuestras relaciones siempre he tenido la sensación de que tú eras el que tenía la voz cantante, no yo o Royce.

—Royce me buscó. No he ido arrastrándome a él.

El auto-disgusto en su voz penetró en su alma.

—Nadie ha dicho que lo hicieras. Royce te preguntó si podías ayudarnos a reconciliarnos en la cama.

—Y a juzgar por la demostración erótica de anoche, he logrado ese objetivo, ¿no?

La frialdad barrió a través de ella, seguida por el primer indicio de ira.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que no significaba nada para ti?

Le dio la espalda, se acercó a la ventana.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? El sexo es sólo un juego.

—¿Y eso es lo que compartimos?

—Sí. Buen sexo, lo admito, pero sólo sexo.

Ella se humedeció los labios y miró fijamente su esquiva cabeza.

—Pero no lo suficientemente bueno como para que tú quieras quedarte y tener más de eso.

Se volvió hacia ella, su rostro una máscara blanda, sus ojos duros como piedras.

—¿No se me permite querer más en la vida? ¿Esperas que funcione como una prostituta sin goce de sueldo por tu placer y el de tu esposo por el resto de mi vida?

—Eso es injusto.

—¿Lo es? —Él se acercó, la furia emanando de la rigidez de su cuerpo. —Tú puedes controlar a Royce ahora, sabes el secreto. Vas a quedar embarazada pronto. ¿No es eso suficiente?

Ella tenía la garganta seca cuando lo miró. Royce le había dicho que le dijera a Emmet lo que sentía por él. No había manera de que ella quisiera arriesgarse a eso mientras él la miraba con tal disgusto.

—Quiero que seas feliz.

—Entonces déjame en paz.

Se alejó de ella y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. A pesar de que parte de ella quería escaparse llorando de la sala, Rosalie se quedó donde estaba. Emmet tomó su pluma y la ignoró. Ella escuchaba el rasguño de su pluma, el suave tic-tac del solitario reloj en la repisa de la chimenea.

Estudió su escritorio, vio la caja abierta y la agrietada miniatura retratada arrojada a un lado. Ella se acercó hasta que pudo adivinar de quien era la imagen. ¿Qué había sucedido desde anoche para cambiar todo? ¿Qué había hecho su abuelo? Tomó una precaria respiración.

—¿Deseas ponerle fin a nuestra relación, entonces?

La miró brevemente.

—Bien hecho, Rosalie. Finalmente me escuchaste.

—¿Te niegas a creer que cualquiera de nosotros se preocupa por ti?

Agitó su pluma como si no tuviese importancia.

—Hay un montón de otros matrimonios con los que podría inmiscuirme, ¿por qué iba yo a querer permanecer alrededor del tuyo?

—Ahora tú te contradices. Si la intromisión en los matrimonios es lo que anhelas, ¿cómo puedes protestar si se te trata como a una prostituta sin sueldo? —Su pluma se detuvo y ella dio un paso más. —¿Esto es porque has decidido que no mereces ser amado? ¿Es más fácil fingir que todas tus relaciones son simplemente sexuales porque en el fondo tienes miedo de que si le demuestras amor a alguien ellos podrían rechazarlo?

—No lo intentes y no me digas lo que estoy pensando.

—¿Lo que sucedió esta mañana con tu abuelo finalmente te convenció de que eres indigno de amar?

Emmet se levantó, la indiferencia en el rostro como una bofetada.

—Fuera, Rosalie.

Ella hizo una reverencia, luchando para evitar el temblor de su voz.

—Royce me dijo que te dijera que te amo, pero veo que no me creerías de todas formas, así que ¿por qué perder mi tiempo? —Ella se dirigió a la puerta. —Tienes razón, yo te usé, Royce te usó, pero eso no quiere decir que no hayamos llegado a amarte. Si tuvieras alguna confianza en ti mismo, tomarías ese amor y estarías condenadamente agradecido en lugar de empujarlo de vuelta a nuestras caras.

Él la miró fijamente, sus ojos tan tranquilos y vacíos que quería llorar.

—Y Emmet, si no te amas a ti mismo, no eres digno del amor que siento por ti, así que quizá esto es lo mejor. Adiós.

Corrió por la casa desierta y salió a la calle. Su coche la esperaba en la esquina de la taberna local, y se las arregló para encontrar su camino de regreso a él.

Después del corto viaje de regreso a casa, descubrió a Royce vistiéndose para cenar en su habitación. Su sonrisa de bienvenida murió como la miró.

—Gatita Rosalie, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Las lágrimas que ella se había negado a permitir que cayeran en frente de Emmet caían ahora, calientes lágrimas que escaldaban su seca garganta y sus mejillas.

—Emmet no nos quiere más. —Ella presionó su puño sobre su corazón cuando Royce la arrastró a sus brazos. —Me duele, Royce y no creo que esto vaya a parar.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 22**

Emmet tragó, probó la escoria de una noche de beber sin tregua y se quejó. Rodó sobre su espalda, se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama y se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí. Una franja de luz solar se deslizaba a lo largo de la gris colcha de seda y sobre su almohada, y cerró los ojos. Por lo menos no había sucumbido a sus deseos del opio. Adams había desobedecido sus expresas órdenes de ir a conseguirle algo, por lo que Emmet le estaba profundamente agradecido.

—Buenos días, señor.

Emmet se agrietó al abrir un ojo y vio a Adams llevando un cuenco de agua hirviendo, que colocó en la mesita de noche junto con una fresca toalla blanca.

—¿Tú me arrastraste hacia aquí arriba anoche?

Adams hizo una reverencia.

—Sí, señor. No quería que los otros criados o cualquier visita potencial lo vieran en su estado de ebriedad.

—Típico de ti, —Emmet murmuró mientras Adams abría la puerta y tomaba una bandeja de la doncella revoloteando afuera. El aroma del fuerte café asaltó su nariz. —No me harás comer nada, ¿verdad?

Adams descubrió la bandeja y desplegó una blanca servilleta almidonada con aire experimentado.

—Sólo café con brandy y algunas tostadas, señor. Esto debería aliviarlo.

Emmet se sentó, y arrastró la bandeja sobre las rodillas.

—Realmente eres un tesoro, Adams.

—Lo sé, señor.

—Y yo no tuve la intención de echarte anoche, tampoco.

—Me doy cuenta de eso, también, señor.

Emmet le sostuvo la mirada.

—Gracias.

—Lo vi luchar para dejar el opio una vez, señor. No tenía la intención de ver que suceda de nuevo.

—Gracias a Dios uno de nosotros tiene algo sentido común.

—En realidad, señor, en los viejos tiempos, si hubiera estado realmente desesperado, habría simplemente salido por sí mismo. Sabía que no haría eso anoche, señor.

—¿En serio?

—De hecho, señor, usted es un hombre mucho mejor que el crédito que se da por usted mismo.

Emmet tomó cautelosamente un sorbo de café que estaba rebajado con brandy. Su estómago se sacudió inestablemente y masticó un pedazo de pan. Es cierto, no había estado lo suficientemente desesperado como para contemplar salir de la casa en busca de un fumadero de opio. Tal vez estaba más maduro de lo que se daba cuenta.

Adams continuó acomodando la sala, disponiendo la ropa y preparándose para afeitarlo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Emmet miró alrededor de su confortable habitación. Si él renunciaba a su participación en el negocio de Edward, ¿podría darse el lujo de vivir así por más tiempo?

Empujó esa desagradable comprensión atrás y se concentró en conseguir algo de comida para su estómago. ¿Qué demonios había hecho ayer? Ah, sí, de una sola vez se había distanciado de todos los que habían pretendido cuidar de él. Su nueva vida lo esperaba, vacía y sin amigos, justo como él había querido. Dejó de comer. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿Creía realmente que él era tan carente de valor que nadie lo querría?

No, no era tan simple como eso. Él había hecho lo necesario para proteger a la gente que le importaba, aunque se quedara sin nada. Maldición, ¿Por qué siempre permitía dejarse manejar por las emociones de todos los demás? Debería sentirse satisfecho de sí mismo por hacer lo correcto en lugar de miserable.

Por supuesto, si William McCarthy estaba diciendo la verdad, tenía la posibilidad de reunirse con su familia recién descubierta. Frunció el ceño a su café. ¿Acaso siquiera quería ese velo de respetabilidad, de aceptación? ¿Se lo merecía? Su historia de vida era muy poco probable que la miraran con buenos ojos. Esclavo de un burdel, buscador de emociones, un completo bastardo...

Ahí estaba despreciándose otra vez, humillándose a sí mismo. Casi podía oír a Rosalie diciéndole...

—Un mensaje fue entregado esta mañana temprano, señor. ¿Quiere verlo?

Emmet asintió con la cabeza y trató de adivinar de quién sería. Los Beechams y los Masens podrían ser igualmente tenaces cuando se decidían. Y por Dios, que él ayer había hecho sin duda lo suficiente para merecer su ira. La nota era de Royce.

_Voy a estar esta noche en la casa de Madame a las diez. Aún me debes una media hora de tu tiempo de tu deuda original. _

_Beecham._

Emmet gruñó. Cómo le parecía a Royce que podría insistir en hacerle cumplir con su parte del trato. ¿Qué estaba esperando que Emmet haga? ¿Ofrecerle una última media hora de sexo? Visualizó la cara angustiada de Rosalie, la forma en que ella le había ofrecido su amor y la facilidad con que él lo rechazó...

Maldita sea, por supuesto, él se preocupaba por ella. ¿Era un completo estúpido? Se levantó torpemente de la cama, se vistió con una velocidad que le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su despacho. En su ausencia había sido limpiado, el hedor de alcohol reemplazado por el aroma de la cera de pulir. ¿Rosalie no había entendido que él no era digno de ella? ¿Qué él había sido dañado sin posibilidad de reparación? Ella tenía a Royce, quien a pesar de sus preferencias sexuales era un maldito buen esposo.

Emmet se derrumbó en su silla y puso su cabeza entre las manos. Salvo que él no quería que ella tuviera a Royce. Él la quería toda para sí mismo. Con un gemido, se frotó la cara hasta hacerse daño. Era mejor para todos si él se marchaba. Edward y Bella serían felices juntos y también lo serían los Beechams. Había sido una tontería dejarse involucrar emocionalmente con ellos. Había llegado el momento se encontrar a una persona propia para amar.

Buscó la miniatura de su madre, estudió su cara detrás del ahora agrietado cristal. A pesar de todas las ventajas en la vida, ella había hecho sus elecciones y probablemente vivido para lamentarlas. Tenía que perdonarla, o el conocimiento de que ella lo había abandonado seguiría desgarrando su alma. Rosalie tenía razón en una cosa. Tenía que aprender a amarse a sí mismo.

El reloj dio el mediodía y él hizo una mueca ante el jubiloso sonido. Escribiría al abogado de su abuelo. Solicitaría más información sobre el estado familiar y planearía un viaje hacia el norte. Eso le daría tiempo para superar a los Beechams y para que se olviden de él. Los Masens eran otra cosa. Arrastró un pedazo de papel hacia él, afiló su pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Rosalie miró a Royce, la aguja suspendida sobre su bordado. El salón de su casa daba a la calle, y el vidrio reflejaba la inestable oscuridad del cielo, haciendo que la habitación se llene de sombras.

—¿Vas a hacer qué?

—Encontrarme con Emmet en lo de Madame. Todavía me debe una media hora de su tiempo.

—¿Y crees que irá?

Royce alzó las cejas.

—Por supuesto, si él es un hombre de honor.

Rosalie colocó la costura de nuevo en la cesta.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo vas a hacer en esa media hora?

—Tener sexo con él.

Ella se puso de pie.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Royce le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Rosalie, no chilles de esa manera, es muy indecoroso. Voy a hacerle creer que es lo que quiero, cuando en realidad voy a estar tratando de persuadirlo para que vuelva con nosotros.

—Utilizando el sexo. No va a funcionar. Él no quiere ser utilizado.

—Rosalie...

Ella secó una lágrima que se escapó.

—Él no nos quiere, Royce. Él dejó eso muy claro. —Levantó la barbilla. —Y yo no lo quiero si él se odia tanto a sí mismo, de todos modos.

Su sonrisa era compasiva.

—Eres una mentirosa.

—No, no lo soy.

—¿Crees que Emmet se odia?

—Por supuesto. Se cree que es indigno de ser amado porque todo el mundo en su vida, incluyendo a su madre, lo abandonó.

Royce la miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo diablos llegaste a esa conclusión?

—Es obvio para cualquiera que tiene un cerebro.

—Tal vez un cerebro femenino.

Rosalie se adelantó hacia él y lo empujó en el pecho.

—Emmet no quiere ser usado sexualmente. ¡Si insistes en proseguir con esto, sólo lo distanciarás aún más y no te servirá de nada!

Royce sonrió.

—No te preocupes, voy a hacerle una oferta que no podrá rechazar. —Él le besó la mano. —Tú lo quieres de vuelta, ¿no?

—Sí, lo quiero.

—Entonces confía en mí.

Emmet llegó temprano a la casa de Madame. No tenía intención de permitirle a Royce ponerlo en desventaja. También pretendía meterse algunos tragos fuertes en su interior antes de encontrarse con su antiguo amante. Royce podría estar formidable a su manera.

Echó un vistazo a los salones, hizo una reverencia a Helene, pero no se aproximó. Ella arqueó las cejas en una pregunta obvia pero estaba demasiado vulnerable para enfrentarla. Un juego de cartas estaba comenzando a su derecha y gustosamente tomó asiento. Tal vez podría encontrar el hombre o la mujer de sus sueños aquí esta misma noche.

_Pero él había conocido a la mujer de sus sueños..._

Implacablemente rechazó esa idea. Rosalie podría fantasear con estar enamorada de él, pero su atracción se basaba en el hecho de que él la había introducido en el sexo, no en una verdadera emoción. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa irónica. ¿Y su atracción por ella? Volvió su atención a sus cartas, descartó una y arrojó otra moneda en el centro de la mesa. Tal vez él simplemente envidiaba la seguridad de la vida de ella y su lugar en el corazón de la familia Beecham.

No era como si pudiera pedirle que dejara a Royce. ¿Qué tenía para ofrecerle? Una herencia dudosa, un menos-que-perfecto pasado y un futuro incierto. ¿Qué mujer podría aceptar un hombre así?

_Rosalie__ lo haría._

Descartó dos cartas más, tomó otra y frunció el ceño a su mano. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo, incluso pensando en ella? Él amaba demasiado a Royce y se negaba a destruir su matrimonio.

—¿Estás ocupado, Emmet?

Levantó la vista, encontró a Edward cerniéndose sobre él.

—Sí.

Edward descaradamente estudió sus cartas.

—Yo creo que no, con esa mano.

Emmet cerró los ojos brevemente y luego tiró sus cartas. Se puso de pie y se enfrentó a su amigo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Lord Masen?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Emmet suspiró.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Bella no te explicó mi posición contigo?

—¿Bella? No la he visto hoy.

Emmet se abrió camino hacia el más tranquilo de los tres salones principales. Edward lo detuvo con un gesto hacia la escalera que conducía hacia arriba.

—¿Qué debería haberme dicho Bella?

—Que deseo discutir la disolución de nuestra sociedad del negocio.

La ira brilló en los ojos de Edward.

—Al diablo con eso. —Él agarró el brazo de Emmet. —Vamos arriba y tengamos esto apropiadamente en privado.

Emmet apretó los dientes.

—Tengo una cita a las diez.

—¿Con Beecham supongo? ¿Él folla tan bien como yo?

—Mejor… probablemente porque él quiere estar conmigo.

—Lo dudo. Vienes y hablas conmigo en privado o diré lo que necesito decir aquí mismo.

Emmet comenzó a subir la escalera, Edward justo a su lado. Se detuvo en el primer rellano y punzó su dedo en la cara de su amigo.

—¡En primer lugar me gustaría decir que estoy cansado de recibir órdenes en torno a la aristocracia, y en segundo lugar, la única razón por la que estoy yendo arriba contigo es para preservar la reputación de tu esposa!

Edward continuó hasta otro tramo de escaleras y abrió la primera puerta que encontró. Emmet lo siguió adentro de la habitación y se apoyó contra la puerta. Frunció el ceño cuando Edward caminó con resolución hacia el centro de la habitación, forcejeó afuera de su chaqueta y arrancó su corbata. Emmet lo miró parpadeando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?

—Me estoy desvistiendo.

—¿Por qué?

Edward se detuvo sacándose la camisa sobre su cabeza. Emergió, sus ojos violetas una profunda furia púrpura, su largo cabello escapándose de su cinta.

—Porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Yo, desnudo, sobre mis rodillas, rogándote.

—¿Rogando por qué?

A pesar de su enojo, la polla de Emmet se retorció ante la erótica vista del musculoso cuerpo de Edward. Su amigo lo miró.

—Por tu polla.

—Eso no es lo que quiero en absoluto. —Con un gran esfuerzo Emmet mantuvo su voz suave, la expresión fría.

—Mentiroso. —Edward se quitó las botas y comenzó con los botones de sus pantalones. — De esto es de lo que se trata todo esto, ¿no? De Follarme.

—No, no lo es.

Edward hizo una pausa, sus dedos deteniéndose en su cintura.

—No te creo.

—Puedo conseguir sexo en cualquier lugar. Tú lo sabes. —Emmet se encogió de hombros. —Estoy muy cualificado y estoy contento con brindarle el servicio tanto a hombres como a mujeres.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Tú no eres una prostituta más. No es necesario que te vendas a nadie.

—¿No lo soy?

Edward se encontró con su mirada, su expresión llena de preocupación.

—Emmet, tú eres uno de los más honorables y más valientes hombre que he conocido. Tú me haces avergonzarme.

El silencio llenó el tenso lugar entre ellos hasta que el fuego crepitó y escupió algunas chispas.

—¿Te sientes bien, Edward?

Por un instante, Edward pareció claramente incómodo.

—Bella me dijo que debería decirte lo mucho que aprecio lo que hiciste por mí, cuando estábamos en el burdel.

—¿Bella te lo dijo?

—Lo sé, no es como si yo necesitara decírtelo, ¿verdad? Sabes cómo me siento. —Edward encontró su mirada. —Tú me salvaste la vida. Me salvaste.

Emmet cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta.

—No hagas esto, Edward. No trates de hacerme ver como algo que no soy. Ahora no. —Dios, no podía soportar más esto. Simplemente no podía.

Edward se acercó más, y el familiar aroma de su cuerpo atormentó los sentidos de Emmet. Él hizo una mueca cuando Edward ahuecó un lado de su cara.

—Tal vez Bella tenía razón y tú necesitas saber cómo me siento contigo. —Edward suspiró. —Traté de convencerme de que Bella podría proveer todo lo que necesito en la cama.

—Ella puede.

—No, ella no puede. Ella fue la que se dio cuenta de eso y se aseguró de que te unieras a nosotros. Hice como que lo hice por ella, pero en realidad, era por mí también. —Él se encogió de hombros. —Parece que mis experiencias pasadas me hicieron incapaz de establecerme con un solo compañero.

Acarició el labio inferior de Emmet con el pulgar, su voz suave.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Emmet? Si no me quieres, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Emmet luchó contra un insólito deseo de llorar.

—No lo sé.

—No te creo. El embarazo de Bella y el descubrimiento de tu familia son meros catalizadores. Esta crisis ha estado preparándose durante mucho tiempo. He observado que no estás satisfecho con tu vida. ¿Has descubierto lo que quieres?

—Lo que quiero, no lo puedo tener.

—¿Quieres a Beecham?

La nota celosa estaba de vuelta en la voz de Edward. Emmet casi sonrió. Seis meses atrás él habría estado encantado de escuchar ese tono, ahora no importaba.

—Yo le tengo mucho cariño a Royce, pero no puedo darle la dominación sexual que él anhela.

—Ah, así que es su esposa.

—Sí, ¿qué tan ridículo suena eso? Yo, un bastardo de cuna humilde aspirando a la mujer de otro aristócrata.

Edward le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos decididos.

—¿Ella te ama?

—Ella piensa que lo hace.

—Pero dudas de ella.

—Yo dudo de mí mismo. No tengo nada que ofrecerle. Está casada con un marido que se preocupa por ella, y tiene la seguridad de un apellido antiguo y respetado.

—Tú tienes el nombre de una respetable familia ahora.

—Tengo el apellido de mi madre porque soy un bastardo no deseado. —Tragó saliva. —Ella me puso en ese barco para deshacerse de mí para poder comenzar una nueva vida. —Un reflejo de su propio dolor se reflejaba en los ojos de Edward.

—Pero si no hubieras estado en aquel barco, no me habrías encontrado y, eventualmente, regresado a Inglaterra.

Emmet se echó a reír.

—¿Y yo debería estar agradecido por eso?

—Estás vivo, ¿no? Si el plan de tu madre hubiera funcionado, seguramente estarías muerto ahora.

Emmet simplemente se lo quedó mirando, su cerebro trabajando frenéticamente mientras se ordenaba a través de las palabras de Edward.

—No lo había pensado así.

—Entonces, piensa en ello ahora. Tú tienes tu vida y la capacidad de amar a quien quieras.

—Excepto si ella está casada.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Tú y yo nunca vamos a poder tener una vida sexual que se ajuste a las normas. Acéptalo. Amo a Bella con todo mi corazón, pero me di cuenta que no puedo hacerlo sin ti en mi cama, de vez en cuando. —Su sonrisa era casi tímida. —Te echo de menos. ¿Por qué no encontrarías la felicidad con los dos Beechams?

Emmet abrió la boca para responder y Edd apoyó su mano sobre ella.

—No digas que eres indigno o tendré que darte un puñetazo.

Emmet retiró lentamente la mano de Edward.

—No iba a decirlo. Me he dado cuenta que eso no es verdad. Anoche pensé en volver a mis viejas adicciones, pero no podía hacerme eso a mí mismo.

El rostro de Edward se suavizó.

—Dios, Emmet, tú eres uno de los hombres más dignos y que más vale la pena que conozco. —Se inclinó hacia delante, rozó sus labios contra los de Emmet y lo besó profundamente. Emmet abrió la boca, permitiendo que el gusto y las texturas de Edward lo abrumen, hundió la mano en el largo pelo de su amigo. Después de un momento Val dio un paso atrás.

—Prométeme que por una vez en tu puñetera vida irás detrás de lo que quieres, no de lo que tú piensas que yo quiero o lo que Bella o la sociedad quiere, sino de lo que te hará feliz. —Alejó el pelo de Emmet de su cara con suaves dedos. —Quiero que seas feliz, Emmet.

Emmet miró a su amigo. Eso fue exactamente lo que Rosalie le había dicho también.

—No sé qué decir.

Edward empezó a ponerse la ropa de nuevo.

—No digas nada, sólo decide lo que vas a hacer para lograr que los Beechams vuelvan, y hazlo.


	24. Chapter 23

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 23**

—Pero pensé que íbamos a encontrarnos en la casa de Madame.

Emmet levantó las cejas a Royce, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada desde el pavimento exterior. No había entrado a la casa para no encontrarse con Rosalie antes de que sus planes estuvieran terminados. Emmet tragó saliva. Era muy sencillo. Tenía que convencer a Royce que él no era el hombre adecuado para él, y hacerle considerar lo que realmente quería. Cuando él y Royce tuvieran clara su relación, Emmet podría dirigir su atención para persuadir a Rosalie que vuelva.

—Lord Beecham, ¿vas a venir o no? Vamos a terminar en lo de Madame Helene, de todos modos.

—Muy bien, entonces. —Royce subió al coche y cerró la puerta. A medida que se alejaba, Emmet deliberadamente empujó hacia atrás a Royce en el asiento.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

Emmet lo miró fijamente.

—Lo que tú querías, sospecho. ¿No es de esto de lo que se trata tu cita? Un último encuentro sexual antes de que me vaya. —Él se acercó. —Un encuentro en el que harás exactamente lo que yo digo.

—¿Esperas que esté de acuerdo con esto, después de todos los problemas que le has causado a Rosalie?

—No se trata de Rosalie. Esto es acerca de tú y yo.

Emmet se acercó a Royce y adaptó su postura al balanceo del transporte. Él puso sus manos en la parte posterior del asiento y enjauló a Royce entre ellos.

—Tú estarás de acuerdo, y si no, te obligaré.

Royce se mordió el labio, su respiración irregular, sus ojos castaños fijos en el rostro de Emmet.

—Sólo yo y todo lo que se me antoje hacer para que nuestra última noche juntos sea memorable. Pon tus manos en la parte posterior del asiento y déjalas allí.

Royce obedeció, el bulto en su ingle creciendo notablemente más grande. Emmet apartó las piernas de Royce hasta que las costuras de sus pantalones ajustados de satén estuvieron imposiblemente estiradas. Él palmeó la polla de Royce y la frotó con fuerza.

—Me gusta tu polla. Es grande y gruesa, y lo mejor de todo, tu tiempo de recuperación es casi tan rápido como el mío. —Royce no respondió, su mirada fija en la mano en movimiento de Emmet. —Me gusta el hecho de que puedo tomarte duro y rápido también.

Emmet estrujó sus bolas, y las caderas de Royce se levantaron del asiento.

—Yo sé que te gusta rudo, y ahora entiendo por qué. El hombre que te follaba en Jamaica te entendía mejor de lo que yo nunca lo haré.

Royce se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando Emmet continuó su meticuloso manoseo. Él tocó con el pulgar la corona de la polla de Royce hasta que sus pantalones estaban húmedos con su líquido pre-seminal y se mantuvo haciéndolo hasta que Royce gemía con cada caricia deliberada.

—Si sigues así, me correré.

Emmet no sonrió.

—Esa es la idea, Royce.

—No he hecho esto desde que estuve en Jamaica.

—Vas a correrte para mí ahora y entrarás a la casa de Madame Helene cubierto con tu propia semilla y todo el que te vea lo sabrá.

Royce lo miró fijamente, su respiración entrecortada.

—Emmet...

—¿Sí, Royce?

Él incrementó las caricias, sintió a Royce estremecerse cuando se corrió empapando sus pantalones blancos. Emmet se recostó en su asiento y admiró el ahora transparente raso que revelaba el oscuro vello de la ingle de Royce y la forma de su flácido pene.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado de eso, Royce, porque pasarás un largo rato antes de que te permita correrte otra vez.

—Quítate la ropa.

Royce no discutió esta vez. Se desvistió, haciendo una mueca mientras empujaba hacia abajo sus pantalones empapados y se quitaba sus zapatos. Su polla ya estaba lista de nuevo en espera de la atención de Emmet. Emmet admiró los lisos músculos de su amante y el grueso empuje de su miembro. Apretó las nalgas de Royce y lo sintió estremecerse.

—Esta noche, eres mío para hacer lo que quiera. Hablarás solamente cuando yo te lo diga y harás todo lo que digo o serás castigado. ¿Entiendes?

Royce frunció el ceño. —Pero hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo. Se refiere a Rosalie.

Emmet cerró de golpe la mano sobre la boca de Royce. _Qué interesante_. ¿Royce estaba tan deseoso de encontrar una solución a sus problemas como Emmet? Una esperanza renovada creció en el corazón de Emmet.

—Ahora no. Si deseas hablar de Rosalie más tarde, podrás hacerlo, pero no hasta que yo te de permiso y no si no haces lo que te digo.

Royce asintió con la cabeza, su expresión seria, la mirada baja. A pesar de su postrada apariencia Emmet pudo medir su entusiasmo cada vez mayor por su endurecida, chorreante polla.

Se volvió y abrió varios cajones en la zona ensombrecida de la habitación, sacó las cosas que necesitaba y las colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cama donde Royce pudiera verlas.

—En primer lugar, tu collar. Voy a sujetar una correa a él luego.

Abrochó el grueso collar de cuero alrededor del cuello de Royce. La garganta del otro hombre se tensó cuando Emmet sujetó la pesada hebilla.

—Junta las manos detrás de tu espalda y no las pongas a mi vista otra vez a menos que yo te diga.

Un músculo se movió en la mejilla de Royce y Emmet se detuvo.

—¿Está pensando en desobedecerme?

Emmet lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento hasta que Royce bajó la mirada al suelo y se llevó las manos a la espalda.

Emmet sacó una botella de aceite con aroma a jazmín y lo frotó en el pecho y los brazos de Royce. La polla de Royce rozaba su ropa, pero él lo ignoró. Continuó aceitando a Royce, por los muslos, las rodillas y los pies, su apretado culo y espalda musculosa.

Dio un paso atrás para admirar su obra. Royce brillaba como una estatua viviente, un testamento a su buena crianza y su vivir bien.

—Muy bonito, Royce. Ahora tengo que embellecerte.

Se acercó, utilizó sus dedos pulgar e índice para pellizcar los pezones erectos de Royce. Royce gruñó y dio un paso hacia él. Emmet lo empujó hacia atrás.

—No se supone que hagas ningún sonido o movimiento. Voy a tener que castigarte.

Se volvió hacia la cama, cogió el delgado látigo que había dejado preparado e hizo círculos alrededor de Royce. Cinco golpes a cada una de sus nalgas. Esta vez, Royce no emitió ningún sonido, aunque sus músculos se apretaban contra el aguijón de la fusta.

Emmet regresó a los pezones de Royce y jugó con ellos hasta que estuvieron erguidos. Deslizó la primera pinza en el pezón y la apretó. Royce silbó una maldición cuando Emmet agregó la segunda.

—Estás siendo deliberadamente desobediente. Te dije que no hables. Ahora voy a tener que amordazarte.

Deslizó la bola mordaza en la boca de Royce y la ató con fuerza detrás de su cabeza, dejó caer su mano para acariciar las calientes nalgas de Royce haciéndole estremecerse.

—Cinco golpes más por insultarme, creo.

Después de dejar el látigo sobre la cama, Emmet ubicó una silla en frente de Royce y se sentó en ella.

—Usa tus manos en tu polla, pero no te corras. Para cuando yo te diga.

Royce se acarició el pene, empujando la gruesa, húmeda varilla a través del apretado asimiento de sus dedos, manoseando y apretando sus testículos mientras él mismo se complacía. Empezó a jadear, sus dedos herméticamente cerrados, su expresión agonizante.

—Detente y pon tus manos detrás de tu espalda.

Royce hizo lo que le dijo, su polla se irguió hasta su ombligo, como desesperada por la liberación. Una liberación que Emmet sabía que se demoraría un largo tiempo. Esperó hasta que la respiración de Royce se equilibrase y se puso de pie.

—Ahora el resto de tu atuendo.

Deslizó el arnés de cuero grueso entre las piernas de Royce, sujetó las bandas en torno a sus bolas y a su pene y luego le mostró las estrechas hebras de cuero.

—Voy a envolverlas alrededor de tu polla. No te muevas.

Royce hizo un sonido ahogado detrás de la mordaza, que Emmet decidió ignorar. Envolvió las tiras de cuero arriba y debajo de la polla de Royce, cubriéndola por completo y atando los extremos firmemente en la base del anillo de la polla. Alargó la mano detrás de él para el siguiente instrumento que necesitaba. Le mostró a Royce el elegantemente tallado consolador de jade de ocho centímetros. Era corto y gordo, y diseñado con sofisticadas incrustaciones doradas y plateadas.

—Esto va en el culo.

Él derramó aceite sobre el jade hasta que brilló y lentamente lo deslizó en el interior de Royce, observando su reacción por el espejo. Cuando el jade se insertó plenamente, juntó las correas restantes del arnés de cuero y llevó una entre las nalgas de Royce para mantener estable el consolador. Las otras dos correas daban la vuelta en un círculo debajo de las caderas de Royce y se abrochaban por detrás de su polla cubierta de cuero.

—Ahora te ves como un esclavo adecuado.

Emmet guió a Royce para pararse frente al gran espejo junto a la cama. Agregó una cadena a la correa del cuello y un ligero taparrabos de seda, que apenas cubría las nalgas de Royce. Temblores corrieron a través de Royce como si tuviera una conmoción febril, y sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Emmet añadió una media máscara para ocultar la identidad de Royce.

Inconscientemente, Emmet se frotó su propia polla. Estos extremos realmente no lo excitaban. Le recordaban demasiado al burdel turco. Por suerte, él sabía que había hombres que verían con agrado a Royce y sus peculiaridades aquí mismo, en la casa de Madame.

Él tiró de la correa.

—¿Estás listo?

Todo el cuerpo de Royce se puso rígido y no se movió, sus músculos apretados como si estuviera listo para huir. Emmet jaló con fuerza de la cadena, casi tirando a Royce. Él podría no disfrutar de esto, pero sabía exactamente cómo tratar a Royce. Puso su voz fría.

—Esto no es una sugerencia. Vamos ahora o tendré que castigarte.

El conjunto de habitaciones donde llevó a Royce estaba en el piso superior de la casa del placer. Para entrar se requería el conocimiento de una contraseña, una llave de la puerta especial y el reconocimiento visual de uno de los guardaespaldas contratados por Helene. Emmet asintió con la cabeza al gigante al final de la puerta y entró al primer salón.

Las paredes eran negras al igual que las muy pocas velas. Rojo era el otro color dominante, en las sábanas de la enorme cama, los cojines y el sofá reclinable. Una pared estaba cubierta de látigos, cadenas y cada juguete sexual que un hombre pudiera desear para usar en sí mismo o en otro.

Cerca de una docena de hombres se movían a través de las dos habitaciones conectadas. Otras tres personas estaban vestidas de manera similar a Royce, collares alrededor de sus cuellos y casi desprovistos de ropas. Emmet chasqueó los dedos en la cara de Royce.

—Ve a buscarme un vaso de vino en el buffet de la otra sala. Si alguien quiere tocarte, debes dejarlo. Yo te estaré mirando.

Royce hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta. Se puso rígido cuando un hombre vestido de negro y rojo, como haciendo juego con el cuarto, le cerró el camino.

—Sr. McCarthy. No creo jamás haberte visto en una de nuestras pequeñas reuniones antes.

Emmet hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas noches, Lord Minshom. Está en lo cierto. Esto no es realmente lo que me gusta. —Deliberadamente, arrastró la espalda de Royce contra su cuerpo y le tocó su pezón sujeto con la pinza. —Pero mi esclavo quiso venir.

Los azules ojos de Lord Minshom brillaron mientras él acariciaba el pecho y los costados de Royce. Era de la edad de Emmet, su fortuna enorme, sus gustos sexuales supuestamente tan profundos e insondables como su bolsillo.

—Es una pieza de carne de primera. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—Lamentablemente, él sólo está visitando nuestro país. Por supuesto, puedes disfrutar de él esta noche, pero él saldrá de viaje de nuevo mañana.

Lord Minshom asintió con la cabeza, la mano arrastrándose bajo el taparrabos de fina seda que cubría la ingle de Royce. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando él agarró la polla de Royce y luego deslizó sus dedos en torno a sus bolas y a su culo.

—Vaya, lo has atado tan apretado como una virgen en un cinturón de castidad.

—Él todavía está aprendiendo. Insiste en que necesita la disciplina.

Royce se estremeció como Lord Minshom terminó su deliberada obscena exploración. Emmet le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Ve a buscar mi vino. Traed uno para Lord Minshom también.

Royce se puso en marcha. No llegó muy lejos antes de que otros dos hombres se le acercaran, sus manos sobre su cuerpo y sus ávidos rostros muy cerca. Se quedó parado pacientemente, dejándose tocar. Su piel brillaba con el aceite y sus músculos se ondulaban y respondían a cada indecorosa caricia.

Lord Minshom se aclaró la garganta.

—Me gustaría ver a mi esclavo mamársela. ¿Podrías permitirlo?

Emmet se volvió hacia Lord Minshom, que también estaba mirando a Royce.

—Estoy seguro de que podría arreglarse. Por eso lo traje aquí, para que aprenda, después de todo.

—Pero no para que se lo follen. Me he dado cuenta que ya está relleno con un consolador.

—Eso es correcto. Soy la única persona por quien logrará ser follado y eso sólo si se comporta bien aquí esta noche.

La risa burlona de Lord Minshom se hizo más pronunciada.

—Dices que no disfrutas de este tipo de excesos sexuales, pero sin duda sabes cómo manejar a un esclavo.

Emmet le dirigió su sonrisa más encantadora.

—Tal vez tengo una ventaja, al haber sido uno de ellos.

—Por supuesto. Me había olvidado de eso. —Lord Minshom suspiró. —Maldición. ¿Tengo que pedir disculpas?

—No, sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez debería ser yo quien se disculpase por invocarlo, simplemente para tener un punto sobre ti.

Lord Minshom se aclaró la garganta y dirigió su mirada al otro lado del salón.

—Voy a llamar a mi esclavo tan pronto como el tuyo regrese con el vino. Está siendo acariciado en la cama. ¿Quieres ver?

Emmet siguió a Lord Minshom a la enorme cama cubierta de seda. Un joven rubio estaba tendido boca arriba en el centro, desnudo excepto por un collar plateado y brazaletes en los brazos haciendo juego. Dos hombres estaban inclinados sobre él, jugando con sus perforados pezones y su erecto pene. A pesar de que gemía y se retorcía bajo sus toques, Emmet se dio cuenta de que no se estaba divirtiendo. Por un momento captó la aburrida mirada del hombre, se imaginó a sí mismo allí y tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Lord Minshom se aclaró la garganta.

—Tu esclavo está de vuelta. —Royce había regresado de hecho, su tez ruborizada, dos vasos de vino sostenidos cuidadosamente en sus manos. Emmet tomó los vasos y le entregó uno a Lord Minshom. Tocó el brazo de Royce.

—Ve y ponte allí.

Royce obedientemente se alejó y se colocó contra la pared pintada de negro. Emmet agarró las muñecas y las encadenó sobre su cabeza. Lord Minshom se acercó y estudió a Royce antes de deleitarse con su vino.

—Adonis, ven aquí. —Minshom habló en voz baja, pero el hombre rubio de la cama al instante vino a arrodillarse a sus pies.

—¿Sí, amo?

—Chúpale la polla. —Minshom señaló a Royce. Él esperó impacientemente, dando golpecitos con el pie hasta que el rubio tomó su posición delante de Royce. —¿Es aceptable si lo hace correr o deseas hacerlo esperar?

Emmet estudió a Royce sin inmutarse.

—Hazlo correrse. El cuero se pondrá rígido alrededor de su polla.

—Absolutamente, y si lo deseas, uno de los otros esclavos puede ponerlo más duro otra vez.

Emmet asintió con la cabeza, su atención en el hombre rubio que ya estaba lamiéndose los labios mientras contemplaba la polla de Royce. Lord Minshom le dio un golpe a Adonis con su bota.

—Chúpalo y que sea rápido.

Incluso a través de la mordaza, Emmet oyó gemir a Royce cuando Adonis tomó su polla vestida de cuero en su boca. Sus caderas se sacudieron hacia adelante invitando a Adonis a que lo tome más profundo, metiéndole la polla hasta su garganta con duros, ásperos empujes. Mientras Adonis chupaba, Lord Minshom utilizaba la punta de la bota para profundizar entre sus nalgas rubias, animándolo.

El olor a sexo llenaba el aire, y varios de los otros hombres se reunieron alrededor para observar. Emmet quería mirar a otro lado, atrapado entre la excitación y el disgusto. Se obligó a mirar a Royce, a quien, por los sonidos saliendo de detrás de la mordaza, le encantaba cada minuto de la erótica experiencia.

Royce empujó hacia delante por última vez y todo su cuerpo se arqueó como un arco iris. Los músculos de la garganta de Adonis trabajaban duro, tragando el semen de Royce, tanto que casi se atragantaba. Cuando se retiró, permaneció de rodillas, la cabeza baja, jadeando.

Lord Minshom acariciaba su pelo rubio.

—Muy bonito. —Levantó la vista hacia Emmet. —Creo que tu esclavo lo disfrutó demasiado. ¿Tal vez podría devolvérselo?

Emmet hizo una reverencia.

—Estoy seguro que él estará encantado.

—Vamos a conseguir que se excite de nuevo, y luego los pondremos a ambos en la cama.

Varias horas más tarde, Emmet se sentó y se fumaba un cigarrillo observando a Royce siendo acariciado por Lord Minshom. Había visto a su amante satisfecho en cada posible forma y estaba dispuesto a marcharse. Bostezó discretamente detrás de su mano y un ligero movimiento en el rincón más alejado de la sala llamó su atención. En las sombras más profundas, el destello de un collar de metal y la piel pálida de un hombre desnudo lo inquietó. Le dio un codazo a Lord Minshom.

—¿Quién es el que está en el rincón?

—¿En el rincón del castigo?

—Si así es como se llama, entonces sí.

Lord Minshom sonrió mientras raspaba sus uñas hacia abajo por las estrechas correas de cuero que rodeaban la polla de Royce.

—A veces un hombre es puesto en ese lugar como castigo por su amo. En otras ocasiones, un hombre se pone él mismo allí, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

—Porque quiere ser castigado.

—Sí, y al final de la noche, todo el que quiera hacerlo tiene la oportunidad, por la frecuencia y el tiempo que quieran. No hay excepciones.

Emmet entornó los ojos más cerca en la penumbra. Por alguna razón, la postura del cuerpo del hombre le recordaba a Edward en su momento más vulnerable. Parpadeó cuando el hombre volvió la cabeza, alcanzó a ver unos oscuros ojos azules y un rostro tan familiar que se le heló la sangre.

No era Edward. Jasper. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ofreciéndose a sí mismo de esta manera? Emmet empezó a levantarse y luego volvió a sentarse. Jasper era un hombre adulto y esto no era asunto de Emmet. Tenía tanto derecho a elegir sus propios gustos sexuales como Emmet. Dios, ¿sabría Edward?

—¿Tienes la intención de quedarte después de todo?

Emmet reclamó la correa de Royce de Minshom y sonrió.

—Lamentablemente, no. Tengo que conseguir que mi esclavo llegue a su casa de Ámsterdam en una sola pieza por la mañana o su mujer sospechará.

Lord Minshom suspiró y retiró la mano de la polla de Royce.

—Si realmente tienes que irte. Gracias por una noche tan agradable y tráelo contigo nuevamente otra noche.

—Realmente lo voy a considerar.

Emmet hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia la puerta más cercana, Royce detrás de él. No tenía ninguna intención de accidentalmente llamar la atención de Jasper Masen cuando salía. Llevó a Royce de vuelta a su habitación original, le quitó el arnés de cuero y los anillos de los pezones y le sacó la pelota mordaza. Royce tosió y se aclaró la garganta.

Emmet le dio una copa de vino, esperó hasta que la terminó.

—¿Te gustó eso? — Royce lo miraba con recelo. Emmet hizo un gesto con la mano. —Puede hablar tanto como quieras ahora.

—¿No podrías decirlo tú?

—A juzgar por tus gemidos y la forma en que tu pene estuvo erecto y goteando semen constantemente, entonces sí. —Emmet sostenía la mirada de Royce. —Te amo, pero no puedo hacer esto por ti.

Royce tragó saliva.

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo y no espero que lo hagas.

—Esta noche fue para mostrarte mis límites y lo diferentes que son a los tuyos. Es otra razón por la que no puedo estar contigo y con Rosalie.

—Rosalie no quiere esto de ti.

—Rosalie quiere lo que quieren la mayoría de las mujeres. Un hombre que la quiera y la posibilidad de un niño.

—Y así como tú no puedes darme lo que quiero, realmente yo no puedo darle eso.

—Sí, puedes.

Royce sonrió.

—Pero tú lo haces mucho mejor y ella lo sabe.

Emmet suspiró y se apoyó contra el poste de la cama mientras Royce lentamente se ponía su ropa.

—Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja eso? Tú quieres algo de mí que yo no puedo darte. Rosalie quiere algo de ti que tú insistes que no puedes darle, y yo...

—Podrías darle todo.

—Royce... —Emmet miró hacia otro lado; la angustia apretó su garganta, haciendo imposible las palabras. Royce se acercó más.

—Escúchame. Rosalie te ama. Los dos sabemos que sería mucho más feliz casada contigo. No puedo cambiar esto sin crear el tipo de escándalo que todos queremos evitar, pero puedo hacer que sea más fácil para ustedes estar juntos.

—No entiendo.

Royce se encontró con su mirada, sus ojos marrones seguros.

—Quiero volver a Jamaica. Quiero ver si puedo encontrar al Sr. Hodges.

— ¿Tomaste esta decisión debido a lo que te hice pasar esta noche?

—No del todo. Yo ya había decidido ir a buscar a Robert. Esta noche sólo me convenció de que tenía razón. — Royce vaciló. —Tú no disfrutaste de esta noche, ¿verdad?

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

—Fue interesante, pero en realidad no es mi forma preferida de expresarme sexualmente. Lo hice por ti.

—Lo entiendo. Hacer el amor con Rosalie no es mi forma preferida de expresarme tampoco.

Emmet se armó de valor.

—Es la mía.

Royce sonrió.

—Lo sé, y creo que deberías quedarte y disfrutar de ella.

—¿Estás preparado para vivir de esta manera?

—¿De qué manera?

—¿En un matrimonio donde sabes que tu mujer ama a otro hombre?

— ¿Por qué no? Rosalie tiene que vivir con el conocimiento de que yo amo a otros hombres también.

Emmet tomó el hombro de Royce con un agarre apretado, su voz ronca.

—Seré bueno con ella. Tú nunca tendrás que preocuparte otra vez.

—Espero que sí, y aún espero un lugar en tu cama cuando lo desee.

Emmet le tendió la mano.

—Hecho.

Royce se la estrechó, su sonrisa torcida.

—Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es convencer a Rosalie.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

**Capítulo 24**

Rosalie paseaba por el piso de su dormitorio, abrazando su chal de lana favorito contra su pecho. Eran las tres de la mañana y Royce aún no había regresado. Ella lo imaginaba desnudo tendido sobre la cama con Emmet, ambos riéndose de sus infantiles demandas femeninas de amor y seguridad y... ¡malditos los dos que se vayan al infierno! Se detuvo en medio de la alfombra de la chimenea y miró el reloj.

Royce obviamente había fallado en lograr su objetivo o estaría en casa ahora. Estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de su última noche con Emmet para pensar en ella o bebiendo para ahogar sus penas. Casi esperaba que fuera lo último. Su estúpida confabulación de usar el sexo para engañar a un hombre que tenía una maestría en las artes sexuales iba más allá del absurdo.

Ella apretó los dientes. ¿Tenía que hacer todo ella misma? Se apresuró a su armario, ubicó el atuendo masculino que había llevado durante sus alocadas aventuras con Emmet y Royce y se vistió. La casa de Emmet estaba a pocas cuadras de distancia. Ella encontraría su camino y simplemente comprobaría dónde estaba su marido.

Por supuesto, no podía hacer más que eso. Si Emmet estaba allí, estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle cualquier cosa si se quedaba. Ella hizo un nudo en la corbata y metió sus pies en las botas. Tal vez era una tonta, pero había arriesgado todo una vez por este hombre y estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo.

Para ella, el amor, evidentemente, no iba a ser simple y sin complicaciones. Si ella quería eso, debería haber dejado que las cosas con Royce siguen siendo las mismas. Pero ella quería más, ¿no? Y "más" significaba experimentar una serie de emociones que nunca había creído posible. ¿Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo eso simplemente porque la sociedad dijera que deberían conformarse con menos?

Rosalie bajó en puntillas por la escalera de servicio, se detuvo en la desierta cocina para recuperar el aliento y salió por la puerta de atrás. Por encima de ella, el cielo era un renegrido mosaico de estrellas y nubes de color púrpura. La luna llena era lo suficientemente brillante para guiar sus pasos.

No es que ella incluso pudiera regresar a su estado adormilado. Era demasiado tarde para eso. La única forma era seguir hacia adelante. Royce debería conocerla lo suficiente como para entender que ella se negaría a conformarse con medias tintas. Ella corrió hacia arriba por las escaleras del sótano y salió a la calle. Incluso si Royce estaba con Emmet, por lo menos podían resolver esto juntos.

—Voy a volver a tu casa —anunció Royce. —Vamos a ir a hablar con Rosalie mañana juntos.

—Cobarde. —Emmet murmuró mientras buscaba a tientas su llave de la puerta delantera. Una sola vela ardía en el pasillo, la luz parpadeaba cuando Royce cerró cuidadosamente la puerta.

—De acuerdo. —Royce le sonrió. —Yo también necesito un baño. Apesto de sexo.

—¿Y crees que voy a despertar a mis criados para pedirles que empiecen a acarrear tinas con agua caliente, verdad?

—No, en absoluto. Simplemente compartiremos tu baño en la mañana si se me lo permites.

—Estoy seguro de que no llegaremos a eso. Ahora date prisa. Necesito dormir un poco si queremos hacerle frente a Rosalie en la mañana.

Royce lo siguió escaleras arriba. Emmet lo llevó a la habitación contigua a la suya y encendió la vela al lado del a cama con la que llevaba.

—Creo que tienes todo lo que necesitas.

Royce le tocó la mejilla.

—¿Y tú? ¿No puedo tenerte a ti?

—Yo hubiera pensado que tuviste suficiente polla esta noche.

Royce acarició la parte delantera del pantalón de Emmet.

—Pero tú no. Tú no follaste a nadie. Déjame tocarte. —Él se puso serio. —Podría ser la última vez.

—Mentiroso. Volverás.

Royce lo besó, el empuje de su lengua sorprendentemente dulce.

—Déjame.

Emmet cerró los ojos, permitiéndole a Royce deslizar su mano dentro de sus pantalones y trabajar su ya sobre-estimulada polla. Se movió con él, desabrochando el pantalón de Royce para poder sentir el resbaladizo peso de la erección de Royce frotando contra la suya.

Gimió cuando la humedad brotó de su polla y recubrió los dedos de Royce, haciendo su trabajo más fácil con cada flexión de su mano. Él se quitó los pantalones y las botas y se recostó en la parte alta de la cama, mientras Royce lo penetraba con su lengua y sus dedos.

—Déjame amarte, Emmet.

Royce le murmuró al oído cuando giró a Emmet de frente a la cama y se situó detrás de él, su dura, caliente polla deslizándose entre las nalgas de Emmet. Ambos gimieron cuando Royce entró en él y empezó a moverse. Sus movimientos largos y controlados, una mano guiaba la cadera de Emmet, la otra envuelta alrededor de su polla, animándolo.

Emmet se entregó a las sensaciones y giró su cabeza para que Royce pudiera besarlo. Su orgasmo se construyó junto con el de Royce, y pronto los dos estaban jadeando y empujándose uno contra el otro en una desesperada necesidad de realización, de complacerse, de amarse.

Emmet se corrió primero, su semen brotando a lo largo del bombeador puño de Royce y mojando la colcha. Royce dio un último empuje y embistió contra él, llenándolo hasta que no pudo moverse más. Se relajaron juntos, Emmet rodeó con sus brazos a Royce, sus cuerpos en perfecta alineación.

—¿Estás seguro que necesitas todo ese dolor y humillación, Royce?

Royce se rió entre dientes mientras se retiraba luego de un último beso en la nuca del cuello de Emmet.

—Desafortunadamente sí. Nunca le digas al Sr. Hodges que puedo hacer el amor de esta manera.

Emmet se volvió para estudiar a Royce.

—¿Vas a traerlo para que nos visite, entonces?

Royce se encogió de hombros.

—Si él lo desea. No estoy seguro de si incluso lo encontraré de nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres intentarlo, entonces?

—Sí. Es importante para mí. —Royce sonrió. —Ahora déjame dormir un poco, hombre. Tenemos un largo día en la mañana.

Emmet se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Gracias, Royce. Gracias por todo.

—No me des las gracias todavía. Habrá que esperar para ver lo que Rosalie tiene que decir en la mañana.

Emmet recogió su ropa y se dirigió a su habitación. Dios, estaba cansado. La tarde en la casa de Madame se había prolongado durante demasiado tiempo. Estaba agotado tanto emocional como físicamente. Necesitaba dormir y aclarar la cabeza antes de la mañana para enfrentar a Rosalie con sus frágiles esperanzas por un futuro juntos.

Su habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo el anaranjado resplandor del fuego añadía un matiz de calidez a las penumbras. Retiró la colcha, encontrándose con una piel mucho más fina que sus sábanas de seda y un olor que jamás olvidaría. Dio un paso atrás, chocó contra algo duro, y aprovechó la chispa para encender una vela junto a la cama.

—Rosalie, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿No se supone que me odias?

Ella se incorporó de golpe y lo miró, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos desnudos.

—Yo te odio. ¿Dónde has estado? He estado esperando durante horas y me ha costado una considerable cantidad de tiempo convencer al señor Adams para que me permita pasar.

—Estoy aquí ahora. ¿Qué quieres?

Ella lo miró, con la barbilla en alto.

—Me niego a permitir que te vayas.

—¿Tú te niegas?

—Es bastante simple. Voy a hablar con Royce. Podemos aclarar esto juntos.

Luchó con una sonrisa, impresionado por la mezcla de coraje y desesperación en su voz. Emociones que él pensaba que había tenido esta última terrible semana. Parecía que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su única relación sin una lucha.

—Yo tenía la intención de irme mañana.

—Me dijo Adams. Nunca pensé en ti como un cobarde.

—Tal vez pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor para todos.

—Para todos excepto tú, tal vez. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero establecerme y ser de la misma forma que era? ¿Y si quiero más y me importa un comino lo que el mundo bien educado piensa de mí? —Ella se encogió de hombros. —No es como si la alta sociedad supiera mucho acerca de mí de todos modos. Ya soy considerada una excéntrica don nadie del campo.

Emmet suspiró.

—Pero yo quería visitar a mi nueva familia.

—Nada te detiene para que los visites, siempre y cuando regreses y no decidas mudarte de aquí o algo igualmente ridículo.

Luchó con una sonrisa.

—Pero yo quería ser el mártir. Quería dejarlo todo por amor.

Su expresión cambió.

—¿Por qué, tú...

Ella se lanzó hacia él, golpeando los puños contra su pecho. Él la giró y le permitió que lo empuje hacia abajo sobre la cama. Ella se cernía sobre él, su pecho peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—No, _ma'am_, yo nunca haría eso.

Él lamió su pezón, intentó morderlo y ella se apartó. Él simplemente volvió la cabeza y succionó el otro. Ella gimió profundamente en su garganta, permitiendo que su cuerpo descanse contra el suyo, su núcleo húmedo contra su estómago. Él enroscó los dedos por su pelo corto y llevó su cabeza hacia abajo para encontrarse con la suya, la besó con fuerza hasta que ella ya no podía hablar, sólo respirar.

Él liberó su boca, mirándola a los ojos.

—Te amo, Rosalie. No quiero dejarte nunca.

Ella se echó hacia atrás. Su polla saltó libre y se deslizó contra su sexo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

—¿Porque soy un tonto?

Su suspiro de satisfacción fue un bálsamo para su alma.

—Si sólo Royce escuchara, así como tú, mi vida sería mucho más fácil.

—En realidad Royce es un excelente oyente. Él ha venido con una solución para nuestros problemas por sí mismo.

—¿Royce lo hizo?

—Si tú lo apruebas, por supuesto.

—Bueno, dime entonces.

—Él desea volver a Jamaica y encontrar a su Sr. Hodges. Edward y yo tenemos un montón de barcos que recorren ese camino y él está invitado a hacer un viaje en uno de ellos. Por supuesto, eso lo deja con un dilema. Él no quiere que pienses que te ha abandonado.

—Supongo que es donde tú intervienes.

—Exactamente. Como su buen amigo, yo garantizaré mantener un ojo sobre ti mientras él está de viaje.

Ella lo miró durante tanto tiempo que empezó a dudar de sí mismo.

—¿Rosalie? ¿Hay algo mal?

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Absolutamente seguro.

Él le sonrió, esperando que ella vea su profundo amor y el agradecimiento por su segunda oportunidad.

—Tomará un largo tiempo para que Royce prepare su viaje y averigüe alguna nueva información sobre el Sr. Hodges. En el momento en que él se marche, esperamos que puedas estar notablemente embarazada, y nadie va a pensar nada en absoluto sobre nuestra amistad después de que se vaya.

—¿De verdad crees que podría funcionar?

Le tomó la mano, la llevó a los labios.

—Si todos lo queremos, Rosalie, y nos amamos lo suficiente, ¿por qué no?

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, sus manos ahuecándole la cara.

—Yo te amo. Amo a Royce también, pero tú eres el único a quién extrañaría con toda mi alma.

Él la miró, viéndole la cara borrosa mientras luchaba con sus emociones. Con un movimiento rápido, la hizo rodar por debajo de él y empujó su polla profundamente. Abandonó la delicadeza cuando bombeó en ella, decidido a poseerla a algún instintivo nivel que exigía más que técnica o artificio, sólo su cuerpo unido al suyo de la forma más primitiva, su semilla en su interior, y la marca de sus dientes en su piel. Él gemía con cada duro empuje y golpeaba duramente en su acogedora carne.

Ella no lo detuvo. Simplemente envolvió sus brazos y piernas a su alrededor y se aferró, las uñas clavándose en su carne, sus gritos devorados por su boca mientras él la besaba. Esto era lo que quería y necesitaba, no el dinero o poder, sino una mujer que lo recibiera en su cuerpo y en su vida, que lo sostuviera como si nunca lo dejaría irse.

Su semen se reunió en la base de su polla y se balanceó más duro, ondulando sus caderas contra su hueso púbico, machacando él mismo contra su clítoris. Empujó una mano en su cabello, tratando de mirarla a la cara.

—Córrete conmigo, ahora.

Sus palabras terminaron en un gruñido cuando él llegó a su clímax, rápidamente seguido por el de ella. Su cuerpo lo apretó con toda la fuerza de un puño de hierro y lo ordeñó hasta secarlo. Se desplomó sobre ella, su respiración entrecortada, sus emociones esparcidas sobre la colcha junto con su corazón. ¿Tendría ella la fortaleza para satisfacer sus necesidades y amarlo de todos modos?

Ella le besó la oreja, los labios calientes en su carne.

—Te amo, Emmet. Vamos a hacer que esto funcione.

Él cerró los ojos, aspiró su olor y se dio cuenta… él le creía.


	26. Epílogo

_**Hola de nuevo chics, aquí vengo con otra adaptación. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama está sacada de un libro que leí hace poco (el título y la autora lo diré al finalizar). Advierto que la temática es para adultos, pues contiene muchas escenas de lemmons. Quien decida leerla le comunico que lo hace bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD.**_

_**Aún así, pido un poco de ayuda con esta adaptación y comprensión, ya que en algunos casos puede ser un poco liosa. Muchas gracias y espero muchos reviews! Besos.**_

_**Aquí teneis un epílogo de la historia, espero que os haya gustado y pueda leer muchos reviews :) Un besazo!**_

**Epílogo**

_Beecham Hall, Henham, Essex_

_01 de septiembre 1819_

_Mi querido Royce,_

_Gracias por tu última carta. Parece que tú y el Sr. Hodges están disfrutando de su alianza y que vuestro negocio también está prosperando. Esperamos contar con vosotros aquí en Navidad y esperamos que tu insistencia en discutir un divorcio no permita echar a perder las festividades. Ten la seguridad de que a pesar de tus preocupaciones, estamos muy felices de cómo estamos._

_También esperamos a los Masens. Emmet y Edward continúan desconcertándome con su complicada relación, pero Bella se ha convertido en una buena amiga. Por suerte, el niño de los Masens tiene edad para jugar con el nuestro._

_Tu hijo, William Royce, ha decidido que gatear ya no es lo suficientemente elegante para un chico de su edad avanzada y ha comenzado a caminar, aunque con variados resultados. Emmet insiste en que te diga que William ya no es calvo. Él luce una cabeza llena de cabello castaño rizado, que tu madre jura que lo hace una viva imagen de ti._

_Con nuestro más tierno amor,_

_Rosalie, Señora de Royce Beecham_

_y Sr. Emmet McCarthy_

_P.D.: Emmet también insiste en que te diga que "su" abuelo dice que su pelo era negro hasta los cinco años y que hagas con eso lo que tú..._


End file.
